


Angel's Mermaid

by fallentale



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angels, BATIM, F/F, Lesbians, Mermaids, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sammy Lawrence - Freeform, alice angel - Freeform, batim oc, batim spoilers, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform, bendy the dancing demon - Freeform, boris the wolf, gay relationship, joey drew - Freeform, marina mermaid - Freeform, norman polk - Freeform, susie campbell - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 136,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallentale/pseuds/fallentale
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, Joey Drew Studios presents to you..."Angel's Mermaid!"Starring our newest member: Marina Mermaid!Dive into the depths of the studio as you find out how the lovely mermaid came to be along with her lover, Alice Angel!But we sure can't forget the rest of the gang! Boris the Wolf is bound to come along, and the one and only, Bendy the Dancing Demon!Brought to YOU in Sillyvision!(Buy bonds!)





	1. We Do(n't) Believe What We See on TV

**Author's Note:**

> POST CHAPTER 5 UPDATE (PLEASE READ):  
> hi there! i haven't touched on this bad boy in a while. i have some things to clarify before you read; after more things were revealed in ch 5, i realized how much stuff i should clean up, specifically henry leaving in the 1930s. i'm not going to follow the canonical ending, though, since that would require a lot of editing and i don't have time for that. also i liked the way this fic ended, so i'm going to keep it that way. after all, this IS an AU.  
> anyways, if you're new here, welcome! i hope you enjoy my oc's story lol. and if you haven't read "spill the ink, let her sink," i recommend you read that first! it gives a lot of backstory to marina's character and her relationship with alice.  
> anyways, enjoy the grand opening of "angel's mermaid." <3

**PART 1**

 

**1931**

_“Oh boy, I didn’t think a mermaid would give me, a lil’ demon, all these treasures!”_

_“Oh, silly! Mermaids aren’t picky with their visitors, you know!”_

_“Aw gee, Marina, you sure are quite the charmer!”_

_“And you sure are darling, Bendy!”_

Her fingers drifted towards the TV screen. She studied the characters as they interacted with one another on the grey and white background. She pulled her hand away and wrapped it around her black tail. She drummed her fingers on the side of her hip, her pie-cut eyes wide with astonishment.

That was _her_ in the little box, wasn’t it? It looked just like her, but it could have been anyone.

No...that was definitely her. That was just a clone drawn on a piece of paper several times to give the illusion of moving.

Marina Mermaid was still getting used to the human world after coming to life in the past five hours. It baffled her to see herself on a TV, but she had to remind herself that it was just an animation. It wasn’t _really_ her, just drawn _like_ her.

There was a knock on the door. Marina craned her neck to see a lean man walking in, a chipper smile on his face. He wiped his ink-stained hands on his khakis and stroked his brown mustache. He strolled over to Marina, crouching down to the height of her portable tank. She shrunk back ever so slightly.

The man noticed her cautious attitude and chuckled. “No need to be afraid, Marina. Just checking up on you is all.”

Marina faintly nodded her head and turned her gaze back to the TV. The man followed her stare and let out a small laugh. He pointed at the screen.

“Funny, huh?" he remarked. "Henry worked a lot on this episode.” He rubbed his neck, smiling awkwardly. “Poor guy stayed up all night, but it was worth it.” He stood up and ran his fingers through his rich, brown hair. “Do you wanna come out and see the others again? I know Bendy is eager to talk to you and now that you’re used to living, I don’t think you’ll black out on us.”

Marina felt a smile curl across her white lips. “Yeah. Sure, Mr. Drew.”

Joey’s eyes lit up. He laughed heartily. “Well, I’ll be damned. The mermaid speaks.” He grabbed a hold of the cart’s handle. “And please, call me Joey. No need to be so formal.”

“Okay...Joey,” spoke Marina, gingerly.

With a smile, Joey opened the door and pushed the cart out into the bright hallway. Several workers passed by, exchanging “Hi, boss”es and “Hello, Miss Marina”s in cheerful tones to the man and the cartoon. Marina waved at them and felt her nervousness quickly wash away.

Joey and Marina went down several halls and into the main workroom of the studio. Several chairs formed a semicircle around a projector. A cut out of the famous, little devil stood in the corner, the notorious smile plastered across its cardboard face. Other workers hurried in and out of the room, carrying stacks of paper, ink brushes, and rolls of film. A large, young man towered over a short, cartoon-y figure with two horns protruding out from his jet black, circular head. The man laughed as he fixed the collar of his white button-up while the character stomped his foot, clearly annoyed.

“Hey, Henry!” exclaimed Joey, waving his hand at the wide man.

The conversation stopped and the animator whirled around, along with the small, inky demon. His eyes, similar to Marina's, sparkled with joy. He skipped over to Marina’s tank, his grin growing.

“Hiya, Marina!" he greeted. "Good to see ya again." He tilted his head, curious. “How are ya feelin’?”

“I’m better now," smiled Marina. "Thank you for asking."

Bendy chuckled as the towering man walked over. He peered down at Marina with his tired, caramel eyes and smirked. “Hi again, Marina. How are you liking the place?”

“It’s good, but I haven’t seen all of it yet,” admitted Marina.

“Well, I’m sure that can be arranged,” said the man as he slapped Bendy’s back. “Wanna show her around some more, Bend?”

“Yeah, sure, Henry,” snickered Bendy. He wrapped his gloved fingers around the handle of Marina’s cart and began pushing her towards the left.

“Don’t cause any trouble now!” warned Joey with a smile.

Bendy rolled his eyes. “When you say that, ya do realize that makes me wanna do somethin’, right, Joey?”

Henry and Joey laughed and walked off together. Bendy sighed dramatically and wheeled Marina around.

“Those guys are kooky sometimes,” he mumbled. His jovial expression returned as he stared at Marina. “So, I know you’ve met me an' Boris, but there’s still one, more person you oughta see. She didn’t get to see ya after ya fainted, but I’m sure she’s here now.”

“Really? I thought I met everyone,” said Marina, blinking in shock.

Bendy flashed his mischievous grin and shook his head. “Nope! This gal you’re about to meet is quite an _angel,_ if I do say so myself.” He smiled faded into an irritated frown. “Actually, she’s kind of a piece of work.”

“Angel?”

“It’ll make more sense once we get there.”

How did Marina _not_ meet everyone in the studio, especially the cartoons? This was troubling, but at least she would finally meet the mysterious person.

Then again, she _did_ pass out after she met Bendy and Boris. She was overwhelmed after being brought to life through the Ink Machine, and even _that_ was still hard to comprehend. But she was in better spirits now. Hopefully, she wouldn't faint again.

Bendy drove Marina’s cart through a set of winding hallways, the amount of studio workers decreasing at each turn. At the end of one of the halls laid an open door, an abnormal, holy light gleaming from the other side.

“Oh, guess she’s here already,” muttered Bendy. He looked at Marina, grinning. “Well, are ya ready to meet her?”

“Whenever you are,” replied Marina, holding back her nervousness.

Bendy wheeled Marina into the small room. He whistled at two figures in front of him and waved his hand. “Hiya, guys! I brought Marina.”

The tallest of the two creatures turned his face towards Marina and smiled, revealing a toothy grin. His ears, shaggy in design, perked up. He pulled on his overall straps and swung back and forth on his heels. “Howdy, Marina! Good to see you out and about again.”

“Thank you, Boris,” smiled Marina. She blushed slightly. “It was a bit embarrassing to just faint like that, but I do appreciate you taking me back to my room.”

“Aw, it’s not problem,” said Boris. He scratched the side of his furry neck. “Now that I think about it, I had to do that with a few other workers when Bendy an’ I first came to life.” He shrugged, smiling. “Well, at least you’re better now.”

Marina giggled, but it quickly fell the moment the other figure twirled towards her.

She sported a black, luxurious dress that fell to her knees, layers of soft tulle poking out from underneath. Her fluffy hair caressed her white shoulders, bouncing slightly as she walked towards the small group. She fixed the glittering halo that hovered above her head and touched the tips of her horns. She clasped her hands together and smiled at Marina.

“Marina, I’d like you to meet the heavenly Alice Angel,” said Bendy, motioning his hand towards the holy cartoon.

Alice’s mysterious, beautiful stature suddenly dropped at Bendy’s introduction. She squinted at the devil, annoyed. “Is it necessary for you to introduce me like that to _everyone_ you see?”

“Told ya she’s a piece of work,” whispered Bendy to Marina.

Alice sighed, but managed a laugh. She pushed a strand of black hair away from her face and looked at Marina. “So, you’re Marina Mermaid, huh?” She held out her hand, a hole in the center of her palm. “Well, it’s nice to meet you. Sorry I wasn’t able to talk to you earlier. I had to finish up singing.”

“Oh...it’s no problem,” said Marina as she shook Alice’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

Alice smiled warmly. “If you ever want to talk or just get away from Bendy, I’m here.”

“Hey, I can hear ya, y’know!” growled Bendy. He crossed his arms and frowned. “Well, if I ain't gonna be appreciated here, then I ain't gonna stick around." He pivoted his body towards the exit. "C’mon, Boris. Let’s get outta here.”

“Oh, looks like he’s getting away from _us_ instead,” smirked Alice.

“‘Oh, looks like he’s gettin’ away from us instead,’” mocked Bendy in a high-pitched voice. He stuck his tongue out at Alice and stomped down the hallway. Boris sheepishly followed behind him, but stopped. He ran back into the room and waved goodbye.

“It was nice to see ya again, Marina!” exclaimed the wolf.

“Nice to see you too, Boris!” said Marina as he caught up to his devilish friend, leaving her and Alice in the room alone.

“Sometimes, I can’t tell if he’s joking with that shtick or if he’s serious,” uttered Alice. She shook her head. "Oh, well. Guess it's a thing we'll all have to get used to."

Marina chuckled. "He's a card." She sighed quietly, leaning back in her tank. She closed her eyes for a moment, lethargy overcoming her.

All she wanted to do now was drift off into a deep, deep sleep. So much for the grand tour of the studio, but perhaps it was for the best that Bendy didn't show her around today.

Alice glanced at Marina out of the corner of her eye and noticed the weariness all over her face. She gasped softly and leaned down the Marina’s height. “Oh dear, are you going to faint again?”

Marina pulled her long, flowing hair over her right shoulder. "I don't think so, but I'm...I'm just really tired.”

“Ah, don’t worry," replied Alice as she placed her hands on the cart’s handle, "it happened to all three of us.” She furrowed her brows in displeasure. “Joey could have at _least_ warned you that you feel sick once you get your bearings.”

“It’s okay,” said Marina. “I guess you just have to learn the hard way.”

The two giggled as Alice steered Marina out of the room. There was a round of silence as they strolled through the hallways.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to see the rest of the studio, but maybe I can show you tomorrow," offered Alice. "Bendy and Boris are rehearsing, so it will just be you and me." She snickered. "Plus, you won't have to hear Bendy brag about himself all the time and be annoying."

“Oh, I don’t think he’s annoying,” said Marina, quickly.

“Give him two days, tops,” joked Alice, “but would you like to do that? Maybe afterwards, we can just relax. I know a place where _nobody_ will bother us."

“Yeah, that sounds wonderful,” replied Marina. She smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Perfect," said Alice. "I'll come get you when it's time."

Marina chuckled and turned her focus to the front of the tank. She rested her elbow on her tail, ignoring the exhaustion that slowly overcame her.

It was a great first day of living in Joey Drew Studios.


	2. This is (Not) a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The best and worst part about Joey Drew is his unending desire to make the impossible possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ (again): I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I wanted to give you guys a heads-up that this fic will jump within years. I'll be sure to give a subtle hint about that in future chapters, but just wanted to let you all know!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.

**1931**

The entire studio now laid dormant under the black sky, dark clouds rolling in overhead. The Bendy clocks that decorated the walls struck nine, letting out a short lullaby of the cartoon's theme song. The crew members had already packed up their belongings into their purses and satchels, fishing out their car keys and heading out the door.

But Henry Stein still had some business to finish up.

He made his way towards Joey’s office and knocked on the door. He rubbed his tired eyes as he waited for the man to answer.

“Come on in, Henry,” called a voice from the other side of the door.

Henry entered the office and spotted Joey organizing a stack of papers on his desk. He pushed his round glasses back on the bridge of his nose and flashed a smile at Henry.

“How come you haven’t left yet, Stein?” he asked, shoving the papers into a cabinet in his desk.

Henry slumped and stuffed a hand into his pocket. “I think you know the reason why.”

Joey stared at Henry for a moment, and then chuckled. He went in front of his desk and leaned against it. “Here to scold me again, huh?”

“Joey, this is the fourth time you’ve done this,” reprimanded Henry. “I thought we discussed that Alice was going to be the _last one.”_

“Oh, come on now," said Joey, comfortably. "They all have to be together. Plus, I gotta give what the people want. If Susie can have Alice, then Aiko can have Marina.” He laughed lightly. "I don't want to sound rude, but I feel like you're thinking the guys are mistakes."

Henry pinched the space in between his brows. “I'm not saying that. Hell, I think they bring a lot of fun into the studio.” He frowned. “But I _do_ know that you need to think before you act. This dark magic stuff, the machine...it's giving me the creeps.”

Joey laughed as he shook his head. “Now you’re sounding a lot like Lawrence.”

“Well, at least Sammy knows that this has to stop, too.”

Joey wandered around the room aimlessly, staring at the posters on the wall. “I’m not planning on bringing any more cartoons to life, I can promise you that. I’ve already got better things planned.”

“I don’t think I believe you, Drew,” remarked Henry, dryly.

Joey snickered and placed a hand on Henry’s shoulder. “Oh, you’re my best pal! We’ve got this far. I’m sure you can trust me by now.”

Henry’s frown formed into a small smile, but it still contained the sense of uncertainty. He crossed his burly arms and rose an eyebrow. “I sure hope I can. But for the love of God, Joey, I'm praying that your plans for the future are focusing more on the actual show than playing more with those weird magic tricks.”

“I already told you, I’ve brought the entire gang, and that’s it,” said Joey, a hint of irritation in his voice. “I brought my dreams to _life,_ though. Don’t you find that interesting, Henry?”

“I do, but this can become an addiction easily,” countered Henry. “I don’t want to see another pentagram or anything ritual-related in this studio anymore, okay?" He shook his head. "And no more Ink Machine, either."

Joey sighed and threw his hands into the air. “I’ve got ambition, Henry. I have to put it to use _somehow.”_

Henry huffed in response. He was the only reasonable one in this friendship. Unfortunately, Joey would do anything to make his dreams come true, and he meant  _anything._  Henry already knew that Joey wouldn’t listen to him, but his optimistic side hoped that he maybe got a few words into that thick skull of his.

“Fine, just...just don’t make a bad habit out of this,” said Henry after a round of silence. He made his way to the door and reached for the knob, but Joey stopped him.

“Henry, wait.”

Henry froze and faced his friend with a questioning look on his face. Joey grabbed his brief case from his chair and closed it slowly, his gaze cold. “Would you...would ever leave the studio?"

Henry stared at Joey for a long moment before chuckling uneasily. "This is the only job I've got. I'm not planning on leaving during the worst depression this country's ever been in."

Joey walked over to Henry, still averting his stare. “I know, I just think about it sometimes.” He opened the door and walked out with Henry by his side.

“You seriously think I'm gonna leave?" asked Henry, worried. "Joey, you and I built this place up with our own hands. I'm not gonna abandon that."

“I know you wouldn't," said Joey, placid. He bit the inside of his cheek. "But...sometimes, people make promises that they don't keep."

Henry stared at his friend, startled. "Joey-"

“I can’t deny that I haven’t thought about it,” cut in Joey, solemnly. He opened the front door of the studio and walked out into the humid, summer air. He locked the door behind him and the two continued their way towards the parking lot behind the building. "The more we get famous, the more nervous I get about you just...walking away."

"Hey, I'm not gonna walk away from this," said Henry, placing a hand on Joey's back. He laughed. "Besides, we've got four walking cartoons in our hands now. I can't leave  _that."_

The two friends burst into laughter. Henry's worry washed away quickly, but Joey's hid right behind his plastered smile. As their howling died down, Joey sighed and gripped his car keys tight.

“But promise me you won’t leave the studio, alright?" he asked. "I don't...I don't know what it would be like without you."

Henry's smile dropped. He glanced at Joey, barely able to see his eyes in the dark of the night. His lips made a thin line across his face as he processed Joey's words.

He understood Joey's fear for the future. Handling a studio without his best pal was a frightening thought. Still, making such a promise to _never_ leave the studio? The future was full of surprises, and that meant Henry probably wouldn't work as an animator for the rest of his life. He just couldn't picture it.

But for now, he would have to keep that promise.

For _now._

“Don't worry, I won't," spoke Henry, quietly. He spotted his car in the corner of the lot and plucked his keys from his pocket. He unlocked his car and hopped into the driver’s seat.

Joey smiled and waved Henry goodbye as he walked over to his car opposite of his. Henry inserted his keys and turned them, the motor roaring to life. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove away from the studio, his smile dropping.

Despite being his best friend, Henry couldn’t put his full trust into Joey Drew, yet he couldn’t tell why.


	3. This (Un)Holy Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars, she is wonderful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really got nothing to say atm lol.  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated!

**1931**

There was a soft knock on the door. Marina looked up from her daydreaming as she sat on her couch. She hopped into her tank and drove over to the door. She opened it, revealing Alice. Her smile was bright and eyes twinkled with delight.

“Ready to go?” she asked.

"I am," replied Marina. She stared behind Alice. “Did Bendy and Boris already leave?”

Alice nodded her head as she grabbed the cart’s handle. “Yup, so you won’t have to worry about them.” She chuckled, pushing Marina out of her room. “I have to admit it, they can be a bit overwhelming sometimes. I know you’ve only seen them for one day, but trust me, they’ll get there.”

Marina giggled. “I don’t think I’ll be overwhelmed with _you,_ though.”

A light hue of grey formed over Alice’s cheeks. She twirled her black hair around her finger. “Well...that's good to hear.”

Marina laughed as Alice pushed her throughout the studio, greeting animators and other workers as they passed by. After winding through more twisting hallways and a set of bumpy stairs, they arrived at the music department, the large sign plastered onto the wall with a Bendy cutout welcoming them. Alice took a sharp left into a wide, open room with several instruments scattered about and a set of chairs arranged in a semi-circle.

Alice parked Marina by the piano, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner. “I’m surprised the orchestra got a day off. They usually don’t get one.” She wandered around the room, skimming the instruments as she walked by.

Marina pulled herself onto the piano chair and touched one of the keys, its melodious sound echoing within the wooden walls. She stared at them, surprised. She giggled to herself and played the key again.

Alice perked her head up at the sound. “What was that, an E?” She hummed to the tune of the piano. Slowly, but surely, she began to sing one of the cartoon’s songs in a heavenly, soft voice.

 _“Oh, Miss Angel, oh, Alice Angel,”_ she sang, akin to a church hymn instead of the happy-go-lucky beat. _“I can’t keep my eyes off of you.”_

Marina’s eyes lit up. She _knew_ this song. She watched that episode that had the song in it. It couldn’t leave her mind no matter how hard she tried. It was catchy, but now in the form of an angel’s prayer, it wouldn’t leave her mind for at _least_ three days.

 _“Why did you fly down from above?”_ continued Alice, drawing out each note. She placed her hand on her chest and lifted a single hand into the air.

 _“You’ve swept me into a daze,”_ sung Marina, her voice sweet, yet hypnotic. _“And now I’m sure I’ve been swayed.”_

Alice’s mouth gaped open slightly at Marina’s voice. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating.

She definitely wasn’t. That was Marina’s voice, and it roped her into a divine haze of astonishment and inspiration.

It was... _sublime._

 _“You’re sweet, oh-so sweet,”_ crooned Marina. _“How could I ever be with you?”_

Alice beamed and twirled over to Marina, joining in with the song. _“How could I ever be with you?”_ she sang, harmonizing with the mermaid.

 _“Here I am below, wishing you'd come home,”_ the cartoons sung together. _“I am grounded on this earth, but there you are, in the clouds._

_“Pull me in your arms. You angel, oh, you angel. Come to meet, sweet harmony. Let me meet my destiny in your love._

_“Let me meet my destiny in your love…”_

Marina and Alice were now staring into each other’s eyes, awestruck and overjoyed. They burst into laughter and held onto each other’s hands.

“I didn’t think you’d know that!” exclaimed Alice.

“It was stuck in my head and I couldn’t get it out,” explained Marina, eyes smiling. She blushed. “You...you certainly have a lovely voice.”

“I can say the same to you,” said Alice. She chuckled and stroked her hair. “We have good chemistry.”

“You think so?”

“I _know_ so.”

The two laughed again. Marina twiddled with her thumbs as a warm feeling embraced her.

She was sure that this feeling only came with Alice.

But Marina couldn’t tell _what_ it was. Was there a word for it? There had to be some sort of term. She couldn’t be in the dark forever.

Pulling herself away from her thoughts, Marina sat herself on the floor, Alice following after. They gazed up at the ceiling, noticing the little details in the wood.

Alice’s eyes fell upon Marina’s tank filled with ink. She pointed at it. “You don’t need to be in that all the time?”

Marina shook her head. “It’s something I found out about last night.” She smiled awkwardly. “I don’t really need it, but I like it anyway. Reminds me of the ocean, I guess.”

Alice cackled. “Look at you! You were just created yesterday and you’re already discovering new things at the speed of light.”

“Oh, thank you,” said Marina, clutching her cheek. "That's the wonderful thing about life; you learn something new every day."

The two sat in a silence for a while, arms folded across their chests and eyes drifting across the room. No Bendy to disrupt the peace, no Joey to barge in and start some wild rehearsal, and no worker to pass by without notice.

Just the emptiness and the two cartoons.

Alice gazed at Marina while she wasn’t looking and felt her heart’s pace go a bit faster. She placed her hand over it and bit the inside of her cheek.

Now that she got a closer look, Marina was quite a beauty. Her appearance in the TV show could _never_ capture the shine in her eyes or the white waves in her hair. It couldn’t even show her true personality that was still blooming; appreciative, polite, and kind.

But there had to be more to her. She was born yesterday, but that didn’t mean that she had no personality.

Alice wanted to see what she could bring out.

“So, I know you just came to life yesterday, but…” started Alice. She cleared her throat. “But what do you think of...everything?”

“Everything?” repeated Marina. She laughed. “That’s quite a question. Wh-What do you mean?”

“Well, what do you think of the studio and the people in it?” asked Alice, slowly regaining her comfort.

“Oh, well...it _is_ interesting that we’re made of ink, but we’re alive and talking,” responded Marina, looking at her hands. “I just wish there was a way that I could...get to know this world better. I think it would clear up my confusion about life still, you know?”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” replied Alice. She sat her chin on her hands. “I think you’d want to look in a book. I know that sounds weird, but it might be a good place to start.”

“Are there some in the studio right now?” asked Marina, her excitement growing at a steady rate as she sat up.

Alice held back a goofy smile at the sight. She nodded her head. “I’m sure there is. I know Susie has a few in the recording booth, and I wouldn’t be surprised if Henry has some, too.”

Before Marina could reply, the orchestra door swung open. A man, early 20’s at least, strolled in with a mop slung over his shoulder and a bucket of soapy water in his hand. He looked around the room until he spotted the two cartoons. He gasped loudly and nearly dropped the mop.

“Criminy, ya both scared me!” he shrieked. He sat the bucket down, drops of water crashing onto the wood. He scrunched up his freckled face and fixed his ragged cap. “Awright, I hate to ruin your lil’ date, Alice, but ya gotta go! Sammy’ll _kill_ me if he finds out you were in here without his permission.”

Alice’s eyes widened in shock, her cheeks filling up with a bright grey. “I-It wasn’t a date, Wally.”

“Yeah, yeah, just get outta here,” mumbled Wally as he dipped the mop into the water.

Alice frowned. “Oh, come on. Can’t we stay in here just a little bit longer?”

“No, ma'am!” argued Wally. “Sammy could come down here any second an’ if he sees you guys, I’m outta here!” He sighed forlornly. “Please, just make my job a little easier, will ya?”

Alice sighed and took control of the cart as Marina slipped back into it. “Fine, but I’m not making any promises that we _won’t_ come back here.”

Wally shook his head. “I know ya won’t. I mean, I _do_ trust ya, but whatever ya do, keep the little devil outta here. Can ya keep _that_ promise?”

Alice nodded her head with a smirk on her face. “Believe me, I wouldn’t let Bendy in on _any_ of this.”

“Thank you for not telling Sammy, Wally,” said Marina as they made their way out.

“Eh, it’s no problem,” said Wally, dipping his mop into the water. “Long as you keep Bendy out, everythin’ will be fine and dandy.” He shivered. “But sheesh, no need to scare me by layin' on the floor like that..."

Alice pushed Marina into the main room of the music department. She glanced back at the orchestra room with a disappointed glare. “I thought we’d get to spend some more time in there, but I guess not.”

“It’s alright,” reassured Marina. “We can do it again another time. Besides, I had a wonderful time today. Thank you for inviting me.”

Alice grinned. “You don’t have to be so formal, Marina. And really, it’s no problem.”

Marina’s lips parted slightly. She rubbed her hand out of embarrassment. “Okay...I will.”

Alice snorted. Stars, she was cute.

“Before I take you back though, do you want to see if there are any books around here?” she suggested.

“I’d love that,” answered Marina.

Alice smiled and picked up her pace. The mermaid and angel giggled all the way through the music department.

There was something about Marina Mermaid that made Alice Angel want to soar through the heavens and sing with joy, and she had an idea of what it could be.


	4. Seek (No) Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko Fujiwara; a beautiful, witty soul, but mind what you say around her. The second you do something suspicious, she won't give up on hunting you down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a longer chapter! Bless this mess.  
> We've got our first music suggestion in the middle of the chapter, so keep an eye out for it!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1931**

Alice stared at the book with utter shock. “You’re reading _that?”_

Marina nodded her head, smiling. “It’s a wonderful story.”

Alice burst into laughter. Five weeks had passed since Marina was alive and she used up one of them to read _Moby Dick._

Well, she _did_ want to educate herself on the human world. Reading a famous novel would help that.

Alice wiped a tear from her eye. “Sorry for the laughing. I’m just...amazed that you’re reading it. I couldn’t get through the first page without dying from boredom.”

”Well, I’d be lying if I said that it _wasn’t_ a difficult book,” admitted Marina, “but it’s amazing. It's giving me new perspectives on life, and how others see it."

 Alice smiled. “I'm glad to hear that it's helping."

In the past weeks, the warm, fuzzy feeling Marina had experienced kept returning whenever she was around Alice. But despite reading a book that described a variety of emotions—one of them that Marina knew—she couldn’t find out what the feeling was. Were there words that couldn’t be described by humans without some experience?

She would have to save that question for another time.

Marina rested her head on her tank and glanced around the orchestra room. She skimmed her fingers across the hardback cover. “Did you tell Wally we’d be in here again?”

Alice stared at her for a moment and chuckled. “I forgot to.”

“Alice!” exclaimed Marina. “You’re going to get us in so much trouble. What if Sammy comes down here?”

“He won’t,” reassured Alice with a grin. “Wally just says that to scare us.” She rested her hand on Marina. “Besides, I’m here. I won’t let anything bad happen to us.”

Marina’s heart raced. Now _that_ brought back the funny sensation. That single strand of words had so much depth and care in it.

There was no doubting it. There _had_ to be some sort of word for it.

Marina smiled. “Thank you, Alice. I'll...I’ll protect you, too.”

Alice fiddled with her thumbs and swayed her head from side to side. “Thanks.”

Before another word was exchanged, Bendy came running through the door, panting loudly. Boris followed in after, clutching his chest as he caught his breath.

Alice grunted. Did her and Marina _always_ had to be interrupted during a special moment?

“What do you want, Bendy?” she asked, unamused.

“Aiko…” started Bendy. He gulped and jerked up his head, his eyes screaming with excitement. “Aiko’s back!”

Marina gasped. “She’s back?”

“She’s back!” repeated Boris.

Marina squealed and pulled herself into her tank. “Well, we can’t wait any longer! I have to see her right away!”

Bendy ran over to the cart. “Oh, Marina, you’re gonna lose your marbles when you see all the gifts she brought back!”

“Dog treats, seaweed, and some stuff in a funny-lookin’ bottle!” added Boris, counting off the items with his fingers.

“Wait, wait, wait,” said Alice, standing up. “Aiko’s back from Japan already?”

“Yeah! It was kinda quick, to be honest,” said Bendy, “but she’s back now and that’s all that matters!”

The four cartoons hurried out of the orchestra room. Alice kept up with Bendy’s vigorous, joyous pace.

“I thought she was going to be there for another week," she remarked, concerned. "Why would she come back so soon?"

“You can ask her all the questions you want, Angel,” said Bendy, irritated. He shrugged. "I didn't remember her sayin' she'd be gone for another week."

Alice rolled her eyes. “You need to be more observant.”

“Yeah? Well, it ain’t in my ink."

The cartoons raced towards the exit of the music department, helping Marina up the flight of steps. They entered the first floor of the studio and ran towards the main room, finding Henry, Joey, and two women sitting in the chairs surrounding the projector.

Marina’s jaw dropped at the sight of one of the women, her black hair curled and her lips stained with a pink hue.

“Aiko!” she called.

The woman paused and stared at Marina out of the corner of her brown eyes. She squealed in delight and jumped out of her seat. She pulled Marina right out of her tank and swung her about, her laughter ringing throughout the room.

“Oh, Marina!” exclaimed the woman. “It’s so good to see you again, sweetheart.” She sat the mermaid back in her cart.

“I missed you so much, Aiko!” beamed Marina. “How was your trip?”

“It was absolutely marvelous," answered Aiko, merrily. She walked back to the group. “Come on over! I have so much to tell you all.”

The cartoons walked over to the semi-circle, eagerly awaiting Aiko’s story. Bendy swiftly sat himself in one of the empty chairs, swinging his legs back and forth. Alice elegantly sat beside the other woman, the two exchanging warm smiles. Alice pulled Marina up beside her. Boris sat on the ground by Bendy’s chair, legs crossed and eyes filled with anticipation.

Joey swirled the coffee around in his mug, not taking his eyes off of it. “I forgot to ask you, Aiko, but is Japan going through any sort of...economic failure like we are?"

Aiko crossed her arms. "No. They're fine, actually."

“Hm,” replied Joey, distantly. He stared into his coffee for a long minute and suddenly stood up, making his way towards the right hallway. “Well, I gotta get back to work, so you all have fun now.”

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” asked Henry, craning his body to see Joey. “She hasn’t even told us half of the stuff yet. Sit back down.”

Joey chuckled. “That’ll have to wait for another time with me.” He turned towards Aiko and scratched the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, Aiko, but work is keeping me busy. I best get started again.”

Aiko lowered her eyes suspiciously and turned her face away from Joey. “No worries, Joey..."

Joey nodded his head and ran off, leaving the toons and humans to themselves. Bendy’s widow's peak rose at the sight.

“What's eatin' him?” he asked, nodding his head towards the creator’s direction.

Henry frowned. “No clue." He stared at Aiko. "Sorry about that, Aiko. I don't know what his deal is right now."

The woman beside Aiko laughed, pushing a long lock of chocolate hair behind her ear. “Oh boy, you should’ve seen him last week. While I was in the recordin' booth last week, he walks on in and starts settin' all of these Bendy cutouts throughout the pit like nobody was even in there. He even winked at me!" She shrugged, a smirk on her face. “Everyone thought it was pretty strange, but we just went on with our work anyhow."

Alice rested the side of her head in the palm of her hand, somewhat surprised. “He really did that, Susie?"

Susie nodded her head as she pulled out a tube of peach lip gloss from the pocket of her flowery dress. “He sure did. Sammy and I just looked at each other and tried to laugh it off, but I could tell he was a bit...intrigued.”

“Intrigued? Who the hell would be intrigued by _that?”_ commented Aiko, disturbed.

Susie unscrewed the cap and applied a thick layer of the gloss on her lips. “Beats me, but enough of that. How are your parents, Aiko?”

“Oh, they were fine,” replied Aiko, yonderly. She kept her brown eyes fixated on the hallway that Joey left through.

Marina noticed Aiko’s withdrawn look. “Are you alright, Aiko?”

Aiko’s head perked up at the sound of her name and faced Marina. She smiled weakly. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She stood up and wandered towards the hallway. “Look, I’m gonna go check up on Joey. I’ll be back.”

“Aw, you’re really gonna go see ‘im without even telling us what ya did?” whined Bendy. He leaned his head back on the chair. "So much for gettin' our presents..."

Alice bonked the devil in the back of the head. “Be polite. She’ll tell us later.”

Aiko smiled at Bendy. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back.” Her expression darkened. “I just have to shape up a certain director.”

“Wait, Aiko,” said Henry as he stood up from his chair. He brought her to a corner in the room. “I know what you’re going to do.”

“Henry, I know you tried a while back, but maybe he’ll listen to me this time,” whispered Aiko. “The way he ran off like that...he has to be up to it again.”

Henry sighed. “I wouldn’t be surprised. I kinda gave up on confronting him, though.”

“Well, I’m not,” she snarled. “I’ll smack him if I have to.” She couldn’t help but laugh. “Seriously though, I’ll talk to him.” Her eyes fell upon the clock beside them. “Besides, you should probably get back to work.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” said Henry. “Good luck. You’ll need it.”

Aiko grinned. “Oh, I already have it, Henry.”

* * *

 Aiko walked towards Joey’s office, fists clenched and eyes burning with fury. She _knew_ something like this was going to happen sooner or later, and here she was; about to give the director a piece of her mind about all of this.

She wasn’t angry about the cartoons coming to life, but she _was_ angry about Joey’s slow, but definite neglect on the TV show itself. Sure, he still had the spark, but it was going down a dangerous path.

She had to stop him.

Aiko came to Joey’s office and opened the door, but no one was inside. She growled and closed it behind her as she left.

“Now where did you go, Drew?” she mumbled to herself.

She passed by several animators’ desks until she came across a closed break room. She was about to reach for the doorknob, until a voice stopped her.

“Wouldn’t open that if I were you, Miss Aiko.”

She stopped and looked behind her, spotting Wally, leaning on his mop. He took off his cap, revealing his auburn, wavy hair.

“Mr. Drew ran on in and told me not to let anyone bother ‘im,” he stated, wincing.

Aiko cursed under her breath. Of _course_ he was going to do that.

“I appreciate you obeying Joey’s orders and all, Wally, but I _need_ to talk to him,” she said, trying to contain her cool.

Wally wasn’t the brightest, but he could hear the urgency in Aiko’s voice. He pushed the mop away from him and nodded his head. “Okay, yeah, go on in. Just don’t tell Mr. Drew I let you.”

Aiko placed her index finger in front of her lips, smiling. “I won’t say a thing.”

Wally grinned. “Thanks, Miss Aiko.”

The moment he walked away, Aiko placed her ear against the door. She listened for any sort of strange noise, but nothing came. She dropped to the floor and peeked underneath, seeing a soft, orange glow.

Now _that_ was unnerving.

She couldn’t wait any longer. Joey Drew was up to something, and she wasn’t going to let him get away with it.

She wrapped her fingers around the knob and threw open the door without hesitation.

Now was the time to act.

“Joey, what on Earth are you doing?” barged in Aiko. Her jaw gaped open at the sight of a large pentagram on the floor, tiny candles surrounding its circumference.

Joey froze, the tilted inkwell spilling onto the floor. He gasped and turned it back up. He flashed an awkward smile and sat the bottle down. “Aiko, you should’ve knocked."

“How am I supposed to knock when you’re drawing pentagrams on the floor in the break room?” countered Aiko. She pointed towards the drawing. “Look at the mess you’ve made. Wally’s not going to be happy about this, I hope you know.”

“Sure, but the more work he does, the more money he gets,” replied Joey, nonchalantly.

Aiko frowned. “That shouldn’t be an idea you have in mind, Drew. He’s got a life, too.”

“What, are you becoming a Commie?” teased Joey.

“No, I’m just pointing out that you say things without thinking them, especially around your own workers,” replied Aiko, hotly. She shook her head and massaged her temples. “That wasn’t even my point of coming in here.” She motioned her hand towards the pentagram. “What the hell is _this?_ Didn’t Henry specifically say not to mess with any more dark magic?”

Joey rose an eyebrow. “He told you?”

“He tells me _everything,_ Drew.”

Joey’s shoulders sagged. Aiko Fujiwara knew _everything_. Despite being stunning and witty, her intent listening antics got annoying.

“When I first found out that you brought Bendy to life, I was ecstatic, but I knew this could go down the wrong road real quick,” argued Aiko.

“You’re practically repeating the same thing Henry told me,” said Joey, coldly.

“Well, I kind of have to since you obviously didn’t listen to him!” scolded Aiko. She searched the room’s shelves and abnormally-placed dressers. “The cartoons being alive is amazing, Joey. It really is, but still going about with this Satanic crap? The creator of this damn cartoon shouldn’t be busying himself with this.” She found a white bottle hidden behind a few Bendy plushies and snatched it, along with a stained rag. “If anything, he should be worried about finishing the storyboards on time.”

She stomped over to the pentagram and uncorked the bottle. She splashed a clear liquid onto the inky pentagram and rubbed it around with the cloth. “Also, I don’t think new animators want to find out that their boss is more focused on-”

“Alright, I get it-” started Joey.

“I wasn’t _finished,”_ snapped Aiko. She glared at Joey and continued cleaning the pentagram. “You shouldn’t be focused on this, Joey. It’s making everyone in the studio nervous, and the last thing I want is Marina and the others questioning their entire existences because _you_ couldn’t keep your hands off of demon-worshipping.” She shivered. "And that...that  _damn_ machine. I can't believe you're always around it."

“It’s not demon-worshipping,” grunted Joey, struggling to contain his enthusiasm. "And the machine needs my attention. That's how I was able to bring the toons to life anyhow."

“That’s great, but I couldn’t care less,” countered Aiko. “It’s still dark magic and humans shouldn’t be messing with it.” She finished removing the pentagram and sat the acetone and rag back on the shelf. She smacked her hands together and got up close into Joey’s face. “And so help me, if you _dare_ lay a finger on any of the toons, including _Marina,_ you’ll regret it big time."

Joey took a step back and managed an uneasy smile. “I’m sorry for the way I acted before, Aiko, but why are you in such a hissy fit right now? I never even mentioned hurting my creations.”

“Because I’ve been dealing with this since the moment you hired me, Drew,” growled Aiko. “Bendy, Boris, Alice, and Marina are just like you and me. They’re more than just cartoons you draw all the damn time.” She sighed and made her way for the door. “I got off track there, but my whole meaning behind this is...cut it out with this pentagram nonsense. It's going to get someone hurt, and I can see that someone being one of the toons.”

Leaving it off at that, she slammed the door behind her, her footsteps fading out in the distance. Joey slumped and stared at the space where the pentagram once was.

If he wanted his dreams to come true, he would do _anything_ to get to them, and he wasn’t going to let Henry _or_  Aiko step in the way of that.


	5. (No) Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ (again again): CRIMINY I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO POST. I AM THE WORLD'S BIGGEST PROCRASTINATOR (TM). Don't worry, folks! I am alive. I just had a case of writer's block, but I think I'm cured. I hope this 14 page-long chapter will allow you to forgive me.  
> A quick note: I started putting the years at the top of each chapter! Hopefully it will help your time traveling.  
> To be honest, I was going to wait for Chapter 3 to come out to post this, but that didn't happen in July (that's not bad or anything. I was just going to see if something was going to come out), so I'll just post this now.  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1933**

Henry sat at his desk, exhausted and disturbed. He massaged his temples, the dark circles under his eyes growing. He rested his elbow on his desk and shook his head.

Tonight was the night, but with the party going on, he wasn't sure if it was a great time to spill the news...

“Henry?” called a voice, accompanied by footsteps.

Henry perked his head up and turned around in his chair. Aiko appeared from around the corner. She smirked and walked up to his desk.

“Come on, everyone’s waiting for you,” she said, patting Henry's shoulder. “Also, Bendy’s on his second ink bottle, so you might wanna make sure he doesn’t get out of hand.”

Henry laughed as he pushed himself out of his chair. “Who let him do that?”

“Joey, obviously,” she giggled. She waved her hand over to the way she came in from. “Now, let’s get going. We’re all waiting for the man who helped us finish the damn episode.”

Henry shook his head as he chuckled. “I didn’t do much other than make sure everything was clean.”

“I think that translates to, ‘I stayed up until 2 AM because if it didn't get done, I'd be extremely grouchy,’” remarked Aiko with a sly grin.

“Yeah, that's better phrasing,” he smiled, “but don’t forget that you helped out, too.”

Aiko shook her head, laughing. “I’ve _always_ been voicing Marina. It’s nothing new. Just apart of my job.”

Aiko lead Henry through the hallways, passing by capernoited workers who carried shot glasses in their shaking hands. Record players sat in almost every room, playing a different song in each one. Aiko plugged one of her ears while she sped through, Henry dodging playful colleagues to catch up with her. As they neared the break room, the heart of all of the chaos, Henry spotted Wally, drunk as well. He noticed them with a glassy, lazy look in his eyes and stumbled over. He leaned on Henry's shoulder, swinging his glass around without fearing the consequences it could have if dropped.

“Henry, I’m gonna...I’m gonna get you a drink, okay,?” he said, patting Henry’s back with too much ferocity. His eyes fell upon his empty glass. “Damn...I need some more...some more, uh, whatever the hell...”

Henry, intrigued that Wally was actually drinking, carefully pried him off. “Maybe you should sit down for a little bit, Wally.”

The janitor dramatically opened his mouth and slapped his hand on Henry’s shoulder. _“What?_ I’m the...I’m the most frickin’ sober guy 'ere!"

Aiko gently pushed Wally away from Henry and forced him down into one of the nearby chairs. “Alright, that’s enough whiskey for you, little guy.”

“Aiko…gotta, uh, gotta give me ‘nother drink,” muttered Wally, slurring his words.

Aiko smiled and continued guiding Henry down the halls, leaving Wally to dissolve back into reality. “Seemed like he doesn’t drink much,” she commented.

“I wouldn't be surprised," said Henry, "but it's weird seeing him like that. He seems too...pure for it."

"Pure?" repeated Aiko. She snickered and shrugged. "Yeah, more pure than most people in here."

The animator and voice actor entered the break room, but instead of its usual peaceful nature, it was now thrown into a wild revelry: once reserved and quiet workers were now intoxicated in the moment; lively chattered filled up the entire space, raising more of the hullabaloo; and alcohol bottles littered the plastic tables that were scattered about. It was unnerving to see this part of the studio thrown into such havoc, but it did reveal the excitement everyone had bottled up.

There was one detail in particular that didn't escape Henry and Aiko’s eyes, though.

In the middle of the room was Bendy, a Pelikan ink bottle--the greatest and most spirituous ink the studio could buy--in hand. He swaggered about, his laughter bubbly and comical. He took a giant swig from the bottle and wiped his mouth, a crooked smile on his face.

Henry could not believe his eyes; he _never_ saw Bendy drunk before. Hell, he didn’t even think that the cartoons could get drunk. Then again, this _was_ Pelikan ink: the expensive stuff all the way from Germany. The better the quality, the more effective it was on the toons’...soberness, to put it lightly.

Henry covered his eyes in disappointment. “And this is his _second_ bottle?”

Aiko snickered. “Yeah, Boris tried to stop him a while ago, but he was out of it.” She inhaled sharply, regretful. “Actually, that probably wasn’t a good idea to bring out the Pelikan ink.”

“Probably should steer clear of that next time,” uttered Henry.

Through his inebriated trance, Bendy found Henry within the craziness of the room and staggered towards him. He hiccuped a few times as he reached for the animator's hand.

“H-Henry! Wh-Where the hell have ya been, buddy?” asked the demon, clearly sloshed. He didn’t notice the ink bottle fall out of his hand. “Ya gotta...j-join the fun!”

Henry held in his laughter as he slowly pushed Bendy away from him. “No thanks, kiddo. I think I’m good.”

Bendy’s head suddenly dropped, his eyes devoid of emotion. Whatever was in the ink was prying his grip off of reality.

“Sh-Sheeps gotta go...back into the pen,” said Bendy, befuddled. He waved his hands wildly. “No, no, Bory! Y-Ya can’t do that...Alice is gonna…screw with the fence.”

Aiko and Henry exchanged glances of amusement and covered their mouths as they quickly walked away from Bendy. The moment they found a corner to stand in, they released their laughter.

“He’s saying lines from the episodes!” squeaked Aiko. She laughed as she leaned against the wall. “Criminy, that demon sure is ornery.”

“No kidding,” chuckled Henry. “He’s not gonna feel good tomorrow morning, though..."

“Henry, there you are!” shouted a voice.

Henry and Aiko looked up from their laughter, watching Alice and Marina approach them. They looked behind them, Bendy still standing where he had been as he recited the lines to himself. The two cackled, blush forming across their cheeks.

Alice pointed a finger at Bendy. “Kinda funny, huh?”

“It probably won’t be funny when he keeps bothering me about it on Monday, but for now, yeah,” grinned Henry.

“One sip of that and you’re dancing with the devil!” joked Marina, nodding her head towards the demon.

Aiko and Henry guffawed with the pair of cartoons, but it quickly died down as a realization hit Henry. He searched the room, eyebrows furrowed into confusion.

“Hey, got any idea where Joey is?” he asked. “Didn’t think he’d miss out on a party like this, especially since it’s in his own studio.” He winked. "Not to mention seeing Bendy drunk."

Alice frowned. “He said he had to be alone for a while, but I wouldn’t bother looking for him.” Her smile returned. "Besides, we need to celebrate! It's been too long since we've had a party like this."

Henry rose an eyebrow. “Alone?” He bit the inside of his cheek. “Do you know where he went?”

“Probably to his office,” replied Marina. She winced. “But really, Henry, you should just enjoy the party. Don’t worry about him.”

Aiko’s smile dropped quickly. “This keeps happening again and again.” She crossed her arms, drawing her lips into a scowl. “You tell him not to mess with any more of this magic stuff for _years,_ yet he  _still_ doesn’t listen.”

“Well, I’ll mention that to him,” said Henry as he made his way towards the exit. “I’ll be right back.”

“Whoa, Henry, are you sure that’s a good idea?” asked Aiko, grabbing the animator’s shoulder and turning him back around. “I know you try to be the voice of reason to him, but you shouldn’t stress yourself out over this. Just...just grab a drink and have some fun for once.”

“I agree with Aiko," added Marina. "You can scold him all you want on Monday, but you should stay at the party for now. You need a break from all of the stress."

Henry held his stare, but shook his head. “Sorry, guys, but he can’t keep doing this. The more he locks himself up, the more danger he’s gonna put everyone in. I’ve gotta knock some sense back into him. I've got stuff to tell him anyway.”

Marina bit her lip and slumped. “Alright, but promise me you’ll come back here, okay?

Henry managed a smile. “Sure thing, Mermaid.” Without another word, he left the noisy break room.

Aiko noticed Marina’s crestfallen expression and patted her back in comfort. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I know you try real hard to help, but Henry’s not the type to always accept it, no matter who it's from.”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine, Marina,” soothed Alice, wrapping the mermaid into a hug. “I’m sure he appreciates you looking out for him, though.”

Marina plastered on a smile. “Thank you.”

But that "thank you” wasn’t going to promise Aiko or Alice anything. Marina _had_ to help Henry. She could tell that he needed to get something off of his chest, and she wanted to help.

She was going to be there for him, whether he liked it or not.

Aiko stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I better go see where Susie is." She beamed, waving goodbye. "You girls have fun!" She disappeared into the mass of people, leaving Alice and Marina to themselves.

Now was the time to make a run for it.

Marina began making her way towards the exit. “I’ll be right back, Alice. I just have to do something.”

“Wait, where are you going?” asked Alice, grabbing the handle of the tank.

“J-Just to my room,” lied Marina, keeping her stare focused on the doorway. "I, um, forgot my hairbrush. I need to tidy up a bit." She laughed awkwardly.

Alice, doubtful, pushed Marina out of the noisy room. She drove her down the hall and into a quiet corner. She turned the mermaid towards her, frowning.

“You’re really bad at lying, Marina,” said Alice, unamused. “I _know_ you’re going after Henry.”

Marina grimaced. “Was it _that_ obvious?”

Alice nodded her head as she pushed Marina’s white, long strands of hair behind her ears. “I know you want to help, but Henry should handle this himself.”

Marina gazed down the hallway Henry left through with a worried look. There was something going on with him and Joey, and she wasn’t fond of it. There was no one else who could help them, but _she_ could.

She _had_ to.

She looked back at Alice, her lips forming into a thin line. She held onto the wheels with a hard grip and tucked her tail into the tank.

“I’m sorry, Alice, but _someone_ has to help,” she whispered.

Without warning, she quickly kissed Alice and zoomed down the hall, missing the angel by mere inches. Alice shrieked and clutched her beating heart. She shook her head and jogged after Marina.

“Marina, wait!" she shrieked, bemused. "Y-You can’t just do that!” 

But it was too late; Marina was already far away from her grasp. Alice panted and braced against a wall for support. She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed.

“Golly, she’s…” she started. She closed her eyes for a moment. “She’s definitely out of her shell now.”

She could have caught up to Marina, but thanks to the abrupt kiss, she was _not_ in the best form to chase after a runaway mermaid.

Oh stars, that _kiss._ That was so sudden, yet...amazing.

But still, what was Marina thinking? Butting into people’s business without permission? It was quite rude, especially for Marina of all people. Alice understood she wanted to help anyone who came her way but she couldn’t help _everyone._

Perhaps that was one of Marina’s flaws; wanting to aid each and every person that came across her path. Little did she know that sometimes, helping could just add more fuel to the flames.

* * *

Henry knocked several times on his boss’ door. “Joey, are you in there?”

No reply. The animator muttered a curse under his breath as he opened the door. Inside, Joey scribbled furiously into a black book, his typewriter beside him.

Henry shook his head and walked up to the desk. “Joey, what the hell are you doing? Don’t you know there’s a party going on?”

Joey didn’t hear his questions. He continued drawing an ominous sigil into the book with ink. He blindly felt for another pen beside him and used it to add the finer details onto the page.

Henry frowned. Whenever Joey was too focused, there was no use of smacking him back into consciousness. But he couldn’t wait; Joey had no reason to hole himself up in his office and missing the party...and the news.

Henry slammed his fist onto the desk. “Joey!”

Joey gasped and nearly jumped out of his seat. He dropped the two pens to the floor and quickly snatched his book. He closed it and glared at his guest, but his face softened the moment he realized it was Henry. He laughed uneasily and pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. He sat the book back down and plucked the pens off of the ground.

“Criminy, Henry," said Joey, "you scared me half to death."

Henry sighed. “Well, you didn’t hear me the first time I tried talking to you.”

“Sorry about that," apologized Joey. "You know how I am with staying on task and all."

Henry evil-eyed the book on the desk. “So, your definition of ‘staying on task’ is drawing sigils in some journal?”

Joey squeezed his hand, trying to keep his smile on his face. “No, no, those aren’t sigils. Just drawings for, uh...future episodes.”

Henry rose an eyebrow in suspicion. “I’ve realized trying to get you to stop this crap isn’t going to work, so I won't even bother with it anymore." He paused. "That isn’t even the reason as to why I’m here.”

Joey’s eyes widened slightly. He stood up and tilted his head, puzzled. “Really? That’s a first.”

Henry didn’t smile or even laugh at Joey’s lighthearted joke. There was no use in avoided the truth.

He had to tell him.

"Joey, I...I have something to tell you," muttered Henry.

Joey's warm expression faded away. He stared at his friend, disturbed. "A-Alright."

Henry inhaled deeply and clenched his fists. He bowed his head for a moment, and then looked at Joey.

"I'm quitting."

Henry's words lingered in the air. Joey gawked at Henry, his eyes wide. He took a step back and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair.

Henry noticed Joey's reaction. He lifted his hands. "I know it's really sudden, but I-"

"You promised me," whispered Joey. He looked at Henry, ice in his eyes. "Two years ago, you said you wouldn't leave."

Henry bit his lip. "Things change-"

“What the hell?" thundered Joey. He stomped around his desk. "And right away, too?”

“That’s all you have to say about it?” asked Henry, his voice rising.

“We’ve been friends for so long and you just decide to leave us?" snarled Joey. "Leave everything we’ve accomplished?” He pointed a finger at Henry. "You said that you wouldn't leave me to do this on my own!"

Henry covered his eyes with his hand. “I _knew_ you were going to react like this. I should’ve just left without a word.”

“You said you wouldn’t leave!" shouted Joey. He paced about the room. “I can’t believe you, Stein. You’re a damn hypocrite!”

“Look, I didn’t _want_ this to happen," grumbled Henry, "but...but this is killing me! I need to get back to Linda. I can't keep dealing with this magic stuff anymore!"

Joey, back turned towards Henry, hunched over his desk, shaking slightly. Henry slowly walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Just give me a few years and I might come back," he soothed. He sighed. "I...I just need time alone."

Joey froze. The entire room fell silent, except for the distant sounds of the party echoing down the halls. Joey clenched his fists and stood up straight. Henry let his hand fall, disturbed.

“No.”

Henry rose his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

_“No.”_

Henry tried to reach for his friend. “Joey, what are you talking about?”

Joey whirled back around, enraged. “You aren’t coming back.”

Henry looked at the door, and then at Joey, eyes wide with shock. "I know you're someone who doesn't think things through. You can't just say something like that all of a sudden.”

“I don’t wanna see your face ever again, Stein!” growled Joey, getting up close into Henry’s face. “You get out of my damn studio right now and if you come back, you’ll regret it.”

Henry’s abrupt woe morphed into cold anger. He didn’t have the time or energy to hold a petty argument. “Fine,” was all he could manage.

He walked towards the door and wrapped his fingers around the knob as he felt Joey’s icy stare crawl up his spine. “If...if you want me out that bad, then I’ll go. Don’t expect to see me here again, Drew.”

Joey crossed his arms as he sat back down in his seat. “I definitely thought _this_ through, and if you show your face again, you won't be welcomed.” He threw his hands up in the air. "Don't even bother coming back here on Monday."

Henry opened the door and looked at Joey out of the corner of his eye. “I hope you’re happy...”

With that, Henry left Joey to thrive in his hatred as the party raged on within the studio.

They thought that no one heard their heated conversation due to the noise of the celebration, but there was, in fact, a certain mermaid who had heard it all from around the corner.

She heard Henry’s footsteps come closer to her hiding spot. She bit her lip and wheeled herself down the hall, acting as if she had just passed through unexpectedly. She saw Henry and rolled up to him.

“Henry!” she exclaimed.

The animator turned around, managing an exhausted smile. “Whatcha doing out here, Marina?”

Marina opened her mouth to speak, but then shrunk in on herself. “I-I…”

Henry’s smile dropped slightly. Man, Marina was bad at lying. “You heard all of that, didn’t you?”

Marina nodded her head, guilty. “I’m sorry, Henry. I-I just got the feeling that something bad was going to happen.”

Henry couldn’t help but be stern. “Marina, you can’t do that. I know you wanna help everyone, but sometimes...things just gotta work out on their own.”

Marina averted her stare and ruefully nodded her head. “I know. It’s a bad habit of mine.”

“You just have to know when people need help, is all,” said the animator. He smiled and placed his hand on Marina’s shoulder in a fatherly way. “You’re a good friend, and I’m sure a lot of people have noticed that, especially Alice.”

Marina blushed at the name of the angel and smiled. “Thank you.”

Henry nodded his head. “It’s no problem.”

He was about to head back down to the party, but Marina sat her spot. She stared at the animator, concerned.

"Are...are you gonna tell me what happened in there?"

Henry stopped. He slowly turned towards Marina, eyes drained of happiness. He solemnly shook his head and walked back over, pushing Marina’s cart down to the end of the hall.

“Henry?” asked Marina, nervous.

Henry parked Marina beside a lonely chair. He sat down in it and slouched. He covered one of his eyes with his hands as he drowned in his despair.

“Henry, _please_ tell me what’s wrong,” urged Marina. “I don’t know how much help I can be since I’m a cartoon and...I don’t want to annoy you with helping, but I want to try to understand what’s going on.”

After a long moment of contemplation, Henry sighed. He looked deep into the mermaid's eyes. "I'm...I'm leaving the studio for good, Marina."

Marina goggled at Henry, confused. “You’re...leaving?”

Henry ruefully nodded his head. “I kinda knew it was coming. Joey's been pushing it for a while now."

"Is it because he brought us to life?" asked Marina, anxiously.

"No, no," reassured Henry, quickly. "It's just...he's been neglecting the cartoon and he's not caring about his own people. I can't keep living like this."

Marina felt tears gather in her eyes. She turned her gaze to the ink in her tank. "You...you have a family, right?"

"Just Linda, but yeah," replied Henry, softly.

Marina bit her lip. "I see why you'd want to leave, then. You have a person to take care of."

“I just have no clue how _Bendy_ is gonna react to this.” A frown formed across his lips. “I don’t know if I should even tell him…”

Before Marina could speak, Alice came running in from the corner behind her and Henry. She scanned the hall until she spotted Marina. With a gaping mouth, she hurried over and grabbed the mermaid’s hands.

“Sakes alive, Marina!" scolded Alice. "You can’t just run off like that when there’s a party going on." She noticed Marina’s hands in hers and gasped. She slowly pulled herself away and rubbed her elbow in embarrassment. “Sorry, I-I just got worried."

Marina blinked a few times and chuckled. “No, don’t apologize. I shouldn't have done that.” She turned her head back to Henry and motioned her hand towards the letter. “Should you tell her?”

Alice looked back and forth at the mermaid and the animator. “Tell me what?”

Henry glanced at the angel, woefully. "I'll make this simple, Angel..." He closed his eyes. "I'm quitting my job here."

Alice rose her eyebrows in surprise. She looked at Marina, and then at the animator. “Henry, you...you can’t be serious.”

“I’m afraid it is,” he said. “This is kinda my last day.”

 _“Today?”_ repeated Alice, bewildered. She covered her mouth. “But, th-that can’t be. You can’t just leave us so soon!”

“I don’t want to leave, but I have to,” said Henry. He placed his hand on Alice’s quivering shoulder. “Please understand, Alice, if I had a choice, I wouldn’t leave you all. Not in a damn heartbeat.”

Alice bit her lip, holding back her tears. Marina wheeled over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Alice drooped and bowed her head.

“B-But you’ll come back...right?” she asked, quietly. "It's just a little break, right?"

And that was when Henry’s heart broke. He couldn’t just lie to the toons, but he didn’t want them to get angry at Joey for not letting him back in. This was already a problem and he didn’t want anyone else to join.

Yet still, _lying_ to them? Sure, it protected them, but only for a while.

Alas, it was the only choice he had.

“Yeah...I will,” fibbed Henry, concealing his rue. "Just a little break."

Alice and Marina sighed in relief. Well, at least there was _some_ hope to come out of this.

Yet Alice’s relief was washed over with more worry. “Wait, you’re going to tell Bendy, right?”

Henry froze. He kept his stare glued onto the wall in front of him. “I...I-”

“Henry, don’t tell me you were planning on keeping it a secret from him,” said Alice, a bit too hotly.

“I-I wasn’t planning on it, I just...I just don’t know how he’ll respond to it,” said Henry. “You know how he is with bad news.”

“He still deserves the right to know,” said Alice. She stood up and brushed an incoming tear away. “You should tell him before you go.”

Henry let out a shaky sigh. "I'll think about it."

Alice gave Marina’s hand a final squeeze and left to join the party once more. Henry grimaced and rubbed his wrist out of nervousness. He soon noticed Marina’s gaze still glued to the hallway Alice left through.

“You okay, Marina?” he asked. “I can’t tell if you’re shocked that I’m leaving or…”

Marina gasped and shook her head. “Oh, um, I _am_  shocked about that, but...there’s something else.”

“Something else?” asked Henry, straightening his posture. “What’s going on with you?”

A dark grey hue filled Marina’s cheeks. “Oh, I don’t know if I should say it. I don’t want to turn the subject to me so suddenly.”

“Marina, it’s fine,” reassured Henry. “If you’ve got something on your mind, I’m all ears.” He smiled. "After all, you guys let me rant. The least I can do is listen to _you."_

Marina stared at the animator. She smiled. She nodded her head and stared into the ink within her tank. “I’ve been getting this...feeling that I haven’t been able to describe. I’ve tried searching for it, but nothing matches it.”

“A feeling?" asked Henry. "When does it happen?"

“It’s whenever I’m around Alice,” answered Marina. “My heart...it beats so fast and I just feel so safe with her. Like, I want to be with her and tell her she’s pretty and...and…”

Henry grinned. He was getting the idea that Marina had a crush on Alice for a while. It was pretty clear to him, maybe even to Aiko, too.

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘love,’” said Henry.

A revelation dawned upon Marina. Eyes wide, she looked at Henry. “It...it has a word?”

Henry nodded his head. “It sure does.”

Marina smiled and hugged herself. “Oh, stars, everything makes so much sense now. I didn’t know there was a word for it.”

“After reading a bunch of books, you didn't find 'love' in any of them?" teased Henry.

“I probably don't remember it,” laughed Marina. She sighed with a smile on her face. “Wow, I’m just so...amazed. Who knew it’d take me a couple years to find out a complex feeling had such a simple word?”

“Now you know,” smiled Henry.

“But I _do_ have one, more question,” continued Marina. She looked at Henry. “Have _you_ ever been in love?”

Henry laughed, his sadness now gone. “Oh, you have no idea. Been in love too many times to count when I was younger.”

Marina’s eyes sparkled. “What is it like? Do you know what it’s like for everyone?”

“Well, depends on who you’re with,” explained Henry. “Sometimes, you can tell if this person you’re into is showing signs or not. It’s different for everyone...but that’s what makes it so special.” He blushed and scratched the back of his neck again. “I mean, I certainly can’t speak for everyone, but that’s _my_ experience.”

Marina was awestruck. Finally, there was a _word!_ After all of these years, she knew what she had for Alice Angel.

_Love._

Marina smiled warmly and turned her cart towards the hallway. “Thank you, Henry. That helped a lot.”

“I’m glad it did,” said Henry as he stood up. He took a hold of the handle of the cart and steered Marina towards the end of the hallway. He looked down at the mermaid with melancholy in his eyes.

“I hope you and Alice have a wonderful time, Marina.”

Marina, a bit surprised by Henry’s choice of words, slowly nodded her head, forcing back tears.

“I hope you come back soon, Henry."


	6. (Un)kempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The studio was long dead before the Ink Machine was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Play some music at the start of this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgBWxFugWsA  
> Heyo! Sorry this took me a while, but I have so much inspiration, so I'm on a roll. Yet, I don't want to constantly post chapters, especially since Chapter 3 (sCREAMS) is coming out very soon! I want to be cautious and see if I have to revise anything after playing, so do expect some changes, whether that's in characters or the plot (if this does happen, I'll let you know if there are some chapters you should reread).  
> I forgot to say this in the last update, but I wanted to clarify that these first, few chapters are basically the "Part One" of this whole fic, if that makes sense (I'll probably make a title of that on the first chapter for better understanding). Just thought I'd let you guys know~  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.

**1933**

Monday was always seen as the worst day of the week, an umbrage to those who enjoyed the weekend. This day, though, was the most rueful, for Henry Stein--the co-creator of the show--was now gone.

Other animators, Aiko, Susie, Wally, and even the infamous Sammy Lawrence entered the studio that morning with sadness in their eyes. Susie and Wally quickly wiped their tears away while Aiko and Sammy walked to their designated work areas without a single drop of life in their posture.

Sure, the workers were having a tough time believing Henry was gone, but the _cartoons_ struggled with it the most.

Boris was found woefully gazing at a poster of his debut episode, “Sheep Songs,” one of the first animations Henry worked on. He sniffled loudly and wrapped his long arms around his legs. In the cartoon, his signs of despair were shown with comical sobs and giant tears pooling out of his eyes, but now, there was no need for the joke.

Alice was a tough angel to read, but everyone could tell that she was ready to break down in frustration at any moment. As she idly strolled around, she refused to look at any of the posters that were taped to the walls. A single glance at them would resurface memories with the beloved animator and would add another cut to her shaking heart. Each and every one just reeked of Henry, and though she wasn’t supposed to and normally didn’t, Alice _hated_ it.

Marina still couldn’t comprehend how Henry had left on such a short notice. Stuck in her own thoughts, she laid dormant in her room, tears sneaking out of her eyes without notice. When Alice came for comfort, she hid her face within the angel's arms. She couldn’t help but cry.

But Bendy...Bendy overflowed with rage and sorrow more than any of the toons, more than any of the humans. The sight of the little devil sent people slowly stepping away. They wanted to help him, but if they did, they would be shouted off. A black hue surrounded the bottom of his eyes and occasionally, a tear slipped out of them. He was too ridden with grief to care.

How could Henry, his _creator,_ just walk away like that without a word? How did he get away with it so easily? How could he decide to  _not_ tell Bendy?

Well, the man with the answers was gone, and Bendy could do nothing else but melt in his own despair.

Literally.

Alice found him in that state in his room, sitting in the corner. Rivulets of ink crashed to the wooden floor. He was becoming a puddle of heartbroken ink.

The angel sighed and shut the door behind her. She walked over to Bendy and knelt down, tilting his head up slightly. Only a single eye was kept clean from the constant dripping ink that covered most of his face.

“Bendy, come on,” muttered Alice, a hint of pity in her voice. “Everyone’s worried about you. You should get up and walk around.”

Bendy’s shape slowly reformed as he brought up a somewhat melted hand to his face. He smeared the ink away, unveiling his other eye. He frowned and threw Alice’s hand off of him. “Ya can’t make me.”

Alice slumped and stood up, crossing her arms. “Bendy, I don’t have the energy to play these games with you. Will you just get out of your room and do _something?”_

“But I don’t wanna,” countered Bendy, his childishness glimmering through the woe. “I’ll stay in ‘ere as long as I please.”

“Falling into a...a puddle isn't going to make the pain go away,” remarked Alice, coldly. She motioned towards the door. “You know Henry wouldn’t-”

“Shut _up,”_ interrupted the demon, harshly. He glowered at the angel, his hands shaking from silent fury. Dark tears spilled out from his eyes, but his vexation turned him away from noticing. “Don’t talk about that...th-that _liar_ ever again.”

Alice stopped herself from scolding. Bendy truly was in no mood to listen to her commands.

But then again, she shouldn’t have been surprised; Henry _did_ make the dumb decision to not tell the cartoon demon that he was leaving so soon. Bendy had every right to be pissed. Yet this amount of anger was quite worrisome to Alice Angel, and it seemed like there was no stopping it.

Alice took a step back to the door, her fingers blindly reaching for the knob behind her. “Fine...do whatever you want, then.”

Leaving the demon to contemplate his emotions, Alice quickly left the room. Bendy glared at the door for a moment, but released it as the dejection hit him like a wild wave crashing onto the shore. He hiccuped and buried his head in his hands as more ink flowed off of him.

Marina watched Alice exit Bendy’s room. The deep frown on the angel’s face was enough evidence that the star of the show was still recovering from the animator’s sudden departure. The mermaid rolled up to the angel and rubbed her hand to soothe her thoughts.

“Hey, he’ll come around," reassured Marina. "We just have to be patient."

“I know, but he can’t stay like this,” answered Alice, gruff. Her eyes morphed into motherly worry. “He’s gotta get up and do something.”

“Alice, hejust found out yesterday," said Marina, quietly. "He needs time to be alone." She gazed at the door. “You and him go through things differently.”

Alice blushed slightly and turned her face away. Though she wanted to be progressive and make use of her negative emotions during a time like this, Marina made an excellent point; her and Bendy weren’t like each other at all. While he was mischievous, she kept herself under control. He let his anger be known, she hid it under a thin mask of aplomb.

He was a demon, she was an angel. Those titles weren’t identical at _all._

“Yeah...you’re right,” murmured Alice. She placed her other hand over Marina’s and managed a smile. “I’m so used to pushing this kind of stuff aside that it’s hard to remember others aren’t like me.”

“He’ll come back around," said Marina with a melancholic smile. "You’ll see.”

Marina's hand offered so much care that Alice didn't want to let it go. It was the star that was helping her get through this tormented time.

"Thank you, Marina," said Alice.

The mermaid smiled warmly. "Of course."

After a moment too long, Marina released her hand and lazily drove her cart down the hall. “I...I think I’m gonna go see where Aiko is.”

“Wait, I’ll come with you,” said Alice, catching up to the mermaid. She grabbed a hold of the handle and pushed the cart. “I wanna see where Susie is, too.”

Marina giggled softly and nodded her head. “Let’s find both of them, then.”

The once lively halls the cartoons passed through were now dead and silent. A worker strolled through here and there, but they didn’t do much to brighten the place. There were probably more sulking in the lower levels of the workshop, but it took too much time to go down and see.

It was as if the entire building was left to rot, even though one person left and not the entire crew. Who knew just a single man could change the entire atmosphere of a place?

Alice and Marina arrived at the barren entrance room, the only exception of life being Susie Campbell and Sammy Lawrence sitting in the chairs around the projector. The cartoons solemnly entered the semi-circle.

Sammy was the first to notice the toons. He glanced at them out of the corner of his grey eyes, no sign of grief,  joy, or frustration in them. He looked down by Marina's cart. “Where’s your demon?”

Alice hesitated before she spoke. “Figuring things out.”

Susie looked at the angel, her eyes glossy with tears. “Gonna take him a while, huh?”

“I think so,” replied Alice. She sighed deeply and reached for Marina’s hand. “Everything is just so...different now.”

Marina took Alice’s hand, hoping to add some loving warmth into her cold fingers. “Do you think he’ll come back?"

Sammy laughed cynically and leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. “Doubt it. Joey made it clear he wasn't coming back."

“Sammy!” hissed Susie, slapping his shoulder. He yelped and drew back. “How can you think like that?”

“Sorry, but it’s the truth,” he replied, rubbing his shoulder to ease the sharp pain. “You saw how crude Joey was about the whole thing."

Susie’s lips drew into a scowl as she shook her head. “You should be a little optimistic."

“I'm not as hopeful as you are, Susie,” said Sammy. He sighed and rested his hand over hers. “It's just...it's just how life is."

“I don’t wanna talk anymore about this,” mumbled Susie, mascara tears dripping down her cheeks.

Alice and Marina winced at each other. Henry  _did_ promise both of them that he would return, but Sammy's comment on the entire situation made them see through a different lens.

They were hoping that Henry wasn't lying.

“Anway,” spoke Alice, changing the subject, “do you know where Aiko is?”

“Probably down in the projector booth with Norman,” answered Sammy, dryly. He hunched over slightly and sat his chin in the fold of his hands. “There’s not gonna be any work done today.”

“Nothing could get done with all of us like this,” replied Susie, gloomy. She sat up straight and gave a half-hearted smile to Alice and Marina. “Try to keep a smile goin’ around here, alright, ladies? It’s the best you can do right now.”

Alice mirrored her voice actor’s smile and nodded her head. “We will. You two do the same.”

“Don’t count on it,” muttered Sammy as he produced a cigar and tiny matchbox from his pocket. He pulled out a match and struck it against the box, a dull flame growing on the red bulb. He tilted it towards the end of the cigar and waved the flame out. He inhaled deeply and blew out a dark ring of smoke.

Alice bit her lip and drove Marina away from the voice actor and music director. She turned towards the right and into the left hallway.

Yet something caught Alice's eyes, and she wished that it didn't.

She stopped at the sight of Henry’s old desk, frozen in time in the corner.

She stared at it for a long moment, picking up each and every detail of it; the old concept art of Bendy still sitting, an open ink bottle with a pen beside it, and a photograph of him and Joey outside the studio.

A tear slipped out from Alice’s eye. She brushed it away and continued pushing the cart. Marina craned her neck to see, her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“Alice, are you alright?” she asked.

Alice briskly nodded her head. “Yeah, just reminiscing is all.”

“Are...are you sure?"

“Yup, just peachy.”

Marina turned back to the front of the cart, disheartened by Alice’s curt response. To take her mind off of the worry, she dipped her fingers into the ink beneath her and swirled it about.

The cartoons reached the elevator not too far away from Henry’s desk. Alice pushed the button and, within seconds, the doors slid open, revealing a shabby metal box. Alice and Marina went inside, the door closing behind them. Marina pressed the button with a music note on it and the elevator slowly went down.

The elevator stopped moments later and the doors opened, creaking with age. Alice drove Marina’s cart out and towards the entrance of the music department, it, too, devoid of all jubilee.

Within the depressing silence, Alice and Marina heard the faint sound of talking coming from somewhere in the department. The two exchanged glances of curiosity as pursued towards the conversation, growing louder and louder as they approached towards the steps into the projectionist's booth. At the top of the stairs, they saw two figures, concealed by the dark shadows of the booth. They stood against the railing, overlooking the orchestra pit. They stopped and parked by the steps, listening closely.

“But no evidence?” asked a voice. That was definitely Aiko.

“I mean, there’s bound to be _somethin’,_ but I don’t wanna bother Mr. Drew with it,” replied another, their southern accent rich. “He seems to be busy with... _other_ things.”

Aiko scoffed. “You’re telling me. I still can’t believe he had the nerve to not say goodbye to Henry.”

“Yeah, there’s definitely somethin’ sketchy goin’ on down here,” agreed the other. “Now I ain’t sayin’ the toons are bad, but...but who decides to bring ‘em to life like that? That machine...it ain't right."

Alice and Marina squeezed each other’s hands tight. Their births weren’t a lovely topic to discuss, not to mention it being brought up by other people they weren’t in a conversation with.

“No, I see where you’re coming from,” replied Aiko. “From what Henry told me, Joey’s always been a reckless guy, but not in the way you'd think.”

“What are you talkin’ about, Aiko?” questioned the voice.

“He’s not like...like Bendy, for example,” clarified Aiko. “Bendy's all up in your face with his excitement, but Joey’s got this calmness about him all the time, so it’s hard to spot.” She paused for a moment. “When I heard the rumors of him bringing Marina to life, Norman, I talked to him myself about it, and he was just so...eerily cheerful about it. I could’ve mistaken it for ordinary exhilaration if it weren’t for Henry.”

Well, that confirmed the owners of the conversation. Aiko was easy to spot, but the cartoons rarely saw Norman Polk. It was hard to place his face with his voice.

“Hm,” said Norman, thoughtfully. He sighed and the sound of his hands slapping against the wood rang throughout the acoustic department. “Dammit, it would be nice if Henry came back already. It's only the first day and I can tell it's just gonna get more rough.”

“Don’t we all?” commented Aiko, coolly.

The conversation fell dead. Alice knew that this would probably be the only time for them to join in without rudely interrupting. Without waiting for another second, Alice grabbed Marina out of her tank and carried her up the steps. Marina blushed deeply, surprised by the sudden gesture.

The angel and mermaid made it into the projectionist’s booth. Aiko and Norman were staring out into the pit, their eyes glazed over with disappointment. Aiko was the first to spot the toons, though. She pivoted towards them with a weak smile on her face. Norman turned his head to see, a bit shocked that Alice and Marina had come all the way down to the music department.

“How are you doing, girls?” asked Aiko as she walked towards Alice and Marina.

Marina shrugged. “We’re...we’re alright.”

“I think that’s about everyone today,” said Aiko, her smile falling. “No wonder he was acting so weird at the party the other day. I thought it was just about Joey not joining the party."

Another round of silence fell upon the room. There was nothing else to discuss, for all of their emotions had been depleted and a chilling numbness filled up their empty hearts.

Nothing would be the same with Henry Stein gone.

* * *

 

Hours passed and Bendy refused to leave the comfort of his room. The corner he sat in was completely covered in ink, yet his tiny body managed to keep shape. Darker hues of grey surrounded his once bright eyes and his frown hadn’t budged since Alice tried to pull him out of his misery.

Was there hope of recovering for him? Would he ever feel his same, chipper self again?

Would Bendy the Dancing Demon be the same without Henry Stein?

There was a knock on Bendy’s door, disturbing him of his woe. The devil glanced at it and immediately turned his back on it. “Go away, Angel. I ain’t in the mood.”

“It’s not Alice, Bendy,” spoke a voice. “It’s Joey.”

Bendy’s head perked up. Now _that_ was a person he wasn’t expecting today. He assumed he’d be moping around like the rest of the crew because of Henry’s departure.

With his frown lifting slightly and his tears drying, Bendy hopped to his feet and flicked the remaining ink off. He opened the door, revealing Joey. He was surprisingly joyful for being surrounded by sadness all day, his famous smile sheer proof of it. He walked into Bendy’s room, closing the door behind him.

“Joey, I-I didn’t expect ya to be walkin’ ‘round,” said Bendy, somewhat astonished. “Wh-Whaddya want?”

“Well, I thought I’d just see how you’ve been doing,” answered Joey as he casually looked about the demon’s room. His eyes fell upon his creation and an unknown vibe came across his smile, something that made Bendy shiver a bit. “Say, do you think you’ve got energy for the rest of today?”

What kind of question was  _that?_

“Uh, gee, Joey, I don’t know what ya mean,” said Bendy, forcing out an awkward laugh. He fixed his bow tie out of nervousness. “I don’t think I’m in the mood for anythin' right now."

“Oh, but you’re my star!" encouraged Joey as he knelt down to the demon's height. "Surely there’s _some_ energy in you right now." He poked him in the chest. “Why don’t I summon some of that hidden spark up?”

“Look, I-I really don’t wanna do anythin’ today, Joey,” said Bendy, pushing Joey’s finger away.

“But I never said _what_ we were going to do, Bend,” smirked Joey. “Don’t you wanna do _something?”_

Bendy frowned, unamused. “What're you goin’ on about, old man?”

“I’m just saying that I’ve got time to show you...well, some magic,” said Joey, his smile growing.

Bendy rolled his eyes and shook his head. “If this is joke, I ain’t likin’ it, Drew.”

“It’s not, I swear,” said Joey, quickly. He stood up and walked over to the door. “I think seeing some _magic_ might brighten your mood a bit, pal.”

Bendy whirled towards his creator, arms crossed and clearly confused. “Joey, what’s goin’ on? Why are you burstin’ into my room, sayin’ you’ve got some dumb magic tricks to show me?“ He tapped his foot, irritated. "It’s also kinda weird that you aren’t focused on Henry right now.”

“I guess I just get over things quickly,” chuckled Joey. He opened the door. “Now, don’t you wanna see what goes on my office every day?”

Bendy growled. “What the hell are ya talkin’ ‘bout, Drew? What magic? What are ya  _sayin’?”_

Joey inhaled deeply and closed the door. He walked back to Bendy and clasped his hands. “I didn’t want to be so straightforward with this, but it sounds like you’re not interested in that.”

“You _just_ figured that out?” grumbled Bendy. His turned his back on Joey and walked back into his corner. “I don’t have time for this. Whaddya want from me?”

Joey’s smile wavered slightly. “I was going to show you how I brought you to _life,_ Bendy.”

Bendy froze. Well, that certainly was abrupt, albeit unordinary for Joey to bring it up like that. Why did he decide to talk about this _today,_ of all times?

What was going on in Joey Drew’s head?

The demon turned away from his corner, a puzzled look on his face. “S-Say again?”

Joey stepped towards Bendy and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Let me show you the wonders of magic, Bendy.”


	7. I Can('t) Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pulling a Henry" became quite the joke at the studio ever since the poor man left for war, but it seems like it's not just him who's leaving on a whim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW OKAY I SAID I WAS GOING TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER A FEW DAYS AFTER THE LAST ONE BUT THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN LOL. You know who I have to blame? Damn AP class and chemistry. I just want to write about Marina goddammit.  
> ANYWAYS, hi, hello, greetings. I am alive and well. I'm terribly sorry this took me forever to post but the chapter is here and that's all that matters. I wanted to write this next chapter so bad, but like I said, school and theatre are keeping me busy. I'll try my best to post on the weekends, but I can't fully promise that. I'll try my best, though!  
> I don't really have much to say, other than Part 1 is coming to an end in a few chapters. As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.

**1934**

Some say a year can change many, but Joey Drew Studios seemed to be stuck in time ever since Henry Stein left.

Nothing of interest occurred at the studio anymore, except for new, cryptic ideas from Joey, episodes premiering later than usual, and a thought that kept Aiko Fujiwara staying after hours.

She was always the first one to leave. She had parties to attend, groceries to buy, and phone calls to arrange with her parents and siblings who lived across the Pacific. She didn’t have time for side conversations after work. It pained her to leave her darling Marina Mermaid early without saying goodbye sometimes, but life was always pushing her out the door. A busy woman like herself had to rush past her coworkers the second the clock struck four.

But this time...she refused to go home, even at 11 o’clock at night.

She sat limply in the chair by the long desk, staring at the concept sketches that were scattered about. She drummed her fingers on the wood as her hand rested in her leather purse. She tapped her foot anxiously, the beat changing every few seconds. The clock screamed at her as each _tick_ resounded throughout the workroom.

 _You should get going back home, Aiko!_ giggled the clock as its hands moved around its circumference. _You wanna go home before those assholes take you away, don’tcha? You wanna sleep in your nice, cozy bed before they drag you off to nowhere, dont’cha? Don’tcha?_

She couldn’t gather the energy to leave the studio, not when the shadows of her mind whispered threats that kept her up at night. She couldn’t bare to leave the place she called home, even if it was turning into a madhouse with Joey and his...magic.

She sure as hell didn’t want to leave everyone, especially when they all needed support during these confusing times.

What was she supposed to do? Pull a “Henry” and let everyone know the final week she’d be in town?

Well, it was a bit harsh to put it _that_ way, but she had to announce it soon. If she had the courage to, though, she would have.

There were three people she could talk to about this dilemma; Henry (who hadn’t called her in an entire year), Norman (who had retired to home), and Marina.

Thankfully, that mermaid was right in the studio.

With fractions of her energy returning to her, Aiko stood up and dragged herself to the right hallway. She came across a dead end and turned towards a door with a fading, printed seashell on it to the left. She peeked underneath it, noticing a dim light shining through the crack. A record player wheezed out a tune and drifted towards Aiko’s ear, the melody jaded, but dreamlike and melancholic.

Aiko didn’t understand how the toons stayed up so late. Perhaps all of them were infected with Joey’s excitement or Henry’s shameworthy sleeping habits once they were brought into the world.

Aiko gingerly brought her fist to the door and knocked on it. “Marina, are you awake?”

The music paused and the sound of rolling wheels shortly followed after. The door creaked open, and Marina poked her head out. She looked up at Aiko with shock written all over her face.

“Aiko, what are you still doing here?” she asked, dumbfounded.

Aiko smiled wearily. “Guess I couldn’t bring myself to go home.” She looked into Marina’s room. “Mind if I stay with you for a while?”

Marina’s brows curved upward in worry, but she summoned a small smile as she opened the door for her voice actor. “Sure, come on in.”

Aiko nodded her head in thanks as she walked into the room. Marina closed the door behind her and wheeled herself over to a pale pink futon sitting by a wooden table. She pulled herself onto it and gazed at Aiko with nervousness.

If her voice actor had stayed in the studio since four, then something was definitely not right.

“Are...are you alright?” asked Marina, softly, as if not to disturb the quietude that hushed the entire studio.

Aiko chuckled weakly and shook her head. “You’re always the first one to notice, aren’t you, Marina?”

The mermaid blushed and twirled her hair in embarrassment. “N-No, I wouldn’t go as far as saying _that.”_

“It just means you’re observant, dear,” reassured Aiko. Her smiled dropped slightly. “So, how did you guess? Is sadness just written all over me today?”

Marina winced. “It just seemed like something was bothering you ever since work started this morning.”

Aiko sighed and rubbed her hand. She looked at Marina as the woe slowly grew in her eyes. “Can’t say you’re wrong.”

“Aiko, you can tell me what’s going on,” urged Marina. “You staying after work is done worries me. This isn’t like you.”

“You’re right, it’s not,” agreed Aiko, glumly. She let her stare fall to the floor as she struggled to produce the heartbreaking words.

Marina watched Aiko intently, biting the bottom of her lip. The anticipation to hear what her voice actor had to say killed her. Was it about Joey? Bendy? Henry? Who knew?

“Marina...you’re the first person I’m telling this to,” spoke Aiko, lifting her head. “I promise I’ll tell everyone later, but you’re the only one I have the energy to talk to about this.”

Marina nodded her head faithfully. “I won’t let it get out.”

Aiko smiled in thanks, but it washed over with grief as small tears filled up in her eyes. “I-I’m so sorry, Marina, but…

“I’m leaving.”

This was all too familiar.

It was bound to happen.

First Henry, now Aiko.

Marina’s jaw dropped. Her shoulders slumped as she shook her head. “Y-You can’t be serious…”

“I still can’t believe it myself,” whispered Aiko. The tears pooled out of her eyes as she reached for Marina’s hand. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry.”

"When?" questioned Marina. "When are you going?"

"Next week," replied Aiko, darkly. She sniffled. "I-I got the news a couple days ago."

“Why does this keep happening?” quaked Marina, black tears rivering down her cheeks. “Why are you leaving us?”

Aiko rose out of her seat and inhaled deeply, bringing her hands close to her heart. She gnawed at the inside of her cheek, falling into the pit of despair as she searched for her words.

“Aiko?” asked Marina.

Aiko stared at her beloved cartoon, her mascara running down from her lashes. “Marina, this is such a cruel, cruel world. I don’t even know how I can tell you. I don’t even know if you’ll _understand.”_

“Tell me, won’t you?” pleaded Marina.

The voice actor’s body felt numb as she collapsed to her knees by Marina. She warmed her hands with hers, hoping to expedite some sort of comfort.

“Th-This damn depression…” started Aiko. “My house...they’re kicking me out. I-I have to find another place to live or I’ll end up homeless.”

Tears rushed out of Marina’s eyes faster. “Y-You can’t leave. You _can’t.”_

“I don’t want to, but I have no choice,” said Aiko, hotly. She gazed at Marina and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “I’m so sorry, Marina. I didn’t want to do this to you and the others. It’s absolutely terrible.”

“Don’t leave us,  _please,"_ sobbed Marina. “I-I can’t bear to have you gone, too.”

Aiko gasped through her tears and brought Marina into a tight hug. The human and cartoon cried into each other’s arms, their bodies shivering from fear and misery. They held onto each other like life buoys, praying to whatever god sat above in the heavens to save them from the despair that was crawling closer to them after each, passing second.

Henry Stein, and now, Aiko Fujiwara.

* * *

 

“Try it again.”

“I can’t do it, Drew.”

“Just _try.”_

Bendy growled and placed his hands on the pentagram beneath him. He focused all of his intent on the sigil, but nothing came. He snarled in frustration and hastily pushed himself away from the circle.

“I _can’t_ do it!” screamed Bendy, pointing accusingly at the pentagram. “I’m _done_ with this, Joey. I don’t wanna do it anymore!”

“Calm down, Bend!” soothed Joey. He placed his hands on the angered demon’s shoulders. “You’ll get the hang of it. It just takes time.”

“Yeah, well, time’s takin’ too long to catch up with me,” grumbled Bendy as he threw his animator’s hands off of him. He kicked at the pentagram. “We should’ve done this earlier. I prob’ly would’ve been better at it.”

“You just need to be patient, Bendy,” said Joey, keeping his aplomb in control. He gave the little demon a push back into the center of the pentagram. “C’mon, just once more and then you can go to bed.”

Bendy glared at Joey and turned back to the sigil. He inhaled sharply and placed his hands on the floor. He frowned at the circle of ink and closed his eyes.

He waited.

He waited

He waited.

He waited.

He waited.

And right then, something inside of the devil...came to life.

The wooden floorboards swayed underneath Bendy the second he opened his eyes. He closed one of them as ink fell from his widow’s peak. There was a reddish hue to the ink that slowly rose from the borders of the circle, wiggling about as if it were worms. He gasped and crawled away from it.

“Keep going!” encouraged Joey, the sweetness in his voice sickening.

Bendy watched the ink move with horror, but was taken aback even more as he brought his hand close to his face.

A grey pentagram with more details than the one he was sitting on was printed onto his palm. His fingers stretched out from his glove, monstrous and terrifying in form. He gasped and squeezed his wrist, swallowed in the jaws of fright.

What was _happening?_

“J-Joey?” asked Bendy, horrified. “Wh-What are you doin’ to me?”

“I’m making my dreams come true, Bend,” replied Joey as a twisted smile grew across his face.

“Dreams come _true.”_


	8. You Can('t) Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILER ALERT FOR CHAPTER 3. IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED CH 3 YET, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER UNTIL YOU DO SO.  
> This week on "Sammy is Kind of a Dick:" are you angry at your boss and shocked by the sudden changes in your work? Well, here's the solution! Make your friend's cartoon cry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: So...that new chapter, huh?  
> OKAY SERIOUSLY IT WAS REALLY GOOD AND IT SCARED ME SO THREE THOUSAND POINTS FOR THEMEATLY TEAM. It was such a thrilling and fun chapter! It was a good time to be scared.  
> But now that Ch. 3 is out, this means I'll have to make edits to the upcoming (and possibly previous) chapters for this fic. Thankfully, I already have a plan on how Marina is gonna go with the happenings in Ch. 3, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. And hey, there's a double update tonight! I've been wanting to post the next chapter for a while now.  
> Also, after you read this chapter, I highly suggest reading the end notes for clarification.  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1934**

“Just what I needed; more distractions,” he muttered into the dusty recorder. “These stupid cartoon songs don’t write themselves, you know.”

He fiercely pressed the stop button. He dropped the recorder onto his desk and massaged his temples as the pipes above him muttered and sputtered. A drop of ink from the metal constructions fell onto a clean page of music, permeating through the thin material. He growled and clenched his fist.

“I’m going to kill that bastard if it’s the last thing I _do,”_ he cursed through gritted teeth. He shook his head. “Lord, forgive me.” He casted the dirtied paper aside and rested his head on his desk.

There was a knock on his door, adding more noise to the dreaded pipes. He dug his nails into his head. “What do you _want,_ Joey?”

“It’s okay, Sammy," spoke a soft voice. “It's just me. Can I come in?”

The soothing voice of Allison Pendle drowned out the rest of the harsh noise in Sammy’s office. Despite being new to the crew, she was always there to pull him out of hysteria. Thank God for her.

He perked his head up and slowly walked towards the door. He opened it, and there stood Allison, her golden hair fashioned into a long braid. Her purple, polka-dot dress was tainted with ink on the ends.

“You alright?” she asked. She glanced at the ceiling. “He’s got that darn machine running again.”

“Not surprised,” grunted Sammy. He closed the door behind him as his eyes fell upon the ink stains on Allison’s dress. He frowned. “Your dress...it’s messy.”

Allison blinked and looked down at the stains. She shrugged. “Oh, I don’t really mind that. You’re bound to get something on you when you’re here.”

“Damn Joey doesn’t know how to control that...that _contraption,”_ snarled Sammy.

“It’s alright, Sammy," reassured Allison. "I’m sure it’ll come off when I wash it tonight."

Sammy stomped towards the closet in front of him. “He can’t do a single thing right without hurting anybody.”

“Sammy, it’s just some ink.”

“It’s _nerve wracking,_ that ink.”

“Sammy-”

“I _hate_ it.”

Allison bit the inside of her cheek, watching Sammy express his loathe for the great, mechanical beast that sung in grinding gears and flowing ink above.

“I can’t deal with that noise anymore.” He shook his head. “How am I supposed to get things done with that _thing_ screaming in my ear all day?”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Allison as she wrapped a protective arm around him. “I’m...I’m sure if you ask Joey to-”

“To turn the thing off?” finished Sammy, bluntly. “He won’t, Allison. I know you’ve only been here for a couple weeks, but he won’t.”

Allison winced. “I...I guess you’re right.”

What was she even saying? She knew Joey wouldn’t turn off the Ink Machine, even if it meant his life was on the line. He adored it, just as he adored his cartoons.

“He never has, so I don’t know why he’d start now,” mumbled Sammy. He politely took Allison’s arm off of him and dragged himself to the end of the hall. She followed behind him, clutching onto the ends of her dress.

As she watched Allison and Sammy make their way into the orchestra pit, hot tears ran down Susie Campbell’s cheeks. She scrunched up the tissues in her hand and chucked them onto the floor. She sniffled loudly and buried her head in her hands.

She had been abandoned. Better yet, no one even _told_ her this had happened.

No one had told her that she was being replaced.

It was that _Allison._ That pretty, little, _disgusting_ Allison. She wanted to kick her out of the studio if she had the chance.

But what could she do? She was already long forgotten by the others, including _Sammy._ Why did _he_ have to leave her in the dust?

She couldn’t fix anything else. It was out of her control now. She quietly cried to herself as the mascara on her lashes dripped down her face.

* * *

 

Alice watched Allison walk into the orchestra pit with Sammy, trying her best to conceal her woe and disappointment.

Susie wasn’t the only one who was surprised by the newcomer.

Alice didn’t _hate_ Allison. She even thought it was interesting on how she took the angel’s role from a different perspective. But it was so...alien. Joey abruptly decided to get a new voice actor and not tell Susie? What kind of sick prank was that?

Alice sighed solemnly and brought her view back to the pit. There, she watched a familiar cart roll into the room, and her mood instantly brightened.

There was Marina Mermaid, ready to watch Alice perform. Though she came in every day, it still made Alice's heart flutter.

The mermaid spotted the angel out of the corner of her eye and waved to her. Alice chuckled and returned the gesture, a goofy smile on her face.

Her sheer presence would keep her going through this recording.

And just in time, Alice heard the door behind her open. Allison appeared by her side with a smile on her face.

“Good to see you again, Alice,” she greeted. “Are you sure you’re alright with me singing the melody today?”

Alice managed a weak smile. “Yeah, of course. Go right ahead.”

As Allison stepped closer to the microphone hanging from the ceiling, Alice was glad that the new voice actor was at least polite and kind. She was probably lost in the dark with the whole studio, just like the rest of the workers. It seemed that Susie was abominating her just a tad.

After all, Susie _was_ capable of becoming jealous. _Too_ jealous.

Through the shiny glass of the recording booth, Alice looked at Sammy as he positioned himself in front of the orchestra. The musicians flipped the pages of their sheet music and tuned their instruments. Irritated, Sammy tapped his baton on his music stand, bringing attention to the members. They held their instruments close and waited for Sammy’s first wave. He nodded to the violin players and began to swing his baton as they played an upbeat tune.

 _“I’m the cutest, little angel sent from above and I know just how to swing,”_ sang Allison to the beat. _“I've got a bright little halo and I'm filled with love. I'm Alice Angel!”_

Alice shuffled over to the microphone and sang the harmony. She eyed Sammy, and could sense the amount of sudden annoyance arise from him. She grimaced, but continued singing.

No matter how hard she tried though, Alice couldn’t push herself away from the swap with the voice actors that Joey had pulled. Who would ever get rid of Susie as being the voice of the darling angel? That decision just screamed failure. Of course, Allison wasn’t _bad,_ but it felt...wrong to have her instead of Susie.

What went through Joey's mind as he threw the news onto Susie? Did he enjoy it? Did he regret it? That man...he was too difficult to read.

Alice was getting the feeling that dreams weren’t coming true anymore at Joey Drew Studios. In fact, she was so stuck in her thoughts that she didn’t hear herself mess up on the harmony of the song.

She stopped singing, so did Allison, but something as small as that shouldn’t have ceased the whole orchestra.

Instead, Sammy stopped it.

In a raging fit, he threw his baton to the ground and stomped out of the pit. Marina stared in utter surprise and shot a bewildered look at Alice. The angel shrugged, just as confused as she was.

Allison glanced at the orchestra exit, and then at Alice. She chuckled awkwardly. “Don’t worry. I don’t think it was your fault.” Her smile fell and she quickly left the recording booth, leaving Alice to soak in her embarrassment.

Well, she was going to have to confront Sammy _somehow._

Alice followed Allison back into the entrance room of the music department. By the large sign was Sammy, muttering curses under his breath. Allison placed her hand on his shoulder, bringing him back into reality.

“Sammy, are you-” she started.

“Do I look alright to you?” snarled Sammy as he whirled around. He glowered at the soft hand on him and gently took it off. He inhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m...fine. Things just didn’t go as planned.”

Alice timidly walked closer to Sammy. “Sammy, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to screw up the harmony.”

Sammy’s head perked up at the sight of the angel. His expression darkened and he averted his gaze again. As he refused to look at Alice, Marina wheeled herself in, watching from afar as if not to disturb the conversation.

Alice bit the bottom of her lip and continued forward. “Sammy, really, I'm sorry. I didn’t-”

“Just stop _trying,”_ snapped Sammy. He slowly lifted his head and faced the cartoon, clenching his fists. “You’re not important anymore. Why don’t you just go somewhere else?”

Alice froze. Those words poisoned her heart and stole her ability to speak. Her lips trembled and her hands shook. It was out of the blue, and it _hurt._

She never asked for this to happen. Why was the blame put on _her?_

Marina gasped and rolled her tank up to Sammy, glaring at him. “What is _wrong_ with you, Sammy?”

“Wrong? I’m just telling her the truth,” explained the director, pointing at the angel. His eyes glossed over with tears. “Susie doesn’t have a purpose anymore, so...so she shouldn’t either.”

“That’s a _lie!”_ shouted Marina, outraged. “How could you say that to her? Alice has done so much and you just _belittle_ her like that?”

Alice tuned out the argument as she processed the hate that spewed from Sammy’s tongue.

But he was _right;_ she didn’t have a purpose. She was just an unfortunate, breathing slug of ink. Now that Susie wasn’t the star of the show anymore, she didn’t deserve to be around.

She wasn’t perfect anymore.

She was an angel on fire, and her wings were returning to ash.

As tears rolled down her polished cheeks, Alice darted out of the music department, away from the truth, away from the shame from the others, and away from _everyone._

“Wait, Alice!” called Marina as she tried to catch up to the fleeing angel.

But it was too late; Alice was gone.

The mermaid gripped the side of her tank and craned her neck to look at Sammy. “I hope you’re happy, _Sammy.”_ Without waiting for another word, she drove off to find her angel.

And once she got back, she wouldn’t let Sammy forget this day.

After all, he hurt _Alice Angel._


	9. I Am (Not) Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that scene you all have been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update? Well, there's always a first for something!  
> I apologize for the last chapter's length. Hopefully this makes up for it! And guess what? There's a music suggestion later on, too!  
> As always, kudos, comment, and bookmarks are appreciated.

**1934**

“Alice?” called Marina to the darkness. She rested the door on her cart and wheeled herself in. She squinted through the pitch black and saw a dangling string of beads beside her. She tugged on it, and the light bulb above her illuminated the room.

Sitting on the chair in front of the polished vanity was Alice, ink dripping onto the floor. Her back rose and fell as she held in her sobs. She hid her face within her arms. Her halo was lower than it usually was and its shining light had dimmed. Her shoulders shivered as she struggled to contain her sorrow.

Marina winced at the sight. What could she possibly do to comfort her? She was nothing like her. Not in the slightest bit.

But she had to try _something._

Marina slowly rode the cart over to Alice’s side. She rested her hand on the middle of her spine and bit her lip. They both just sat there, listening to Alice’s sniffles grow into wails.

The angel finally lifted her face from the now ink-stained surface of the vanity and stared at Marina ruefully. Mascara tears streaked her round cheeks. Her black lipstick was smeared slightly to the left. She soon collapsed into Marina's arms and bawled.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm...I'm sorry," she managed to say through her cries.

"Shh, you're alright," whispered Marina, embracing the angel. She gently pulled Alice from the chair and sat her on the ground. She crawled out of her tank and placed a hand on the back of Alice's head. She hummed a lullaby from the cartoon, and Alice’s sobs drifted off into quiet hiccups.

Marina's heart ached as her fingers got tangled in the angel's hair. She was empathetic, always catching the feelings of the people she cared for. She could even feel tears sting  _her_ eyes.

Perhaps this strong empathy for Alice was caused by more than just warm friendship. There was something else hidden in the ink and tears.

The angel hesitantly pulled herself away from Marina. She continued to sit on the wooden floor, brushing her tears away with the back of her hand.

“I-I’m sorry...I should’ve gotten a hold of myself,” she apologized, sniffling.

Marina frowned, worried. “Alice, you don’t need to apologize for that. There's no shame in crying."

Alice bit the bottom of her lip as she stared at the floor. “I...I know, I just feel like I-I shouldn't sometimes. I d-distract people when I...do it."

"You don't distract people," reassured Marina. "Expressing yourself shouldn't....shouldn't be distracting."

Alice looked at Marina and shot her a weary grin. She fluttered her long lashes, teardrops hanging at the ends. "Th-That's a good way to put it."

“It’s a nice reminder,” smiled Marina. She faded back into a worried chew of the cheek. “I don’t know what Sammy was thinking when he said those  _things_ to you,but he’s going to be held responsible."

A shimmer of flattery passed through Alice's eyes. She smiled warmly and gracefully took the mermaid’s hands as a light grey filled her cheeks. “You’re so loyal, Marina. Th-Thank you.” She giggled. “Just don’t hurt the man, al-alright?”

Marina blushed a shade of grey darker and turned her head away. “Just a scold is all..."

The cartoons sat there, still holding hands. Alice brushed the remaining tears away from her eyes and twirled a strand of black hair around her finger. She watched Marina with a hint of adoration while she wasn’t looking.

Stars above, Marina Mermaid was _beautiful;_ the way her hair flowed down her shoulders, her white, plump lips, and her chubby cheeks were details Alice loved. Yes, she was drawn that way, but something about it seemed so natural.

They said that the sea is full of mysterious and fascinating things, so maybe it drifted onto the ink and crafted the goddess-like mermaid that sat in front of the angel.

Alice was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even realize that her hand had cupped over Marina’s cheek.

The mermaid gasped lightly and faced Alice. A smile curled across her lips and she giggled to herself. Alice joined in with the laughter and ran her fingers through Marina’s hair.

As the realization kicked in and was flabbergasted by her own actions, Alice quickly pulled her hands away and squeezed her fingers.

“I am so, so sorry,” apologized Alice, blushing deeply. “I-I should’ve asked. I don’t know what’s gotten over me. I-”

“No, no, it's fine,” spoke Marina, quickly. “I-I didn’t mind at all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Are you _positive?”_

“Believe me, Alice, I’m fine.”

Alice’s fingers drifted back to Marina’s face at a slow pace, awestruck and heart bursting with excitement. Marina clasped her hand, sighing with a blend of romance and loneliness.

Why was she falling for this? She knew Alice couldn’t possibly love her. This was probably just another way she interacted with people…

No, what was Marina thinking? This _had_ to be romantic. Four years of this and she _should’ve_ noticed the signs by now. Henry described it in similar fashion to what was happening at this very moment. This couldn’t be an all-time thing Alice was doing.

_“Well, depends on who you’re with. Sometimes, you can tell if this person you’re into is showing signs or not. It’s different for everyone...but that’s what makes it so special.”_

Sakes alive, Marina was _horrible_ at flirting. She was a cartoon, and she was _supposed_ to be charismatic, but here she was; a hopeless romantic who was head-over-heels for the angel of the stage.

“Marina,” interrupted Alice from Marina’s thoughts.

The mermaid fell from her distant pondering and stared at Alice. “What is it?”

The angel gazed into Marina eyes, her eyebrows curved upward in slight pain. “Do you...do you ever feel so alone? So alone that even the mention of love just...hurts you?”

Marina's lips formed a thin line. She felt a tear curve its way down the shape of her cheek. She nodded her head slowly.

 _No!_ What was she  _thinking?_ She couldn’t dampen the mood with her grief. Yes, her feeling was just as valid as Alice’s but she couldn’t bring despair into this moment that was just begging to be continued.

Now was the time to _act._

“B-But, I think that’s why the two of us are here...together,” spoke Marina, hesitantly.

Alice’s eyes widened in surprise. She blinked a few times and folded in her hands towards the center of her chest

Oh no, was Marina making her uncomfortable? She didn’t want to do that. That was one of her biggest fears.

But the way Alice stared at her, the way her eyes sparkled with excitement and anticipation...there was no sign of discomfort written on her.

Marina was doing _something_ right. She had to keep going.

“L-Listen, Alice,” stuttered Marina, “what I’m about to say might make you uncomfortable, a-and if it does...just tell me to leave the room and-and I’ll go-”

“I don’t _want_ you to leave,” broke in Alice. She reached for Marina’s hands and wrapped her fingers around them. She grinned and rested her forehead on her hands. “Tell me what you want me to hear. I...I think already know what it’s about.”

Marina gulped. Oh, stars above, she already _knew._

Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. This was really happening, wasn’t it?

Marina ran her thumb across Alice’s smooth glove. Alice watched the mermaid and her smile grew at each passing second.

Marina inhaled deeply as her fingers caressed Alice’s inky skin all the way up to her shoulder.

_Now!_

“I’m...I’m in love with you, Alice Angel!”

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUXZpjG82Xs) _

And that was all it took.

Alice locked eyes with the mermaid for a long, long moment. Marina stared at her with wide eyes, believing she made a horrid mistake.

But the second Alice burst into laughter and gripped Marina’s shoulders, Marina’s worries faded away.

This crush bloomed into the rose of love. It was genuine, and Alice, with all of her heart and soul, believed it would last for eons.

“I knew it,” chuckled Alice, intoxicated with love. “I _knew_ this was right.”

Marina’s lips parted slightly. “I was right?”

“Of course you were!” exclaimed Alice. “Marina, I’ve been wanting to tell you the same thing, but I never had the time or the courage.” She ran her fingers through her black hair. “But you were one step ahead of me.”

“So, does this mean what I think it means?” questioned Marina, sheepishly.

Alice leaned in close to Marina’s face. Stars, she was a _goddess._ How did this angel fall in love with a mere mermaid who could never match her heavenly stature?

Yet Alice thought the same thing; how did this mystical, sublime mermaid fall in love with an angel who had only heard of love through stories from humans? Cartoons and humans had different experiences.

But this was her’s and Marina’s, and it was _fantastic._

“Will this answer it?” spoke Alice, finally.

Marina didn’t need another word to explain what Alice meant. Her weariness, her shyness, her self-consciousness...all gone.

Marina nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Alice.

Slowly, but surely, Alice placed her lips on Marina’s.

Her lips were soft as silk and they shined like the gates of Heaven. Her fingers against her cheeks were feathers and they instantly warmed her heart. Her hair against her shoulders were ethereal wisps of light. It was sweet, enticing, and mysterious. It was angelic, effulgent, and a pure dose of soigne’.

So, _this_ was love for Marina, wasn’t it?

Her lips spoke of the depths of the ocean; the rolling waves, the exotic creatures, and the beauty of the golden sand underneath. Each little laugh lured her in deeper into her love for her, like her hypnotic singing. It filled in the lacuna of her heart. It was elysian, mesmeric, and insouciant. It was mystical, dreamlike, and ludic.

So, _this_ was love for Alice, wasn’t it?

They testudineously pulled apart from the luscious kiss, still clinging to each other. Marina touched her lips and drew back her fingers, noticing black on the tips. She rubbed her lips together and the black lipstick from Alice formed all over.

Alice chuckled. “I’m sorry. I got it on you.”

Marina, starstruck, pulled herself onto the chair and gazed into the mirror, focused on her lips. Alice stood behind her, grinning.

“No, it’s pretty,” said Marina, surprised. She gazed at Alice, her eyes sparkling with jubilee. “I love it. Thank you.”

“I’m glad,” smiled Alice. She glanced at the door, and then at Marina. “Do you...do you want to stay with me?”

Marina’s smile grew and she nodded her head eagerly. “Of course I would.”

The two burst into laughter and embraced, relieved that the secret that had been gnawing at them was released.

A single kiss and a few confessions was all it took.

Alice plucked Marina out of the chair and carried her over to the couch. The duo collapsed and sat there, content, exhilarated, and amazed, all at the same time.

 _This_ was love for Alice Angel and Marina Mermaid.


	10. Keep (No) Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word gets out, and so do Joey's intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey! We've got ourselves another double update today! Shit is gonna start hitting the fan now.  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1934**

Marina entered the break room as she reapplied a coat of black lipstick. She rubbed her lips together and sat the tube on the floor beside her.

Little did she realize that she wasn’t alone.

Bendy spied on her from one of the chairs in the corner. He tilted his head in confusion as Marina idly wheeled herself about.

 _That_ was new. Bendy was quite the observer, and he was sure that Marina never wore black lipstick before. Was Alice influencing her _too_ much?

With a mischievous smile, Bendy hopped off of the chair and skipped towards Marina just as she parked herself by one of the walls.

“Hiya, Marina!” exclaimed Bendy.

Marina squeaked in fright and jumped. She looked at Bendy and sighed in relief, clutching her chest. “Stars, Bendy. I didn’t see you there.” She chuckled. “I guess I was lost in my thoughts.”

“Thoughts, huh?” remarked Bendy. He pointed to her black lips. “I’m guessin’ your thoughts are stuck on that new makeup." He grinned. "Why are ya wearin’ it?”

Marina lightly touched her lips and blushed in the darkest hue of grey she could ever make. She turned her face away. “N-No reason. I just wanted to, um, try out something new.”

“I can spot that lipstick from miles away, pal,” snickered Bendy. “I _know_ that’s Alice’s.” He wrung his hands behind his back with a devilish grin on his face. “Are you stealin’ her stuff?”

Marina’s blush lightened, surprised at Bendy’s assumption. “No.”

Bendy’s widow’s peak rose in shock. “Really? Then how didja get it?”

Before Marina opened her mouth to speak, Alice entered, her smile brightening the room. She walked over to Marina and kissed her on the lips.

Bendy watched with a gaping mouth. Did Alice just _kiss_ Marina?

Alice looked at Bendy out of the corner of her eye as she departed from the kiss. She rose a brow in suspicion as she wrapped her arm around Marina. “What are you looking at?”

Bendy pointed a finger at both of the cartoons. “You...you just _kissed_ her.”

“Yeah, so?”

 _“Why_ did you just kiss her?”

Alice’s harsh glare softened. She sat down on the ground and held Marina’s hand. “Oh...sorry, we thought you would’ve found out already. You know, being _you_ and all.”

“Hey, I may be good at watchin’, but I ain’t that good at snoopin’ in on other people’s conversations,” said Bendy, wagging his finger. “I ain’t _mad_ at you guys, though. I’m just wonderin’ why ya kissed her. Kinda out of the blue, if ya ask me.”

Marina and Alice exchanged glances of anxiousness. They could trust Bendy every now and then, but the word of the mermaid and angel dating could get around quickly if he didn’t control his mouth. They knew he didn’t mean any harm, but they didn’t want a lot of hype about it spreading around the studio.

But maybe the devil could be mature about this secret _this_ time.

“I can tell him, love,” offered Marina after a round of silence. Alice nodded her head in thanks.

Marina faced Bendy, expression soft. “Bendy...Alice and I are dating.”

Bendy’s eyes widened in surprised. He blinked a few times, glancing back and forth between the couple. “You two? You guys are datin’?”

“You really never found out?” asked Alice. She slumped. “Gee, you’ve been oblivious lately, haven’t you?”

“Hey, this ain’t a scoldin' party for me right now,” growled Bendy. His face lightened. “But seriously, I’m glad for you two! I guess everyday comes with a new surprise, huh?”

“Yeah, it sure does,” chuckled Marina.

“Thank the stars one of us said something, though,” snickered Alice. “Two years of this sure was interesting.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” said Bendy, shocked. He looked back and forth between the two. “You guys have been likin’ each other for _two_  years?”

Marina, embarrassed, blushed and hid her face in her lover’s shoulder. “Y-Yeah…”

“And none of you said _anythin’?”_ said Bendy.

Alice rolled her eyes. “We get it, Bend.”

The little devil held his stare for a long, troubling moment before bursting into laughter. He clutched his stomach and slapped his knee cap. “Golly! You two didn’t say anythin’ for a _long_ time.”

“Oh, put a sock in it,” grumbled Alice as she held Marina close. “W-We were just nervous.”

“Too nervous to say anythin’ for _two_   _years!”_ giggled Bendy.

As the little demon’s laughter grew, Joey suddenly appeared from around the corner. Bendy’s laughing fit died out as he faced the creator. Joey motioned his hand towards Bendy. He smiled, yet his eyes never sparkled with that motivated light of his.

"Ready for work again, Bendy?" he asked.

Bendy froze and turned towards the old man. Like a frightened child, he rushed himself out of the break room and to Joey's side. The two walked off, leaving Alice and Marina puzzled. 

“That was abrupt, wasn’t it?” said Marina.

Alice nodded her head in agreement and stared at the exit. “No kidding. It was like Joey was right there, waiting for us to finish our conversation.”

There was something the little devil was hiding, and boy, he was a professional at keeping his emotions bottled up. Alice had known him for _years,_ and yet there were _still_ some details she didn’t know about him.

But what could she possibly do? Bendy wouldn’t talk to her unless she cracked him hard enough for him to spill his secrets, yet that was too tedious to pull off. There had to be a certain amount of patience to that trick.

Alice turned towards Marina with a frown on her face. “There’s something he’s hiding from us.” She crossed her arms. “He hasn’t been the same since Henry left.”

“What do you think is going on?” asked Marina as she reached for Alice’s hand.

“No clue,” said the angel, curling her fingers around Marina’s. “I’m getting the feeling it has something to do with the episodes not being made on time…or maybe Joey's black magic stuff.”

Marina’s eyes fell upon the exit. “I...I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Alice glared at the exit, but shook her head and grabbed the handle of Marina’s tank. “I’ll think about this later.”

“Wait, there’s one thing I have to do first,” said Marina, stopping the tank. She rolled herself towards the exit. “I’ve got a man to beat some sense into.”

Alice’s eyes widened as she pressed her hand on her chest. “Oh, stars. Marina, you don’t have to-”

“Alice, he made you _cry_ yesterday,” argued Marina. “He’s not going to get away with that.”

Alice blushed at Marina’s care. “Gee, Marina, it’s fine. I got over it.”

“But Sammy went too far,” growled Marina. She wheeled herself out of the break room. “I’ll be right back.”

As she watched her lover roll her tank down the hall, Alice couldn’t help but smile. She was truly lucky to have her.

Who _wouldn't_ be grateful for a girlfriend who beat up those who hurt others?

* * *

The ink around the circle rose and quivered, shining in the light of the candles. The pentagram illuminated the room with a horrifying red and black hue. Groans of agony and the sound of dripping ink bounced back in forth in the room while the stench of said ink hung in the air. Joey stood a foot away from the circle, eyes glittering with astonishment. He quickly jotted down notes in his leather book, his smile twisted with greed.

“Yes, that’s it, Bend,” he whispered, joyfully. “You almost got it.”

A creature stood in the center of the circle, hunching over and hugging its chest. It collapsed to the floor as ink spilled from its mouth. It breathed heavily and stared at Joey with its eye that was clear from the melting junk on his face.

“J-Joey...pl-please…” it said, hoarsely, “i-it’s hurtin’...”

“Oh, now don’t be a baby,” said Joey, closing his book. He stepped towards the beast and placed his hand on its shoulder. “We’re doing marvelous work! If you keep going, I might be able to get this whole thing figured out today!”

“But it _hurts,”_ wheezed the monster. It looked down at its clean glove and watched in horror as black claws, sharp as daggers, pierced the white ink. A cry of pain escaped from its mouth as it sat its head on the cold floor.

“Make it _stop,”_ it croaked. “Pl-Please...Joey, I’m beggin ya…”

Joey frowned and shook his head. “You sure are a quitter, Bendy.” He knelt down and blew out one of the candles.

Instantly, the moving ink fell back to the floor, staining the wood. The eerie light faded out, yet the smell of ink still lingered in the air. Buckets of the black liquid fell off of the slender beast, revealing the small, shivering toon beneath it.

He weakly pushed himself away from the floor, his legs wanting to give out. He stared at Joey as his eyes filled up with tears. “Wh-Why, Joey?”

“Don’t start crying now, Bendy,” said Joey. “If you weren’t so weak, we could’ve gotten you to be _better.”_

Bendy gawked at his creator. “Weak?” “Better?” But...wasn’t Bendy already the star of the show? What was there to improve?

Was transforming into... _t_ _hat_ the only way to become “powerful?”

Would he never be good enough in the eyes of Joey Drew?

Bendy, fearful for his own life, sniffled and hurried over to the door. “I-I need a break.”

As the demon opened the door, Joey shook his head. “We’re not giving up on this, Bend. There’s still more work to be done.

 _“Much_ more.”

* * *

 

Marina politely knocked on the door of Sammy’s office. “Sammy? Are you in there?”

She heard an irritated growl from the other side. The sound of footprints resounded throughout the room and the door swung open.

Sammy poked his head out and stared down at the mermaid. His frown lightened just a bit. “Marina, I’m kind of busy.”

“Oh, I just wanted to talk to you for a quick minute,” said Marina. “Would it be alright if I came in?”

Sammy bit the inside of his cheek and sighed. He opened the door wide and let Marina through. He closed the door behind him and crossed his arms.

“What do you want?” he said, annoyed.

Marina rolled her tank closer to Sammy. “I just wanted to talk about yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” repeated Sammy. “What about-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Marina slapped her tail at a vicious force on his leg. He yelped and stumbled backwards. He rubbed his leg feverently and glared at the mermaid.

“What the _hell?”_ he snapped. “That was like a damn wet towel!”

“Don’t you ‘what the hell’ me, Sammy!” snarled Marina. “You know what you did yesterday, and I won’t take ‘I don’t know’ for an answer!”

The realization kicked into Sammy as he rose his brows. “What...what I said to Alice?”

“Yes!” barked Marina.

Sammy, still rubbing his leg, stared at the floor as he processed his thoughts. His lips formed a thin line and he blinked his eyes. “Oh...oh, Lord.” He stared at Marina. “I didn’t even realize what I was saying yesterday. I was so fed up with Joey.”

Marina’s temper cooled down. “Joey?”

“Yes…” said Sammy as he straightened his back. “The more he keeps adding onto the machine, the more angry I get.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I was so peeved that I didn’t even remember saying that to Alice...even what I said about _Susie.”_

Marina’s shoulders slumped. “It...it must be making it difficult for you to work then.”

“Exactly,” uttered Sammy. “I suppose I should apologize.”

Marina sighed. “Yeah, I think that would be best.”

Sammy made his way for the door, but turned around to face Marina. “Thank you for...bringing that up to me, Marina.”

Marina giggled. “It’s no problem. Sorry for hurting you.”

Sammy managed a genuine smile. “I think we all need a good slap to remind us how we need to act sometime.”

Yet before Sammy put his foot out of his office, the sound of footprints and hiccups passed through his and Marina’s ears. The two looked out of the office and watched as a frightened Bendy hurried over to Wally’s closet with the ring of  keys in his melting hand. He didn’t bother to notice Marina and Sammy, for he hastily opened the door and slammed it shut.

Sammy and Marina exchanged glances of bafflement with one another. They slowly exited the office and stared at the closet.

“What’s going on with him?” questioned Sammy.

“Something bad, that’s what,” said Marina. She looked at the music director. “I can take care of this. You just keep going on with your day.”

Sammy gingerly nodded his head and walked down the hall. Marina looked at the door miserably.

“Alright, Bendy...you can’t keep these things hidden any longer,” she whispered to herself.


	11. You Can(not) Hide From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can run, but you can't hide!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, things aren't as sweet as they were anymore...  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.

**1934**

Bendy hugged himself tight as he sat in the darkness of Wally’s closet, muttering words of comfort to himself. Droplets of ink fell from his horns and widow’s peak, traumatized by the horrors he had experienced.

He wasn’t going to recover from this, was he?

“I-It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay…” he whispered to himself, his voice quaking.

Despite his attempts at soothing himself, it wasn’t working. It was all thanks to the image of his hands becoming sharp and monstrous repeating in his mind like a broken record. He still couldn’t believe that he almost became a... _beast._

What was Joey thinking?

Now he wished Henry was back here. _He_ wouldn’t have let this happen. _He_ would’ve protected Bendy from…

From Joey.

God, he wished he didn’t have to think that.

There was a soft knock on the door. Bendy gasped and pushed himself to the back of the closet. “G-Go away!” he shrieked.

“Bendy, it’s okay,” spoke a motherly voice. “It’s me, Marina.”

Bendy’s tension eased, but he refused to open the door. He buried his face within his hands. “No, M-Marina. I-I don’t wanna hurt anyone.”

“You’re safe now, Bendy,” said Marina.” I promise you won’t hurt anyone here.” She paused. “I...I know I shouldn’t keep bothering people with helping them, but this sounds important, and I don’t want you bottling this up.”

Bendy looked up from his sorrow. He sniffled and weakly stood up. He slowly opened the door and saw Marina, patiently sitting in her tank.

“Can I come in?” she asked.

Bendy hesitantly nodded his head and opened the door for the mermaid. She rolled her cart inside and shut the door behind her. Bendy sat back on the ground and averted his stare.

Marina bit her lip and glanced at the tools that lied on the floor beside her. “Are you okay?”

Bendy didn’t respond. He slightly turned himself away from the mermaid. Marina pursed her lips and slowly reached out for the demon.

“Bendy, just talk to me,” she urged.

“Just leave me _alone,”_ hissed Bendy, his eyes aflame with hatred. He shocked himself with his harshness and fully turned his back on Marina. “Please...you sh-should just leave.”

Marina inhaled her anxiousness and shook her head. “I’m not leaving until I know you’re okay.”

Bendy fiddled with his thumbs as more tears pooled out of his eyes. At a snail’s pace, he pivoted back towards Marina and let out a heartbreaking sob. He collapsed into her arms, terrified and broken, like a child who had lost their parent.

“Shh, you’re alright, you’re alright,” comforted Marina, keeping her sorrow at bay. “I won’t let anyone hurt you. Don’t you worry…”

“Oh, Marina...i-it was horrible!” cried Bendy. He stared at the mermaid with with horror. “H-He made...made me into a _monster.”_ He stared at his hands and clenched them. “Oh, G-God...oh, God.”

“Look at me, Bendy,” said Marina, tilting the devil’s head up towards her. “Just breathe, alright? Take deep breaths.”

Marina inhaled deeply, Bendy repeating her. They exhaled together. Bendy clutched his bowtie as his tears subsided.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” asked Marina, softly.

Bendy held his gaze for a moment and nodded his head. “Joey...he’s-he’s been makin’ me d-do this...magic stuff with him.”

“Magic stuff?” echoed Marina.

“Y-Yeah...” continued Bendy, “he puts me in-in this pentagram an’...an’-” He covered his mouth and took in a shaky breath.

Marina wrapped her arms around the demon. “If you don’t want to keep going, you don’t have to.”

“No, somebody’s gotta know,” said Bendy, quietly. He inhaled again and looked at Marina. “A-An’ he would...make me turn into somethin bad.”

“Bad as in a...a monster?” questioned Marina.

“Yeah, an’ it hurts me every time,” whispered Bendy. He wiggled his fingers around as he winced, reassuring himself that they weren’t dangerous claws. “I...I don’t know what his plans are for that, b-but I don’t like it.”

“Do you have a say in it?” asked Marina, her suspicion growing.

Bendy shook his head. “Never did…”

Marina’s lips twisted into disgust. “What kind of...of sick _freak_ would do that?”

“Joey, apparently,” grumbled Bendy, sniffling.

Marina bit the bottom of her lip as she thought. There was no way this was healthy for Bendy. He wasn’t just some toy to be played with to Joey’s content. He had a life, too.

Yet Joey didn’t care about that. His materialistic nature had grown into the size of a colossal tree, and its leaves covered the needs of those beneath him.

“Bendy, I want you to listen to me,” spoke Marina, her voice cold and dark.

Bendy face the mermaid, his widow’s peak raising in gloom. “What is it?”

“I want you to stay away from Joey as much as you can,” she demanded. She glowered at the wall just above the demon’s head. “Something bad is going on in here and the last thing I want is you getting hurt.” She looked down at Bendy. “Do you understand me?”

Bendy hugged himself as he idly skimmed his foot across the floor. “I-I don’t know if I can…”

“Joey’s _hurting_ you, Bendy,” countered Marina. “We can’t bare to see you like this.” Her eyebrows curved upward in woe. “Joey’s not the same man we used to know. He’s changed.”

Bendy looked at the floor, his eyes still glossy with tears. He sniffled and nodded his head. “Okay...I’ll try.”

Marina let out a quiet sigh and embraced Bendy. “If you ever need anything, I’m always here.”

“Thank you, Mermaid,” smiled Bendy. He departed from the hug and rubbed his elbow. “I...I think I’m gonna stay in here for a while, if ya don’t mind.”

“Stay as long as you need to,” said Marina as she opened the door. “I’ll be in Alice’s room if you need me.”

Bendy flashed his signature grin. “I can’t thank ya enough, Marina.”

“I’m always glad to help,” chuckled Marina. She closed the door behind her and drove herself down the hallway.

She felt great about comforting Bendy when he most needed it. Who knew that he would accept her help? She hoped that he would take the advice into consideration and take care of himself.

As Marina neared the end of the corner, she spotted Norman Polk sitting in one of the chairs in front of the music department sign, watching her. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine at the sight.

“Oh, hi, Norman,” she said with an awkward laugh. “I didn’t think I’d see you here.”

“Yeah, well I guess that’s just the nature of us projectionists,” spoke the old man as he stood up. He eyed Marina and lightly wagged his finger. “You better watch yourself, siren. You might wanna stop gettin’ into things that don’t involve you.”

Marina stared at the projectionist with the sense of dread hanging over her. “Wh-What are you talking about?”

“Just givin’ you a warnin’ is all,” said Norman as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. He made his way to the exit. “I’d get back to your gal right now if I were you. Everyone’s got their own peculiarities, and I’ve got a feelin’ that you’re on the list for one of ‘em.”

Marina watched as Norman wandered away from the music department. She shrunk in on herself, anxious of his warning.

Norman couldn’t be serious, right? He was somewhat of a jokester, but the way he spoke...it was as if he was predicting the future. A prophecy, more like.

Norman Polk was leading Marina into something, yet she didn’t know what.

Marina began to wheel herself out, until something snatched the handle of her tank. She gasped and whirled around, only to see none other than Joey Drew.

“Hey there, Marina,” he greeted. “Whatcha been doing?”

Marina pushed herself to the back of her tank, disturbed. “Just...taking a stroll is all, Joey.”

“Well, if you aren’t doing anything, how about you and me do some quality work together?” he offered. He tightened his grip on the handle with just one hand, hiding the other one behind his back.

Marina propped herself on the edge of her tank and shook her head. “I really need to get back to Alice-”

“Oh, come on now!” urged Joey, snatching Marina’s hand. “It’ll be fun.”

“No, Joey, I don’t want to do this,” said Marina, struggling to flee.

Joey stared at Marina, his pupils as tiny as beads. He laughed lightly and pulled the mermaid closer to him.

“I think that’s the wrong answer, Marina.”

_Whack._

She fell to the floor as ink dribbled out of her mouth. He scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder.

“We won’t let these things get out of hand, _Marina Mermaid.”_


	12. You are (Not) a Human Being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your face all made up, living on a screen. Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: There is a pretty nasty scene up ahead that includes body horror, so if you wish to read a summary of the chapter instead, please look to the end notes. Reader discretion is advised.  
> Hello again! I just wanted to say thank you to all for liking this fic. I woke up this morning with an email saying "5 people liked your fic" and that just made my day. Thank you so much for all!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1934**

She slowly opened her eyes, her body aching in pain. Using her tail, she propped herself against the wall. She squinted through the hazy light, her vision still wavering. She looked down at her hands, but instead of being loose and free, they were tied up with rope.

The fear started to settle in.

She choked on her own breathing at the sight. She tried to extricate herself from the bonds, but alas, to no avail. Black ink snaked its way from her forehead and down to her chin, panic clawing its way up to her throat. Her head throbbed with a tremendous pain. She winced and lied down again.

Through the confusing fog of her mind, she made out a shady figure entering the room, his footsteps heavy and dense. He let the door close itself as he smacked a weapon of sorts in his other hand. He walked up to her and knelt down to her height, his sickly, chipper smile plastered to his face.

“Good to see you awake, dear,” he grinned, tapping her on the shoulder. He laughed as he shook his head, dumbfounded by himself. “I don’t know why I didn’t do this before. You’ve got a _lot_ of potential, don’t you?”

“J-Joey, what are you talking about?” she shivered, her shoulders tensing from the bitter touch.

“I would’ve liked to use the machine on you, dear, but it’s in such a horrible condition,” spoke Joey, ignoring her question. “Poor Thomas can’t fix the pipes without ink bursting all over him, and Wally just isn’t in the mood to do it.” His eyes brightened as he scratched his chin. “I might have to make a new one…probably be best.”

“Joey, l-let me go,” she pleaded. “Don’t...don’t hurt m-me.”

Joey perked up from his idea and stared at her, an occult ambience smiling through his eyes. He, too, smiled and shrugged. “Sorry, but I can’t let you keep putting your nose where it doesn’t belong.” He let out a laugh. “C’mon, dear. I knew _someone_ would’ve went to Bendy after his little hissy fit. Did you really think I wouldn’t have noticed?”

The puzzle pieces fell together; Norman’s warning, Bendy’s fear...it all connected back into a giant, terrifying disaster.

It was _her_ experience they were creating.

She inched away from the abomination of a man, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. “No, no, no. D-Don’t do this, Joey.”

“I should’ve whipped some sense into you toons _long_ ago,” uttered Joey, walking closer to her. “Well, better now than later.” He motioned his hand towards the pentagram on the floor beside him. “We’ve got some magic to do.”

“No!” she cried through her agonizing headache. “B-Bendy, Boris... _Alice!_ A-Anyone!

“S-Somone _help me!”_

_Slice._

A bloodcurdling scream rang throughout the room. Ink splattered the floorboards and seeped into the cracks. He casted the axe aside and picked up the dismembered tail, examining it from all sides. He huffed and let it fall from his hands.

“This will have to work.”

She puked up ink and clutched her neck, quaking from the horror she was a victim to. Paralyzed with fear, she gawked at the half of the tail she now had, ink oozing out of the wound on the bottom of it. She covered her mouth and tried to cry as pain escalated throughout her body. She dug her nails into her skin and shook her head wildly.

She wished she hadn’t woken up.

“No, no, no, no, no,” she whispered.

“I’ll tell you what I told Bendy, ‘Stop being a baby,’” he snapped.

“This is _torture...torture!”_ she screeched. She slammed her fists onto the floor as the ink on her face melted.

“Now, we don't use that word around here,” he scolded. “We’re all benefiting from this.”

Marina swallowed down the ink that was rising in the back of her throat. She glared at the hellish man in front of her and bared her teeth. “I-I won’t...ever f-forgive you.”

“It seems to me that you’re trying to excuse your troubling behavior, Marina,” said Joey, kicking at the lifeless tail. “Weren’t you told not to do that before? I could’ve _sworn_ someone said that to you…”

Marina’s glower intensified. “G-Go to...to _hell.”_

“Oh, that’s right,” said Joey, disregarding the mermaid's comment. He knocked on the wood with the axe as he recalled his thoughts. “There was a certain man who told me about it…

“A certain, deceiving _bastard_ named _Henry Stein.”_

“Shut up, shut up!” bawled Marina.

“He left us in a heartbeat, Marina,” progressed Joey. “He won’t be coming back for us.”

Another step. “He never cared about you four like _I_ do.”

Another step. “After all, why would he just _abandon_ his creations like that?”

He towered over Marina. “At least _I’m_ making this place as powerful as it can be.”

Before the axe could lower its threatening hit on Marina, she held it in the air. She let out a cry of pain as she threw the axe out of Joey’s hand. It skidded to a halt on the other side of the room.

Joey gawked at Marina and the axe. His smiled twitched. “You...probably shouldn’t have done that, dear.”

_“Joey Drew!”_

The piercing call interrupted the scene. Joey whirled around and saw that the door had burst open.

Susie, Alice, Boris, and Bendy stood in the doorway, furious and bewildered.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?” roared Susie, stomping up to the crazed man. “Just who do you think you are, Drew?”

Alice rushed over to the injured Marina and cradled her in her arms. “Oh, God. Marina, love, stay with me, _please.”_

Marina held her gaze with Alice for a long moment. The tears in her eyes collected and fell down her cheeks. She sobbed into her girlfriend’s arms, horrified, broken, and hopeless.

“M-My tail...my _tail…”_ she hiccuped.

Alice lifted Marina into the air and hurried towards the door. “Don’t worry, love. W-We’ll get you back in shape.”

“Susie, where should we even take her?” asked Bendy as he ran to Alice’s side.

Susie craned her neck to see the terrified toons. “Her room, of course!”

“Her room?” repeated Bendy. “What good is that gonna do her?”

“No, her room _downstairs,”_ clarified Susie. “It’s that new addition to Level S.” She glared at Joey. “Mr. Drew here can tell you _all_ about it.”

Bendy whimpered and darted out of the room, Alice and Boris following behind with Marina in tow.

The second the toons left, Susie jabbed her finger into Joey’s chest. “You are the most disgusting person in this whole _world,_ Joey Drew.”

“She had to be punished, Susie,” uttered Joey. “I know how to do these things.”

“You _don’t!”_ thundered Susie. Her eyes shined from incoming tears. “First, you throw me in the dust for that...that _Allison,_ and then you have the gall to keep using that stupid machine, and _then_ you start torturing poor, ol’ Marina!” She threw her hands in the air, flabbergasted. “You’re lucky Aiko isn’t here. She would’ve had you dead.”

“Aiko would’ve wanted the same thing,” said Joey, darkly.

“Oh, don’t give me this crap!” snapped Susie. “Don’t make her into a big, bad woman like you. She would _never_ do this to Marina.”

Joey held his cold stare. It spontaneously melted as he placed a hand on Susie’s shoulder. “I should apologize, Susie. That wasn’t like me.”

Susie’s mouth opened in shock at the abrupt change in tone. Did he truly realize the sins he had committed or was it another lie? It was as if a dark dream was brewing on the inside, yet there was calm on the outside.

It was a terrible storm, yet Joey Drew was trying to play it cool.

Susie threw the hand off of her. “Don’t play games with me, Drew. It’s gonna take you a long time to make up for this.”

“No, I am genuinely sorry,” said Joey, lifting his hands in defense. “I can make it up to you.”

Susie rose an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. “And how do you think you’ll do that?”

“You and me, lunch tomorrow,” smiled Joey. “I want to get to know you more... _Alice.”  
_

* * *

“Is this it?”

“Sweet Lord above, I hope so.”

Bendy, candle in hand, hopped out of the elevator box and lit the path ahead. A few lights in the distance gave some illumination, but it was too dim to provide any help of maneuvering through. The hallway itself was quite barren and dull without any decorations, give or a take a few of Marina’s debut posters and a single cutout of her that sat in a small, lonely corner.

It wasn’t as palatial as the toons expected it to be, but it was more welcoming than any other place in the studio at the moment.

Alice held Marina close, her wound now covered by a cloth they had found along the way. She stepped out of the box and sprinted down the hall.

“Alice, wait a second!” called Bendy. With Boris by his side, the two chased after the angel, the candle’s orange flame wavering as they ran.

“I’ve never seen this part of the studio before,” remarked Boris as he glanced around. “Did Marina even know about this?”

Bendy scoffed. “Prob’ly not. Joey doesn’t tell us anythin’ anymore.”

The demon and wolf reached the end of the hall, spotting the angel as she ran into a larger room ahead of them. They picked up their pace, and were immediately filled with awe.

Pearl-like lights were stuck into the floor around its curves. An empty moat filled up most of the room with a tall mermaid tail poking out from the bottom. A shabby wooden drawbridge created a path across the moat and to a platform. Resting on that platform was a giant seashell, clean for the most part. Two cutouts of Marina guarded the metal gate, lever included, that was oddly placed in the middle of the shell. A sign that read “Go inside and see the magic” laid above the gate.

It was certainly magical, albeit strange and unworldly.

“Golly…” breathed Bendy. “Joey put his sweet time into buildin’ this place.”

Alice ran towards the lever and pulled it down, lifting the gate. She shifted Marina in her arms and zoomed into the next room the moment the gate was fully open. Bendy and Boris went after her, too fearful for the mermaid’s life to take in all of the room.

Though the room before was somewhat gallant, the next one the toons stood in was a complete let-down; there was nothing in it, except for a few, misplaced chairs that huddled close to each other in the corner. Three hallways in the back, left, and right to the room peered at the toons with the same emptiness and loneliness. A tiny pool of ink made its home in the center, an aura of hope surrounding it.

It was quite a disappointment, but at least the ink was the savior.

Alice faced Bendy and Boris, alarm in her eyes. “Wh-What are we supposed to do?”

“I-I don’t know!” replied Bendy. His eyes fell upon the ink pool. He ran over to it and beckoned Alice over. “Put her in ‘ere!”

“What good is _that_ going to do?” argued Alice.

“We’re made of _ink,_ Angel,” grumbled Bendy. “It’s gotta do somethin’ to help her.”

Alice bit the bottom of her lip as more tears swelled up in her eyes. She sighed and gently lowered Marina into the pool.

“Don’t worry, love,” soothed Alice, “this...this should help.”

Marina slid out of Alice’s arms and submerged herself into the ink. She stayed under the surface, refusing to come out. Alice, Bendy, and Boris watched through the murky liquid, worried looks drawn over their faces.

Bendy leaned back and shook his head. “I don’t wanna sound rude, but I really ain’t surprised that Joey would do somethin’ like this.”

Boris’ ears perked up as he looked at Bendy. “What are ya talkin’ 'bout, bud?”

Bendy gazed into the ink, conflicted. “Well...I mean, Joey’s been doin’ things like this a _lot_ as of late.”

“Oh, here she comes,” spoke Alice, relieved.

The toons turned their attention towards the pool, and Marina’s head poked out from the ink. With a sullen expression, she pulled herself onto the dry wood, revealing her newly reformed tail. No sign of the wound was seen.

“Oh, sweet stars above!” gasped Alice. She embraced Marina and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “You scared me to death, love!” She placed her hands on the mermaid’s cheek. “Are you alright now?”

Marina curled up into the angel’s arms and shivered. “I-I don’t know. It was frightening...scared me clean out of my soul.”

“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” comforted Alice, rocking Marina back and forth. “I won’t let him hurt you again. _Ever."_

Marina looked up at Bendy and Boris and smiled as a tear slipped out of her eye. “Thank you...thank you all.”

Bendy grinned. “Hey, we’re just glad you’re okay, Mermaid.” He nudged Boris. “If it weren’t for Boris here, we wouldn’t have found ya.”

Boris chuckled. “I guess these ears o’mine got some use after all.”

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay, sweetheart?” asked Alice, nervous.

Marina looked down at her tail and moved it. “Well, the pain is gone, but...but…”

Alice stroked Marina’s hair and continued rocking her. “Shh, it’s alright...it’s alright.”

As the toons sat in the empty room with dread still knocking at the back of their heads, Alice began to softly sing to ease the pain.

_“Sheep, sheep, sheep, it’s time for sleep,_

_“Rest your head, it’s time for bed._

_“In the morning ‘til you wake,_

_“Sweet dreams will fill your head.”_

The “Sheep Songs” episode of the show was seen as comical to both children and adults alike, but little did they know that the lullaby Alice sung actually helped to numb the horrors the toons had witnessed.

Who knew?

Alice had finished the song, but continued to caress Marina. Bendy kept his gaze on the ink pool, anxiousness growing inside of him.

He _had_ to tell them. He couldn’t stand to have the others feel the pain as he and Marina had.

To hell with Joey Drew. He was going to spill the ugly truth to his friends whether he liked it or not.

“I guess I should tell you guys, huh?” he said, breaking the silence.

The three stared at him, puzzled. Marina slowly sat up, Alice still keeping an arm around her.

“Ya mean what you were gonna say before Marina popped up?” asked Boris.

Bendy nodded his head. “Yeah... _that.”_

Alice glanced at the open gate, and then at the demon. “Bendy, is it safe, though?”

Bendy frowned and curled his fingers into fists. “No, no it ain’t.” He lazily waved his hand towards Marina. “But I can’t keep lettin’ this happen.”

“You mean, this has been happening the entire time?” asked Alice, holding Marina closer to her.

“Not to anyone else,” reassured Bendy quickly. “Just...just to me.”

“Oh, my God,” whispered Marina. She reached for Bendy and grabbed ahold of his shoulders. “So, what happened in the closet-”

“Yeah, that ain’t the first time,” finished Bendy. He rested his hand on the mermaid’s arm. “Before that, I was just frustrated with the man because I thought it was just another dumb project he wanted to try, but then...things got serious, and I-I started hurtin’.”

“Oh, Bendy,” whimpered Alice. She gave him a warm hug from the side. “You should’ve told us about this before…”

Boris joined in with the hug, his ears drooping in woe. “Wh-What has he been doin’ to ya? If ya don’t mind me askin’.”

Bendy sighed. “Makin’ me into a monster, that’s what.” He dropped his gaze to the floor. “I...I don’t wanna get into the details.”

“But he’s been using magic, hasn’t he?” asked Alice.

Bendy nodded his head. “Yeah...sayin’ that what I’m doin’ with ‘im will make ‘im ‘cheat death’ or somethin’. Make us famous again, too.”

Alice’s eyes widened. “‘Cheat death?’ But that’s not possible.”

“He’s tryin’ to make it not be,” muttered Bendy. He held his shaking wrist and inhaled deeply. “And he’s been talkin’ gibberish about some new machine.”

“A new Ink Machine?” questioned Alice. She looked at the ceiling above her. “Why make a new one?”

“This one doesn’t work that well anymore,” said Marina. “I’m not surprised that he wants to replace it.” She frowned. “But that doesn’t sound like a good idea at all.”

“It ain’t,” agreed Bendy, sitting on the floor, “an’ I don’t know how that’s gonna affect _us.”_

Marina, Alice, and Boris kept Bendy within their hold, resting their heads on his.

“Whatever he’s planning, we won’t let him hurt us again,” said Alice.

 _“Never_ again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Marina wakes up, only to find herself in Joey's game of torture. She becomes a victim to the pain by getting her tail cut off. Luckily, Alice, Bendy, Boris, and Susie save her just in the nick of time before Joey can do any more damage. While Bendy and the gang hurry to Marina's new and improved section of the studio to where they can heal her, Susie gives Joey a good scolding, even bringing up how he replaced her in an instant. Despite her aggressiveness, this only feeds Joey's urge to create a new Ink Machine; a perfect tool to punish workers who dare to disobey him. Back in the new addition of the studio where Marina's area is, the mermaid herself recovers her tail in a pool of ink. Alice commands Bendy to tell them all exactly what Joey has been doing, and Bendy complies. From the magic rituals to the creation of the first Ink Machine, he explains Joey's true intentions. Though the fear of the unknown and Joey himself hang in the air, the four toons all promise to not let the vile man hurt them again.


	13. (Un)Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more spotlight for that projectionist and music director now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: This chapter contains more body horror. Reader discretion is advised. If you wish to read a summary of the chapter, go to the end notes below.  
> Wow, this is quite a chapter! Let's pray to our inky lord above that everything turns out okay!  
> We're nearing the end of Part 1 for this fic, so if I'm resilient, I should have Part 2 posted next week! Here's hoping!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1934**

“Be careful!” demanded Joey, leaning on the edge of the balcony. “If you drop that, I’ll be taking cash out of your paycheck, Thomas.”

The repair man growled and hooked the bulky nozzle onto the machine. He wiped his forehead free of sweat and glowered at Joey in annoyance with his deep, brown eyes. “I wasn’t even going to drop it, Mr. Drew.” He jumped over the abyss beneath him and landed on the wooden floor.

“Yeah, well that’s what Wally says when he’s about to drop his keys,” reprimanded Joey. He took a step back and grinned. “But this _did_ turn out pretty, dang good.”

The Ink Machine hung from the chains above, basking in its own glory and fame. Unlike the failure, this one had grown in size, almost as colossal as the hole beneath it. Several pipes fell from the bottom, dangling and flowing with ink. It wheezed out steam from the vents on the side. The metal was polished and clean, better than it had ever been before.

 _This_ was the Ink Machine Joey had meticulously crafted, not that cheap piece of junk that was rotting away at the bottom of the studio.

“Not gonna even credit me, huh?” muttered Thomas under his breath. He threw off his inky gloves and scratched the side of his dark brown beard. “Mr. Drew, are you sure this update ain’t gonna cause any more spills? I don’t want Mr. Lawrence snapping at _me_ for this thing that _you_ wanted.”

“Oh, Sammy can complain all he wants,” said Joey, waving his hand at Thomas absentmindedly. He placed his hands on his hips and beamed. “This new one is going to help us all.”

“But, Mr. Drew, the prototype was doin’ some bad things to Mr. Lawrence,” pursued Thomas. “Heard it started makin’ him go bonkers from what Norman told me.”

“Norman, huh?” said Joey. “I wouldn’t listen to him. He’s probably making that stuff up. I’m sure Sammy is fine.”

“Even if Mr. Lawrence wasn’t getting peeved by it, there’s still the fact that this thing could leak and trap everyone in the music department again,” remarked Thomas, hotly. “And there's still that storage room for the amusement park, too. I don't wanna get a beatin' by Bertrum because of a giant spill that could happen. Not to mention that we still gotta fix those elevators down in Level K.”

“Thomas, you worry too much,” said Joey. “If anything happens, then you fix it."

"Hey, don't put this all on me," growled Thomas. "You know these repairs cost money, right? Grant's gonna be pissed."

Joey's gaze was still fixated on the machine. "I understand that, but believe me...this is going to change the world."

“And you _still_ aren’t listening to me,” mumbled Thomas. He stuffed his dirtied gloves into his overall pocket. “Tell me if anything goes wrong with it...which I'm _sure_ will happen.” He headed towards the door under the balcony and left, leaving Joey alone in the open room.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Joey, a few seconds later.

His mind was too busy to even care about Mr. Thomas Connor. Instead, he was focused on testing his new invention out. But before that, he needed to find something to test it on.

What could be used?

* * *

 

“I’m tellin’ ya, Norman, somethin’ is goin’ on here, and I ain’t likin’ it,” remarked Wally, leaning against his mop. “Ricky and Mac were here yesterday, so where the hell are they now? They wouldn’t just leave."

“Hm,” muttered Norman. He turned towards the projector sitting on the bar. Swiftly, he plucked the reel out and swapped a new one in. The black and white cartoon continued flashing on the screen, and the orchestra beneath the booth continued their song.

Norman turned his gaze back to Wally. “Lookie here, Wally. I’ve got half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about what’s been goin’ on.”

“Really? Ya really think he’s gonna listen to ya?” asked Wally.

Norman shrugged. “Probably not, but there’s some things that have been a-happenin’, and these are the kind of things that can’t go by unnoticed.”

“Like Ricky an’ Mac just disappearin’?” questioned Wally.

“Even more than that,” replied Norman. He glanced around the booth and leaned in close, Wally doing the same. “You better not tell anyone about this.”

Wally swiped his finger across his chest. “Cross my heart, hope to die.”

Norman chuckled at the little gesture, but soon faded back into his serious tone. “You know anythin’ about projectionists, boy?”

Wally shook his head. “Not really, no. You’re the first one I’ve ever met in my five years workin’ ‘ere.”

Norman leaned back in his chair, smirking. “Well, we tend to be...better at notin’ things than most people.”

Wally’s eyes brightened. “Oh, so like that time when Aiko and Susie were gossipin’ about Grant!”

Norman let out a laugh and nodded his head. “Yup, heard every word of it.” He wagged his finger at Wally. “But my point is is that we projectionists hear _everythin’.”_

“Everythin’?”

“Everythin’.”

Wally touched his forehead, surprised. “Golly. Didn’t think you’d be that type, Norman.”

“Eh, we just have a better sense of our surroundings, bein’ cooped up in our booths an’ all,” said Norman, “but anyway, there was somethin’ I heard from Mr. Drew.”

“What’d he say?” asked Wally, clearly excited.

Norman leaned in once again. “He said somethin’ about...sacrifices.”

Wally squinted at the projectionist, befuddled. “Sacrifices? You mean the stuff he made us donate from our departments?”

“Oh, no, no, no,” answered Norman. He glanced back at the door. “I don’t know if this is right or not, but I got the feelin’ that he was talkin’ about... _alive_ sacrifices.”

Wally stared at the floor as he processed the information. The moment it passed through his brain, his head jerked up and he blinked in shock. “You mean…” He poked at himself in the heart.

Norman nodded his head, frowning. “I think so, boy.”

Wally let out a frightened chuckle. “Oh man. That makes a lot of sense then.”

“What, did you see somethin’, too?” asked Norman.

Wally nodded his head. “Couple days ago, I saw Bendy an’ his lil’ gang carryin’ Marina. They seemed real spooked, an’ I mean _real_ spooked. I could’ve sworn I didn’t see the rest of that mermaid’s tail, either.”

Norman rose a brow, skeptical. “It wasn’t hidden or anythin’?”

“Nope, it was just like a...like a stub,” stated Wally, a bit scared himself. “I don’t think they would’ve hurt themselves _that_ bad, so my mind immediately went to that magic stuff Joey’s been doin’. I wouldn’t be surprised if he hurt the poor fish for that.”

Norman huffed. “Yeah, I wouldn’t be either.” He looked down into the pit. “Come to think of it, he’s been takin’ the little devil with him a _lot_ lately.”

“You think it’s for the same reason?” asked Wally, lowering his voice.

Norman nodded his head, crossed. “I don’t care what those guys are, they don’t deserve to be Joey’s test subjects.”

Wally shivered. “Norman, we gotta do somethin’ about this.” His grip tightened on his mop. “If he’s hurtin' the toons…then who knows what’s gonna happen to _us?”_

“That’s why I’m goin’ to the police right after work,” said Norman, darkly. “We don’t have Henry or Aiko anymore to scold him, so now we gotta take matters into our _own_ hands.” He listened to the orchestra come to a close on their song and shut off the projector. “Don’t tell anybody about it, got it?”

“I swear on my mother’s grave,” promised Wally. He walked over to the door and opened it, but before he left, he looked back at Norman with a worried look. “You be careful, Norman. Don’t let word slip out.”

Norman flashed him another smirk. “Don’t you worry about me, boy. Let me know if anythin’ else happens.”

Wally obediently nodded his head as the projectionist looked through the stack of reels beside him. He picked one out and started putting it into the slot.

Until the door in the pit burst open.

“Everyone! Everyone _out!”_

Norman stopped himself and sat the reel back on the floor. He leaned out of the booth, Wally doing the same. With unfazed expressions, they watched as Sammy stomped in and pointed to the exit.

“All of you, get out of here!” he demanded, walking towards the metal gate by the recording room. He glared at the booth and frowned at Wally and Norman. “That means you two as well!”

“Sheesh, here we go again,” complained Wally. He opened the door and dragged his mop behind him.

“Norman, keep the projector on for me,” commanded Sammy.

Norman sighed and walked out the door. “Peculiar, peculiar…”

As everyone left the pit, Sammy pulled at his hair as he paced towards the nearby violin. “Everything is fine...this will pass, this will pass.”

He plucked the violin twice and dashed over to the drum. He hit it once and sprinted towards the banjo. As he played the final note, the metal gate slid open. He ran over to it and hurried inside the room just ahead. The gate closed, leaving him to his own silence.

The door on the other side of the pit opened as Wally shoved Allison over to the gate, Norman and the other orchestra members following behind.

“This can’t keep happenin’ to us,” said Wally, placing the voice actor right in front of the gate. “You gotta get him outta there, Allison.”

Allison stared at the door, anxious. “I-I don’t know how.”

“Well, he talks to you, right?” asked Norman. Allison nodded her head. “He’s gotta have some trust in you.”

Allison pursed her lips, bringing her fist to the gate. She knocked quietly and placed her head against the cool metal. “S-Sammy? Are you in there? It’s me...Allison.”

“Go _away,”_ hissed Sammy from the other side. “I told you all to _leave.”_

Allison, her courage suddenly gone, quickly stepped away from the gate and shook her head. “I-I can’t. I can’t do it when he’s in a mood like this.”

Norman slumped and stared at the door. “You think Susie would be able to help?”

“Probably, if anyone knew where she actually was,” remarked Wally, cynically.

“Well, what about Alice?” asked Norman. “Or Bendy? He’s been takin’ a likin’ in him.”

“Alice is the better bet out of the two,” said Allison, sheepishly.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” added Wally. “Don’t know how much Bendy would be for givin’ sympathy and such."

"And I think Sammy has more of an...obsession with him," uttered Allison.

“Allison, you mind fetchin’ Alice for us?” asked Norman. “I betcha she’s in her room with Marina.”

Allison nodded her head and zoomed out of the pit, her footsteps echoing behind her. Norman heaved a sigh and rubbed his eyelids.

“How long has this been goin’ on now?” he asked. “Weeks? Months?”

Wally shrugged and plopped himself onto the floor. “Can’t remember. Seems like years.”

Norman kept his gaze fixated on the gate, and slowly, heard muffled speaking on the other side. Disturbed, but curious, he tiptoed over and sat his ear on the gate, listening for the sound.

“Sheep...sheep…” spoke Sammy’s soft voice.

Wally and the other members of the pit stared at the door and crowded around Norman.

“What the hell?” whispered Wally. He cupped his hand over his ear as he listened.

“My Lord...w-will you help me?” asked Sammy. "Please...embrace me."

Norman pulled his head back, perplexed. “‘My Lord?’ What's he talkin’ about?”

”Think he caught Joey’s Satanic flu?” joked Wally.

Norman slumped. “In this rat’s nest of a studio, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Wally, a smirk on his face, knocked on the metal gate. “Ya need some medicine to help with Satan’s cold, Sammy?”

Sammy didn’t reply. He continued mumbling “sheep” over and over again. Wally, defeated, stepped away and shook his head.

”See? The guy’s so into this now that he can’t even scold me!” he declared, hurt.

”Like I said, this is too peculiar,” grunted Norman.

“I got her!” exclaimed Allison.

Everyone turned their attention towards the doorway, watching Allison run towards them, Alice right behind her. The angel placed her hand on her beating heart as she looked at the gate.

“What’s going on?” she asked. “Is Sammy in there?”

“I’m afraid so, Angel,” answered Norman. He jutted his thumb towards the gate. “You think you can try gettin’ him out?”

Alice bit the bottom of her lip. “I...I can try, but I can’t promise you that it will work.”

“So be it,” said Norman.

The workers took a few steps back, giving Alice the spotlight. She swallowed down her fear and knocked on the metal.

“I said _leave!”_ snarled Sammy, his voice vitriolic and hot.

“Sammy, don’t worry,” soothed Alice, undisturbed by the hatred in the musician's voice. “It’s just me...Alice.”

There was a long pause. She heard Sammy’s footsteps approach the gate. “Alice?”

“Yes,” she said. “It’s just me.”

“Wh-Where’s Susie?” asked Sammy.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She sighed and quickly brushed a tear away. “I d-don’t know…”

“You don’t know?” questioned Sammy. He let out a sarcastic chuckle and slammed his hand on the gate. “‘I don’t know,’ says the angel, who is supposed to know _everything.”_

Alice, surprised by Sammy’s sudden tone, stepped backward out of fright. “S-Sammy, I never said that.”

Sammy snickered, still smacking his hand against the metal. “You should be able to care for _anything,_ but here you are, not knowing where _she_ is.”

“Sammy, I-”

“You are _nothing_ like her, so stop trying to bask in _her_ light.”

“That’s not why I’m trying-”

“Don’t deny it. You are _nothing_ like Susie Campbell.”

Alice brought her hands close to her chest. She inhaled deeply, stopping the tears from falling. She would not let the harsh words pierce her _this_ time.

She shook her head and walked away from the gate. “I can’t do this. You all can find a way to get him out of there yourself.”

Before any objections could be made, the angel marched out of the pit, leaving the others to lure Sammy out themselves.

Norman sighed and wandered away from the gate. “I’m tired of playin’ this game, too. He can lock himself in there as long as he wants.” He shook his head. “Not like we’re makin’ any progress with these damn cartoons anyhow…”

* * *

 

Norman knocked on the door again, irritated. “Mr. Drew, this can’t be pushed aside any longer. We _need_ to talk about this.”

No reply, as usual.

Norman pinched the space in between his brows. He _was_ going to tell the police what had been happening, but he at least wanted to warn Mr. Drew about Sammy’s...activities. In an odd way, he was hoping he would fire the man, and that would save him from the dark future of the studio.

After all, getting fired was the only route that could get anyone of out here.

Norman knocked once more. “Mr. Drew, are you even in there?”

He peered at the light bursting through the gap in the doorway. Well, _someone_ was in there, and the only person he could think of was Joey.

He jiggled the knob, and to his surprise, it was unlocked. Biting the inside of his cheek, he opened the door and poked his head through.

“Mr. Drew, I-” he began.

His words were stolen from him at the sight.

Joey had his back turned to him as he stared at the Ink Machine from the balcony. He stood on top of a pentagram, illuminating the dark room with a red glow. He held a malformed body in his hands, ink dripping all over the floor. Candles circled the machine as its cogs turned and churned. It spewed out steam, whistling. In the corner of the balcony, a lean, distorted creature, horns too big for its body, rested against the wall, a notorious smile plastered on its face. It took in a shaky breath, hugging its chest. It spotted Norman and managed a genuine, crooked smile.

Norman’s jaw dropped. So his speculations _were_ true.

Joey Drew was a _monster._

He began to pull himself away from the terrorizing sight, until that over-the-top, sickening voice stopped him.

“Norman, there’s no need to back away like that.”

Norman froze, refusing to look at the beast of a man. “Mr. Drew, I-I apologize. I came into the wrong room.

He heard ink splatter on the floor and footsteps come near him. A cold hand grabbed ahold of his shoulder.

“Don’t apologize, Norman,” said the voice in his ear. “I’m actually glad you showed up. There’s something I’ve been meaning to show you.”

Norman tried to pry himself away. “Mr. Drew, I-I really have to get goin’-”

“Oh, this won’t take up all of your time,” reassured Joey. He whirled Norman around to face the Ink Machine and pushed him closer to the edge. “This will only take a minute or two.”

Norman’s eyes fell upon the mass of ink beneath him. He pulled his shoe away from it, the rubber ink sticking to his sole. He spotted a gaping maw just to his left and clumps of matted hair above it.

He forced the bile back down.

This was _monstrous._

“Did I ever tell you what happened to Marina?” questioned Joey. “You warned her, after all. You deserve to know.” He stared at the creature in the corner. “Bendy can tell you _all_ about it.”

Bendy’s head rose to meet Norman’s gaze, his smile breaking from exhaustion and pain. He shook his head.

 **“Don’t…”** he croaked.

“Can’t find the words, Bend?” joked Joey. He looked back at Norman. “You see, she was poking her nose in things that didn’t involve her, so she _had_ to learn her lesson. And you know me, I _hate_ eavesdroppers.

“So, I guess what I’m saying is...it seems that you’re about to go through the same thing, Mr. Polk.”

Norman couldn’t find the air in him to scream or shout. He looked at the deadly machine with dread screeching in his eyes.

“You say hi to Mac and Ricky for me, alright?” said Joey with a twisted smile.

He shoved Norman off of the balcony. He plummetted into the void, but the ink...oh, the ink.

Blobs of the hateful liquid wrapped around his chest. It lifted him up to the basin of the Ink Machine and threw him in it. It plunged his head into nozzle, everything becoming a blur.

A violent, wicked, terrifying blur.

Bendy watched as tears streamed down his face. He brought his gloved hand close to him and covered his free eye.

There was nothing he could do.

Joey watched his handiwork as the body transformed into thick ink. The white clothes soaked up the black hues and the skin was no longer soft. The boots became too large for any human, and the body grew too long and lean.

It was holding together better than Mr. Ricky or Mac had, though.

Abruptly, the machine halted, the cogs and gears jerking back and forth. The body inside the nozzle stopped struggling. Joey, frowning, motioned his hand towards the body. The inky tentacles grabbed ahold of the abnormal foot and dragged out the creature. They placed him back on the balcony in front of Joey.

He leaned down, pressing his foot on the back of the body. “Try getting out now. I _dare_ you.”

The creature stared at Joey, its head crooked and melted. It let out an inhuman wheeze and pulled itself across the floor and to the exit.

Joey’s eyes caught a nearby projector and reel sitting on one of the shelves. He grinned and took them. He snuck up on the fleeing creature and kicked it.

“This might help you,” he smiled. “You were a pretty _bright_ man after all, Norman.”

He slammed the projector into the thing’s head, a weak moan escaping from it. He pulled out the wires and thrusted them into its back. He shoved the reel into its shoulder and gave it a final kick in the side. The light spluttered on and off as the creature tried to scratch the projector off of its head.

Joey, paying no mind to the creature's hysteria, stared at the open door and tilted his head in thought. "I'll have to get rid of that door..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second Ink Machine (the one that is seen in Chapter 1) is finished, and Joey has some plans for it. Down in the music department, Wally and Norman gossip about the strange things that have been happening in the studio, such as some of their coworkers disappearing, how Bendy and the gang were seen running with Marina in tow the days before, and how Joey is hiding some things from the rest of the crew. Norman mentions to Wally how he plans on telling the police about Joey at the end of the day. Just then, Sammy barges into the orchestra pit and forces everyone out. He hides in his "sanctuary," but the rest of the workers need to finish the song. Alison tries to get Sammy out, but he refuses her help. Then tries Alice, but once again, Sammy scolds her for not being the best or anything like Susie. She gives up and leaves the work to the rest. After the day is over, Norman goes to find Joey to tell him about Sammy. He thinks that if he tells him this, then it will fire Sammy, practically saving his life from the horrors that have been occurring. Unfortunately, he stumbles onto an experiment with the Ink Machine that Joey was conducting. Bendy, in her monster form, sits in the corner, exhausted and in silent agony. Joey knows Norman has been getting into other people's business and mentions how he is just like Marina. So to pay for the price, he uses the Ink Machine on him, turning him into the inky creature that is seen in the abyss in Chapter 3.


	14. You are (Always) Part of the Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think there's a fault in my code...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT WARNING: This isn't really body horror, but there is another disturbing part in this chapter involving death. Please read at your own risk.  
> Well, well, well, it seems like we're starting to make connections to "Spill the Ink, Let Her Sink!" There's a few changes here and there, but we can still connect the dots to that old fic! We're also nearing the end of Part 1, so hang on tight! Keep your hands inside the ride at all times.  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1934**

The days after Joey’s little “experiments” always took a toll on Bendy’s health, but this day was much worse, for his face was devoid of joy and the dark circles under his once cheerful eyes intensified. Not to mention that the pain in his chest kept growing and growing.

He believed he wasn’t going to recover. He passed that point of being saved.

Bendy stared deeply into the mirror, confused, disturbed, and miserable. He couldn’t pull himself away from the dark circles that rested under his eyes or the little holes of white that marked the sides of his horns. He squinted at them, believing that if he looked hard enough, the flaws would go away.

They didn’t.

Joey said he’d make him a wonderful being, a godly creature, but that wasn’t happening.

Instead, he was turning into a _monster._

Angry with himself and Joey, Bendy clenched his fists and screamed. He punched the mirror, the glass crashing onto the vanity beneath it. He dug his fingers into his horns and sat his head on the smooth wood, miraculously avoiding the glass. No tears flowed down his cheeks and no hiccups escaped from his mouth. Instead, he just sat there, full of fury and grief.

“Bendy?” called an anxious voice, joining in with a knock on his door.

Bendy didn’t reply.

“Bendy, are you alright?” asked another.

“Go _away,”_ he managed to hiss.

“That’s not stopping me,” grumbled the first voice.

The door swung open, and Alice and Marina bolted in. The two stopped in their tracks at the sight of the broken mirror.

“Oh, God, Bendy…” whispered Alice.

Bendy whipped his head around, glaring at the angel. “What do ya want?”

“It’s okay, Bendy, we’re not going to scold you or anything,” lulled Marina, rolling closer to the enraged demon. “We just wanted to see if you were alright.”

Bendy’s scowl faded away. He averted his gaze and rested his head on his arms.

Marina and Alice exchanged glances of pity. The angel walked up to Bendy and embraced him from the side. Marina joined in, holding back her tears.

“We made a promise, but there was nothing we could do,” said the mermaid, quietly. “Oh, Bendy. I’m sorry...I’m so sorry.”

Bendy stared up at Marina and reached for her hand. “It ain’t your fault, Mermaid. There...there was nothin’ you could’ve done anyhow.”

“But what if there was?” asked Marina, receding from the hug. “We...we could’ve stopped him somehow.”

“We couldn’t have,” countered Bendy, darkly. “He would’ve killed us if we tried to.”

Silence fell over the room. Marina sighed and gazed into the ink beneath her. She idly swished her finger around it, the possibilities of the past thrashing about in her mind.

There really _was_ no way of protecting each other from Joey Drew, was there?

“Bendy...I think you should take a walk around the studio,” suggested Alice, keeping her hand on Bendy’s shoulder. “You need to clear your mind.”

Bendy shrugged as he hopped to the floor. “That...that might help. I’ll try to find Boris, too.”

Alice managed a smile. “I’m sure he’ll make you happy the second you see him.”

Bendy chuckled softly, opening the door. “Thanks, you two. I really appreciate it.”

Yet the smile on his face quickly washed down with regret and woe. He closed the door behind him as he left, his pain still clinging to the room. Alice and Marina kept their eyes on the door, uncertain of what to do to heal the little devil’s wounds.

“This has gone too far,” said Alice, falling into the chair beside the vanity. She ran her fingers through her hair. “We can’t do anything without getting hurt.”

“Hey, we’ll find _some_ way to get us out of this mess,” said Marina, wrapping her girlfriend into a hug. “We’ll get back our freedom somehow…”

Alice smiled at Marina and kissed her on the lips. She cupped her cheek and stroked her hair. “You always know what to say.”

Marina giggled and held Alice closer. “And you always know what to do.”

* * *

 

Joey made his way down the steps, a blank expression drawn on his face. He spotted a spare fire axe on the wall and pulled it off. He smacked it into the palm of his hand as he looked down at the staircase leading into Utility Shaft 9. Near the end of the stairs stood Sammy, tapping his foot and shaking his head. A sea of ink laid before him, drowning out everything that had once rested there before.

Perfect.

Sammy heard Joey’s footsteps approach him. He whirled around, glaring at the man before him. “Finally! Took you long enough to get down here.” He spotted the axe. “Why do you have _that_ with you?”

Joey glanced at the weapon in hand, and then at Sammy. “Oh, just to help us is all.”

Sammy frowned. “Help? How is _that_ going to help us drain all the damn ink in here?”

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, you worry too much!” exclaimed Joey, slapping his hand on Sammy’s back. “You just have to _believe.”_

Sammy stared at Joey with wide eyes. “No wonder everyone thinks your a mad man…”

“Well, mad or not, I _do_ have a solution to this,” said Joey with a wink. He nudged Sammy closer to the ink. “You any good at swimming?”

“What?” retorted Sammy. “No, I am _not_ swimming in that-that _filth!”_

Joey shrugged. “Sometimes, Mr. Lawrence, you gotta do the impossible.”

He whacked the axe into Sammy’s chest, knocking the air out of the poor man. With a fearsome grip, he grabbed the music director by the back of his shirt collar and brought him close to his face.

“You’ll have plenty of time to learn, Sammy,” smirked Joey.

He dunked Sammy’s head into the ink. Using his foot, he drove the man deeper into the pool, smiling at his struggle to flee. An ink-covered hand rose from the surface, but Joey knocked it back down with the butt of his axe. He stomped on his feet and pushed them further into the ink.

Sammy’s head popped out from the pool, ink spilling from his mouth. He tried to reach for Joey. “J-Joey! Pl-Please...help me!”

“You have to believe, Mr. Lawrence,” smiled Joey, stepping away from the pool. “Belief can make you get away from death itself.”

Sammy’s fingers froze as the ink pulled him back down. His gurgled screams reached Joey’s ears as he climbed back up the stairs, but he didn’t care enough to look back.

The trash had been taken out. He could _finally_ start making his dreams come true.

As Joey left Utility Shaft 9, the ink slowly, but surely, began to move away from its home, like something was draining it or pulling it to the other side of the building. It was shallow now, easy to wade through, but like the mark upon Cain, something was left to remind those of the deceived; an inky, writhing body and a large pentagram.

He still shook with life and was more intact than some of the other poor souls. He brought his hand up to his face, no emotion noticeable. He peered up at the ceiling and pulled himself towards a corner of the wall. Using all of the strength he had, he managed to stand up on his stubs for feet. He rested his head on the warm wood and stumbled towards an abnormal square in the wall. He stared blankly at the empty space of wood and brought his finger to it.

He wanted to make his message clear.

There was only one who he could rely on now.

He scrawled upon the wall, both a threat and a prophecy to all who would lay their eyes on it.

_“He will set us free.”_

* * *

The machine chugged along as it spewed out the ink. The figures stood by idly, watching Joey. He scribbled notes into his leather book, glancing at them from time to time. He whistled as he closed the book and walked towards one of them.

“Hm, guess you guys aren’t the talkers, are you?” asked Joey, jabbing the one standing in front of him in the chest. “Maybe I should’ve used him _more…”_

He turned around, and his eyes caught the poster taped in front of their line of sight. He let out a hearty laugh and pointed at it. “Look, it’s you!”

They didn’t react. They just swayed back and forth, staring at one another.

Joey frowned. “Golly, didn’t think you’d all be _this_ boring. You’re worse than the real guy.” He glanced around the room. “Where did he even go?”

Suddenly, he heard short footsteps coming towards him. He faced the balcony above him and squinted at the shadow approaching. His eyes widened in shock the moment it became clear.

There was Bendy, casually strolling around. He hadn’t noticed what had lied ahead yet.

Joey’s fear was replaced with cold realization. Well, he’d have to know sooner or later…

Bendy perked his head up as he walked towards the edge of the balcony. He frowned at the sight of Joey. “Didn’t expect to see ya around 'ere.”

Who was he kidding? Of _course_ he knew Joey was going to be here.

Joey didn’t respond. He turned his back onto the little devil and kept his gaze focused on his machine.

Bendy rose his widow’s peak in confusion. “What, ya don’t wanna talk now?" he shouted. "Are ya actin’ like _I’m_ the one at fault?”

But then, his innocent eyes fell upon the figures that surrounded the lower level of the room.

They stared right back at him, somewhat joyful.

He wanted to puke.

He tumbled backwards and clutched his chest. He covered his mouth and wildly looked around.

They were _clones._

 _Clones_ of his _best friend._

 _Clones_ of _Boris._

Bendy stumbled, but caught the rail just in time. His legs were losing all the strength they once had. He pointed a shaking finger at Joey, tears on the verge of bursting out from his eyes.

“Wh-What...is _this?”_ he asked, paralyzed with fear.

“It’s just an experiment, Bend,” replied Joey, loudly over the steam hissing from the machine. “Your pal’s got rocks for brains, but hopefully, these ones will be an improvement once I teach them.”

Bendy unknowingly dug his fingers into the floorboards. _What_ did Joey just say about his best pal?

Was he replacing _Boris?_

He wasn’t some _puppet_ to be thrown away after use. He was caring, comical, and an absolute sweetheart. How _dare_ he say Boris was a mistake!

Bendy was through with this. He couldn’t let this injustice keep flowing through the studio any longer.

He had no choice but to become the savior everyone needed.

But first, he had to warn the others.

Bendy used up the rest of the energy in his legs and stood up. He took in a final view of the Borises and let the tears flow down his face.

He would get his _revenge._

Bendy darted out of the room, taking a sharp corner. He crashed into one of the walls, the floor swaying beneath him. He whimpered and touched his forehead. Despite the pain, he continued forward.

Thankfully, Alice’s room laid at the end of the hall. Her and Marina would be able to help, right?

_Right?_

The little devil bursted into the room, ink spilling down from his horns. He breathed loudly, holding his chest with a melting hand. He covered his mouth as he heaved, ink spilling out from the gaps in between his fingers. The second he pulled his hand away, he saw the familiar, glowing pentagram on it. He clenched his fist and shuddered.

Alice and Marina were taken out of their boredom at the sight of Bendy suffering in the doorway. Alice jumped out of her seat and grabbed the demon by his shoulders, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Bendy, are you okay?” she asked, alert. She pulled him into a tight hug, doing the best she could to calm him down. “Deep breaths, deep breaths.”

“B-Boris…” whispered Bendy. He froze, more ink dripping out from his mouth. Tears filled up in his eyes. **“Boris…”**

Alice stopped at the hellish sound that escaped from Bendy's mouth. She slowly drew herself away from him and watched. “Wh-What?”

Marina rolled her cart over to Bendy and grabbed his hands without a sliver of fear in her eyes. “Calm down, Bendy. Tell us what happened.”

Despite the aplomb in Marina’s voice, Alice could tell that she was on the brink of fear.

 **“Boris...there’s** **_more,”_ ** snarled Bendy, squeezing Marina’s fingers unknowingly. **“I-I don’t know where the** **_real_ ** **one is.”**

Marina kept holding the demon’s oozing hands as the final bit of tranquility she had inside her shattered. “Th-There’s clones of Boris?”

 **“A-An'** ** _Joey..._ h-** **he did it!”** shouted Bendy.

Marina’s gaze fell upon Bendy’s hands; the once welcoming design of his fingers morphed into razor-sharp claws that broke out of the white gloves he wore. She gasped and brought her hands away from Bendy’s grasp. Alice held onto her, quivering from the sight.

Bendy coughed up a waterfall of ink, clutching his large and wide chest. Bulbs of thick ink burst from his spine, pointed and dangerous to the touch. He let out a wheeze as he slammed his fist into the wall, the wood shattering into splinters. Marina covered her ears and curled up into a ball in her tank.

“Bendy!” screamed Alice, pulling Marina’s cart closer to her.

But he was far from being saved, for instead, a lanky, grotesque demon stood against the wall, ink constantly falling from his horns and hands. The room fell into darkness, whispers clawing at Alice and Marina's ears.

The angel grit her teeth and looked down at her lover. She grabbed ahold of the tank’s handle and shoved her and Marina out. She scrambled towards the end of the hallway as the demon’s thundering voice resounded throughout the floor.

 **“I’ll** **_kill_ ** **you, Joey!”** he roared.

Marina unwrapped herself and looked back at the destroyed room, fresh ink flooding from it. She winced and squeezed her eyes shut, as if she was in a nightmare and trying to wake herself up.

This wasn’t normal. Nothing was normal about this, and the toons themselves were already past normal.

But this? This was beyond strange.

This was _terrifying._


	15. Will I (Not) Get Through the Pain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Part 1...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOT PART 1 IS DONE YALL! GET READY FOR PART 2 MOST LIKELY TODAY OR TOMORROW!  
> Part 1 was just the beginning, folks. Be prepared for more connections to the game and horror!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1934**

Alice reached for the door at the end of the hallway, throwing it open. She wheeled in Marina and closed it with her foot.

She didn’t care _where_ she was, she just needed to keep her and Marina out of the chaos that was slowly unfolding.

“Alice, what the hell was that?” shrieked Marina.

“No clue,” breathed Alice. “Apparently there’s clones of Boris and Joey’s gone mad.” She was too overwhelmed with the recent events, she didn’t have the time to cry or get angry.

All she needed to do was keep her and Marina safe from Bendy.

She wished she never had to think of that.

The entrance way shook and above, the two cartoons heard Bendy’s ragged, monstrous breathing. **“I'll sacrifice ya to the flames, Joey. Just like ya did with _me!"_**

“Oh, stars,” shuddered Marina, “he’s going to kill us.”

Alice gazed at the ceiling and released her grasp on Marina’s cart. The mermaid noticed and stared at the angel with doubt. “Alice?”

Alice closed her eyes, small tears dropping to the floor. Her lips made a thin line as she made the most difficult decision.

“There’s people still in here,” she said, quietly. The fear burrowed itself into her chest. “Oh, God...Susie, Wally, they _all_ need to get out of here.”

“I’ll come with you,” said Marina, determined. “I-I can see if anyone’s in the music depart-”

“No, Marina, the last thing I want is you getting hurt,” said Alice, placing a soft hand on Marina’s cheek. “You should find somewhere to hide.”

Marina’s jaw dropped. What was Alice thinking?

“No, if we stay together, we can protect each other!” she argued.

“I don’t want to risk your life,” countered Alice on the verge of tears. “Please, Marina, I want _you_ to be safe. Let me do this for you.”

“Alice, you have no clue what’s up there!” fretted Marina, staring at the ceiling. “I-I can help you.”

“I don’t want you getting hurt!” exclaimed Alice. The tears were flowing down her face now. She pressed Marina’s hand against her face. “You’re the light of my life...I don’t want to risk y-you-”

“Dying?” finished Marina. She shook her head wildly. “I-I won’t. I can protect you. Please, don’t do this.”

Alice held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Was it _truly_ safe to go out and find survivors? The terror had just begun, but with Bendy in a raging fit and Joey...doing whatever he was doing upstairs, they were bound to be acrobats walking on the tightrope of life and death.

She knew she wasn’t fully one, but she wanted to try to be an angel for _once._

Alice squeezed Marina’s hand. “I need to go. I promise I’ll come back for you.”

“Alice, no,” denied Marina. “Please, no, no, no.”

Alice leaned closer to Marina and gave her a final kiss. Their tears mixed into the ink in the tank below as they held onto each other like life rings in a wild sea.

They both didn’t want to let go, but they had to.

They departed from their kiss and gazed into each other’s eyes. Alice pushed a lock of white hair behind Marina’s ear and drifted away.

“I promise I’ll come back,” said Alice, her voice holy and sweet, “but for now, hide from him... _please.”_

“I love you…” spoke Marina, reaching out for Alice. “I-I’ll _always_ love you.”

With a melancholic smile, the angel opened the door and was swallowed into the darkness, leaving Marina alone in the unknown.

The mermaid kept her stare on the door, the woe hitting her like a tsunami wave. She wailed silently to herself, knowing that Alice could potentially suffer from Bendy's newly found wrath.

And his wrath could not tell the difference between the innocent and the guilty.

* * *

 

Boris woke up to the irritating sound of dripping ink and distant, thundering footsteps. He shrieked and rolled out of his cot, hitting his head on the floor. He growled and glared at the ceiling.

“Now what’s with all the racket?” he grumbled. A round of angered roaring replied to him. His wolfish annoyance was swept away by a shiver crawling up his spine.

What was going on?

Boris pushed himself off of the floor and squinted at the door in front of him. An ink drop plopped onto his muzzle and rolled down to the wooden boards. He sniffed the air and looked at the ceiling again.

“I don’t remember there bein’ ink drippin’ down…” he recalled. Suspicious, he grabbed his handy tool box from under his cot and walked out of the room, a hint of uncertainty in his step.

Whatever was going on in the studio was most likely out to get him and his pals, but he just couldn’t allow that.

He made his way down the halls, peeking around every corner before walking again. He spotted Bendy’s room on the left and hurried over, but found it to be empty.

 _That_ left a sense of dread over Boris. Where was Bendy in this confusing time?

“Maybe Alice is with ‘im…” he whispered. He continued down the hall, the dripping ink aggrandizing. He lunged over puddles and jumped over toppled chairs until he reached the angel’s room.

He wasn’t expecting it to be in a state of disaster.

Inside, a part of the wall was punched in, ink staining the wood. The poster of the angel herself was injured with a giant, inky hand print on it. The coffee table was turned onto its side, said ink painting its legs. A colorful flower vase sat in pieces by it, along with its flowers who had unfortunately been affected by the dark, thin blood.

It was as if a monster had stomped through the room, wanting to rip each and every piece of life out of it.

Boris, jaw gaping open, stepped away from the catastrophe that had unraveled in the room. He held his box close to him, the only item of comfort that could ease his worrying soul.

It wasn’t just an uneasy feeling growing in him anymore. It was _terror._

“Boris!” called a familiar voice, bringing him back into reality.

The wolf faced the owner, ready for danger. His defensive stance melted into relief at the sight of Allison Pendle running towards him.

“Miss Pendle!” exclaimed Boris. He ran over to her, a smile on his face. “Boy, am I glad to see-”

“Have you seen Sammy anywhere?” she interrupted, her voice shaking from fright. “I-I can’t find him. I don’t know where he is.”

“Sammy?” repeated Boris. He shook his head. “I-I just woke up a little bit ago. You’re the first person I’ve seen.”

Allison’s fingers curled into fists at the response. “I’ve been looking everywhere for him, a-and I have no clue where he is.”

“I-I can try lookin’ in the music department,” offered Boris with an awkward grin.

“You can try, but I heard it’s flooded,” said Allison, grimacing. She managed a weak smile. “But thank you, Boris. You better get yourself somewhere to hide.”

“Somewhere to hide?” echoed Boris. But before he could ask anything else, Allison hurried off to the left, leaving him in the dust.

If he was being told to hide, then hide he should.

The sound of bubbling ink and shouting reached Boris’ ears. Alert and on the verge of panic, he bolted towards the right, running away from the horrors ready to take him away. He came across a door to his right again and chucked himself into the room

Good thing he knew the shortcuts around the studio.

He slammed the door shut behind him and let go of his breath. He slid down the door and rubbed his eyes. Regaining his energy, he stood up and began to make his way through the dark.

Until a heart wrenching sob reached his ears.

He stopped in his tracks and looked around. He frowned at the darkness and sat his toolbox on the ground. He fished out an ancient flashlight and turned it on, its light guiding the way. He scanned the small room and spotted a fishlike tail facing him from the corner. He shined the whole light onto it, and was flooded with joy.

There sat Marina Mermaid, huddled in her tank.

“Marina!” cried Boris.

The mermaid looked up, and at the sight of the friendly wolf, she smiled. “Oh my stars, _Boris!”_

Boris threw the flashlight to the ground and embraced Marina. “I was lookin’ all over for y’all!”

Marina pulled herself away from the hug, smiling through her tears. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” Her smile fell. “You aren’t hurt, are you?”

Boris shook his head. “Just confused is all.” He glanced around the room. “Where’s Alice? Shouldn’t she be here with ya?”

Marina bit the bottom of her lip and stared deeply into her tank. “No...sh-she had to leave.”

Boris’ jaw dropped once again. “L-Leave? Why leave?”

“She had to see if other people were alive,” replied Marina, holding back her tears. She inhaled deeply and shook her head. “I’m going to wait for her.”

“Wait, hold on a second,” said Boris, raising his hand. “What do ya mean ‘alive?’”

Marina’s eyes widened at Boris’ obliviousness. “You don’t know what’s going on?”

“I’m afraid I don’t,” answered Boris.

Marina covered her mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed into concern as she tried to find the right words.

“M-Marina?” asked Boris, nervous.

Marina grabbed Boris’ hands, struggling to speak. “B-Boris...it’s Bendy.”

Boris tilted his head, fuddled. “Bendy? What about ‘im?”

Right on cue, the demon’s booming voice shook the room. **“Come on out, Drew! I’ll tear ya to** **_bits!_ **

**“I’ll kill** **_all_ ** **of you traitors!”**

Boris immediately recognized the voice, despite it being engulfed in rage and ruin. He and Marina exchanged glances of fear.

“Th-That’s really him, ain’t it?” he quaked.

Marina nodded her head. “I’m afraid so.”

The stomping neared them, a hysterical laugh joining in. Without skipping a beat, Boris turned off the flashlight and chucked it into the toolbox. He placed it in Marina’s hands and wrapped his fingers around the handle of the tank.

“W-We’re gettin’ outta here!” he declared. He winced. “Sammy’ll just have to wait…”

“Wait, what about Alice?” asked Marina, holding onto the bar of the handle.

“I-I’m sure she’ll find us,” reassured Boris, quickly, “but for now, you and I gotta find a way out!”

Though she wished to wait for her lover, Marina obliged. After all, Alice would have wanted her to be safe.

Marina nodded her head and faced the door. “Let’s go.”

Boris opened the door and pushed the cart through. He tip-toed through the quiet hall. Marina opened the toolbox and took out a hammer and flashlight for safety. She looked down the hallway, courage and fear fighting inside her soul.

It wasn’t going to be easy to get out.

The pipes above the toons creaked and groaned under the pressure of the flowing ink. A faraway song passed through, failing at its job to calm their nerves. No other signs of life wandered through the halls, except the ghost of the studio’s former glory.

Joey Drew certainly had a warped take on his “dreams coming true” motto. Is this what he truly wanted?

Boris suddenly froze, jerking Marina out of her cautious scan around the hall. She stared at him and slapped the side of her tank, anxious.

“What are you doing?” she whispered. “We should really get go-”

“Shh,” commanded Boris, bringing a finger to his muzzle. He searched the hallway, a bead of ink rivering down from his widow’s peak. He cupped his hand around his ear. “Y-Ya hear that?”

Marina listened intently, yet she heard nothing, only the sound of the pipes above her.

But then, it came slowly; harsh, heavy breathing and loud, wet footsteps dripping with ink.

It came from the end of the hall.

Marina and Boris shifted their gaze to the front and watched lines of ink stretch towards them like the strings of a spider web. A mutated, gloved hand grabbed the edge of the hall’s wall, an eerie head with deformed horns poking out beside it. With a plastered, painful smile on its face, it spotted Marina and Boris and let out a low, gravelly laugh.

Marina pushed herself to the back of her tank. “Boris, you need to start running _now.”_

“I-Is that Bendy?” shivered the wolf.

“ _Boris,”_ hissed Marina, keeping her gaze on the hellish creature wandering towards them.

The monster stopped and hunched over, bearing its clawed hands. It let out a horrifying roar and stomped towards the toons.

 **“ _Joey!”_ ** it rumbled.

“Boris, _go!”_ cried Marina.

Boris turned the cart around and headed back to the room they entered from, the creature missing his back by mere inches. It growled and limped after them, arms out in front of it.

Marina clicked on the flashlight, guiding Boris through the dark. She craned her neck and spotted the thing in the doorway, listening for its prey. It found them and continued the cat-and-mouse chase. It dove towards Boris, trying to take a swipe at his ankles. He miraculously dodged each snatch, keeping a strong grip on Marina’s tank.

It was a deadly game of jump rope, and if Boris lost, he would die by the hands of his best pal who couldn’t differentiate a traitor from a friend.

Boris came across a flight of stairs and without risking the chance of being caught, ran down them, Marina bouncing in her tank on each plank. The monster, too, didn’t want to risk its victims fleeing, and threw itself down the steps.

Marina twisted towards the creature and chucked the hammer at it. It landed right in the thing’s face, letting out a cry of agony.

“Oh stars, Bendy, I am so sorry,” apologized Marina, woefully.

The escaping toons found themselves running into a large room with an open metal gate laying before them. Boris rushed through and entered a maze of wood, ink spilling out from the cracks.

Marina kept her stare on the creature, noticing the exhaustion overcoming it. She whimpered and turned her gaze back to the front. She gasped at the sight of a door with a sign reading "S3 Vault" above it at the end of the hallway.

“There! Get in there!” she screeched.

“Y-Yes ma’am!” complied Boris.

As adrenaline pumped through his heart, the wolf rushed Marina through the door. He released the handle and swung a plank over it, barricading the door. The abomination’s jumbled growls echoed behind him as it slammed on the door, shaking it. Knowing its prey had fled, its resounding footsteps faded away to find others to terrorize. Boris caught his breath and collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest.

Marina stopped the cart before it crashed into the walls. Black tears pooled out of her eyes. She caressed her neck and tilted her head down, gulping the air. “Oh, Bendy...Oh, God."

Boris glanced at the mermaid and bit the inside of his cheek. He walked over to Marina and pulled her into a hug. She cried quietly in his arms, covering her eyes.

“W-We couldn’t...we couldn't save him, Boris,” quaked Marina, “a-and I won’t b-be able to save Alice!”

“Shh, don’t say things like that,” soothed Boris. “I’m sure Alice is okay. Sh-She prob’ly found a place to hide 'fore…” His stare fell on the barred door. “‘Fore _that_ happened.”

Marina stared at the door, sniffling. “Th-That _can’t_ Bendy. It just can’t…” She shook her head. "I-I know I saw him transform with my own eyes, but...there's no way he'd do something like this."

“I wish I knew the truth,” spoke Boris, his voice devoid of life. He sat down, resting his elbows on his knees. He peered up at the ceiling and sighed. “Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while.”

Marina wiped her remaining tears away and looked at Boris. “You don’t think we should look for survivors?”

“Marina, ya saw what happened when we were out in the open like that,” said Boris, pointing accusingly at the door. “Bendy...he’ll _kill_ us.”

“But what about Alice?” asked Marina, frightened. “What about the rest of the crew?” She shivered. “B-Bendy, or even _Joey,_ could be killing them right now.”

“I know, I know,” said Boris, tugging on his ears, “but we don’t have a lot with us right now. We can’t just go out there and expect to get everythin’ back to normal.”

Marina opened her mouth to speak, but the flickering lights and the pipes coming to a halt took her words. The toons turned their gazes towards the ceiling once more, and Boris’ eyes filled up with horror.

“Wh-What just happened?” he asked, quietly.

Marina’s eyes fell upon the pipes. “The machine...it’s probably down.”

Boris looked at her, baffled. “Ya know how that thing works?”

“Not really,” replied Marina, dryly, “but if nothing’s working anymore, then it’s gotta be because of that…”

The toons sat in silence, fearful for their own lives and the others that roamed above and below the studio.

The studio was falling apart, but there was nothing they could do.

Boris stood up and stared at the lift. He spotted a barrel nearby and rolled it over to it, blocking any intruders out. “Well, we better make ourselves comfortable…”

Marina nodded her head in agreement and sat the toolbox on the ground. She opened it and plucked out a wrench. She closed it and her eyes fell back on the barred door.

At that moment, she realized that the studio was no longer a ghost of the past or a place where dreams came true.

It was a horror show, and all the cast members were out to get those who survived.

Marina unknowingly lifted her hand towards the door, a tear sneaking out of her eye. “Stay safe, Alice…”

 

**END OF PART 1**


	16. You Can('t) Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 begins, and these toons better be praying for a certain animator to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, Part 2 already came out? What? How? Why?  
> I've actually had the first few chapters for Part 2 written for a while now, I just had to clean them up. Also, I've been on fall break for this entire week so that's been giving me the chance to post a chapter a day. Unfortunately, it's slowly coming to an end, so it might take a while for the next chapters to be posted, but for now, let's just celebrate the start of Part 2! Yay!  
> Unlike Part 1, there won't be a lot of time skipping since this will be connecting to the game's present time period. But a quick reminder; we all have no clue what Chapter 4 is going to look like, but when it does come out, I'm not going to make a lot of changes since this is an AU of sorts and not much really changes in those kind of things. I'll definitely revise some details when the final chapters are released, but for now, not much will be changed.  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.

**PART 2**

 

 **1962**  
****

The jazzy tune blasted around the music department, threatening those who would not comply to its call. The door shook as the inky prophet behind it smacked it with a force too strong for the cartoons.

“Come on out, you pitiful siren!” he thundered. “My Lord won’t set me free while you still live!”

Marina grit her teeth as she pushed on the door. “He’ll break this any second now!”

Boris used all of his strength to keep the door from giving out. He struggled to keep his wrench in hand. “I won’t let ‘im!”

“Oh, is that the _dog_ I hear?” spoke the eerie voice. He snickered. “Quite sheepish for such a big, bad wolf."

A bead of ink dribbled down from Boris’ forehead. He knew he couldn’t hold the door up for long. Soon, that madman would come thrashing in any second and kill them both, first being Marina. Who knew if he had his “Lord” with him, too?

Boris quickly looked around the room and spotted a nearby barrel. He lifted his hand and pointed at it with the wrench. “Marina, get that barrel and push it over 'ere!"

Marina stared at the barrel and hopped out of her cart. Dragging herself across, she wrapped her arms around it and pulled it over. She shoved it right in front of the weak door. She snatched her cart and threw herself back in as Boris placed another barrel beside the first. He took a step back and looked at the barricade, barely shaking from the disciple’s force.

Puzzled by the sudden power of strength, the prophet stopped. He grunted in annoyance as his footsteps echoed away.

Marina let out a sigh of relief and clutched her chest. “Third time...third time he’s done this.”

Boris let the wrench fall out of his hands as he stared at the barricade with tired eyes. “I’m sure he’ll be back, though…”

Marina stared at the door, biting the inside of her cheek. "How did he become... _t_ _hat?"_

"Gee, I wish I knew," murmured Boris, scratching the back of his neck. He winced. "He's prob'ly the most normal thing out there, though."

As if luck had decided to be against the mermaid and the wolf, the door shook again, this time with such a force that knocked one of the barrels down. A shabby cut formed beside it, revealing the shiny metal of an axe. A dirtied, withered Bendy mask peered through the wound in the door.

Marina and Boris gasped. They didn’t expect him to be so resilient.

The hole grew bigger as the axe chopped away. The prophet chuckled and placed his hand through the hole, reaching out. “Come, this will be easier if you do as I say,” he demanded, pointing a blind finger at the mermaid. “You wouldn’t want to dishonor our savior, would you?”

Marina slowly pushed away from the door, hysteria and fear growing in her eyes. "Oh, God...no, please."

Boris glanced at her, and then at the door, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind.

If he had to die, so be it, but he wouldn’t let _anything_ happen to Marina Mermaid. Alice would’ve wanted it, Aiko would’ve wanted it, and dare he say _Bendy_ would’ve wanted it.

That’s what friends are for, right?

“Marina, listen to me!” shouted Boris over the growing sound of the music. He pushed the barrel back into place. He shrieked the second the axe came back, creating a new injury in the wood. He stumbled backwards and grabbed the handle of Marina’s cart for support. “You gotta get outta here."

Marina’s eyes widened. She grabbed the metal poles of the handle and shook her head. “No, I’m not leaving you, Boris! I can’t keep losing people!”

“But I can’t let him get ya!” countered Boris as he drove the cart towards the door labeled "lift." He threw it open, unveiling the hidden, compact elevator inside. He released the handle of the tank and pushed the yellow button on the side of the wall, opening the metal cages of the elevator's doors. “I’ll only be sendin’ ya a couple floors down. You'll be safer down there. Ya might even find Alice.”

Marina held onto Boris’ free hand as black tears streamed down her cheeks. “Please, Boris, I-I can help you! You deserve a life, too!"

Boris held his stare for a long moment as tears, too, grew in his eyes. He bit his lip and shook his head. “I’m...I’m sorry, Marina, but ya matter too much to die so soon.”

Marina gasped, but before she could object, Boris withdrew his hand away from her grip. The lift doors closed, separating the wolf from the mermaid.

"No, Boris!" screamed Marina. She shook the cage violently. "Please, I-I can help you! Just let me-”

But Boris closed the door leading into the lift. Darkness flooded the elevator box as tears stung Marina's eyes.

 _“Boris!”_ she wailed. She slammed her fists on the metal. “Let me out, let me _out!”_

Before the lift moved, she heard the blockade burst.

The prophet had arrived.

"'And the sheep shall come to the slaughter, for our Lord, high and mighty he is, commands of it.'"

"He wouldn't have wanted this..."

"You have no idea what my Lord wants, _defiler."_

"Maybe I don't, but I'm sure there's a part of 'im inside that doesn't want this."

_Slice._

The entire vault fell silent. Marina placed her ear on the closed door, listening for any sound.

“Sheep, sheep, sheep…”

It was quiet, like a welcoming grave.

Marina didn’t need another word to process what had happened. She covered her mouth and hid her face within her hands, choking on her sobs.

The angel left to become holy, the demon traveled into the deepest pits of wrath, and now the wolf had fled back to the green pastures.

They all left the mermaid to sink into the abyss. 

She threw her head back, crying in agony. "Boris, I-I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..."

* * *

 

The elevator jerked to a stop. Marina shrieked and pushed herself to the back of her tank The doors slid open, yet all that laid ahead was a path shrouded in darkness, the only source of light coming from the dim bulb of the elevator.

But in the midst of this inky void, Marina noticed a single detail about it that made her feel safe and secure; a wooden sign with five words written in beautiful, cursive handwriting.

_“This way to Marina Mermaid.”_

A wave of relief washed over Marina. She smiled through her tears and hurried out of the lift. She summoned her remaining courage and moved forward into the dark, following the path.

The hall had definitely improved since the last time she visited the place, and she was even surprised she remembered. But since then, more decorations marked the hall, though they were in terrible condition. The ink had tainted everything.

At least it gave Marina the comfort of home.

Ancient posters of her episodes littered the walls, ink stains marking each and every one; “Mermaid Melodies,” “Combing the Sea,” and “The Sailin’ Angel” were the only few that were still taped to the wood. A cutout of her sitting on a rock laid untouched on the side, an Alice one right beside it. Patterns of her famous seashell logo marked the sides of the hall, showing the way to her lair. Another sign that read “She’s the darling of the sea" stood just before the entrance to her most beloved place in the entire studio. 

Marina was glad to be back in the palace made just for her.

The room hadn’t changed much. Marina knew that the housekeeping of the place had to have happened _before_ the downfall of the studio, but it still felt so...fresh, like someone kept the place in check while she was away. Perhaps it was her fuzzy memory, but there was a welcoming ambiance to it that she didn’t feel the first time she arrived.

The giant seashell in the center still stood strong, but the moat around it was filled with black ink. For once in her life, she enjoyed its presence; it would be a nice place to swim in if she ever got tired of her tank.

Marina wheeled the cart across the rickety bridge and onto the platform. She pulled down the familiar lever, and the metal gate rose. She took a final glance behind her and hurried in, closing the gate as she entered.

She was astonished to see how much the _inside_ had changed.

The ink pool that helped her those years ago remained. The chairs were now turned upright and were accompanied by a few tables. Her symbol of the shell was painted in the large space overlooking the entrance to another room in the back. Despite the dust that collected on the furniture, it was well-kept for a place that had been long forgotten by those in the studio. In round, small handwriting, a message painted the left wall: "She is deeper than the abyss, and for this abyss, she will protect us before he comes."

Eerie, but still, it was home.

Marina rolled her cart around the room, taking in its surroundings, until a voice made her jump out of her skin.

“Hello? Is someone in ‘ere?”

Marina, startled that something _other_ than herself was in the seashell, stared at the room to the left with wide eyes. “H-Hello?”

“Hello!” exclaimed the voice, a hint of relief in its tone. “Uh, ya mind comin’ in ‘ere? I can’t really place voices with faces, but I think I know ya.”

"B-Be careful," shuddered another. "I-It could be... _her."_

"Nah, I don't think it is, buddy," soothed the first. "Doesn't sound like her anyhow."

"I-I promise I'm not here to hurt anyone,” replied Marina, more uncomfortable than scared. "I'm...I'm coming." She drifted into the room, and nearly lost her breath at the sight.

A crowd of people, their skin now dripping ink, stared at Marina with yellow, gleaming eyes. They swayed back and forth, squeamish, yet shocked. A few stood in the corners of the rooms while others sat on the floor, tilting their heads from side-to-side.

In the middle of the small room sat a human, or what was _almost_ a human. The upper half of his body was clean, but the lower had become ink, mimicking the consistency of mud. Even his hands were submerged in the vile stuff, out of proportion and heartbreaking to look at. He smiled weakly as his bloodshot eyes peered back at Marina. His auburn hair was matted with ink and black lines marked his entire neck. The blue button-up he wore under his overalls were somewhat clean with a few stains here and there.

Marina didn’t need another detail to remind herself of the young man that sat before her.

“Wally!”

She slipped out of her tank and pulled herself towards the janitor. She covered her mouth as she took one of his hands as a way to comfort him.

“How are ya doin’, Miss Mermaid?” chuckled Wally. "It took me a while, but the second you replied back, I knew that it was you."

“Who cares how _I_ feel,” shrugged Marina, “you’re half _ink,_ Wally.” She examined his hands. “How...how did you end up like this?” She slowly looked up at the poor souls surrounding them. "How did you  _all_ end up like this?"

One of the inky people gasped, holding onto another for support. "The...the mermaid." They looked around wildly. "She's here! She's here to protect us!"

The mob cried tears of joy, embracing one another. Marina pushed back ever-so slightly, disturbed. She glanced at Wally, who offered her a small round of laughter.

"Yeah, I think ya have every right to be surprised, Mermaid," he smiled.

"Wh-Who are these people?" questioned Marina, reaching for her tank from behind.

Wally looked up at the two figures beside him and lifted his hands into the air. They helped him stand, keeping a strong grip on his shoulders as he regained his balance. He sighed and shook his head. "They're all people we used to work with. But now..." His gaze shifted across the crowd. "They're all messed up."

Marina slipped back into her tank, her mouth agape. "Because of...Joey?"

"Don't say his name!" screeched a person from the back. "We will  _never_ speak of him!  _Never!"_

The others joined in with the riot. Wally winced and rose his arms. "Awright, awright, that's enough, everybody. He ain't 'ere...just Marina is all."

One of the creatures knelt down to Marina's tank and grabbed her hand, quivering. "Please...save us. Save us from their harm."

Marina shot a confused stare at Wally. "What's going on?" She looked up and down at the janitor. "You need to tell me what's happened since then, Wally.  _Please."_

Wally slumped and crossed his arms. “Eh, those years ago when everythin’ went to shit, I tried to stop the damn machine, but, uh...that didn’t work out well." He nodded his head towards the beings around him. "But these guys? Joey was tryin' to sacrifice them to the  _machine._ That's why I had to stop it, but like I said, it didn't work out." He laughed lightly. "I guess I ain't fit for bein' a hero."

“No, I’m...I’m proud of you, Wally,” spoke Marina, looking into the janitor’s tired eyes. “You were brave enough to do something like that.” She smiled weakly. "I mean, you were able to save these people by putting them in here. That's something a hero would do."

“But I'm also a fool,” added Wally with a grin. “Doin' all of that was like comparin' beeswax to earwax, but I _knew_ Norman was right all along.”

“Norman?” asked Marina. “He knew about this?”

“Well, he had a feelin’ that the machine wasn’t a good thing,” explained Wally, “but enough about us, what about _you?_ What the hell are you doin’ ‘ere?”

Marina sighed and touched her temple. “I...I had to escape. Turns out the place I was hiding in before didn't last long.”

“Escape, huh?” repeated Wally. “Seems that’s the only way of livin’ nowadays.” He looked over Marina’s shoulder and rose a brow. “Where’s your girlfriend? And Boris?”

“Alice?” asked Marina. She bit the bottom of her lip. “She had to leave when...when all of _that_ happened.” She held back her tears. "And Boris...isn't with us anymore."

“Wanted to fulfill her duties as an angel, huh?” said Wally. He noticed Marina’s solemn gaze and patted her shoulder. “Hey, I’m sure she’s doin’ just fine. I didn’t watch all of the cartoons, but I know that she wouldn’t let people boss her around.” He gnawed at the bottom of his lip. "And Boris...he's in a better place now. He can't be harmed up there."

Marina sniffled and smiled warmly. "Thank you, Wally. I appreciate it."

Wally returned the smile and stretched his arms. He nearly tumbled backwards, but the figures behind caught him. He chuckled. “Man, ya think after bein’ with these crummy legs for a couple years now, I’d know how to walk decently.”

“I’m guessing you’ve been here since then?” asked Marina, trying to pry her gaze away from Wally’s legs.

“Yeah, but I gotta tell ya, Miss Mermaid,” smiled Wally, “this place makes a good, ol’ sanctuary. Me an' these guys have been relaxin' for a while now. I don't know what the rest of the studio is like, but I doubt it's safer than 'ere.” His smile faltered. "But, uh, I guess you want some answers, don'tcha? About all of this...stuff about you?"

Marina shivered. "Yeah, I think that would help."

Wally turned towards the crowd and jutted his thumb towards the main room. "You guys go on back now. Marina an' I are gonna have a lil' talk."

The distraught workers walked back towards the entrance, their eyes glued to Marina. They whispered to each other, their voices soft, yet full of hope.

Marina quickly faced Wally, worried. "Why is everyone acting like...like I'm some  _savior?"_

"I'm just as puzzled as you are, Mermaid," replied Wally. He knelt down to the height of the tank. "I found 'em beggin' to one of your posters. I have no clue what they want, but they see you as some kind of protector or somethin'."

"I-I haven't done anything to protect anyone, though," admitted Marina.

Wally placed his hand on the side of the tank, chewing on his bottom lip. "Well, they obviously see somethin' in you that ya haven't discovered yet." He slowly stood up, his legs shaking. "Maybe you can find somethin' more about it later, but for now, I should show ya around. Let ya see what's changed." 

Marina’s mood brightened at the idea. She held Wally’s hand and helped him back into the main room. “That’s a wonderful idea, Wally. Maybe we can make it more of a home for...for the others, too."

“Yeah!” exclaimed Wally. “I might be able to sneak out a few times and scavenge for things, too.” He motioned his hands towards the ceiling. “Just you wait! _We’ll_ be the ones runnin’ this place soon!”

Marina laughed and nodded her head. “Let’s hope so.”

* * *

 

“No... _no._ I can’t, I-I _won’t.”_

She dragged herself onto the basin and rested her head against the cold, cold metal. She looked behind her and growled at her useless legs. She grunted as she continued to pull herself under the nozzle of the thundering machine.

“I...I won’t let it h-happen again,” she hissed to herself. “I-If he touches me _again..._ I-I’ll…”

She slammed her inky hand onto the machine’s smooth, metallic surface. She touched her face.

She _would_ be beautiful again.

“St-Stop…” she whispered. “Don’t...don’t do it, _please.”_

She suddenly burst into hysterical laughter and steadied herself as she stood up. She collapsed again and drew a tiny circle around herself.

 _“I’m the c-cutest, little angel sent fr-from above...and I know just h-how to swing,”_ she sang to herself. She covered her right eye and shook her head. “N-No!”

As she struggled with herself, she scribbled in the shapes of the pentagram, adding a circle and a triangle inside.

_“I-I got a bright, little halo...and I’m filled-filled with love. I’m Al-Alice Angel._

“St-Stop...don’t do this.

_“I’m the...the hit of the party, I’m th-the belle of the b-ball...I-I’m the toast of every town. Just one, little d-dance and I know you’ll fall. I’m Alice A-Angel!_

“S-Susie...no!”

As the ink poured around the pentagram, it sparkled a brilliant red. She let out a mixture of a laugh and a cry for help.

_“I ain’t no-no flapper, I’m a classy dish...and boy, c-can this girl sing._

“Susie!

_“This g-girl can grant your every wish…”_

The ink drowned her in its waterfall, descending into the abyss below. It spilled and spilled and spilled…

Until it stopped.

It spewed out the remaining drops and refused to rumble again. The ink washed away from her, revealing a clean, stellar, goddess-like creature sitting on top of the basin.

She brought her hand close to her face and touched her eyes. She frowned at the mistakes and stood up.

It was better than being that _slug._

She clenched her fists and cackled, admiring her peak of beauty. It would take some time to restore herself to full glory, but this would do.

_“I’m Alice Angel!”_


	17. (Un)Questionable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magical letter appearing in Henry's mailbox is the first sign to a chaotic adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! We've turned the gaze over to Henry, now the old man we all love in the video game. Who knows what's in store for him?  
> This is a shorter chapter, but don't you worry! The next ones will be a little bit longer.  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.

**1963**

“Are you _sure_ that’s from him?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“It’s not a prank? It could easily be a prank.”

“It’s got his signature and everything. There’s no doubt about it.”

She sighed over the phone. “Even if it _is_ from him, you shouldn’t go back.”

“Aiko, I’ve got no choice,” he countered, calmly. “It’s been 30 years. He obviously put the time in to write this.”

“But you _do_ have a choice, Henry,” warned Aiko. “It sounds like a trap to me.”

Henry looked down at the letter in his hand, scrutinizing each word. “But maybe he’s changed.”

Another sigh. “You’re giving him too much pity.” She paused for a moment. “Wait, read the second-to-last line for me.”

“‘If you’re back in town, come visit the old workshop,’” read Henry. He sat the letter on the countertop beside him.

“And that doesn’t irk you just a little bit?” asked Aiko. “‘Back in town,’ Henry. It’s like he was... _expecting_ you to get it the second you got home. Hell, why didn’t he send it earlier? Why _now?”_

Henry sat the letter on the counter and tugged at the telephone wire. “I’m just as confused as you are, but I’m still gonna go. And if it’s a trap, I’ll just...I’ll just give him a good punch to the face.”

Aiko snorted. “I’d _love_ to see that.”

“It sounds like a joke, but if I do see him, I’ll do it,” chuckled Henry. His laughter died out. “But in all seriousness, I _should_ go see what’s going on. I didn’t think he’d even bother with me after all these years. I didn’t even think that place would still be running.”

“I know for a damn fact that they haven’t been making any cartoons since I left, so I doubt they’re doing stuff there still,” mentioned Aiko, “but come on, Henry, if Joey’s still holed up in there, that’s a red flag. That whole _studio_ is a red flag.”

“I know, I know,” said Henry, “but…”

“But?”

“But...what if the toons are still in there?”

There was a break in the conversation. Henry’s shoulders sagged as he massaged his temple, torn between the decision of staying safe or running into danger.

“God, I...I forgot about that,” whispered Aiko, returning to the phone. “I didn’t forget about _them,_ I just forgot that they were still in there.” The panic was starting to rise in her. “Oh, God. Henry, you gotta get them out of there. They shouldn’t have been left with him.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking, too,” said Henry, sadly.

“I should’ve taken them all with me when I left,” rambled Aiko.

“You couldn’t have taken them with you,” said Henry. He bit his lip. “If I see them, I’ll take them all out.”

“You better not leave any of them behind,” scolded Aiko. “Bendy, Alice, Boris, Marina, you get them all out. You can leave Joey to rot in there for all I care.”

“I at least want to try and amend things,” said Henry, shocked by Aiko’s sudden burst of anger.

“Trying to amend things with him is like getting Wally to actually quit his job,” grumbled Aiko. She snickered. “Okay, that was a bit harsh, but I’m serious. You kick that man’s ass and get those four away from that hell hole, you got it?”

“Yes, Aiko, I understand,” said Henry with a smile on his face, “but we all know Bendy’s going to hate me for not telling him I left. He might slap me or something.”

“To be honest, you kinda deserve it,” laughed Aiko. “Sorry.”

“No, I agree with you,” grinned Henry. His smile fell. “I’ll go in the morning and see what’s up. You mind watching the house for me while I’m gone?”

“How long are you planning on being in there?” asked Aiko, suspicious.

“No clue, but knowing Joey, I might be there a while,” he replied, eyeing the letter. “I’ll leave the front door unlocked. Promise you won’t tell anyone I’m gone?”

“Unless you’re gone for two days, then I promise,” agreed Aiko.

“Thanks, Aiko-”

“Wait, hold on a second.”

Henry, almost ending the call, brought the phone back up to his ear. “What?”

“Aren’t you gonna tell Linda?” she questioned.

Henry bit his lip and shook his head. “She...she wouldn’t care.”

“Are you serious?” remonstrated Aiko, unamused. “I know she’s your ex, but you should let her know in case something happens.”

“Nothing bad is going to happen to me because I’m responsible,” stated Henry, coldly. He sighed. “I appreciate you looking out for me, Aiko, but it’s fine. She probably doesn’t need to be filled with more worry anyway.”

“Okay…” muttered Aiko. “Wait, I have another thing to say.”

“Yes?” asked Henry.

Another round of silence filled the conversation. Aiko sighed away from the phone and returned.

“You tell Marina I miss her, alright?”

Henry’s eyebrows curved upward in worry. The sound of the mermaid’s name brought back so many memories from the studio. He even remembered the talented, sassy angel.

He wondered if those two ever got together after all those years of hiding their true feelings.

“I will…” said Henry, pushing his melancholy aside. He glanced at the stairs. “I should get going. I’ll see you later.”

“See you soon,” said Aiko. She hung up, leaving Henry on the empty line.

He sat the phone down and stared out the window, far away from reality’s grasp.

Was he _really_ going to go back? There were bound to be some major changes, and he hadn’t been there in quite a long time, but what if it had become dangerous? Perhaps even more hazardous than the fields of war?

There was only one way to find out, and that was to go to the studio itself.

“Alright, Joey,” whispered Henry to himself, “I’ll come to you, but it’s not gonna be pretty.”

* * *

 

Wally limped into the seashell sanctuary, closing the gate behind him. He let out a sigh of relief and leaned his back against the metal, idly juggling the bottles of pills around.

“Wally, are you back?” asked a voice from the right.

“Yeah, s’just me,” replied Wally.

Marina rode into the main room and smiled at the sight of the janitor. “Oh, thank the stars you’re alright.”

“Nothin’ I couldn’t handle,” smirked Wally, throwing her the pill bottles. He looked behind the mermaid and rose a brow in confusion. “Where are the other guys?”

“Oh, right!” exclaimed Marina. She tilted her head towards the center room. “It’s alright, everyone. It’s just Wally.”

The inky people scurried out from their hiding spots. They hurried over to Wally and whispered their thanks, caressing his neck and shoulders.

“Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna let that big, ol’ demon getcha,” smiled Wally, patting one of their heads.

“He didn’t see you, did he?” asked Marina, placing the bottles in a chest beside the table.

“Oh, uh, about that,” said Wally, chuckling awkwardly. He scratched the back of his head. “I may have, uh, flooded the entire infirmary.”

Marina’s jaw dropped. She stared at Wally with worry in her eyes. “What?”

“I-I didn’t do it for funsies,” reassured Wally, quickly.

“Oh, of course I know that,” said Marina, pushing her fright back down, “but _why?”_

Wally avoided the mermaid’s eyes. “I...was bein’ chased. Had to make a diversion somehow.”

“Who was chasing you?” asked Marina, her nervousness surfacing again. “It wasn’t...Sammy, was it?”

Marina looked at the floor and sighed. “I should’ve known…”

“Hey, don’t blame yourself for that,” said Wally, kneeling to Marina’s cart. “You an' me just can’t predict _when_ he’s gonna show.” He stood up and stared at the gate. “Though I wished there were those little boxes around in there…”

“What are you talking about?” asked Marina.

“Y’know, those—oh, whaddya call ‘em--Lil’ Angel Stations,’” explained Wally.

Marina exchanged muddled looks with the creatures beside her. She muttered the words to herself a few times before the lightbulb sparked over her head. She snapped her thumb. “Oh, you mean the Little Miracle Stations.”

“Yeah, those!” smirked Wally. “That’d make things better, but...it looks like I won’t be payin’ a trip down there anymore.”

“You did what you had to do, Wally,” soothed Marina. “I’d rather have you flood the place than get killed. And besides, we’ve got more than plenty.”

“Yeah, okay,” smiled Wally. He made his way over to the left room. “C’mon, guys. Let’s try and rest up before we head back out.”

Marina watched the janitor and his friends head into the back room. Her smile dropped as she gazed at the gate, grief bursting from her heart.

“I still think about you…” she said, softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry: "Nothing bad is going to happen to me because I'm responsible."  
> Also Henry: *falls like 39000 feet into the depths of the fucking studio while trying to run away from Bendy*  
> Aiko: *looks at a camera like she's on The Office*


	18. Good Mo(u)rning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They told me once, "don't trust the moon, she's always changing"  
> The shores bend and break for her  
> And she begs to be loved  
> But nothing here is as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Fall break has ended, so we're unfortunately back to a weird updating schedule. But since it's the weekend, I'll hopefully be able to get out two chapters!  
> There's a music suggestion later on. Why not give it a listen?  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

The door creaked from age as Henry opened it. He frowned at the foggy, dusty darkness and closed the door behind him. He walked into the workroom and crumpled the letter in his hand. He casted it to the ground and sighed.

“Alright, Joey, I’m here,” he spoke to the shadows on the wall. “Let’s see what we can find what you wanted me to see.”

Withered posters of the famous episodes decorated the walls; “The Dancing Demon,” “Sheep Songs with Boris the Wolf,” and, “Little Devil Darlin’” were the few that still remained. The emergency lights kept a buzzing noise going throughout the room as one of the projectors sung an iconic melody from the show (if Henry wasn’t mistaken, it was “Hellfire Follies,” and it was the first song Sammy Lawrence ever wrote for the cartoon). A cutout of the little devil stood in the corner, watching Henry. Cobwebs grew at the edges of an animator’s desk beside the projector, a few spiders waving hello from underneath. Even a concept sketch of Bendy from the days of old rotted away on it, untouched from all that happened while Henry was gone.

He wasn’t disappointed; the studio was in better shape than he expected. He thought he would have walked into a burning room with people running about like madmen...that is, if there  _were_ any more people.

Henry stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed towards the left. Just around the bend sat his personal desk, an inkwell and another cutout of Bendy resting beside it.

“Hey, here's my old desk," he said, warmly. He laughed and shook his head. "I've wasted so much time in that chair." He looked to the right and headed into the rest of the animation room, copies of his desk sitting against the walls. Just ahead, he noticed the boarded-up doorway leading to the second floor of the studio. His frown deepened as he kicked at the sturdy wood.

Why was the second floor blocked off? Were there spooks that were contained? Was there something that Joey didn’t want Henry to see once he returned? Either way, it gave the retired animator the creeps.

Henry quickly turned on his heels back into the main room. He walked into the hallway in front of him where yet more questionable and nerve wracking details were sprawled out for him.

The empty space leaking with ink in front of Henry originally had a few seats and a table for workers to relax during their breaks. Now, a single chair—tipped over on its side—remained and a sentence that added more fuel to the eerie fire was scribbled out on the wall:

_“Dreams come true.”_

Henry shivered at the sight. The writer couldn't have been serious...right?

He shrugged it off and moved forward. There wasn’t time to stare at cryptic handwriting on the wall. There was an old boss to meet...and punch in the face.

Henry passed by a door with a familiar seashell symbol on it. He stopped in his tracks and gazed at it. He brought his hand close to the shell and touched it.

He couldn’t forget the darling of the sea. Where was she right now? In fact, where was the rest of the gang? He at  _least_ wanted a welcome from them, but...he couldn't blame them for not wanting to. Not after he left so briskly...

Henry pulled his hand away and sighed. He couldn’t open the door. He was already riding a silent, emotional roller coaster at the moment. He didn’t need a wave of memories of the lovely mermaid and her angel hitting him.

Fortunately, there was something to take his eyes away from the abandoned room; at the end of the hallway sat an odd doorway leading into a short hall. He squinted his eyes and walked forth.

“What the hell?” he muttered.

He walked into the short hall, passing by a board with several numbers and hopping over an abnormally-placed pipe. He entered into a vast, open area, standing on a balcony. On this platform he saw an empty pit in the center of the lower level, four, long chains diving into it. His eyes caught the lever and battery holder just to his right. Noticing the battery spots, he opened up the chest to his left, grabbing the first source of power and the second on the rickety shelf. He shoved them into their designated spots and pulled the lever.

"Let's see what you're hiding down there, old friend," he whispered.

The sound of turning cogs bellowed in the air. The metal chains rose, and through the darkness of the squarish pit, a mechanical behemoth unveiled itself. 

It was the Ink Machine, the “thing” Joey wanted to show Henry.

He hadn’t seen anything as strange as this; it was like a combination between a dishwasher and a sink with a giant, elongated fishbowl attached to the back, except the water was replaced with the ink he had animated with. Occasionally, a droplet fell from the nozzle, adding more to the basin attached at the bottom. The gears and iron pipes remained dormant, pleading to return to life from their rusting edges. It blew out clouds of steam as the rubber pipes swayed back and forth beneath it, like a real Cthulhu.

Henry stared in utter shock. "Good God, Joey...did you  _really_ make this?"

Well, there was only one thing to do now, and that was to turn on the machine. He was hoping this is what Joey wanted from him. It was common sense, wasn't it?

The balcony and the floor beneath it contained nothing to help Henry in his quest. He sighed and headed out of the arena of the machine. He made his way back into the long corridor and headed towards the main workroom again.

Until the light seeping through the crack of a door not too far away turned off.

Henry froze. He stared at the locked room whose light flooded from underneath the door gap. He inched closer and wrapped his fingers around the knob.

“I’m probably making the worst decision ever,” he grunted as he opened the door.

But to his luck, nothing was inside the compact room, just an old radio, a poster of the “Sheep Songs” episode, and an inky handprint.

Wait, an inky handprint?

Henry did a double take, peering at the handprint. He touched it lightly with his finger, the ink still wet. He rubbed the liquid between his fingers as he looked at the chicken scratch on the paper beside it. He felt blindly for the doorknob behind him and walked out, not daring to look back.

He knew the studio went downhill, but he didn’t expect there to be _other_ living beings roaming around. That five-fingered hand print surely didn’t belong to any of the toons.

What was going on?

“Maybe there’s something in the break room,” said Henry to himself. He strolled down several hallways until he stumbled upon the breakroom...or what was _supposed_ to be it.

Where there used to be couches and tables were swapped out with pedestals and pictures of silhouettes of familiar objects. The homey vibes were swept out the door and were replaced with dread and disappointment. The beacon of it all was the large switch waiting for Henry in the back of the room.

"You've got a bunch of surprises up your sleeve, Joey," whispered Henry, grudgingly.

By examining the pictures behind the pedestals, the idea of finding the items portrayed popped into Henry’s mind. If he was going to find an inkwell, a vinyl record, a Bendy plush, a gear, a wrench, and what appeared to be a book, then he would have to search the studio. There was even the possibility of finding Joey. Hell, maybe even the toons.

 _Hopefully,_ things would turn out alright.

Henry sighed and exited the breakroom. He searched every nook and cranny for the objects, finding the inkwell by his desk and the record by the projector in the main room. He idly made his way back to the break room, but took a left instead of heading straight.

He wished he didn’t.

He nearly dropped the inkwell and record at the sight of the monstrosity that was displayed in front of him.

It was as if it was waiting for him, propped up on the wide board like that. Its own chest was deprived of its organs, the broken bones a heinous welcome to the animator. The candles’ flames wavered as Henry forced the bile back down his throat, bringing light to the leather book that sat near the feet of the poor soul. As the straps fettered the innocent creature down to the board, he couldn’t help but reach his hand out to it, horrified by its end.

Boris the Wolf was dead, and if the X’s for his eyes and loose jaw weren’t enough proof, Henry didn’t know _what_ was.

“Oh, my God…” said the animator, mortified, “Joey, what were you _doing?”_

He turned his stare towards the right of the room, and in the same hand writing as the one before, another message was on the wall:

_“Who’s laughing now?”_

Definitely not Henry.

He spotted the book and snatched it away from Boris’ corpse. He muttered a prayer of mercy and rushed out of the room.

“Once I get this thing turned on, I'm leaving,” muttered Henry, trying to push Boris’ cold, sullen face out of his mind.

He continued about the studio, finding the Bendy doll and the gear back on the Ink Machine's balcony. Rushing out of the accursed room, he found himself near two closets and another hallway.

But what made him stop was the cassette player that was also set out for him.

Henry frowned and sat the objects on the floor. He grabbed the recorder and hesitantly pressed the play button.

“At this point, I don’t get what Joey’s plan is for this company,” spoke a comical voice from the haunted cassette. “The animations sure aren’t being finished on time anymore, and I certainly don’t see why we need this...machine. It’s noisy, it’s messy, and who needs _that_ much ink anyway?”

As fast as lightning, Henry recognized the Brooklyn accent and complaining tone of the owner; Wally Franks. He knew the janitor was a bit of a gossip, but he never expected him to make _recordings_ to rant.

“Also, get this,” continued Wally.

“What’s that, Wally?” asked Henry with a sly grin on his face. Well, _he_ thought he was funny.

“Joey had each one of us donate somethin' from our workstations. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. ‘To help appease the gods,’ Joey says. 'To keep things going.'”

The brusque mention of the sacrifices made Henry’s smile fall clean off of his face. Before he left, he knew Joey tinkered in Satanism and other magic, but _sacrifices?_ That was beyond what he had seen before war had taken him away.

Things really _did_ change, didn’t they?

“But hey, he writes the check,” reassured Wally, as if he noticed Henry’s frown, “but I tell ya what, if one more of these pipes burst, I’m outta here!”

The tape ended. Henry took a step back and shook his head lightly.

There was something else that the young janitor wasn’t explaining, and Henry didn’t want to find out.

He glanced down at the items beside him and picked them up. He sighed and went back to searching. He found the sneaky wrench hidden behind one of the drawers in Boris’ unfortunate murder spot. He pried his eyes away from the sight and sprinted towards the break room.

Back in the "sacrifice" room, Henry cautiously sat each item on its designated pedestal. He looked over at the lever, but growled at the blinking light that refused to return power to the machine.

“You make things too difficult, Joey,” grumbled Henry. He stared at the exit and walked towards the hallway where Wally’s disturbing tape sat.

He progressed through the hall he had yet to take, fingers curled into fists. He was so lost in his mind of confronting Joey that he didn’t see the Bendy cutout that appeared right before him.

It took Henry a moment to process what just happened. He stumbled backwards and locked eyes with the shabby piece of cardboard. He blinked a few times and tapped it in the face. "Who put this here?"

No response from the cutout. It continued looking at him with those bright, yet creepy eyes. Henry bit the bottom of his lip and walked away from it.

Henry arrived in a small theater, where the final drafts of the episodes were shown. In a corner behind the chairs, there was another lever, an obnoxious sign above it reading, “Ink Flow.”

Henry walked towards it, but as if the spooks were following him and were angered by his blind treatment to the Bendy cutout, decided to conduct another scare.

The projector turned on, a smiling Bendy bobbing up and down on the screen before it. Bendy's signature whistle ringed throughout the room. As Henry reached for the lever, he stopped and scrutinized it. He looked all around him and shook his head.

“Now this is just a sick prank,” he uttered. He sighed once more and pulled the lever.

But a sick prank this was not, for the ink came pouring down from the creaky pipes above.

The hateful, black liquid crashed to the wooden floors, burrowing down into every crack. Henry gasped and hopped onto one of the chairs as the nerve wracking whistling continued to play. Gritting his teeth, he meticulously maneuvered through the ink with the help of the chairs and made it out of the room. Without looking back, he paced down the halls and back into the break room.

The sign above the lever now blinked rapidly, calling out to Henry to fulfill his deed. He swallowed down his fear and stepped towards it.

“It’s probably what Joey _wants_ you to do,” soothed Henry, yet his voice shook with fear of the unknown. “Yeah...that’s what he wants.”

His clammy hands held onto the lever. He inhaled deeply and pulled it down, the lights dimming at the sudden action.

Something rumbled through the pipes above him. He looked up as anxious butterflies flew about in his stomach. He released his grip on the lever and walked out of the room, a cloud of horror forming over him.

This wasn’t a dream anymore.

Henry hesitantly walked down the hall towards the Ink Machine. Before he continued, the sole of his shoe caught something. He looked down and drew his foot away, revealing the ink that slipped from the bottom. He frowned in disgust as he followed the inky trail of footprints leading around the corner and into the Ink Machine's room. As the fear settled in, he cautiously walked forth and peeked his head around the corner. He saw a shabby blockade of boards that stopped anyone from entering the room with the machine.

Who could have done this so quickly for Henry to _not_ have seen? He went around the studio at least three times while searching for the stupid relics. Either he was plain dumb to not have heard anything or he was dealing with someone more surreptitious than him.

Still, he didn’t like the look of the boarded-up room, even the cranking sounds that whistled from the machine, but what was there to do? He wasn’t going to use his bare hands to rip off the boards.

Perhaps this _was_ a prank made by Joey. He was probably at a coffee shop nearby and wanted to give Henry a little scare before meeting with him. _That_ seemed more plausible that _this._

Henry stepped out in the hallway and began to make his way towards the main workroom.

But a childish, hellish, familiar laughter stopped him in his tracks.

He pivoted back towards the machine, squinting at the amount of ink that spilled out from the nozzle. He stepped forth, parts of his mind screaming at him to turn back.

Just a little look wouldn’t hurt, right?

Henry pressed his fingers against the aging wood and tried to search for anything inside the room.

Nothing there, it seemed.

However, he regretted his decision the second a terrifying beast slammed its head against the boards.

Henry felt the air leave his lungs at the sight of the abomination as it clawed at the him, laughing hysterically. He crashed to the ground, yet scrambled to his feet immediately. 

 **“Henry, Henry, Henry!”** exclaimed the monstrosity, reaching for the animator. **“Welcome back, old man! Didja miss me? _Didja?_** _ **”**_

Henry didn’t wait for a second to take the chance to flee. He bolted down the hall as ink, too malleable to be the stuff he used to work with, grabbed at the walls and flooded the floor.

This certainly was a _nightmare._

As the horrifying giggles echoed behind Henry, he spotted the exit, the relieving, welcoming light beckoning him. He ran towards it, hands ready to grab the knob.

But, as luck had always been for those who stayed within the studio, Henry didn’t make it back out into the warm sunshine and colors of the town.

Instead, he fell into a deep, dark pit below him.

Down, down, _down._

* * *

 

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP2dDWva6Lc) _

She didn’t expect there to be a spare one hidden in the closet, but there it was, peering back at her with those lovely, bashful eyes.

Part of her sobbed, the other remained unemotional.

She caressed its cardboard cheek, a black tear sneaking out of her destroyed eye. She drew a heart on its neck with her finger soaked in ink. She chuckled wearily to herself and fell to the floor, one hand still holding onto the cutout.

“She’s still alive...I can feel it,” she whispered, ominously. She stared at the cutout above her, a wicked smile spreading across her face and more tears filling up her eyes.

What a good morning it was.

“I promise I’ll come back to you.

“I  _always_ keep my promises."


	19. (Dis)Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like you've got a date with a human and a mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! We're back at it again with that Sad Shit(TM).  
> Quick thing to say; I decided to cut out the final part of Chapter 1 and first half of Chapter 2 for Henry's point of view because I'm sure all of us know what happens. Also, it didn't add anything new to the story, so I kicked that sucker out for the sake of time.  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

Henry wiped the ink from his face, frowning at the lever he pulled down. He rested his axe against the wall and collapsed to the ground, catching his breath.

He could’ve sworn he was in some dumb nightmare, but after waking up from falling down from the top floor of the studio, he knew it wasn’t a hallucination anymore. The deformed, inky monsters (he called them “searchers,” for they never stopped “searching” to kill him) and ghostly messages of Sammy Lawrence were sheer proof that Joey’s “dreams” became a reality.

Well, at least he hadn’t encountered the beast he met upstairs yet, and he was planning to keep it that way.

Henry sighed loudly and stood up, steadying himself against the wall. He grabbed the axe and made his way out of Sammy’s old office and down the hall.

But a single idea popped into his head, and made him stop in his tracks.

Now that the ink that flooded the stairwell was gone, Henry would (hopefully) be able to leave the God-forsaken studio, but there was also Aiko’s voice shouting in the back of his head.

_“You better not leave any of them behind; Bendy, Alice, Boris, Marina, you get them all out.”_

Yet Henry hadn't found any of them, only seeing them in posters; Alice’s “Sent From Above” down in the department he stood in, Boris’ “Sheep Song’s” practically taped on every wall imaginable (not to mention he was most likely dead already thanks to the presence of his corpse back on the main floor, so he couldn’t bring him back), and many of Bendy’s decorated the halls. Surprisingly, he hadn’t found Marina’s yet, especially her “Mermaid Melodies” one, which was famous out of the others she starred in.

Just like the mermaid’s posters, where had the four toons gone? Was that  _really_ Boris strapped to the table? Was that  _really_ Bendy behind the boarded-up Ink Machine room? How could he possibly tell?

Henry bit the bottom of his dry lip. He couldn’t leave them behind...but why would they be down _here?_ There was barely a place to hide and it was crowded with the searchers. They wouldn’t have stood a chance, unless they were strong enough to fend for themselves after all those years of being abandoned.

Wait…strong enough to fend for themselves.

A revelation hit Henry, tearing his heartstrings one by one.

No wonder the beast that skulked about the studio bared an uncanny resemblance to the little guy. Even Sammy’s cassette tapes praised his new form. He _had_ to find a way to defend himself in this twisted world, and thus, he did. He wouldn't have been surprised if  _Joey_ had a part in his transformation.

The Ink Demon wasn’t playing the childish game anymore.

Sweat beaded down Henry’s forehead. He would never forgive himself for letting the devil transmute into what he saw behind the boards upstairs.

This wasn’t a dream come true at all.

Henry composed himself and shook his head. “Get it together. I’ll find them all somehow…”

He continued further down the hall and entered back into the main room. He spotted the empty stairwell, free from the clutches of the ink. With a weary smile, Henry walked over, his axe loose in his hands.

He should have paid more attention.

_Smack._

A ringing noise screamed throughout his head as he descended to the floor, hues of black closing in on his vision. But before he fell into yet another forced slumber, he saw a figure looming over him, a Bendy mask protecting his face.

“Rest your head...it’s time for bed.”

* * *

Henry woke up with a start, his vision hazy and his mind wobbly. He looked about the room, ignoring the pain from the back of his head that tried to grab his attention. He attempted to push himself away from what appeared to be a pole behind him, but felt the sharp grip of rope bind him back. He gasped quietly and craned his neck to see the fetters.

But as he turned his head back around, he spotted the shadow that had towered over him before he was sent into darkness.

The Bendy mask was something Henry already noticed about him before, but now that he was up close, he spotted the thin overalls he sported. His hips--clearly out of proportion--clung to the shabby cloth, ink occasionally spilling out from the top. One arm was longer than the other, both hands bearing four, fat abnormal fingers instead of five. His feet remained intact, but his toes were stuck together, each varying in size.

This thing wasn’t as scary as what Henry had seen so far. In fact, he looked more human than the rest of the creatures that dirtied the halls. Still, he didn’t enjoy his presence.

The creature peered over Henry’s shoulder, examining the rope. “There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn’t want our little sheep roaming away now, would we?” He waited for a response from the animator, but received none. “No, no we _wouldn’t.”_

Henry recognized the suave, soft voice of the thing. It wasn’t grumpy or annoyed like it was supposed to be, but the cassette players from before told him that it _was_ the same person.

Poor Sammy Lawrence. He, too, was corrupted by the ink.

“I must admit, I am... _honored_ you came all the way down here to visit me,” spoke Sammy, strolling around the room with the beloved axe in hand. He stopped, and Henry could have sworn he saw a smirk through the mask's hole that covered his unidentifiable face. “It almost makes what I’m about to do seem _cruel.”_

He sat the axe against one of the boards in front of Henry and walked back to Henry. He placed a strong grip on Henry's shoulders, the eyes of Bendy staring straight through his soul. “But the believers must honor their savior. If they don’t, then what’s the point of living?” He chuckled. “There was one--no, _two--_ of them that didn’t worship him. I was able to bring justice to the stupid one, but _her..._ she slipped out of my hands.” He looked at his fingers and shook his head. "Her mind is deeper than the abyss, after all. I should’ve killed her when I had the chance.”

The rambles from the monster flew over Henry’s head. Who was he even talking about? He didn’t recall of someone whose mind was “deeper than the abyss.” And who did he kill? Was it someone important? Who knew?

Sammy stepped away from Henry, placing his hand over his mask. “But that’s not important right now.” He peered at the animator. “What _is_ important is looking at the sacrifice and offering it unto our Lord.” He stared at the ceiling, as if he was seeing a vision from God, and lifted his hands into the air. “And then, I will finally be freed from this...this inky, dark abyss I call a _body.”_

“Oh, God...Sammy,” whispered Henry, heartbroken at the sight of the music director. "What happened to you?"

Interrupting Sammy’s spiel, something stomped through the pipes above, a growl joining with it. Sammy froze and gasped lightly.

“Shh,” he spoke, softly. “Quiet...I can hear him.” He turned towards Henry and pointed upward. “He’s crawling above us. _Crawling.”_

Henry looked up and shivered, the sound drawing closer and closer to the room he and Sammy stood in. He stealthily began to unbind his wrists from the rope as Sammy turned towards the back of the room.

“Let us begin,” he said. “The ritual _must_ be completed.” He whirled around, and Henry froze. He cupped his hands around his face, the cartoonish eyes of Bendy staring straight at him.

“Soon, he will hear me. He will set us _free.”_

The music director rushed into the open room to the left, closing the door behind him. Henry wiggled his wrists around, keeping an eye on the metal gate in front of him. He heard a microphone turn on through the speakers, screeching from age. Sammy’s voice broke through the silence.

“Sheep, sheep, sheep, it’s time for sleep. Rest your head, it’s time for bed. In the morning, you may wake, or in the morning, you’ll be _dead.”_

The gate rose, causing the panic to stir inside Henry. As he hastily tried to pull his hands out from the rope, he saw the strange ink puddles that moved about.

Damn Sammy. Even as a monster, he always thought ahead.

“Hear me, Bendy!" shouted Sammy through the microphone. "Arise from the darkness. Arise and claim this _tender sheep._ Free me, I beg you!

The gate had fully opened, and Henry was expecting the demon to appear from the shadows. Thanks to the sudden rush of adrenaline, he freed his right hand, working on the left. The living puddles spotted his work of escape and slowly moved towards him, grumbling and moaning.

“C’mon, c’mon,” urged Henry, glancing back and forth between the gate, the searchers, and his left hand.

“I summon you, Ink Demon, show your face and take this tender sheep!” boomed Sammy.

Henry waited for the rest of Sammy’s prayer, but instead, it was taken over by a harsh, thundering grumble, too monstrous to belong to the disciple. He heard Sammy’s gasp and stuttering.

“N-No, my Lord, stay back!” he commanded, fear at the edge of his voice. “I am your prophet! I am your-”

A terrifying cry bounced around the room from the speakers. A pool of ink poured out from the crack of the recording booth's door. Henry released himself from the rope and snatched his axe. Without thinking for another second, he dug the weapon into the heads of the searchers and darted through the metal gate, not daring to look back.

He heard the snarls of the demon from behind, so in response, he picked up his pace. He chopped through wooden planks and jumped over pools of ink. He looked behind him, yet he didn’t hear the enraged roars and stomps of the demon.

He was safe, for _now._

Henry sighed in relief and headed towards the last planks that blocked his path. He cut them down.

But his joy was short lived, for his axe broke into two.

Henry stared in shock at the handle. He stared down at the blade, dumbfounded. He bit the inside of his cheek and casted the other half to the floor.

So much for escaping out of the studio with a weapon.

Henry walked towards the left, but to his luck, more boards and a waterfall of ink blocked his path. He grunted in annoyance and turned back to the way he came from. He looked ahead and frowned at the pool of ink that sat before him, a door just a few feet away.

Well, that appeared to be the only way out.

Henry inhaled deeply and placed his feet into the ink. He trudged through it, keeping his eyes locked on the door.

He immediately regretted that decision the second the notorious monster broke through the surface and roared at him.

Henry ran out of the ink and headed towards the left, now free from any obstacles. As he sprinted through the twisting maze, the demon’s laughter echoed behind him.

 **“Don’t run away from me again, Henry!”** it screeched.  **"C'mon! I just wanna give ya a big, ol' _hug,_ like I did with Lawrence!"**

Henry stumbled through the halls and, as if luck finally decided to be on his side, found an open room just in reach. A sign reading “S3 Vault” was above it, a sense of security coming from it. Henry looked behind him, the demon approaching at a faster rate with its arm out, ready to take him to his death.

 **“Stop runnin’** **_away!”_** it wailed.

Henry bolted towards the room and slid inside, slamming the door shut behind him. He pulled a board down onto its handles, blocking the open cuts in the door and stopping the demon from busting in. He fell to the floor, catching his breath.

The demon banged its fists from behind, groaning in agony. **“Open...the door,** **Henry.”** It tumbled backwards, a soft cry escaping from its mouth. **“Don’t...don't** **leave me again.”**

Henry’s head perked up and he stared at the door, shocked. He gingerly reached for the knob, but stopped himself as he heard the demon walk away. Sadness flowing through his veins, he pushed himself off of the ground and walked into the next room.

At least he wasn’t tied up to a pole as a sacrifice now.

As he wandered into the room, Henry looked at a miraculous sign before him that read, “Lift.” He felt the tension leave his body as he walked towards it.

But something stopped him, just as it always did.

An empty can of bacon soup rolled across the floor. Henry’s followed it as he put the puzzle pieces together in his head. He stared at the corner from where it came from and brought his fists close to his face.

“I know you’re here,” he said, coldly. “Come out and show yourself.”

Indeed, something came out from around the corner, more friendly than Henry ever expected to find in the terrible, terrible studio. He let his hands drop at the sight of the character he knew well.

His ears flopped up and down as he stared at Henry, his eyes smiling. He hadn’t changed a bit since Henry left, the same overalls and shoes proving that. He walked forward, a spring in his step. He tilted his head in curiosity and grinned.

Henry didn’t need to process any further of who stood before him.

“Boris?”

* * *

 

It was cold. No light shined through the darkness. The ink hugged at her ankles, dancing about on its own like ballerinas on a black stage. Pentagrams colored in a dark red were scattered around, leading into the unknown farther ahead. The occasional echo of her other half resounded, a mixture between a laugh and a scream.

It was hard to tell, for Alice Angel was trapped in a miserable cage.

She sat on the ground, rubbing her hands on her forearms to keep her warm. She looked up into the void and shivered. Her halo offered some illumination, but the darkness kept snatching away each sliver it provided.

An angel wasn’t meant to be in this...this _hell._ She was meant to be out of the dark, living in the heaven she dreamed of with her friends and, of course, her lover.

Oh, poor, poor Marina Mermaid. How did she still keep faith in her after leaving those years ago? Was she still looking for her? If she still loved this failure of an angel, then how did she do it?

How did she keep such hope in this hopeless kingdom of regret and revenge?

Alice let the tears fall as she rested her weary head on the ground. She shrunk in on herself, her soft hiccups and sniffles filling up the empty noise in the cage.

But then, she heard a voice, singing to the silence.

_“I’m the cutest, little angel sent from above and I know just how to swing.”_

Alice jerked her head up at the familiar melody, her tears drying for a split second. She frowned and shook her head. “Susie...please.”

Whatever Susie was doing, she was having too much fun if she had the opportunity to sing. Didn’t she know that even in the comfort of Level 9, there were always dangers lurking around?

 _“I’ve got a bright, little halo and I’m full of love,”_ continued Susie, annoyingly. _“I’m Alice Angel!”_

Alice wrapped her arms around her legs, sitting her head on them. The slipper of energy she had left was sapped out of her as the chipper song progressed.

 _“I’m the hit of the party, I’m the belle of-”_ started Susie. She stopped, not speaking another word.

Alice lifted her head and stood up, disturbed by the abrupt pause. She bit her lip as she searched around the darkness, but it ended quickly as a corner of the black sky lit up with a clear vision of the outside world, taking view from the body she shared with Susie.

She stood on the steps leading up to her home, but instead of her gaze fixated on the metal doors, she stared at the little overlook to her right. Alice almost brushed it off as a hallucination, but as her eyes settled in on the rest of the area, she spotted a figure that made her heart skip a beat.

In a portable tank sat Marina Mermaid, her horror-filled eyes glued to the monstrous form Alice and Susie had taken on.

Alice heard Susie’s chuckle. “I know who you are…”

“M-Marina?” quaked Alice, reaching towards the hazy circle. “Marina!”

Her voice managed to break from Susie’s control, Marina’s shocked expression proving so. She brought the wrench in-hand closer to her chest as noticeable tears streamed down her face.

“Oh, look, it’s the sweetheart of the sea!” mocked Susie. She laughed and made her way towards the elevator. “You shouldn’t be out here. It's too dangerous for a fish out of water.”

“Susie, no!” shouted Alice. “Pl-Please, don’t do this!”

As Susie climbed the steps, she snickered and flipped back her hair. “It’s difficult to remember, but there’s a bell in the back of my mind, ringing and ringing and ringing. And do you know what that bell is saying?”

Alice slammed her fists into the ground, sobbing. “Susie, stop, _please!”_

She turned around the corner, facing the mermaid who couldn’t help but let her fear and sorrow be shown.

“‘Her mind is deeper than the abyss,’” recalled Susie, tapping her chin. “Someone wrote it...or maybe those freaks who hate me did, but I still don't know _why.”_

“Stop, stop, stop!” screamed Alice. “D-Don’t you _dare_ harm her!”

“Are you supposed to be bait of some sort?” said Susie. “Did someone fail to catch you?”

“Susie, _no!”_

“I haven’t found out yet as to why you’re so wanted.” A hysterical cackle boomed throughout the level. “But I’m sure I’ll find out soon enough.

“Looks like you’ve got your date back with your _angel.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, we're going to have to see how Marina ended up on Level 9 of all places, aren't we? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	20. (Dis)Harmony: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue viewing the dreadful entrance from Marina's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HI YES I'M BACK. I just finished my final performance for the play I was in, so I'm going to try my best to keep posting every weekend. But that aside, let's get back to watching Marina react to that cute, little angel sent from above, shall we?  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.  
> *There's a music suggestion later on. Why not give it a listen?

**1963**

The steam rose from the vents, clouds forming in the air. Ink droplets fell from the ceiling, hiding into the cracks below as the cart passed by them. The statue above watched with mischievous eyes, smiling in delight. A timeworn poster fell to the floor, exhausted from holding onto a single piece of tape. The stench of ink and metal wafted through the hall, choking out any bit of fresh air that tried to thrive.

Marina stifled a cough as she rode through the suffocating steam. She held onto her wrench tight, squinting through the haze.

She wouldn’t say that she _wasn’t_ scared. Going to the upper levels was a death sentence, for the monsters that guarded them were dangerous and mindless. If there was one that wasn’t like them, then to the darkness of death it was for the poor soul.

Usually it was Wally’s job to scour for hidden first aid kits and weapons, but Marina couldn’t bare to constantly see him wander throughout the hell of a studio with barely any protection. It was _her_ turn now to find supplies and make it out alive.

And stars above, she feared it.

Marina found a door at the end of the shadowed hallway. She inhaled her fleeing courage and bit the bottom of her lip, squeezing the wrench.

“Just...just go in there and see what you can find,” she muttered to herself. “In and out, in and out.”

She rode up to the door and wrapped her fingers around the black, metal knob.

“Go.”

Marina sheepishly opened the door, letting in the yellow light. She looked behind her and hurried out, her grip on the wrench intensifying after each, nauseating second.

The dreadful, sickening feeling went away the second the “She’s quite a gal!” sign came into her sight.

From the balcony’s view, Marina spotted the sign that was held by two, giant, fake hands, a stunning, albeit creepy, face behind it. Its eyes peered down at the floor below it, its painted smile fading away from age. Metal doors blocked the entrance to whatever laid after it. Surprisingly clean steps lead up to the doors like the stairway to Heaven.

“I haven’t been here in ages…” spoke Marina, softly. She let her grip loosen on the wrench as she kept her gaze glued to the sign.

Only once did she come here, and that was on a date with her angel. The room did not scare her, but just filled her heart with sorrow.

Oh, how she missed her angel.

She would have sighed at the sight if it weren’t for the being that stood just below the steps.

Every limb in her inky body froze as the figure sang one of the cartoon’s songs, oblivious to the new visitor.

 _“I’m the cutest, little angel sent from above and I know just how to swing,”_ she sang as she wiped her hands on her dress. _“I’ve got a bright, little halo and I’m full of love. I’m Alice Angel!”_

Marina covered her mouth with her free hand as she gawked at the being that mocked her angel’s song.

She _knew_ that voice. That sweet, joyous voice that brought smiles to people’s faces whenever they heard it. After all, she gave the angel her voice.

It couldn’t have been her...could it?

She swayed her hips from side to side as she walked up the steps. _“I’m the hit of the party, I’m the belle of-”_

She stopped. Her small smile fell from her face as she turned her gaze towards the balcony, her perfect, yellow eye staring right into Marina’s soul. The broken halo on the top of her head sparkled with an evil desire as her ink-covered fingers curled into fists.

The mermaid held her breath, refusing to make a sudden move. She stared back at the person, scrutinizing the malformed, rigid part of her face; it was revolting to look at, but something about it seemed so angelic, so welcoming. Was it the empty eye socket that resembled the cartoons’? Was it the black dress with the fashionable white bow in the middle of the chest?

Who was able to tell through the danger that lurked beneath?

The figure shot a twisted smirk at the mermaid, both her normal and damaged eyes widening and pleasant surprise. “I know who you are…”

Marina gasped and held the wrench close to her. Too paralyzed with fear to flee, she watched the creature walk back down the steps and towards the bridge, her smile stretching at each passing second.

“Oh, look, it’s the sweetheart of the sea!” she taunted, pointing a finger at Marina. She walked up another set of stairs and skimmed her fingers across the cool metal of the elevator’s cage. “You shouldn’t be here.”

The fear bursted from Marina’s soul as she pushed herself to the back of her tank. She held the wrench in front of her, her hand trembling.

“It’s difficult to remember, but there’s a bell in the back of my mind, ringing and ringing and ringing,” spoke the creature, her halo bouncing up and down as she strolled down the hall, inching closer to Marina. “And do you know what that bell is saying?”

She waited for a response from Marina, but all she got was a silent glare that was flooding with terror.

“‘Her mind is deeper than the abyss,’ that’s what it’s saying,” she said, tapping her chin. “Someone wrote it...or maybe those freaks who hate me did, I still don’t know _why.”_

Marina gulped and rolled her cart backwards into the wall behind her. She shrieked and looked at the approaching creature, her mind screaming at her to escape while she still had the chance.

“Are you supposed to be bait of some sort?” she continued, now a foot away from the mermaid. “Did someone fail to catch you?” She cackled and shook her head, brushing a fake tear from her ruined eye. “I haven’t found out yet as to why you’re so wanted...but I’m sure I’ll find out soon enough.”

Without warning, she snatched Marina’s wrist and held her up by the air, a wicked smile drawn across her face. Marina did nothing to break away from her seize, for her fear anchored her into disbelief and horror.

“Looks like you’ve got your date back with your _angel.”_

Angel.

Angel.

_Angel._

The terror washed away from Marina’s mind. She stared deeply into the eyes of her captor, and the revelation dawned upon her.

Within the glossiness of the creature’s true eye, Marina noticed pain and sorrow residing inside. A tear snuck out from it, curving around the shape of her tired face. The horrid smile twitched, wanting to form into a frown.

How did Marina not see this before? The halo, the horns, the entirety of it all…

She was gazing into the eyes of both Alice Angel and Susie Campbell.

“A-Alice…” croaked Marina. Tears rivered down her cheeks as she brought her hand close to the angel’s face. “It’s me, Alice. M-Marina.”

Mermaid.

Mermaid.

_Mermaid._

Like the one she saw in the closet. Like the one in the posters that hid from her and the demon. Like the one whose mind is deeper than the abyss.

The angel released her grip on the mermaid and took several steps back, tugging on her hair. “M-M-Marina…”

The mermaid crawled towards the wrench and casted it into her tank. She held back the tears as she watched the angel stumble towards the wall, digging her nails into the ancient wood.

“How...how did you _know?”_ she whispered, harshly, glaring at Marina. She tilted her gaze downward, muttering to herself. “‘Deeper than the abyss...deeper than the abyss.’”

“Alice, come back, c-come back,” pleaded Marina, crawling towards the angel. “Please, wake  _up!"_

“How did you _know?”_ hissed the angel again, a demonic voice harmonizing with her. She guffawed and clutched her chest, tears dripping down her chin. She looked at the mermaid through her hysteria and smiled. “Marina...Marina. Th-This...it’s not me. I want _out.”_

She snatched the mermaid by the neck and pushed her high into the air, her smile shaking. “Get me out, get me _out.”_

Marina’s tail flailed about as she tried to pull the cold fingers off of her neck. She gasped for air, slamming her fist down on the arm that held her.

“You’re so _p-perfect,”_ said the angel through tears. “I can use you, I _know it.”_

“A-Alice,” choked Marina. She winced and dug her elbow into the angel’s arm. She screeched and let the mermaid tumble to the floor.

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpH73ExNGyI) _

“Go!” wailed the angel, covering her arm. She shook her head wildly and reached for Marina. “No, don’t leave me! I need to be _perfect!”_

Marina crawled towards her cart, terrified of what her lover had become. She hopped into her tank and rode back into the open hallway, the angel chasing after her.

“M-Marina, Marina!” she cried. “I want to be _beautiful!”_

Marina sobbed as she rode her cart down the hall, not daring to look back. She took a sharp turn to the right, the steam rising in her face and hurting her watering eyes.

“Come back, Marina!” screamed the angel. “Please come _back!”_

Marina saw the elevator up ahead and used all of her might to push herself in. She drove into the back of the cage and jammed her finger into one of the buttons. The door closed just as the angel ran up to it, slamming her fists onto the metal.

“Don’t leave me, don’t leave me!” she thundered. She let out a horrid scream. “Don’t come back! Don't come back for me!”

As the elevator descended, Marina kept her eyes glued to the fallen angel, overcome with horror, woe, and bafflement.

That was her Alice, stuck in that horrible fusion with Susie. Marina didn’t know how they became that or why, but it pained her to see her lover like that.

She was stuck in a terrible nightmare, and there was nothing Marina could do to save her.

The elevator box dove back into the darkness, wrapping around the mermaid like a blanket. She rested her head in the ink of her tank and wailed, hiding her face within her hands.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” she whimpered, shrinking in on herself. “A-Alice...forgive me. Forgive me, _please.”_

The elevator passed through the other floors, not a single sound disturbing Marina’s cries. The broken fragments of light shined on her face, but were taken back into the shadows as the box slid further down.

Marina couldn’t breathe without crying. She held onto the handle of her cart as she hiccupped and sobbed, the tears stinging her eyes. She shook her head and covered her mouth, her voice hoarse and dry.

“Forgive m-me...f-forgive me,” she whispered.

The elevator came to a stop, opening its doors for the grieving mermaid. She stared out into the hallway stretched before her and slowly brought herself out of the box. She drove through the darkness in a frenzy, the security of her home calling out to her.

But what was home without her angel?

She hurried out of the dark corridor and drove her cart over the moat. She banged her fists on the gate, wailing.

“Wally, Wally, o-open up, _please!”_ she cried. She shivered and rested her hand on the side of the gate, more tears spilling out of her eyes like a waterfall.

The gate immediately rose, and Wally stood in front of it, shocked. He looked over the mermaid and quickly brought her in. He closed the gate behind him and placed his melting hands on Marina’s shoulders.

“Cripes, you alright, Miss Mermaid?” he asked. He embraced her, rocking her back and forth. “There, there, you’re okay, you’re okay.”

The lost ones poked their heads out from the left room, their thin lips curved into frowns. They pulled themselves over to Marina and joined the hug, resting their heads on her quivering shoulders.

“A-Alice,” she stuttered. She stared at Wally, the tears neverending. “She’s not her-herself!”

“Alice? Ya found her?” asked Wally. He bit his lip and held Marina close. “Sh, don’t ya worry, Miss. It’s okay.”

“Sh-She’s gone, Wally, she’s _gone!”_ shouted Marina. She dropped her head and cried. “I-I can’t save her!”

Wally exchanged glances of despair with the inky creatures beside him. He looked down at Marina and let his shoulders sag.

He didn’t know what had happened on her trip to find supplies, but he got the feeling that the true picture of the studio revealed itself unto her.

Through secrets and ugly truths, Joey Drew Studios had fulfilled its duty of breaking Marina Mermaid’s heart.


	21. Do(n't) Trust Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She wouldn't let me. She refused."  
> "Why?"  
> "Because...because her mind is deeper than the abyss."  
> "But isn't yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, howdy, howdy! We're back to Henry's adventure through the studio. I wonder what path he'll take..?  
> A quick note; this chapter does jump around a bit since it's basically a recap of Chapter 3.  
> Here's a music suggestion to start off your chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rQGl9phfcw  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

Henry stared at the ceiling with a dry expression on his face. He bit the inside of his cheek as he glanced at the poster of Boris beside him. He rolled onto his side and sighed, annoyed at the ticking clock that sang in the room.

Henry couldn’t _wait_ to punch Joey in the face after all of the events he had been through. He was also sure that Aiko would _love_ to punch him after being gone for so long.

How many days had passed now? Two? Three? Maybe even a week? Whatever the number was, he was hoping that Aiko hadn’t called the cops.

If he was going to prevent that, then he would have to escape the studio as fast as he could.

Henry pushed himself off of the comfortable bed and stretched. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. With another sigh, he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Just around the corner, he spotted Boris, bouncing his head and tapping his foot to the light melody that wheezed from the old phonograph. He managed a smile and walked over to the toon, patting his head.

“How are ya, bud?” asked Henry, grinning.

Boris beamed, closing his eyes in comfort. Henry chuckled and turned his gaze over to the door to his left. His smile dropped as he noticed the missing lever that was supposed to be beside it.

Henry sighed and looked back at Boris. “Alright, buddy, where is it?”

Boris rose his widow’s peak in fake confusion, still bobbing his head to the tune. Henry jutted his thumb over to the door.

“The lever?” he asked.

Boris flashed a mischievous smirk and nodded his head towards the rusting stove, a can of bacon soup on it. Henry followed his gaze and laughed, shaking his head.

“Alright, fine,” obliged the animator. “Let’s get you something to eat.” He gave the wolf a final pat on the head and picked up the can by the stove. He strolled down the short hallway after it and found another can hidden behind a barrel. He knelt down and stuck it underneath his armpit. He was about to continue his search for the final can, but something caught his eye.

As he stood up from his crouch, he stared at the abstract art piece a foot away from him. He turned towards it, wincing. He sat the cans down on the barrel’s surface and skimmed his fingers over the ripped pieces of paper. His shoulders slumped as he rested his forehead on it.

He didn’t take note of it the first time he came into the safehouse with Boris, but looking at it again made him realize how terrifying of a nightmare the toons were facing. The amalgamate of the posters did nothing but release more guilt out into the world: Bendy’s broken smile sent a shiver up Henry’s spine; Alice’s once cheerful eyes now sunk into the pits of despair; Boris’ snout from his poster didn’t show much, but he was still hidden away; Marina’s tail and left hand begged for mercy from behind, pleading to be freed from this hell.

No explanation needed; this monstrosity of the cartoons proved how horrible they all felt.

Henry averted his stare and picked up the two soup cans. He hurried away from the piece and headed back into the bedroom. Pushing the abstract art away from his mind, he busied himself with finding the third can within the chest just below Boris’ hammock. He discovered it hiding beneath a white shirt. He fished it out and carried the bundle back to the stove.

Henry sat the cans on the floor and turned on the stove. He placed the pot onto the surface above the flame and opened one of the cans. He dumped the brown, slimy liquid into the pot, frowning at the sight.

“Didn’t realize how disgusting this stuff looked,” he muttered as he poured in the other two cans. He dropped them to the floor and picked up a nearby spoon resting on the stout table by the stove. He stirred the soup around, slowly rising to a boil. He grabbed a bowl out from the stack and a ladle. He sat the spoon down and filled the ladle with the soup. He poured it into the bowl and turned off the heat.

Henry brought the bowl over to Boris and sat it down in front of him. “There you go.”

Boris smiled and leaned over to his right. He pulled out his toolbox and placed it in front of Henry.

Henry sighed in relief and opened the box. The shine of the metal lever glimmered in his face. He pulled it out and twirled it around in his hand. He stared at the door, furrowing his eyebrows.

There was no time to cower in fear, no time to flee from the darkness, no time to succumb to the pain; Henry had a demon, an angel, and a mermaid to save.

“C’mon, Boris,” said Henry as he placed the lever back into its home in the wall. “We gotta get going.”

Boris tilted his head, midway of shoveling bacon soup into his mouth. He dropped to spoon into the empty bowl and pushed himself out of his seat. He walked up to Henry just as he pulled the lever, opening the metal door.

Henry took a deep breath and stepped out of the protection of the safehouse. With clenched fists, he walked through the winding corridors, Boris trailing behind him.

The duo arrived in a room, bordering a hallway shrouded in darkness. Henry stopped and squinted into the shadows.

“It’s really dark up ahead,” he said. He looked around him and saw a flashlight sitting on the desk beside him. He picked it up and found the button on top of the handle. With a sly smile, he pointed it into the void of a hallway. “Let’s find some light.”

With a press of the button, a beam of light protruded from the glass. Henry inhaled deeply and looked at Boris. "Let's see what's out there. Don't wander off." He embraced the darkness and used the light to guide him.

Boris, however, stopped and hid his face within the safety of his hands, shivering in fright. Henry stopped and turned around, shining the light on the wolf. He smiled and placed his hand on his cowardly friend's shoulder.

"Don't be scared, Boris," soothed Henry. "I'll keep the light near you so you don't get lost."

Boris nervously nodded his head. He regained his courage and puffed out his chest. He lead the way for Henry, refusing to let his fear show.

Breaking the silence of the dark hallway, a round of footprints echoed from above. The two froze and looked up, Henry pointing the light at the ceiling.

“Did you hear that?” he asked, pointing the light at the wolf.

Boris didn’t reply. He kept his gaze fixated on the ceiling.

Henry smiled weakly and continued forward. “Yeah, me either.”

* * *

 

“Return to the lift, my little errand boy,” she demanded, pointing a finger at the exit. “We’ve got work to do!”

Henry glared at the false angel, holding the gent pipe with a deadly grip. He glanced at the dying abomination on the surgery table and couldn’t help but pity it.

This was _not_ Alice Angel.

The old animator shot a final, heated stare at the wretched angel and turned his back on her.

“Wait, don’t leave yet.”

Henry stopped in his tracks and turned around, refusing to speak to the angel.

Her ominous smile dropped off of her face as she gripped the sides of her control booth. She looked at Henry out of the corner of her perfect eye and bit her lip.

“Have you seen her?”

Henry, dumbfounded by the question, rose an eyebrow. “Who...who are you talking about?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb with me,” she snarled, digging her nails into the wood. “Haven’t you seen the messages that litter this place? ‘Her mind is deeper than the abyss?’ Haven’t you?”

Henry shook his head, puzzled. He heard that phrase from Sammy earlier, but that was it. He didn’t see any messages on the walls, only, “He will set us free,” and, “Dreams come true.” 

The angel’s shoulders sagged as she rested her head on her arm. “She’s so perfect. I shouldn’t have let her escape me when I had the chance.” She peered at Henry and frowned. “She wouldn’t let me. She refused.”

“Refused?” repeated Henry, gingerly.

“Refused to make me _beautiful.”_

Henry gulped. “Why?”

“Because...because,” she spoke. She lifted her head and stared at the wall. “Because her mind is deeper than the abyss.” She giggled uneasily.

“She?” Who was “she?” Henry couldn’t figure it out, no matter how many puzzle pieces he tried to connect together.

She was obviously what this “Alice” wanted, but there was something more to this anonymous figure. If Sammy had mentioned it, and now “Alice,” then she was obviously wanted and on the run.

Henry looked at the angel. “But...isn’t _yours?”_

“Alice” slowly straightened her back and snickered. “I suppose so, but _her?”_ She tapped her fingers on the side of her booth. “There’s something about her that hasn’t been revealed yet. Maybe she’s like _him.”_

_Him._

_Her._

Both were intertwined in despair and chaos, but Henry just didn’t know _how._

* * *

 

“Marina!” shouted Wally as he entered the sanctuary. He shut the gate behind him and stumbled towards the chairs.

Marina looked up from her silent sorrow and stared at the janitor. “What is it?”

Wally caught his breath and looked at the mermaid with shock written all over his eyes. “You won’t _believe_ what I just saw.”

Marina bit her lip and stared back at the table’s surface. “If it’s about...her, then I don’t want to talk about it.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” reassured Wally, waving his hands out in front of him. He placed his hands on the table, his astonishment growing.

“Henry’s back.”

Marina stared at Wally for a long moment, processing his words. She chuckled awkwardly and shook her head. “That’s kind of a mean joke, Wally.”

Wally’s jaw dropped. “Ya think I’d kid about this, Marina? I _saw_ him with my own eyes!”

Marina shifted in her seat and frowned. “Are you sure?”

“I’m _positive,”_ he replied. “I was walkin’ on the pipes just by that old restin’ place and I saw him carryin’ a flashlight ‘round with _Boris!”_

Marina’s suspicions washed away, hope flooding in. She covered her mouth in surprise. She looked at the janitor, eyes wide. “You're...you’re serious?”

“Dead serious,” he answered, a grin stretching across his face. “They were just strollin’ ‘round through the dark.” He shrugged. “I dunno where they were headin’, but if Henry’s back, then that’s gotta mean somethin’.”

Marina looked at the gate, and her jubilee died the second the realization settled into her mind.

“It means he’s in trouble.”

She hopped out of her seat and into her tank, wheeling herself over to the gate. Wally, confused, rushed over.

“Wait, Miss Mermaid, whaddya doin’?” he asked.

Marina, hands on the lever, looked over her shoulder and winced. “Henry’s not going to make it out alive.”

“Whaddya mean?” asked Wally. “I’m sure he’s capable of handlin’ himself.”

Marina let her hands fall and turned towards the janitor. “Where was he heading?”

“Uh, by the looks of it, I think the toy room,” he responded.

Marina bit her lip and shook her head. “Then he’s bound to see her.” She grabbed a hold on the lever once more and pulled it down, the gate rising to her command.

“Wait, who?" asked Wally, worried. "Who's he gonna see?"

Marina froze and sighed. She glanced at Wally, woe filling up in her eyes. “I think you already know who.”

Wally took a step back. He ran his inky fingers through his matted hair chewed at the inside of his cheek. “Oh...oh, no.”

“I’ll find him, I’ll bring him here,” said Marina, driving herself out of the room.

“Wait, are ya  _sure_ ya wanna do that?” asked Wally, stepping out of the sanctuary.

Marina nodded her head without missing a beat. “He’s our only hope left.” She dropped her head and squeezed her eyes shut. “I can do only do so much with protecting you guys. He’ll set us free.”

Marina didn’t wait for another word from Wally. She turned her back on him and rode out into the dark hallway that awaited her. Wally watched with pain in his heart, unsure of what the future would hold for both her and Henry.

“You stay safe out there, Marina Mermaid.”


	22. (Un)Known Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardians are usually seen as angels, right?  
> Well, what about mermaids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! We've got a double update ahead of us! This chapter is a bit short, but the next one will make up for it.  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.

**1963**

“Alice’s” voice resounded throughout the level as Henry withdrew his axe from the broken cutout. “Oh, that was fun."

Henry grunted in response and rested his trusty axe on his shoulder. He sighed and turned his back on the cardboard pieces, making his way down the short hallway.

“Oops, I forgot to mention!” said Alice, sweetly. “He _hates_ when I do that.” He could almost hear her flash that revolting smile of hers. “I’d hide if I were you.”

Henry froze, his heart skipping a beat. He muttered curses under his breath and whirled around as he searched for a Little Miracles Station. He spotted one in the corner and dashed towards it, sweat dripping down his chin.

He dove into the compact box and slammed the door shut, blanketing himself within the shadows. Through the tiny window, he watched abnormal, thin lines of ink crawl up the wooden walls, moving like waves on a beach. His heart thumped in his chest as a black, inky portal formed at the end of the hallway.

He reached his long hand through the opening and pulled himself out, his breathing a warning to all that resided in the room. He stepped out of the portal and wiggled his fingers, letting out a weak chuckle.

Henry gulped and sat on the floor, holding the axe close to him. He bit his lip as he struggled to silence his harsh breathing. He leaned his ear against the wood of the station and listened for his footsteps.

He dragged his feet across the floor, humming the old cartoon's theme song in a bubbly, yet dark voice. He accidentally stumbled into the wall and laughed, clutching the side of his horns.

 **“I know you’re ‘ere somewhere,”** he whispered. His twisted smile grew as he eyed the Little Miracles Station. **“Those loud, clumsy footsteps of yours were gonna give ya away sooner or later, _Henry."_**

Henry shuddered and pulled his legs closer to him. This was a horrible game of hide and seek with a splash of ghost in the graveyard in it, and if he lost, then six feet under he’d go.

Hopefully, it wouldn’t end like that, but with _these_ circumstances, there was a good chance.

He placed his hand on the door of the station and tapped his fingers, whistling the same tune. He tilted his head and looked into the box, scanning for anyone inside.

His whistling stopped. He giggled and slid to the ground, his back to the door. Henry slowly stood up and peeked through the window. He gasped quietly and sat back down, holding his breath.

He couldn’t believe that the Ink Demon was sitting _right outside_ of the station.

The Ink Demon chuckled and knocked on the box’s door. **“‘Errand Boy,’ huh? Sounds like ya got desperate for a job. Wouldn't have happened if ya didn't _leave us.”_**

Henry grit his teeth and inched closer to the wall. Despite being an eldritch monstrosity, the Ink Demon had no right to tease him.

 **“Cat got yer tongue,** **traitor?”** hissed the demon. He cackled as he stood up, leaning against the station for support. **“If it weren’t for this lil’ box an'...an' that _faker_ of an angel, I would’ve murdered ya in an instant** **.”**

Henry’s gaze crawled up to the window. He froze, watching a ruined, inky hand sneak its way through.

The Ink Demon snickered. **“But hey, maybe there's a way around this, eh?”**

Henry bit the inside of his cheek and pushed himself off of the ground. Wincing, he lifted the axe as high as he could and brought it down on one of the demon’s fingers.

The demon screeched in pain and quickly drew his hand away, more of the black liquid spilling from the wide cut on his finger. He roared in fury and banged his fists on the door. He stumbled backwards into one of the walls, a black portal forming behind him.

 **“** **How could** **ya do that to me?”** he thundered. His cries morphed into hysterical laughter. **“I** ** _knew_** **ya didn’t change! Ya never did!”**

Henry covered his face in shame as the demon’s laughs faded out and the ink snuck back into the cracks in the walls. He shuddered and inhaled deeply.

“Get a hold of yourself…” he uttered.

He hesitantly opened the door and squinted down the hall. Letting out a sigh of relief, he stepped out of the station and hurried back to the elevator.

“Had a bit of trouble from what I heard,” broke in “Alice’s” voice. She giggled. “He’s been hurting about that for _years_ now.”

Henry didn’t respond. He approached the elevator shaft and pressed the call button with a solemn expression on his face.

“But...he does raise a good point,” mentioned “Alice.” “You _did_ just leave us to rot. You didn't change much after all.”

The elevator rose, Boris waving hello to Henry as the doors opened. Henry managed a smile and walked into the box. He pressed the button to Level Nine and stared at the closing doors.

“Maybe you’re not the hero you think you are,” snickered “Alice.”

* * *

 

Henry sprinted through the ink-covered corridors, the screams of the damned monster chasing behind him. He turned around and stared in horror as the blinding, bouncing light ran towards him.

He couldn’t help but let a tear sneak out of his eye; that wasn’t the wise man who worked the projectors he used to know.

There was no way the Projectionist was Norman Polk. It _couldn’t_ be.

Henry whipped his head back to the front and nearly squealed in delight at the sight of the Little Miracles Station just a foot away. He threw open the door and hid inside, watching from the shadows.

The Projectionist entered the little room of the creepy maze, his light illuminating the walls as he searched for his hidden prey. He focused his beam on the station and approached it slowly, reaching his hand out.

Henry ducked, holding onto the newly obtained tommy gun. He glanced at it and frowned, pushing the thought of murder into the back of his mind.

Though he was beyond repair, there was no way Henry would kill Norman. His original self was still inside somewhere, and he refused to take that part away.

The light creeped into the box through the square window, growing in brightness as the Projectionist scoured for Henry. He wailed quietly, grabbing onto the sides of the box.

Henry whispered a quiet prayer, his hands quaking in fear. Sweat beaded down his forehead and mixed in with the blood that stuck to his scruffy beard.

War was supposed to shape a man into a brave one, but in reality, it just made him more afraid of death.

But through this horror, this hysteria, this dwindling time of life...a miracle revealed itself.

Not sent from above, but down from the pool of ink.

The Projectionist’s light turned away from the station. He released his grip and wandered over to the open hallway. Henry, intrigued, sat up and peered out, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

A voice suddenly swam through the halls, mysterious and beautiful in tone. A hint of melancholy resided underneath its surface, luring the Projectionist to join in its serenade.

_“Sailor, oh, sailor! Come to me,_

_Sweet melodies to soothe the sea._

_I’ll swim with you to the seashell’s grove,_

_And dance with you along the golden coast.”_

Henry immediately recognized not only the voice, but the song that drew the Projectionist away from the box. He silently opened the door and squinted out into the darkness, the Projectionist’s light far gone.

The foe had fled, but the voice remained.

_“You’ve sailed the ocean’s waves,_

_And, sure, have many tales to say._

_But do you know about the one?_

_The mermaid’s melody?”_

Henry’s eyes lit up, trekking towards the owner of the song.

Sea.

Seashell.

Coast.

Ocean.

Mermaid.

Melody.

Henry didn’t need another verse to shine more light on the already bright realization.

There was a guardian watching over him, and it wasn’t an angel or a demon or even a wolf for that matter.

It was the lady of the sea.


	23. A(n) (Un)Beatable Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank the stars for mermaids and Aiko Fujiwara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy we're at the double update!  
> Actually this is pretty important, so I encourage you to read this; we're at this point in the story where it might not follow the game's route. I have no clue what Chapter 4 looks like, so please keep an open mind about what will happen next. When Chapter 4 does come out, I will make changes to the story, but for now, this is just me hypothesizing and mixing that in with "Angel's Mermaid" plot.  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.

**1963**

The elevator screeched as it plunged into the unknown depths below, sparks flying into Henry and Boris’ faces. The speaker crackled and popped, “Alice’s” screams ringing throughout the hell hole the animator and toon dove into.

No wonder Thomas Connor promised he’d never ride this horrible mean of transportation ever again.

“Now come down and bring me back my Boris!” cried "Alice," hysterical. “It’s the most perfect Boris I’ve ever seen, and I want it. I _need_ it!”

Henry collapsed to the ground by the sudden jolt of the cage, his ribs and legs sore. He grunted in pain and stared at its ceiling. He bit his lip, holding onto the gent pipe with a deadly grip.

He agreed with himself that he’d rather have _Bendy_ chase after him than deal with this drama queen of an angel.

“I need its insides so I can be beautiful again!” continued “Alice,” almost on the verge of tears. “Don’t you understand? Don’t you get it?”

Henry watched as Boris cowered in the corner, his whole body quaking in fear. He crawled over to the toon, placing a protective arm over him.

“Don’t worry, buddy, I-I won’t let her get you!” shouted Henry. He frantically looked around the box, the line of level buttons catching his attention. Pushing against the force of the falling elevator, he pulled himself over and pressed one of them.

Alas, it did not work.

In a fit of panic, Henry rapidly slammed the same button again, but it refused to stop the elevator. He jammed his thumb into the other ones, sweat beading down his forehead.

“C’mon, c’mon,” he muttered, urgently.

“Give him to me!” boomed “Alice,” as if she noticed Henry’s desperate attempts to escape. “Or better yet...” She paused, and let out a mixture between a chuckle and a wheeze. ”I’ll take him!

“Once you’re _dead!”_

The elevator jerked to a stop, and Henry stumbled to the ground, hitting his head on the hard floor. Boris uncovered his face and stared wide-eyed at the fallen Henry, a large bruise already forming on his temple. He hurried over and hooked his arms around him. He looked behind his shoulder and watched the elevator door slowly open, revealing nothing but the shadows that clung to the walls. He swallowed his fear and pulled Henry out, cautiously sitting him against a barrel just beside the box. He placed his gloved hands on Henry’s shoulders and tried to shake him out of his sleep.

But at that very moment, the sound of humming reached the wolf’s ears, sending a familiar, heartstopping shiver up his spine.

He didn’t dare to look back. He _had_ to wake Henry up. He wouldn’t end up strapped to a table again. He _couldn’t._

The low, but elegant humming grew louder and louder, a pair of footsteps joining in. Boris shook Henry more, holding onto his arms tight. He managed a tiny whimper as a tear snuck out of his eye.

The hazy, sepia-toned light above the toon died out, shrouding him and Henry in total darkness. He froze, but kept his grip on the animator’s shoulders.

A chuckle resounded from behind. A cold, unwelcoming hand touched his neck.

“I _will_ be beautiful again.”

Henry awoke at the sound of the voice. He squinted through the darkness as he blindly felt for his gent pipe, forcing his nausea away. He reached his other hand out in front of him, searching for Boris.

But it was too late.

The lights spazzed about and revealed Boris in the hallway before Henry, his hands out in front of him as he tried to reach for him. Agonizing, quiet yelps escaped from his mouth as two hands fettered him into the darkness. He used all of his strength to push away from the shadows, but they quickly pulled him back in, a manic round of laughter following after.

Henry stared at the hallway with his mouth gaping open. He tried to stand up, but tumbled back to the ground, the gent pipe falling out of his hands. He sat there, defeated and guilty, hating himself for not saving Boris.

There was nothing he could do. He was exhausted, injured beyond belief, and filled with fear. He let the dripping ink from above roll down his face, mixing in with his blood and sweat. He closed his eyes and awaited for his drift back into unconsciousness.

It was his only savior now.

Yet before his eyes settled back into the black gaze of the senseless, he felt something latch onto his arms and pull him away to the side of the elevator.

And through these foggy, final moments of staying awake, he saw a fishlike tail and a poster of “Mermaid Melodies” on the wall, the first one he had seen in a long time.

* * *

 

She tapped her fingers on the counter top anxiously as she bit the inside of her cheek. She pushed a lock of black hair behind her ear, eyeing the ticking clock in front of her.

“He left on Tuesday, Linda,” she said, coldly. “It’s been _three days,_ and this doesn’t worry you at all?”

“He’s been through war, so I’m sure he’s just fine, Aiko,” reassured the voice, unamused. “Oh, hold on a second.” A distant laugh reached through the receiver. “Hi, honey. Give me just a moment, okay?”

“Linda?” asked Aiko, disturbed.

“Sorry about that,” said Linda as she returned to the phone. “Had to greet Michael.” There was a giggle. “I told you I’ll be there in a minute, Mikey!”

Aiko rolled her eyes. This woman couldn’t keep a conversation going without any interruptions, could she?

“You should just wait for him to come back, Aiko,” said Linda. “If you’re the only person he told, then what can _I_ possibly do?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe see if any of Joey’s family heard about this?” suggested Aiko, sarcastically. “I know one of his children live close to you. Could you at least ask them and see if they heard anything about this?”

“Aiko, I really don’t have time for that,” said Linda, irritated. “I’m not with him anymore. He can do whatever he wants. You should...you should just call the police.”

“But that’s the exact _opposite_ of what he wanted me to do,” grumbled Aiko. She sighed, pinching the space in between her brows. “I can’t believe he didn’t tell you anything still…”

“Look, I need to go,” said Linda. “This doesn’t concern me at all.”

Aiko snarled. “You could at _least_ show some-”

“Bye, Aiko.”

The phone retreated into an annoying, buzzing sound. Aiko growled in anger and slammed the phone back into its holder. She walked away from the counter and dragged her fingers down her face.

“How could she _not_ care?” muttered Aiko. _“Everyone_ knows that place is haunted…”

With a tired frown, she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, heading into Henry’s bedroom. She threw herself onto the small bed and sighed, shaking her head. She turned over on her back and glared at the tan ceiling.

“Where could you be, Henry?” asked Aiko to the silence. She sat up and frowned at the window, watching the morning fog roll in through the lawn.

But out of the corner of her eye, she spotted an abnormal desk sitting in the corner.

How did she not noticed that before?

Aiko pushed herself off of the bed and sat herself in the chair beside the desk. She looked at the black boxes that stood before her, the shiny dials, microphone, and headset glimmering in the light. She picked up the headset and placed it over her ears as she turned on the machine.

Aiko’s eyes lit up as she turned the dial. “Oh, sweet Lord above...it’s a damn ham radio!”

Thanks to Henry’s service during the war, Aiko knew every lesson of working a ham radio, and if she recalled correctly, there was bound to be one in the studio.

Aiko smiled as she cracked her knuckles. “Alright, Henry, let’s see if you’re _really_ responsible."


	24. Rest(less)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But do you know about the one?  
> The mermaid's melody?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, thank you all for being patient with this chapter! This one is quite long, but we're picking up speed here! Let's see what Henry has in store for him this time.  
> A music suggestion lies in the chapter. Why not give it a listen?  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

The surging pain from the back of his head forced Henry to open his eyes. He groaned as the world around him swayed and a loud ringing ran around through his ears.

“What...what the hell?” he asked, his words slurred.

“Shh, you’re alright. Don’t worry.”

Just by the sound of the voice, Henry’s vision cleared like an instant miracle shined down upon him. He blinked a few times and gawked at a familiar, mood-brightening face.

Her white, long hair fell behind her, her famous ammonite-like curl sitting on the top of her head. Her plump, black lips shined in the soft, yellow light, pursing them as she ripped off a piece of bandage from a roll. She fluttered her long lashes, keeping her cartoony eyes glued to Henry’s arm. She withdrew her gloved hand away from the wound, frowning at the blood. She idly wiped it on the bottom of her tube top and continued wrapping the bandage. Her elegant tail shook as she tried to keep in her excitement and shock.

Henry saw that mystical face on a variety of posters. Just like the demon, angel, and wolf, she became a star, basking in the light of fame and glory. She most utterly deserved it, for she was the lady of the sea, the angel’s pearl, and the sailor’s singer.

Henry slowly sat up, mouth gaping open at the sight. “M-Marina?”

The mermaid froze, her hands hovering around the old man’s arm. She hesitantly looked up at him and smiled, chuckling softly.

“Hi there, Henry.”

Henry glanced at his arm, and then at Marina. He laughed and tied the rest of the bandage around his bleeding wound. He pulled her into a tight hug, letting a few of his tears fall.

“God, I’ve missed you,” he smiled. “You don’t know how happy I am to see a nice face around here.”

Marina giggled. “I can say the same to you, too.”

The animator and mermaid departed from the hug. Marina picked up a bottle of pills sitting beside her and tossed them to Henry.

“You might want to take one, just in case,” she said. She bit her lip, looking down at the first aid kit beside her. “I’m afraid we don’t have water, though.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” reassured Henry, opening the pill bottle. He plucked a red pill out and threw it into his mouth. With a disgusted frown, he swallowed it. “At least you’ve got stuff to help me out.”

Marina grinned and took the pill bottle back. She closed the cap and placed it back in the kit, along with the roll of bandages.

“So, uh…” spoke Henry, embarrassed. “I know this is pretty abrupt, but I, um-”

“Got questions?” finished Marina with a smirk. She closed the kit and turned back to Henry, raising her eyebrows. “You don’t have to be so squeamish about it. I knew you were going to ask sooner or later.”

“You really don’t mind me asking?” questioned Henry, unsure.

Marina shook her head. “I don’t mind.” She shrugged, gazing at the floor. “I don’t know how long you’ve been in here, Henry, but I want to help as much as I possibly can. You must be so confused...”

Henry smiled in relief, the discomfort that resided in his back and forehead now gone. “Thank God for you, Marina.”

Marina laughed and shrugged. “I’ll try my best to answer anything you have.”

Henry, noticing the pillow he had unfortunately neglected, propped it up against the wall and rested his back on it, crossing his arms. He sighed and bowed his head. “I’m just warning you right now, though, I’ve got a _lot_ of questions.”

“Like I said, I’ll try as much as I can,” said Marina. She nodded her head towards him. “Well, go on.”

“Alright,” said Henry. He looked down at the floor, a thought processing through his mind. He brought his gaze back to the mermaid and motioned towards the room.

“What the _hell_ happened here?”

Marina, despite Henry’s comedic attempt at lightening the mood, sighed and shook her head. “I think you may already know the answer to that one…”

Henry held his stare, puzzled. As he looked around the room with his confusion growing, he saw “The Sailin’ Angel” poster taped to the wall. He squinted at the bottom writing just below the picture.

_“Directed by Joey Drew.”_

A shiver went up Henry’s spine as he turned his frightened gaze back to Marina. He bit the bottom of his dry lip and shook his head. "I should’ve known the second I stepped foot in here. “I...I knew he had something to do with the Ink Machine, but I didn’t think _all_ of this was his fault.”

“He became a megalomaniac,” stated Marina, bitterly. “He hurt us all; Susie, Sammy, Boris, Norman, Bendy.” She paused, staring at the poster. “Alice…”

“You know about Alice?” asked Henry, hesitantly.

Marina looked at the animator and solemnly nodded her head. “I was bound to see her soon…” She clenched her fists and sniffled, forcing her tears back. “I _know_ she’s in there somewhere. She can’t be gone for good. She just _can’t.”_

Henry placed a comforting hand on the mermaid’s shoulder. “I’m sure she’s alright. We’ll find a way to get her out.” He paused. "So Susie really  _is_ fused with her..."

Marina wiped an incoming tear away from her eye and nodded her head. “Yeah, but I believe we can get her out.” She inhaled deeply and shook her head. “Okay, next question.”

Henry slowly sat against the wall. “How did you end up here?” He looked around the room. “I know Joey had plans for this place, but I didn’t think it’d be finished.”

“Oh, I thought the same thing,” said Marina. “A little bit after you left, Joey put the plan in motion. He really didn’t tell us much, but I was shown it, albeit in a bad state at the time.” She bit the inside of her cheek. “As for arriving here, I...I’m afraid it was a mean of escape.”

“Escape?” repeated Henry.

Marina averted her gaze and squeezed her left hand. “Boris and I...we stayed together once everything went downhill. We hid out in a vault, but Sammy found us. I was able to escape, but...but not Boris.”

“Wait, Boris?” asked Henry. “How did you end up with a Boris?”

Marina perked her head up and rose an eyebrow. “I didn’t end up with _a_ Boris. I was with _Boris.”_

“But haven’t you seen them?” asked Henry, leaning forward. “There’s more Borises.”

“I know,” replied Marina. “I was with the _real_ Boris.”

Henry looked at the mermaid, jaw gaping open. “He’s...he’s gone?”

Marina nodded her head woefully. “Unfortunately.”

Henry slumped, pinching the space in between his brows. “God...so all that’s left are copies, huh?”

“Yup,” answered Marina, choking back tears, “and there’s nothing I could have done, for both him and all the others.”

“How do you know about the clones?” questioned Henry.

Marina stared at Henry with sorrowful eyes. She sighed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Sometimes I’d see them walking around, but I couldn’t do anything for them.”

“W-Why?”

Her shoulders tensed as the guilt in her eyes grew. “She’d always get to them before we could.”

“So you know,” spoke Henry, as if he had seen a ghost, “about her experiments.”

“I’ve never actually seen what she’s done to them, but I’d hear her... _whisper_ about it to herself,” answered Marina, shivering. “I’ve only seen a couple of them get taken away with my own eyes. She always saw them as imperfect, but good enough to use for herself.”

“Except for mine…” whispered Henry. He ran his fingers through his hair. “We need to get him back. I can’t let him die like that when he’s saved my ass so many times.”

“Your Boris?” asked Marina. Henry replied with a nod. She shook her head. “I'm sorry. The second I found you, I knew something went wrong, and if she took _your_ Boris, she's definitely going to take her time on this.”

“My Boris was perfect, and she needs to be perfect, too,” said Henry, dryly. “She’s gonna kill him the second she gets to wherever she needs to be.”

“Henry, I don’t know what you saw in that chamber of hers or how long you’ve been with Boris, but believe me, she’s not going to hurt him right away,” said Marina. “If Boris is perfect, then she’s going to take her sweet time with him. She doesn’t want to make him _imperfect_ by cutting him the wrong away or whatever.”

“But what if she _doesn’t_ take her time?” countered Henry, calmly.

“But she will,” reassured Marina. “If this Boris is like the original, then he’ll persevere through whatever she has in store for him." She looked at Henry’s injuries. “For now, we need to prepare ourselves and wait till you’re back in shape.”

Henry sighed and managed a smile. “I hate waiting around like this, but I trust you, Mermaid.”

“I’m glad you do,” said Marina, poised. She pulled herself into her tank and stared at the ground.

"Actually, I have another question," said Henry.

"Go on," said Marina with a patient smile.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” progressed the animator. He glanced at the ceiling, a half of a frown on his face. “Ever since I got into the music department, I’ve been hearing about this...this message. So far, I have no clue what it is, and maybe you can help me with it.”

Marina tilted her head in curiousity. “A message?”

“Like a phrase,” clarified Henry. He motioned towards the walls. “It goes something along the lines of, uh, ‘Deeper than the abyss,’ or something like that…”

Marina’s face resorted into a unemotional stance. She leaned back in her tank and crossed her arms. “‘Her mind is deeper than the abyss.’”

“Yeah, that’s it,” said Henry, his eyes brightening with realization. “You have any idea what that means?”

Marina stared right at Henry for a long moment, confusion and anger burning in her welcoming eyes. “The others...they have it on one of the walls in here. I know it has something to do with me, but that's all I know.” She shrugged. “I mean, I do have an idea of what it is, but I don’t like it.”

“What is it?” asked Henry.

Marina clenched her fists, her lips forming a thin line. “I think it may be a prophecy. After all, these guys are treating me like I'm some savior of theirs."

“A prophecy, and people?” spoke Henry. He looked around the room. “What are you talking about?”

Marina’s stare dropped towards the ink in her tank. She mindlessly swirled her finger around in it. “Maybe I’m going to end up just like Bendy.”

Henry’s blood turned cold. What kind of person would think Marina could end up like the Ink Demon that haunted the halls of the studio?

But then again...nobody thought _Bendy_ would become a being of malice.

Before Henry could offer a comment of comfort, he gazed over Marina’s shoulder and noticed the several heads poking through the exit. He slowly rose his finger towards them. "Are...are those the people you're talking about?"

Marina blinked and craned her neck. She gasped lightly and burst into laughter. She waved her hand over. "Come on in, guys. He's not going to hurt you."

The figures crept in, their golden, glowing eyes focused on Henry. They cowered behind Marina, tilting their heads from side-to-side as they inspected the new guest.

"Is...is he a Creator?" one of them whispered.

"Yeah, but...he's a good one," smiled Marina. "He's going to help us."

One of the lost souls brought its disfigured face close to Henry. Another touched his cheeks, nodding its head in glee.

Henry goggled at Marina, his body still as the searchers examined him. “Wh-What the hell?”

“They made this place their home before I came in,” stated Marina, patting one of them on the head. “They're still human apparently.”

Henry stared at the soul stroking his cheek, a sense of familiarity and love embracing it. It rested its forehead on the side of Henry’s face.

“Take us home, Henry...” it mumbled in a distorted, quiet voice.

Henry refused to let his tears fall as the inky person whispered his name over and over. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around its shoulders, taking in a shaky breath.

These people could have been _anyone_ he knew, like a fellow animator or orchestra member. But there was no way they could be brought back to their normal forms. Not in a state like  _this._

Joey's greed was bound to hurt his employees one way or another.

“If you’re feeling up to it, you should take a look around, get your legs moving,” said Marina with a twinkle in her eye. “You might even be able to find something to eat that’s _not_ bacon soup.”

The lost souls backed away from Henry as he slowly stood up, using the wall as support. He gave a final smile to the friendly beings and nodded his head to Marina.

“Thanks, Mermaid,” he said. “I really appreciate it.”

“It’s my pleasure,” grinned Marina.

Henry gingerly walked out of the room and entered another, much larger than the first. With a sigh carrying so many dreams, his eyes wandered around it, catching each and every detail.

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0InvG_627M) _

A table and chairs rested in the corner, decorative seashells and an empty vase sitting on it. A dusty turntable sang out a melody, the vinyl twirling around in its wooden house. More posters of Marina covered the walls in an organized manner, “Marina the Moocher” and, “Fish Out of Water” new additions to the collection of posters Henry had seen. As Marina had claimed, the message was written on the wall: "She is deeper than the abyss, and for this abyss, she will protect us before he comes." A cutout of Bendy, Alice, and Marina hid in the corner, a few of their toys lying at their feet. A small pool of ink welcomed all in the center of the room as pearl-like lights shined down upon it from above. A shabby sofa stained with ink spilled its stuffing to the floor against the wall.

Marina’s sanctuary and Boris’ safehouse were butting heads in the competition of “The Safest Place in the Studio.” Just by the sheer charm and liveliness, Marina’s and Boris’ were tying in the race, and Henry enjoyed it.

Finally, he was back in the arms of protection from the horrors of the studio.

Henry looked at the room to his right and strolled in, another wave of amazement washing over him.

It was a quaint kitchen, consisting of old-timey tea sets and silverware that sat in neat rows on makeshift, wooden boxes. A photograph of Bendy, Boris, Alice, and Marina hung on the wall above it, nostalgia and love radiating from it. A black cloth covered a circular table in the middle of the room, chairs with seashells painted on the bottoms surrounding it. Lanterns illuminated the walls as candles did their best to add to the light. A small desk stood a few feet away from the dining table, a ham radio lying on its surface.

The kitchen was nice, sure, but it wasn’t _just_ that that caught Henry’s attention.

A young man hunched over the desk as his ink-covered legs soaked the aging wood, unknowingly hitting his mop with his stub of a foot. He muttered a curse word under his breath and fiercely pushed his auburn curls away from his face with his deformed, inky hands. He kept a hand on the transceiver of a radio as he fiddled with a screw driver.

“I’m outta here if this thing doesn’t work,” he grunted.

The world stopped for a split second as Henry let the voice run through his mind.

He _knew_ him.

_“But I tell ya what, if one more of these pipes burst, I’m outta here!”_

_“Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I’m outta here!”_

_“If these people don’t start crackin’ a smile every now and then, I’m outta here!”_

Henry smiled in relief as the memories of the janitor flooded in, thankful that a face he worked with wasn't twisted or corrupted.

“Wally?” he asked.

The young man shrieked and tumbled to the ground. His mop fell on top of his head, as if to join the hilarious scene. He grumbled and shook his head.

“What kind of person do ya-” he started, furiously. He glared at Henry above him, but the hatred in his eyes quickly melted away and his words were cut short.

Henry held out his hand with a melancholic smile on his face. “Sorry for scaring you.”

Wally didn’t pull his eyes away from the famous animator as he took his hand. Henry pulled him up and gave him his mop.

“Henry, is...is that really you?” asked Wally, bewildered.

“It sure is,” grinned Henry.

Through his jubilee, Henry couldn't help but feel guilty for Wally's new form. He didn't deserve to have inky legs or arms. He didn't deserve to be hiding in the shadows of the studio, but at least he didn't turn out like "Alice", Sammy, or Norman.

Wally’s smile grew as he placed a hand on Henry’s shoulder and took his mop. “It’s good to see ya, ol’ pal.” He turned his attention back to the radio and rested his mop against the wall. He picked up the screwdriver, carefully twirling it around in the screw. “I wasn’t, uh, expectin’ ya to be back, Henry.” He glanced at the animator out of the corner of his eye. “Not to sound rude, but I didn’t even think you’d make it down ‘ere.”

“Nah, I was surprised, too,” agreed Henry. He leaned against the wall, watching Wally work on the radio. He sighed and shook his head. “God, Aiko’s probably worried about me more than ever.”

“Aiko’s back?” asked Wally, shocked. His eyes widened. “Wait a second, is the depression over?”

Henry nodded his head with a frown plastered to his face. He forgot how much time had passed since he left. Wally didn’t even _know_ that there was another world war.

“The depression has been over for a long, long time,” explained Henry.

“Golly…” whispered Wally. He chuckled uneasily. “Guess that shows how long we’ve been trapped 'ere, huh?”

“Well, here’s hoping that it won’t be like this any longer,” said Henry, distantly.

“What are you on about, Henry?” questioned Wally.

Henry looked at Wally, his eyes filled with dwindling hope. “I’m gonna do my best to get you all out of here.”

Wally laughed and nodded his head. “Guess my catchphrase will finally fulfill its duty, huh?”

Henry smirked. “It will.”

Wally sighed in relief and continued working on the radio. Henry focused on it, mesmerized by its orange shine and sleek metal. He scratched the side of his chin, squinting at it.

“It's a ham radio, right?” he asked, pointing at it.

Wally nodded his head. “Yeah, but the damn thing got broken somehow. Found it in the infirmary on one of my trips down there.” He smile proudly. “I’m not Mr. Connor, but I’m doin’ a pretty good job at cleanin’ this baby up.”

“You think you can get a signal down here?” asked Henry.

Wally shrugged as he tightened a final screw. “Well, these things are supposed to be strong enough to do that, but who knows? This place is pretty much the seventh level of hell.” He looked at Henry. “You worked with these things back in the war, didn’t ya?”

“Yeah,” answered Henry. He rounded the table’s corner and stood by Wally. “I can try to get us on some station, but I don’t know how good it’ll be.”

“Well, it’ll be somethin’,” said Wally. He sat the screwdriver down and hooked the surface of the transceiver back into place. He moved the antenna slightly to the left and took a step back. “Alright, give it a go, Mr. Stein.”

Henry pressed a button and the small light beside it glowed a brilliant red. He pulled the nearby chair up to the table and pushed the microphone closer to him. He turned the tuning dial around, a soft static crawling through the speakers.

“Come on,” mumbled Henry, turning the dial.

Marina rolled her cart into the room and looked at Henry with confusion written all over her face. “What’s going on?”

“Henry’s workin’ the ham radio,” replied Wally for the busy animator.

Marina eyes lit up with joy. She hurried over to the table and watched the radio closely.

The fresh static died out and in return, silence came through, a detail that was meant to be celebrated. Henry smiled and leaned into the microphone.

“This is HS, Hotel Sierra,” he spoke, loudly. “Is this frequency busy?”

The quietude filled the air as Henry, Wally, and Marina impatiently waited for a response. They fixed their gazes to the radio, gnawing at the bottom of their lips in anticipation.

Luck denied aid to Henry in his past hours in the studio, but this time, she decided to provide  _something._

“This is, um, H...S? Hotel Sierra?”

Henry blinked, stifling a baffled laugh. “Is...is this frequency busy?”

“No, no, it’s not!” replied the voice. The sound of shuffling papers jumped out of the speakers. “Shit, where’d I put that code?”

Henry froze, recognizing the voice. He exchanged a face of surprise with Marina and held onto the microphone with a tight squeeze. “Aiko? Is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me,” her voice far away from the microphone. “Who the hell is this?”

“It’s Henry!” he exclaimed. “How did you not realize it was me when I used the same callsign as you?”

“Wait, _Henry?”_ retorted Aiko, her voice now close again. “Oh, my God, Henry Stein, I’m going to _kill_ you!”


	25. We Are(n't) the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One lurks the sea, the other lurks the land.  
> But they do have something in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter, but this one is pretty intense on its own, so I decided to keep it at a small size. But we are shifting our view over to the dancin' demon, so let's see how he's holding up in all of this mess!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.

**1963**

The cold ink nipped at his ankles and cheeks as he lied on the surface, grimacing and whimpering. The quiet voices rushed through the air, caressing his face as they passed by. Planks of wood floated around, pieces of famous posters stuck to them. A searchlight blinded him every now and then as it made it rounds, blinking on and off.

The voices crept down his horns, stroking his face that dripped with ink. They giggled and sang sickening melodies.

_“I’m the cutest, little angel sent from above, and I know just how to swing.”_

_“In the morning, you may wake, or in the morning, you'll be dead.”_

He dug his fingers into the ink and shook his head like a crazed animal. “Go away, go _away!”_

Quietude filled the void as he cowered, covering his head with his hands. He shivered violently and rocked back and forth.

“Don’t come near me, don’t come near me,” he whispered, terrified.

“Bendy.”

“Leave me alone!”

”Bendy.”

”Ya-Ya can’t hurt me!”

_“Bendy.”_

He jerked his head up, noticing the pair of feet that stood before him. He turned his gaze upward, brown, tired eyes watching him.

“H-Henry?” he asked, hesitantly. He reached out his hand. “Pl-Please, come back…”

Just as Bendy reached for the man’s hand, he dissipated into the thin air. The little devil’s jaw dropped and he lunged forth to where he stood, feeling the ground for any sign left.

“Henry, Henry!” he screamed. Fat tears rolled down his chin. “N-No, come back! Come back!”

He covered the melting side of his face with his hand as he hiccupped and sobbed. The shrieking voices returned, pulling him back into the well of hysteria with their horrifying serenades.

_“I ain’t no flapper, I’m a classy dish, and boy, can this girl sing.”_

_“Sheep, sheep, sheep, it’s time for sleep.”_

The white glove ripped to shreds at Bendy’s sharp nails pierced it. He shrieked and dug his fingers into the ground, shaking his head wildly.

“No!” he screamed. “I don’t w-wanna be here! I-I don’t wanna!”

The voices cackled and resounded throughout the abyss. A bloody red pentagram formed underneath Bendy’s feet. He cried and tried to stand up, but the sheer force of the dark magic anchored him back down.

“We’re doing marvelous work, Bend,” spoke a cold voice. “Don’t give up now.”

Bendy looked up at the new guest, terror washing over him. He averted his stare and hunched over himself. “You’re-You’re just a-as bad as _him.”_

The guest knelt down to his height and grabbed his shoulder with a fierce grip. “Bendy, look at me.”

“N-No.”

 _“Look_ at me.”

A sharp hand forced Bendy’s head upward, his eyes meeting with that of his creator’s.

He smiled that horrible, wicked smile of his. “Dreams are coming true, so you better keep working hard.”

The second Bendy looked back down at his hands, his right hand transformed into black claws, dripping with thin, watery ink. He held back as his screams as he jumped to his feet, the pressure keeping him down now gone. He glanced in front of him, his creator also nowhere to be seen.

“W-Wake up, wake up, wa-wake up!” he screeched, covering his mouth his hands.

As he wailed to himself, a blanket of ink hid his eyes and his horns grew to a monstrous height. His left foot melted into a useless puddle, bringing him down to his knee from the abrupt change. Inky spikes protruded from his crooked spine as he screamed from the pain.

 **“Wake** **_up!”_ ** he shouted to the nothingness, his agony killing every bit of humanity he had left. **“Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!”**

Yet through this tantalizing torture, something--so abrupt, so sudden--brought him back to reality.

The dark sea shook, and in the distance, Bendy saw a gigantic tail slap the surface, sending waves in all directions. A mangled dorsal fin poked out from underneath, inky foam dripping off of it. A hum reached him, soft, but creepy in nature.

The waves hit against Bendy’s legs as he watched the sea monster approach him, not a sliver of fear residing in him.

He couldn’t explain how, but he _knew_ the beast...somehow.

A large, clawed hand snatched the shallow ground the Ink Demon stood on. The creature pulled itself up to the surface, letting the excess ink fall off of its head.

The devil watched in shock, a tear slipping out of its eye. **“You’re...you’re just like me.”**

The beast, revealing its extra pairs of eyes, brought its face close to the demon and nodded its head.

 **“Deeper than the abyss...”** it whispered.

With a sudden roar, the colossal beast dove back into the ocean, creating a tidal wave. It swam over the demon and drowned him in the darkness.

As he sunk deeper into the void, the terrifying voices returned, but instead they spoke only one word:

_“Prophecy.”_

* * *

 

He woke up with a start, hitting the back of his head against the wooden wall. He moaned in pain and covered his face.

How long had he been asleep? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? It was quite difficult to tell, but the ticking clocks that surrounded him gave him some comfort.

He pushed himself off of the ground and leaned against the wall, trying to comprehend the meaning of his nightmare.

But just then, as if it was foretold, his blurry vision fell upon one of the toys that cornered him, smiling at him with bashful eyes. He picked it up and examined it, his plastered smile falling ever-so-slightly.

**“Mermaid…”**


	26. (Un)Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go on a boat ride, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals. Let's see if we can get Henry out of the safety of the seashell and back into the mad world of JD Studios in this chapter.  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

“You are so lucky I didn’t come after you,” scolded Aiko, her voice crackling lightly through the transceiver. “For Christ's sake, Henry, you’ve been down there for three days now! Did you really think I _wouldn’t_ be worried?”

“I didn’t think I’d end up in this kind of situation, though,” remarked Henry. “I’m really sorry for scaring you, but like I said, I’m still confused as to what’s going down here, even though I’ve told you everything I’ve been through so far. If you saw _everything,_ you’d be glad you didn’t follow me.”

“‘I’m responsible,’ he says as turns on a machine that is different than the last time he saw it,” mocked Aiko. “‘I know what I’m doing,’ he says as he runs away from an ink monster that jumped out of a damn Lovecraft book.”

Henry rolled his eyes. “I get it, Aiko.”

Marina giggled. “Well, she’s got a point.”

“Thank you, Marina,” said Aiko, sweetly. She sighed. “But reprimanding aside, when do you think you’ll get out of there?”

Henry leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. “I really wish I knew. This place is a huge maze now. It’s so hard to pinpoint where you are.”

“You said the music department’s bigger, but I didn’t think there’d be more places now,” said Aiko. “Christ, when did Joey do all of that?”

“A little bit after ya left,” chimed in Wally. “Made Mr. Cohen do all the bills for the additions and made Mr. Connor put in all the new pipes for ‘em.” He clicked his tongue. “I tell ya what, that man could never have a single room without a pipe for his dumb machine.”

“Wow,” spoke Aiko, dumbfounded. She paused, letting the thought sink in. “So...where is he?”

“Joey?” asked Henry.

“Yeah. You never mentioned him in your story. Did you ever see him?”

Henry, Marina, and Wally exchanged glances of discomfort and fear. Henry turned his gaze back to the microphone.

“No...no, not yet,” he said in a hushed voice.

“What?” asked Aiko, baffled. “But the letter said he’d show you something. Doesn’t that mean he should’ve been at the front the second you got there?”

“Yeah, but he never showed up,” replied Henry, austere. “Only one that greeted me was Bendy.”

“And he’s been on a manhunt for you ever since…” added Marina, wincing.

Aiko’s end of the transceiver went silent, once again processing her thoughts. She inhaled deeply, forcing back her tears.

“You get them all out, you hear me, Henry?” she demanded, harshly.

Henry nodded his head with a smile as he looked at Marina. “Don’t you worry. I’ve been planning on it ever since.”

“And Marina?” continued Aiko.

“Yes?” answered Marina, leaning closer into the microphone.

Aiko didn’t speak for a long moment, gathering her words together. She chuckled wearily.

“I love you, dear.”

Marina sniffled quietly and grinned. “I love you, too.”

Wally looked back and forth between Henry, Marina, and the transceiver. He groaned and threw his hands up in the air. “Oh, come on! We ain’t dead yet, Aiko, so stop this crying festival that’s goin’ on right now!”

Henry, Marina, and Aiko burst into laughter, embarrassed by their sappy moment. Wally chuckled and waved his hand.

“Sorry, sorry, hope that didn’t come out rude,” he apologized.

“No, Wally, you’re right,” said Aiko, warmly. “You always know how to brighten the mood.”

“Eh, if you saw me in real life, you’d say otherwise,” grinned Wally, glancing down at his hands.

“Anyways,” cut in Henry before Aiko could raise suspicion, “we should probably get going.” He stared at Marina, his happiness fading away. “We’ve got...stuff to do.”

“No kidding,” said Aiko, Henry picturing her sly grin on her face. “Well, you just be safe out there, _all_ of you. Not just Henry.”

“Don’t worry, we’ve all got each other’s backs,” reassured Henry. “If I get the chance again, I’ll let you know if anything new has happened.”

“You better,” scoffed Aiko. “Alright, I’ve probably took up enough of your time. Be careful, and don’t let anybody die or anything, got it?”

“Got it,” replied Henry. His finger hovered over the button.

“See you soon, Aiko,” said Marina, trying her best to keep her smile held up.

“Same to you, Marina,” spoke Aiko. “Be safe and um, 73 and 88.”

“73 and 88,” repeated Henry.

The transceiver went dead quiet, filling the air with cold nostalgia and dread. Henry turned the radio off and stood up, massaging his temples.

“You’re really going to try and get us out of here?” asked Marina, still staring at the microphone.

“It’s a promise I’m intending to keep,” said Henry.

“But how’s that gonna be possible when Bendy wants to kill ya?” asked Wally, tapping his fingers on the desk.

“Just like with Alice, we’ll find a way for him,” responded Henry, curtly. He walked towards the exit, but stood in the doorway. He craned his neck, looking at Marina. “Should we go?”

Marina frowned as she drove towards him. “Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

“Probably nothing new in my books so far,” said Henry with a shrug. "Boris has gotta be around here somewhere."

“Alright, so do you know how to survive in a giant ocean of ink?” asked Marina, raising a brow. "I don't know how well you'll fare when you just woke up a while ago."

Henry froze. He looked down at the mermaid, a teeny, tiny sliver of fear shining through his eyes. “A what?”

“An ocean of ink,” repeated Marina, cross. “I wouldn’t say it’s as bad as the upper levels in...some cases, but it has its own unique dangers.”

“Whoa, whoa, wait,” said Henry as he walked through the hallway. He stopped in the center of the main room and knelt down to Marina’s height. “Unique dangers? What kind are we talking here?”

“Monsters that can swim, no places to hide, pentagrams that make your head hurt,” listed Marina, sternly.

“Pentagrams?” echoed Henry, confused. “How is that a danger?”

Marina bit her lip and quickly looked away. “Well, i-it just happens to me. I consider it a danger if it hurts me in some way.”

“Huh…” mumbled Henry. He shook his head. “But seriously, I need to know what kind of stuff I’m getting myself in now. Do I have a higher chance of dying? Will Bendy find us?”

“If you stick with me, then that...shouldn't happen,” said Marina, wheeling herself back into the bedroom. “I’m serious. I’m practically the level's Ink Demon now.”

Henry followed after her. “What are you talking about? Everything you’re saying is flying over my head right now.”

Marina drove over to a chest that sat along the wall. She opened it and searched through the clutter. “Nothing messes with me when I have to swim through. I don’t know why, but it just happens.” She fished out a bulky hammer and handed it to Henry. “Bendy hasn’t been down there in a long time either, so I doubt we’ll encounter him.”

Henry twirled the hammer around as he blinked in bewilderment. “But he wants to kill _me,_ not _you._ In fact,  _everything_ wants to kill me. He’s found me a bunch of times before, and he’ll do it again. _“_

Marina stopped, her hands midway in the chest. Her shoulders slumped and she bowed her head. “Then we’ll just have to be extra careful.”

Henry could tell that the mermaid suffered too many times to count of watching her friends disappear before her; first Bendy, then Alice, and finally, Boris. She didn’t need the constant fear of another corrupted friend trying to kill her hanging over her head.

With this in mind, Henry swore to himself that he’d keep the mermaid safe...and the Ink Demon if he didn’t try to kill them with so much ferocity as he did before.

Marina sat a wrench in her tank and rolled her cart out into the main room, Henry hurrying behind her. She drove towards the lever and pulled it down, the metal gates rising to its command.

Wally and the lost souls walked in, sorrowful frowns painting their faces. Wally bit his lip as glanced at the gate and Henry. With no spring in his step, he approached the animator and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You gotta be on your guard at all times when you’re in that ocean, Henry,” he warned. “I know Marina’s feared around there, I guess...but they’ll still wanna attack _you.”_ He jabbed his finger into the man’s chest. “And please, stay in the damn boat, will ya?”

“Wait, I’m gonna be in a boat?” asked Henry.

Wally snickered. “It was an old prop we found a while back that was meant for this place, but it was never put into good use until now.” He sighed. “Just be careful. Don’t do anythin’ stupid because that’s _my_ job.”

Henry chuckled and patted Wally’s hand. “Thanks. I’ll keep that all in mind.”

Three of the lost souls walked up to Henry, caressing his hands. "Set us free, Creator...set us free."

Henry grimaced and nodded his head as he departed from their grasp. "I'll try, guys."

Marina stood in the gateway, waiting for Henry with worry written all over face. The animator sucked up his courage and walked over, wrapping his fingers around the handle. He pushed the cart out onto the open platform, the gate closing behind them.

There was no turning back now.

“Head down that hallway and take a right,” ordered Marina, pointing towards the dark corridor.

Henry nodded and walked into the darkness, a flickering light the only source of illumination. Squinting, he spotted the metal cage of an elevator box in the distance. He blinked and tilted his head. “There’s another elevator?”

Marina looked in Henry’s direction and nodded her head.  “It’s the one that’s in the vault. You would've came here if you went down farther.”

“Oh,” said Henry, thoughtfully, “but where’s the one that crashed?”

“You’ll see it once we turn."

Henry nodded his head as he approached the small elevator. He took a glance at it and turned right, walking down yet another hallway. As the lights blinked on and off above him and the mermaid, he saw the “Mermaid Melodies” poster and Level S sign on the wall just ahead, reminding him of those frightening hours he lived through not too long ago. He bit the inside of his cheek and continued forward.

Everything was the same it had been before Marina saved him; the gent pipe he dropped sat in the exact spot, blood and ink decorated the floor, and the elevator doors remained open as if they hadn’t been touched.

Marina searched the room, eyes wide. “Sweet stars above...I didn’t realize how horrible this looked until now.”

“Me, too,” uttered Henry, mortified by the ink trail that started from the elevator door and down the hall. “Things are just getting weirder and weirder…”

“Hopefully that will change once we get everyone back,” said Marina. She looked down the hallway. “Let’s keep going.”

Henry wheeled the cart towards the hall and traveled down it, the ink trail forming into puddles at each step. The puddles soon morphed into elongated streams that seeped into the cracks of the wood and finally, into a deep, deep pool.

Henry stopped, staring at the vast ink that filled up the small room in astonishment. He glanced at the shabby dock floating on the ink, slowly bobbing up and down. A sturdy rope held a boat with Marina’s famous seashell symbol to the dock, a few cans of bacon soup sitting inside. Another rope stuck to the bow, soaking up the ink and turning itself black.

Henry took Marina’s wrench and parked her cart near the edge of the dock. He sat the tools down inside the boat and carefully stepped in.

Marina pushed herself out of her tank and dove into the sea. She surfaced and stretched her arms, sighing in relief.

“Sitting in that tank every day is a curse,” she said as she cracked her back. She grinned and grabbed the rope on the front of the boat. “Are you ready?”

“Whenever you are,” said Henry, an anxious look on his face.

Marina pulled the boat behind her as she swam away from the dock. She exited the wooden cove and entered the open space.

The place truly _did_ deserve to be called a sea.

“Welcome to the Dead Sea,” said Marina, gracefully motioning her hand towards the endless ink. “If anything, _this_ one deserves the title than the real one.”

“Yeah,” agreed Henry, breathless. He looked over the boat and tried searching for the bottom of the ocean, but alas, could not. “How far does this place go down?”

“It varies,” replied Marina, tugging the boat along. “The stairs that used to be here act like shallow spots, but that’s it. Everything else is probably 30 feet.”

“30 feet?” questioned Henry, flabbergasted. “What the hell used to be here?”

“I think it was a web of pipes from the Ink Machine that connected everywhere around the studio,” answered Marina, gazing into the dark waves. “I have no clue why Joey wanted it 30 feet tall, but maybe there’s something more down there. I've never explored the bottom myself.”

“Good God…” breathed Henry. “When do you think he built this?”

“Probably after the second Ink Machine was made,” remarked Marina, taking a glance at the animator. “I heard he didn’t tell half of the workers what he was doing. I was probably in that group, but I didn't notice it.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” muttered Henry as he sat down.

Besides the soft smack of the waves against the boat, the stillness kept Marina and Henry company as they traveled through the sea. Henry noticed a few Bendy cutouts and posters that greeted them from their midway drowning. Lanterns swung back and forth, coloring the walls with their brownish-yellow light. A gigantic pipe protruded from the surface and coiled up to the ceiling, the sound of rushing ink flowing through it. A carcass of a deformed Butcher Gang member hit the wall and continued drifting through the waves.

Henry’s heart broke a little bit at the dead scenery. If he hadn’t left, would the studio have fallen into what it was now?

Would everything had been safe if he didn’t leave the toons to rot?

“Henry...give me my wrench, please.”

Henry looked up and saw that the boat had stopped. He bit his lip and handed Marina the wrench. He grabbed his hammer and stood up, glancing around the sea.

“Why’d we stop?” he asked, quietly.

With a frown on her face, Marina pointed towards five masses of moving ink ahead of them. “We’ve got company.”

The blobs poked out their heads and moaned, their blank faces resembling that of fish with destroyed fins on top of them and gills on their necks and torsos. They pulled out of their webbed hands and lazily reached for Marina and Henry.

“You take down any that come towards the boat,” commanded Marina. She swam underneath the waves and popped out by three of the searchers. She whacked them in the heads with her wrench and wrestled one below the surface.

The remaining two swam towards the boat and tried to hold onto Henry’s ankles. He slammed the hammer into their heads and kicked them back into the ocean.

Marina paddled back to the boat. “Did you take care of them?”

“Yeah,” said Henry, wiping the ink off of his hammer with his shirt.

“Okay, then let’s keep go-” started Marina as she held the rope. She stopped herself, letting the rope fall from her hands.

Henry looked at the mermaid, perturbed. “What now?”

To answer his question, a thundering group of wails reached his ears. Shaken to his very core, Henry kept a firm grip on his hammer as he looked ahead.

He wished he didn’t.

The fish-like searchers sprouted from the surface, others joining them from around the corners. They swam towards Henry and Marina like an angry pod of killer whales, their groans growing louder and louder. 

This was no nightmare anymore.

This was a _horror show._

"I thought you said nothing messes with you when you come here," whispered Henry, frightened.

"They don't.” She looked at him, quivering. "But it's because I brought  _you_ here and they all want you _dead."_

The searchers lunged at Marina and the boat, screeching and crying in pain. They swiped their melting hands at the animator and mermaid, scratching at their faces and spewing ink at them.

“Marina, get in the boat, _now!”_ demanded Henry, hitting one of the searchers. He stepped on their hands and pushed them back into the sea.

“Hold on!” she screamed. She smacked another in the face as she held onto the edge of the boat.

But as she tried to pull herself in, all of the searchers turned their attention towards her. They swam over and snatched her by the tail, diving under the ink and pulling her in.

Marina shrieked as she held onto the boat for dear life. Her wrench fell out of her hand, digging her nails into the wood. “H-Henry, help me!”

Henry dropped his hammer and grabbed her forearms. He used all of his strength to keep her above the surface, the searchers growing irritated by his actions.

“Hang on!” he shouted, keeping his exhaustion at bay.

"He-"

But it was too late.

Two of the searchers wrapped their cold fingers around Marina’s neck and dragged her down into the ink, her muffled screams echoing throughout the sea. Henry gasped and reached out into the ink, horrified.

“Marina…” he whispered, terrified. He shook his head. “God, no, no, _no.”_

Every ounce of hope fled from his heart as he collapsed in the boat, too disturbed to cry or shout. He buried his head in his hands and shivered.

The dream of escaping the studio seemed lost as if it had vanished just like the toons...yet something objected that.

The ocean shook ferociously, rocking the boat back and forth. Henry’s head jerked up at the sudden movement and hurried over to the edge of the boat. He peered into the ink, praying for a miracle.

Through the murky sea, he spotted a great tail.

And most importantly, the face of a leviathan.


	27. (Re)Animated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And on that day were two monsters parted, a female monster named Leviathan, to dwell in the abysses of the ocean over the fountains of the waters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, half of the reason I didn't post this last night is because I was trying to find a music suggestion, but hey, I found one so that's all that matters.  
> Here's the music suggestion to start off your reading. Hopefully this one helps the mood: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3kJ63HmQA4&list=PLUSS-i7k-4gsgIT98f1JVSA9TR0Sqx_0W  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

Marina struggled to flee the grip of the searchers, but they refused to let go. She screamed for help, yet her cries didn’t reach the surface of the Dead Sea.

“Henry, Henry!” she wailed. She hit one of the searchers in the face with her elbow, but it kept its firm hold on her.

The mass of the monsters pushed her down to the sea floor, a colossal pentagram--somehow still intact--just below her. With misfigured smiles, they shoved her onto the dreaded shape and swam towards the winding pipes that surrounded it.

Marina’s head pounded with pain as she sat on the pentagram. Despite her attempts at escaping its grasp, its magical force held her down like an anchor. The stress in her head intensified at each movement to swim away.

“N-No...please,” she gasped, grabbing at the distant surface above. **“No…”**

The pentagram sparkled in red hues as Marina’s tail grew in size, smacking at the nearby pipes and denting them. Ink from the top of her hairline dripped down her face, the black color of her eyes draining into a ghostly white. As she scratched at the wood, her headache grew and grew.

 **“I-I** **_won’t,”_ ** she snarled. **“I** **_won’t!”_ **

The messages were right all along.

Her mind truly _was_ deeper than the abyss.

* * *

 

She breached through the black liquid, revealing her monstrous, sharp teeth as a form of intimidation. She gracefully fell back into the ink as her white tail, several holes decorating it, sent waves darting towards every corner of the sea. Fins stuck out from the side of her tail as she swam by, ranging in breathtaking sizes. She resurfaced once more, holding many of the searchers in her razorlike nails. With a deafening cry, she slammed them into the wall, breathing heavily.

The ink dripped from the top of her forehead and down to her nose that were now slits in her face, concealing everything above except for two, white eyes. The ammonite curl that was usually fashioned in her hair had fallen out, now in messy, thick strands. Her neck housed an open wound, revealing her black vocal chords that waved about as she screeched.

Marina Mermaid’s lovable form was gone.

Only the leviathan remained.

Henry gawked at Marina’s new physique, terror and astonishment running through his veins. He stepped towards the back of the boat, holding onto its sides with a fierce grip. He held his breath as the beast dove back into the ocean and reappeared once more with several searchers in her hands. She shoved them into the walls again, becoming nothing more but splatters on the wood.

He was Ishmael in the stormy sea, watching the Great, White Whale take down the ship mates.

The remaining searchers circled around the mermaid’s waist and tried to reach for her, but with the smack of her tail, they drowned in the strength of the waves.

“M-Marina?" whispered Henry, taken aback by the violent mermaid. He slid down into a sitting position, his eyes glued on the beast.

Marina watched the rest of the searchers sink to the bottom. She growled and started to swim down, but froze immediately. She looked down at her hands stained with the searchers’ ink. She craned her neck towards the animator, her eyes wide in shock. She slowly swam back into the ink and emerged by the left side of the boat.

Henry bit the inside of his cheek and tiptoed over to face the mermaid. He opened his mouth to speak, but could not find the words.

He expected the mermaid to capsize the boat and drown him into the sea (like something Bendy would do if given the chance), but it never came. She just watched him with guilt and sorrow gleaming through her eyes.

“Marina, are...are you okay?” asked Henry, hesitantly.

 **“I don’t know,”** she replied, her voice distorted, almost like the Ink Demon’s. She averted Henry’s stare. **“I’m...I’m sorry you had to see that.”**

Henry, still dumbfounded and awestruck, shook his head softly. “Marina, I-I don’t think you need to apologize for anything.”

Marina looked at the man, her eyes glossy in the light. **“What are you talking about? I turned into a** **_monster.”_ **

“But you saved us,” countered Henry. He walked to the edge of the boat and kneeled. “I’ve been through a lot of shit down here, but if it weren’t for you, I don’t think I would’ve survived.”

Marina’s shoulders slumped. **“I could’ve hurt you, though.”**

“But you didn’t,” said Henry. “You’re not like everything else in here, Marina. You have _control_ over yourself.”

Control.

That slight mention, that easy word...it all made sense.

The lightbulb sparkled in Marina’s mind as her eyes lit up. **“Deeper than the abyss…”**

Henry, confused by her sudden mention of the notorious message, rose an eyebrow. “What?”

 **“I get in now,”** she continued. She touched the side of her face as she slowly sunk. **“Those messages...they really** **_are_ ** **talking about me.”**

“Whoa, slow down for a second,” said Henry, holding out his hand towards the mermaid. “We, uh, kinda just got done saving ourselves from sudden death, so let’s take things slow, alright?”

Marina stopped and stared at the animator’s hand. She sighed as the ink flowed off of her body. **“Okay.”**

Henry summoned a smile. “One fin at a time, Mermaid.”

Marina flashed a toothy grin and hid underneath the protection of the sea’s shadows. She popped out moments later, back in her original form. With the help of Henry, she pulled herself into the boat. She took a deep breath and caressed her neck.

“That...that really hurt,” she managed, weakly. “It went by so fast, I can’t even comprehend it.”

“Well, let’s start there, then,” said Henry, taking a seat beside the mermaid. “What happened down there?”

Marina bit the bottom of her lip as she stared at the boat’s floor. “I was dragged down to the bottom and there was this...pentagram.” She touched the side of her forehead lightly. “It made my head hurt so much, it was worse than the other ones I’ve passed by before...like the one Joey was standing on after you left.” She let her hand fall. “I couldn’t escape it no matter how hard I tried. It’s like those things put me there for a reason. Next thing I knew, I was swimming out and slamming them into the wall like a madman, but somehow, I still knew it was...me, if that makes sense.”

“No, I get it...sorta,” said Henry. “I noticed that you weren’t _completely_ driven by rage like Bendy. You have control over yourself.”

“But why?” asked Marina, bewildered. “Why did I do that? I don’t remember doing  _anything_ like that all before.”

Henry sighed and looked down into the Dead Sea. “Marina, I-I don’t want to sound rude when I say this, but...you mentioned that you could be the same as Bendy.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Look, I don’t know a lot about this magic stuff, but I think your anger acts like a catalyst whenever you’re around magic, and the pentagrams house that magic, I guess."

Marina looked at the animator for a long moment, processing the statement. She squeezed her hand and frowned.

Henry noticed Marina’s glum expression. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, no, I think you’re right,” reassured Marina, unemotional. “That’s probably what happened to Bendy and me, but there’s one thing.”

“What?”

“Why did _I_ change back?”

Henry froze as his eyes fell upon the ink stains that decorated the walls. His lips formed a thin line, stuck in his own confusion. “I...I don’t know.”

“I guess it ties back to that control aspect you said earlier,” remarked Marina. “I mean, I _did_ just find out I could do this, and I’m new to it.” She shook her head. “Bendy, though? He’s been the Ink Demon for _years._ I think he’s trapped in his own anger. That's why he can't change back. He's still stuck on the thought of being betrayed, and he's not going to get out of the mindset unless we stop him.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” agreed Henry. He stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “We’ve got that covered, but what about the messages? And the searchers trying to take you? Those _still_ don’t make sense.”

Marina tapped her fingers on the boat’s edge as she thought. She looked out into the distance of the sea. Her eyes widened suddenly and she jerked her head back towards Henry. “It was right in front of us the whole time!”

“What are you talking about?” questioned Henry.

“Those messages are all about me,” said Marina, fear and excitement lying on the edge of her voice. “When I transformed, I was bigger and...and stronger than the abyss. And my mind, too. I _knew_ what I was doing. The people back with Wally...they _predicted_ it.”

Henry blinked a few times in bafflement. “And the searchers. They were trying to pull you back into something that didn’t have control over anything.” He waved his hand towards the rolling, inky waves. “Susie told me that they would try to take her into the ‘dark puddles’ again, like they didn’t want her to have free control over herself because she was perfect--well, _almost_ perfect--just like you.”

Marina’s jaw opened slightly. “All the pieces are falling into place now. Maybe it will help us get everyone back.”

Henry wrapped his fingers around the boat’s bow and stared longingly at the endless sea. “Here’s hoping.”

At that moment, Henry realized that the land and sea monsters that roamed the studio weren't just attacking the petty, little servants around them for their own, violent needs.

They were trapped in their own fury and regret.

And it was all his fault.


	28. Hope(less)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 30 year promise doesn't always last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO YES PLEASE EXCUSE MY HIATUS. Finals week is just around the corner and I've been studying, so I haven't been able to update. I am terribly sorry, but I'll try to crank out some other updates next week!  
> I've been extremely nervous to update too because I have no clue what Chapter 4 is going to look like and I didn't want to mess anything up, but we're just gonna go with it. Once CH4 does come out though, I'll probably make some changes here and there.  
> There's a music suggestion later on. Why not give it a listen?  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

He stumbled out of the black portal, clutching the Marina doll with a tight grip. He released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and limped down the hall, ignoring the broken elevator.

 **“Deeper...”** he whispered. He squeezed the toy’s neck, digging his sharp nails into the cheap fabric.

He could sense her traveling through the Dead Sea. She was bound to be swimming _somewhere._ Somewhere with that  _traitor._

As he followed the trail of ink down through the dark hallway, he spotted the unwelcoming, dim light of the lanterns that hung around the cove. Within the light, he saw the mermaid’s infamous tank and rushed over to it.

His free hand caressed the dirtied glass, his smile wavering from delight and fury. He casted the toy into the tank and hurried towards the edge of the dock. He glared out into the opening of the sea and leaned over.

His memory of this place was nothing but fog; he couldn’t remember what lied beyond the cove. How could he possibly form a portal on the other side if he didn’t know what it looked like?

It seemed like swimming was his only option left.

Without hesitation, he dove into the waves of black and managed to swim despite the aching pleads to stop from his broken leg.

He couldn’t care less.

There was a mermaid and a creator to catch.

* * *

 

“Hey, I’ve got another question for you, if you don’t mind,” spoke Henry, staring straight out into the distance.

“Go for it,” complied Marina as she tugged the boat along.

Henry slowly positioned himself on his back, crossing his leg over his other as he kept his gaze on the ceiling. “Were you the one who saved me from...Norman?”

Marina sighed. “Yeah, that was me.”

“I thought so,” said Henry, quietly. He leaned back up and looked at the mermaid. “How did you get there, though?”

“I came up from Level S and stopped at 14,” answered Marina. She pulled the boat towards the left, leading into two rivers of ink and wood. “Wally said he saw you and Boris walking towards the Heavenly Toys room, so that gave me time to follow you around a little bit.”

“Wait a second, you and Wally were watching us?” asked Henry,  inching closer to the edge of the boat in shock.

Marina nodded her head, a sly grin on her face. “Pretty quiet, huh? I learned to keep my cart from making so much noise during my travels around here.” She giggled. “I don’t know how Wally taught himself how to climb pipes, though.”

“So, those footsteps I heard when I was walking with Boris before…” uttered Henry. He laughed lightly. “You guys sure are sneaky.”

Marina chuckled. “We try.” Her laughter died out as she recalled the question at hand. “But, I heard Susie tell you to go down to 14 and...well, _everyone_ knows who lives down there.”

“Even Bendy doesn’t mess with him, huh?” asked Henry, searching the area around the boat.

“Mhm,” agreed Marina, “and that’s another thing, too; Bendy’s not _fully_ lost in his own anger if he can tell that Norman used to be human and leave him alone. I guess that means he’s not _just_ the Ink Demon.”

“Huh, never thought of it like that,” said Henry, distantly. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “God, this would have never happened if I didn’t leave.”

Marina’s pull on the boat slowed down. She craned her neck to see the animator. “Henry, don’t blame yourself for this.”

“It _is_ my fault though, Marina,” said Henry, guilt clinging onto his voice. “I know I couldn’t change Joey’s mind then, but I could’ve reasoned with him more.”

Marina stopped the boat, facing the animator. Puzzlement and bafflement passed through her eyes. “You...you promised.”

Henry tilted his head in confusion. “What?”

“Henry, do you not remember?” asked Marina. She released the rope and swam over to its side, looking Henry straight into the eyes. “Don’t you remember that night at the party before you left?”

“That...that was the night I told Joey I was leaving,” frowned Henry. “I don’t remember anything before or after that. I pushed it out of my mind.”

“Henry, I was being stupid and eavesdropped on your conversation,” reminded Marina, wincing. “I didn’t hear the rest of Joey’s reaction, but I knew he was angry.” Her fingers curled into fists. “A-And you told us you would come back, but you never did. How could you forget that? How could you forget that promise?”

Henry bit the bottom of his lip and averted his stare. “I-I didn’t say that. I don’t remember anything from that night.”

“Yes, you did!” exclaimed Marina, bewildered. “Alice was there, too. You even said that you weren’t going to tell _Bendy!”_ She shook her head wildly. “I even told you that night that I liked her, I _loved_ her.”

“Marina, now isn’t the time to talk about th-” began Henry.

“No, it needs to be discussed _now,”_ hissed Marina. “You specifically said you would come back, but you never did. We waited all these years, but you never showed up. You broke our promise.”

“Marina, I don’t want to talk about this right now,” demanded Henry, coldly. “We need to keep going.”

Marina furrowed her brows in fury. “I hate acting like this, Henry, but you don’t have to lie anymore. Just tell me what happened in there, _please.”_

“I said _no,”_ snarled Henry.

Marina, flabbergasted by Henry’s heat, hit the side of the boat with her fist. “You can’t just brush it off like that! Do you even know what we’ve been through? What _I’ve_ been through?” She pointed at herself. “I had my tail cut off by Joey, Henry! I could’ve _died._ All because you didn’t come back to save us!”

“What could I have done?” countered Henry. “Joey wanted me gone. You can’t get anything through him.”

“You could’ve helped us get out of there, though,” spat Marina. “You should’ve known we were in trouble. There were so many signs! So many signs before you left-”

_“Enough!”_

The toon quickly pushed away from the boat, her eyes filled to the brim with fear. Henry, noticing his wrath, slowly stepped away from the edge. He sighed and shook his head.

“I-I’m...sorry, I didn’t mean to shout like that,” he apologized, quietly.

Marina’s fear settled into disappointment. She turned her face away from the animator. “Now I see why everyone’s so furious at you.”

Henry slumped. “Marina, if you knew what happened in his office that night, you’d hate me.”

**“I already hate you.”**

The mermaid and animator froze. They locked eyes with one another and gradually faced the owner of the notorious voice.

He held onto the carcass of a Butcher Gang member and a wooden plank, his smile too wide and too wicked for the little devil he used to be. He poked his nails into the body, ink gushing out from the wound. He snickered and swam closer to the boat.

 **“Looks like we’ve got ourselves some bait and a fisherman,”** he remarked, coyly.

Henry took glances between the Ink Demon and Marina. “Wh-What are you talking about?”

The Ink Demon turned his glower towards the mermaid, slowly swimming towards her. **“I didn’t think you were that dumb to side with him, Marina.”**

Marina, paralyzed with fright, didn’t move. “B-Bendy...”

As the spiderwebs of ink covered the walls, the Ink Demon cackled. **“He’s just usin’ ya to get outta here. He doesn’t actually care about you or the rest of us.”** His dreadful smile grew. **“He didn’t even care enough to rescue Angel from whatever she’s stuck in with Susie. He didn’t even care to rescue that mockery of _Boris.”_**

Marina hesitantly looked at Henry. She shook her head. “No...no, don’t say that.”

 **“I even saw the mark ya made back there, Mermaid,”** continued the demon. **“Are ya learnin’ how to be like me? Is that what all of those stupid messages that those weirdos keep writin’ mean?”** He ditched the Butcher Gang corpse and paddled closer to Marina. **“We used to be good pals, Marina. And I dunno what exactly happened down 'ere before I came, but I’m not gonna let anyone else take my spotlight.”**

“B-Bendy, it’s not like that,” reassured Marina, swimming farther away from the boat.

 **“He wanted me to be like** **_this,_ ** **Marina,”** grumbled the demon, waving his hand towards him. **“And boy…I actually** ** _love_ ** **it for once in my life, so don’t you dare think you can take that away from me just by dentin’ a few walls and killin’ things. That’s** **_my_ ** **job.”**

He reached his sharp hand towards Marina, his laughter growing at each passing second. Marina, still frozen with terror, didn’t budge, but awaited the moment of horror.

Henry knew that messing with the Ink Demon could result in deadly consequences, but after hearing Marina’s cries and shouts from before...he wasn’t going to leave her to die.

“Alice” told him he wasn’t the hero he thought he was, and sure, he wasn't. But this? He had to play  _some_ form of the hero now.

Henry bit the bottom of his lip and snatched the hammer. He aimed it at the demon and threw it with a tiny sliver of regret.

The hammer whacked the Ink Demon in the head, forcing him back a few centimeters. Stunned, he brought his hand up to the injury and twisted his head around to glare at the animator. He burst into laughter and swam towards him like a hungry shark attacking its prey.

_[(](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZzVF7R5h1w) [Play music now.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GgbuT0jIPc) [)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZzVF7R5h1w) _

Henry pointed towards the right river, catching Marina’s attention. “Go, go, _go!”_

Marina, tears flowing down her eyes, shook her head and snatched the hammer before it could sink. She chucked it at the demon once more and waved her hands.

“I’m the one you want, Bendy!” she screamed. “It’s me, not him!”

The Ink Demon roared in frustration and plunged into the waves, his horns sticking out of the surface.

Before she swam towards the right river, Marina exchanged a sorrowful gaze with Henry. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. She averted her tearful stare and dove into the ink, the demon chasing behind her.

Henry grit his teeth and shook his head. “Dammit!"He quickly looked towards the left river and stiffened.

Now wasn’t the time to drown in regrets.

Marina sacrificed herself to give him some time to flee. He would have to use it, no matter what.

Without missing a beat, Henry jumped into the ink. He hurried down the river, keeping one eye open as he resurfaced.

He _would_ get Marina Mermaid back.

But for now, he had to save himself.

* * *

 

With expressionless eyes, Alice looked at the hazy portal, squeezing her elbow to restrain herself from screaming.

She would never forgive herself for this.

The portal’s view shifted over to a small table with an axe dug into it. As Susie hummed those ridiculous songs, she pulled the weapon out and smacked it into her other hand. She eyed the poor soul strapped to the board.

Alice bowed her head, forcing back her tears. She turned her back on the portal and covered her eyes with her hands. “Susie... _please,_ don’t hurt him.”

Yet she didn’t respond. She kept her gaze locked on the wolf, chuckling.

“You’re so _perfect,”_ she mentioned. “It took us a while, but we’re safe now. You have nothing to fear, wolf.”

Alice tugged on her hair and fell to the ground. “Stop... _stop.”_

Susie laughed and stroked the side of the wolf’s head. “It’s time for sleep, little one…

“This won’t hurt a bit.”


	29. (Don't) Break Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Bendy, you're kind of a kick in the nuts, you know that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOO BOY I HAD A FUN TIME WRITING THIS CHAPTER. Writing Bendy in his monster form is entertaining.  
> Here's another link that's the music suggestion for the start of this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-o3f4gkdjOk (This was the only version of the song I could find that wasn't 42 seconds, so feel free to stop it whenever you wish).  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

Marina darted through the inky waters, the floor beneath her tail growing more shallow as she swam. She pushed bits of cardboard and wood out of her way, the splinters nipping at her skin. She didn’t dare to look back at her attacker, for his ragged breathing and insane cackling reminded her that he was still chasing behind.

Marina Mermaid prayed and prayed and prayed that she would never be in another situation like this as she was in before those distant years ago, but her wishes never came true. Instead, the Ink Demon crushed them.

Marina swam into a small viewing room, the ink reaching only a bit of the chairs’ legs. In the corner, she saw a Little Miracles Station, beckoning her to hide inside. A messy pentagram dirtied the wall in the back, and just by looking at it created a painful aching in her head. She held in her urge to cry and pulled herself towards it, the laughter of the demon drawing closer to her.

As she shook from terror, Marina opened the station’s door and threw herself in, clasping her mouth with her hand to silence her breathing. She sat there, awaiting the demon’s call.

He sprinted into the room, whipping his head around as he searched for his lost prey. He growled and flexed his sharp fingers, his mouth formed into a scowl.

 **“Come on out, Mermaid!”** he hissed, trudging through the ink. **“You’re on** **_my_ ** **territory now. An' everyone knows well that** **_I_ ** **rule this studio.”**

Marina squeezed her eyes shut, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. If only she didn’t leave the hammer to sink…

The Ink Demon prowled throughout the room, knocking the chairs out of his way. **“What were ya doin’ all these years, huh? Hidin’ in yer little cove like a baby?”** He stopped and looked at “The Dancing Demon” and “Mermaid Melodies” posters on the broken wall. **“Or were ya makin’ people more scared of you than me?”**

Marina grit her teeth as more tears pooled out of her eyes. She stifled a hiccup and brought her tail closer to her for comfort. Ink trickled down from her forehead, slithering all the way to her chin.

The Ink Demon ripped off the mermaid’s poster and chuckled, slowly tearing it down the middle. **“‘You sure are darlin’, Bendy!’”** he swooned, mimicking Marina’s voice in the most sickening, hurtful way possible. He laughed and ripped the paper apart, casting the pieces into the ink. **“What a joke you are, Marina! Tryin’ to steal** **_my_ ** **part an' doin’ shady things behind** **_my_ ** **back, like savin’ that damn traitor. No wonder those ink-covered idiots wrote all of those dumb messages on my walls! It was a** **_warnin’_ ** **.** **_Everyone_ ** **knows you’re just as bad as the rest of us! You’re like that damn angel, thinkin’ that just ‘cause she’s angelic, she can get away with things like this.”**

He craned his neck and noticed the Little Miracles Station cowering away in the corner. His frown instantly turned into an iniquitous grin. He chuckled as he limped towards it. **“The moment I saw those bodies splattered on the walls back there, I** **_knew_ ** **that was you.”** He placed his hands on the box and peered through the slit in the door. **“So, what made ya do it? Did ya transform like me or do ya have your own little trick to it?”**

He shook the station ferociously, increasing both Marina’s fright and headache. She winced and rested her head on her tail, choking back her screams of pain.

 **“We used to be such good pals, Marina!”** shouted Bendy, smiling, **“but now that I think about it, you and the others barely did** ** _anythin’_** **to save me from that** ** _wretched man_** **upstairs. Ya...ya just** ** _left_** **me!”** He smacked the side of the box. “ **You’re the worst outta ‘em all, Marina, probably up there with Henry an' Joey. You ain’t nice, not while ya left me to rot an' didn’t give a damn about me!”**

Marina cried and slammed the door with her fist. “Stop, _please!”_

The Ink Demon snickered and placed his head against the door’s window. **“An' the siren finally sings.”** He snarled. **“You’re so weak. No wonder Sammy wanted ya dead. No wonder** **_Alice_ ** **wanted ya dead.”**

Marina glanced up at the window, seeing the demon’s shadow. “H-How did you know about that?”

The Ink Demon grinned. **“Oh, I hear** **_everythin’_ ** **that goes on this hellhole, doll. You should know that by now.** ” He tapped his fingers on the side of the box as if he was playing a piano. **“I heard ya didn’t do anythin’ to defend yourself from her, an' here you are now, doin’ the same thing.”**

“Y-You’re lying!” screeched Marina. “I...I’ve saved myself before!”

 **“Aw, an'** **ya think that’s gonna change my mind about** **_killin’ ya?”_ ** roared the demon. He jostled the station even more. **“You’re a show-stealer, a betrayer, a pretender, an' a** **_liar!_ **

**“And I swear, I’ll rip you to shreds,** **_Marina Mermaid!”_ **

In a fit of rage, the Ink Demon punched through the jaded door, swiping at Marina. He laughed hysterically as he snatched the end of her tail and pulled her out into the open.

Yet through this moment of life or death and as her headache grew, Marina’s fear faded into nothingness, despite locking eyes with the grand master of the unholy studio himself. Instead, she felt an emotion she hadn’t felt in years.

Anger.

Vexation

_Wrath._

It was a feeling so abnormal and uncomfortable to the darling of the sea, but just like the demon, she needed it.

She _wanted_ it.

And stars above, she would never, ever, _ever_ let him insult her lover like that ever again.

Not while the _leviathan_ roamed.

The Ink Demon chucked the mermaid towards the pentagram. She hit the wall and fell into the ink, unfazed by it all. She watched her fingers rip the white ink of her gloves, her fury spreading into every inch of her body.

The Ink Demon howled with laughter. **“I thought ya said you could defend yourself! Is it true or is that just another lie?”**

Marina shot a fiery glare at the approaching Ink Demon, stopping him in his tracks. She bared her sharp, monstrous teeth as she dragged her nails down the floor, pulling herself closer to the land beast.

“I-I never wanted to-to do this, Bendy…” she whispered, “but y-your reign has gone on for...for too **long.”**

The Ink Demon, startled by her progressive transformation, chuckled uneasily and stepped backwards. **“Ah, so...so** **_this_ ** **is what ya did to those poor guys back there.”** He smiled and pointed a finger at her. **“It hurts, doesn’t it? I-I can tell.”**

Her tail flung the nearby chairs into the walls, breaking their legs and backs. She tore the fashionable curl out from her hair as she closed her right eye, ink pouring over it. She let out a deafening cry into the air and crawled towards the demon.

 **“I won’t let this happen again!”** she thundered.

* * *

 

Henry pulled himself onto the stairs, clutching his chest as he caught his breath. He glanced at the top of the staircase, looking at a door with an inky handprint on it. With a shake of the head and a exhausted sigh, he stood up on his tired legs and trekked up the steps, leaving droplets of ink behind.

He didn’t have time to congratulate himself for swimming through the Dead Sea. Instead, worry got the best of him and reminded him of how he had to save Boris.

And in the back of his mind, he prayed for Marina’s safety.

Henry reached the door and opened it, preparing himself for any dangers that could pop out. He entered the shadowy room, ready to defend himself.

He expected a foggy hallway or a dark maze, but instead, he found himself standing on a rickety balcony overlooking a jungle of metal cages hanging from the ceiling by chains.

Henry could not believe his eyes.

Illuminated by the swinging oil lanterns, Henry saw decaying bodies of cartoons resting in the cages. Butcher Gang members, other Borises, and even human skeletons sat inside, staring at the animator with empty, sorrowful eyes.

And he thought “Alice’s” chamber was the worst.

Henry gagged and hunched over the rail of the balcony. He swallowed the bile down and let out a shaky breath, disturbed by the grotesque scene. He wiped his mouth free of saliva and looked to his left, an elevator box patiently awaiting him.

He stood up straight and slumped at the sight. “Goddammit…”

Though a part of him refused to travel down into the void below, the other half knew that Boris was around there somewhere. He couldn’t leave a single one of the toons behind, Boris being one of them.

He had no choice; he would descend into the darkness below.

Henry inhaled the remnants of his slipping courage and opened the elevator door. He stepped inside and pushed the only button that decorated the control panel. The cage shrieked and groaned from age and steadily traveled downwards.

A trail of lanterns guided Henry through the darkness, revealing more cages of the dead creatures to him as he went. But the further he went down, the more details he noticed: a broken hand of Alice Angel’s statue that resided above the entrance to her chamber poked out from a heap of trash; a giant model of Bendy--similar to the ones he saw scattered about the studio--stood in the back, gazing at him ominously; five other elevators swung back and forth on all sides of the tall room, their designated balconies looming over them.

Henry kept reminding himself of how tiny the studio used to be when he started his job, how tiny the staff used to be, how tiny Joey’s crave for fame used to be.

But just like the room Henry stood in, it grew, and grew, and grew.

It was horrifying to look at, knowledgeable to the madness that occured.

Henry bit the inside of his cheek as the elevator jerked to a stop. He faced the door, greeted by a short hallway that lead to another door. He muttered a prayer under his breath and walked out of the safety of the cage.

As he neared the door, Henry’s eyes caught a wooden board, its end shaped into a point. Gingerly, he grabbed it, wielding it like a bat.

He missed his axe and gent pipe, but it was the best substitute of a weapon he could use for now.

Henry wrapped his fingers around the knob and opened the door. He stepped foot into the room and, once again, was overcome with awe and fear.

Waterfalls of thick ink plunged into a ginormous pool, hitting the sides of more dangling cages. Hills of mechanical parts littered the side of the wall, watching the web of pipes that protruded from the back of the room. A metal funnel that started from the ceiling snaked its way down to the center of the pool, pointing at a raised platform with a pentagram drawn on it and several levers surrounding it. The colossal pipes he had seen connected to the Ink Machine merged with the funnel, quivering slightly. A ramshackle hybrid of a bridge and staircase connected the platform to the dock Henry stood on.

But most importantly, a certain fallen angel and wolf stood in the middle of it all.

Henry gasped quietly, tightening his grip on the wooden plank. With a scowl on his face, he walked on the bridge and up the steps, his calm nature and sudden fury battling against each other inside his soul.

He was done with Joey’s game. Because of _him,_ Bendy transformed into the mad-driven beast he was now, Boris was nothing but a clone of his former self, Alice was withering away in that horrible fusion with Susie, and Marina was coming to terms with a form of herself that she never should had met before.

All because of _Joey Drew._

Henry approached the high platform, staring at the back of “Alice.” Boris, a few inches behind her, glanced at Henry out of the corner of his eye, begging to be freed from her with just his stare.

The animator bit his lip and nodded his head at the wolf, sealing a promise that he intended to keep. His woe quickly faded away as the corrupt angel gazed at him from the side.

“I didn’t expect you to survive,” she giggled. She twirled around, flashing her disgusting smile at Henry. “Well, I guess there’s no point in hiding it now.”

She threw her hands up in the air, cackling. “Welcome, Henry, to the center of this _horrible, wicked world.”_


	30. In Labors (and Dangers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord of Inferno and the Serpent of the Abyss partake in a battle that would NEVER be seen in the cartoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhHHHHH I had such a fun time writing this chapter, though it's kind of sad seeing how Bendy and Marina don't have a Good Time TM, but as I always say, let's hope that things work out in the end!  
> Here's a music suggestion (I HIGHLY recommend you listen to this while you read! It adds more to the intensity): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V73Kr1ShacU  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.

**1963**

The Ink Demon skidded out of the room and threw himself into the ink. He spotted the boat and with a weak smile, swam over to it. He hauled himself in and growled, awaiting his opponent.

She made her presence known with a deep, mangled outcry. Seconds later, she burst from the river’s surface, leaping over the boat. She sent a giant wave that nearly capsized the Ink Demon. He held onto the bow, scanning the waves for the beast.

 **“Didn’t think you’d be the type to fight, Marina!”** yelled the Ink Demon.

In response to the demon’s insult, Marina growled and butted the side of the boat, turning it over. The Ink Demon gasped and jumped out of harm’s way, landing in the ocean. He chuckled and stayed against the wall, astonished by her sudden attack.

 **“Well, now you know, _don't you?"_** hissed Marina, rising out of the ink.

 **“I sure do,”** smirked the Ink Demon. He pushed against the wall and sped towards the leviathan, aiming for her neck. He dug his claws into her flesh, Marina crying in pain. She smacked the devil off of her and grabbed him, anchoring him to the sea’s floor.

The Ink Demon struggled to flee the mermaid’s grasp. He scratched at her fingers and kicked at her arms. She released her grip, but managed to send the demon into one of the winding pipes.

He hit the metal pipe, screaming from the injury. He swam away from the structure and rubbed his back, glowering at Marina. **“So you wanna play dirty, huh? Fine by** **_me.”_ **

**“I didn’t want to do this to you, Bendy, but you’ve left me no choice!”** countered Marina. She circled around the demon, caressing her bleeding neck. **“You’ve hurt so many people, and I understand that Joey put you through so much pain, but that doesn’t excuse this!”**

 **“I don’t** **_care!”_ ** boomed the Ink Demon. **“Joey turned me into this. He turned me into a real demon, an' that’s what he an' the rest of the traitors here are gonna get!** **_Death!”_ ** He raced towards Marina’s tail and pierced his claws through her melting dorsal fin. The blackest of ink rose up from the wound, swirling in with the rest of the darkness.

Marina yelped and threw the Ink Demon off of her once more. She elbowed him in the chest and pushed him up to the surface. She breached and shoved him up against a wall, sending out a battle cry that echoed throughout the sea.

The Ink Demon pried Marina’s fingers away from him and slammed his foot in her face. She shrieked and fell backwards, clutching her nose.

The demon laughed. **“We’re like two, little kids fightin’! This is comical!”**

Marina snarled brushed the dripping ink away from her deformed eyes. **“Where’s the mischievous demon I once knew?”**

The Ink Demon’s smile fell as he continued swim around Marina. **“I try to crack a joke during a time like this an' you just shove it off. Of** **_course.”_ **

**“Answer me, Bendy!”** barked Marina. **“You and I have been through so much, but I can’t bare to see you like this.”** She winced and slumped. **“Please, just come back to us. We can all get out of here without any more damage.”**

The Ink Demon held his stare for a long moment. He clenched his fists and evil-eyed the sharp piece of wood floating towards him. He pushed Marina’s words into the back of his mind and held out his hand to the right, waiting for the wood to land in his hand.

 **“Sorry, girlie, but I’m better off this way,”** he said, coldly. **“I never got an ounce of respect when I used to be such a meek, little thing. But now?”** His giggles formed into loud rounds of laughter. **“I’m a** **_god!_ ** **An'** **everyone in this damn studio** **_fears_ ** **me!”** He curled his fingers around the pointed wood and aimed it at Marina. **“An' I’m not gonna let some dumb fish outta water stop me from bein’ that!”**

He propelled from the wall and stuck the wooden blade out in front of him, screeching in anger. Before the leviathan could react, the behemoth thrusted the wood right into her left shoulder. She wailed from the pain and slapped the demon away from her, pulling the wood out as she grimaced. She held in her tears and chucked the wood towards the wall.

 **“How...** ** _dare you,”_ ** she said, hotly. **“How** **_dare you!”_ **

She screamed into the air, shaking the room with such a sound full of dismay. She dove into the depths, leaving the Ink Demon to anticipate her return.

 **“Serves ya right,”** he snickered as he watched the inky ripples.

He wished he hadn’t said that so soon, for Marina came up moments later right underneath him.

She encased her claws around his chest and dragged him back underneath the waves, slamming him into the wooden floor. She bared her teeth and punched him in the face, adding more to the several injuries that decorated his body.

The Ink Demon shoved his elbow into the mermaid and hurried back up to the surface. He saw his wooden weapon and swam towards it, but Marina got to it before he did. With a madden expression on her face, she let out another screech and held the blade in her hands. She sped towards the Ink Demon and forced him into the wall using the wood to push him back.

The Ink Demon felt the pressure on his chest increase as Marina closed in on him. He cried out and grabbed the middle of the wood, pressing back on the strength of the mermaid.

 **“Th-That’s** **_it!”_ ** he shouted. He drove Marina back, breaking the plank in the process. Feeling fatigue overcome him, he leaned against the wall, keeping himself afloat.

Marina stared at the broken plank and casted them into the ink. She slowly approached him, directing a claw at him as she covered her bloody shoulder. **“You...you have two options, Bendy...you either come back w-with me, or I’ll...I’ll teach you another lesson.”**

The demon coughed up a waterfall of ink and glared at Marina as his head rocked back and forth woozily. **“I ain’t choosin’...either of those.”**

 **“Oh, yes you will!”** declared Marina. **“Do...you even know how horrible you sound? W-We just** **_fought,_ ** **Bendy! How hard is it for you to see that...that you need to return to your normal form?”**

The Ink Demon frowned. **“I-I told you...I ain’t goin’ back. Not while you an’ that...that** **_idiot_ ** **are still here.”**

Before Marina could object, the demon snapped his fingers, and on the wall behind him formed a black portal. He straightened his back and took a step back into the inky mass.

Marina swam closer to the demon, her lips formed into a scowl. **“Don’t think I won’t come back for you.”**

The Ink Demon smiled and burst into laughter. He pointed a clawed finger at the beast, his grin twitching. **“That...that ain’t gonna happen, dollface. I-If you show up with** **_him…”_ ** He paused. **“No, with** **_anyone,_ ** **then...then believe me when I say that I’ll win the next fight.”**

As his cackle resounded throughout the room, the Ink Demon fell backwards into the portal. Marina tried to reach for him, but the gateway shrunk in on itself and faded away, the inky lines on the wall, too, falling back into nothingness.

Marina grunted and dove back into the ink. Despite the pain that slowly grew more intense within her body, she swam to the depths, searching for her ticket out of the Dead Sea.

She hoped that she taught Bendy _something,_ even though she hated herself for transforming into such a crazed and horrendous beast.

Marina glided over and under the twisting pipes as she searched for a way out. She found several open, unfinished pipes that led into dead ends, but as she swam closer to the end of the room (or what she _thought_ was the end), one greeted her with a way leading out of the Dead Sea.

She sighed in relief and entered the hole, the darkness consuming her. **“Stay safe for a little bit longer, Henry…**

**“I’m coming to find you.”**

* * *

 

“The sister of the first one improved me beyond belief,” explained “Alice,” waving her hands around the pentagram she stood on. “I realized how far its roots went down, much more than the failure’s.” She snickered and walked closer to Henry. “Where we’re standing right now is the seed of it all.

“This is where the _real_ Ink Machine began.”

Henry pointed his board at the fallen angel. “And what do you plan on doing here with Boris?”

“Alice” cackled. “Oh, Henry, isn’t it obvious?” She caressed the side of her destroyed face. “I’m so close to being a perfect angel. With the magic, the wolf, and my control over the machine, I can go back to being America’s little star again.”

Henry circled around the angel, placing a protective arm over Boris. “This isn’t you, Alice. You would never do something like this.”

“Alice” froze, staring at the animator with wide eyes. “Y-You’re right, and that’s why you need to stop me.”

Henry rose an eyebrow at the angel. “What?”

 _“No!”_ she screamed, suddenly. She pulled at the ends of her hair. “Shut up, you brat!”

Henry bit the bottom of his lip, inching closer to the angel. “What...what are you talking about?”

“Alice” shot a distressed glare at the animator, her lips curled into a sorrowful frown. “Henry, get me out! _I’m_ the real Alice Angel!” She  dug her nails into the bumps of her face. “Susie keeps controlling me. You can’t let her go through with this!”

The angel roared in irritation and tugged at her broken halo. “Shut up, shut up, shut _up!”_

So Marina _was_ right; Alice was still in there. Not in control, but she was there, waiting for someone to rescue her.

Hopefully, Henry would be able to do it.

“D-Don’t worry, Alice,” reassured Henry. “I-I’ll getcha out.”

 _“Never!”_ snapped the angel. “I’m not letting her go! Not now!”

In a sudden burst of anger, “Alice” snatched the axe from the table and darted towards Henry. She kicked him to the ground, knocking the wind out of the old man. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and rose the axe high in the air.  Boris watched with panic screaming through his eyes. He tried to wiggle out of his entanglements, but could not escape them.

“It wasn’t just Joey who wanted to take me away,” grumbled “Alice,” “it was _you,_ too!”

Henry bit his lip as he brought the wooden plank to his left. “A-Alice, I’m so sorry for this.”

The animator kicked “Alice” in the stomach and smacked her across the face with the plank. She gasped and tumbled to the ground, the axe falling from her grip. She let out an agonizing roar and jumped back to her feet, fury burning in her eyes.

“Y-You need to switch the levers to the right!” cried “Alice,” her voice high and light. “It’s the only way to get me out!” She shook her head and picked up the axe as she fought with herself. “Shut _up!”_

Henry eyed the half circle of levers, all of them in the middle position. He darted towards one, but “Alice” was too quick for him; she swiped him to the ground with her leg. She almost brought the axe down upon him if it weren’t for the plank he used as a temporary shield. He shoved the end of the board into her stomach and stood up, rushing towards the first lever.

He pulled the metal tool towards the right and immediately, the sound of large gears turning reached his ears. “Alice”, still clutching her stomach to ease the pain, gawked at Henry and screamed through her teeth. She stomped towards him and whacked him in the side of the face with the axe. He yelled out in torment and rubbed his cheek, already feeling the bruise form.

“How could you do that to your precious angel?” remonstrated “Alice.” She shrieked and covered her perfect eye. “Please, Henry, d-don’t listen to her! I don’t care how much you have to hurt me, just get me _out!”_

Henry tried to stand up, but “Alice” bellowed hysterically and pounced on him. She stabbed her nails into his skin and swung him around. She stood up, bringing Henry with her. She smiled and lifted him higher into the air.

“Do you think you’re _still_ the hero, Henry?” she teased, digging her nails deeper into Henry’s skin. “You’ll always be a traitor in my eyes! _Always!”_

Just as Henry felt the air leave his lungs, “Alice” stopped, a pregnant silence filling the colossal room. She let go of Henry and tensed up, her bottom lip shivering. She pivoted towards the trash heap that lied abnormally on the side of the left wall.

The silence washed away just as the sound of something crashing through a pipe—so familiar to Henry—reached all of their ears.

Henry coughed and wheezed as the air returned to his lungs. He brushed himself off and stood up, looking towards “Alice’s” line of sight. He spotted the axe just by her foot and was tempted to take her off guard, but such an act would make him far worse than her.

Besides, if the fallen angel was distracted from the fight, then something more fierce and terrifying than her was arriving.

“Oh, no…” whispered “Alice,” frightened. She took a step back, covering her mouth. “No, no, no, no, _no.”_ A half smile formed across her face. “Thank the stars…”

Henry prayed for a miracle to save him from the wicked angel, and this miracle did answer by destroying the mountain of mechanical trash and revealing itself in the hidden, open pipe.

She crawled out and dove into the pool. Henry, “Alice,” and Boris watched the shadow swim closer to the platform.

“Y-You’re back…” smiled “Alice” as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Henry turned his attention to Boris and snuck over to him. He untied the ropes briskly and nudged him towards the second lever. “Sorry it took me awhile, buddy, but for now, start switching those levers to the right, okay?”

Boris nodded his head with a smile on his face. He crouched down and made his way to the second lever, ready to grab ahold of it.

But before he could even wrap his fingers around it, the miracle leapt into the air and fell on the staircase, clawing at the platform Henry, Boris, and “Alice” stood on.

“Alice” stepped closer to the beast, arms out wide. “M-Marina... _Marina!”_

Henry and Boris stared wide-eyed at the hellish Marina. They exchanged shocked glances with one another, realizing how lucky they truly were.

And the mermaid would fulfill her role as the protector once more.


	31. I'm (Always) Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to take her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I completely forgot to tell you guys, but there are three parts to this entire fic! Part Three will arrive somewhere around the first week of January. I would have posted it right after Part Two's ending, but I'll be traveling during the holidays, so I won't be able to do that.  
> Also, I'm making poster covers for each part! I'm not sure when they'll be out, but expect them soon!  
> Here's a music suggestion to start off your reading (like before, this one is also kind of long, so feel free to stop it whenever you feel): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlftARg5xlU&index=85&list=PL4974828533C1619B  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

Marina tried to snatch “Alice” off of the platform, marking the wood with her sharp nails. **“Henry, I’ll get her out of your way. Just get this thing running so we can get Alice out!”**

“Got it!” shouted Henry. He hurried over to one of the levers, but “Alice” caught him out of the corner of her eye and blocked his path, aiming the axe at his head.

“Don’t you _dare,”_ she hissed. She jabbed the butt of her weapon into Henry’s stomach. She almost lowered the axe onto Boris, but Henry managed to get back to his feet and whacked it out of her hands with his trusty plank. It skidded over to the very edge of the platform, right where Marina was lurking about.

“Alice” glared at the animator with disbelief and rage. “I’ll _kill_ you!”

As “Alice” leapt towards him, Henry held up his plank in front of him like a shield. She tried to pry the wood away from his fingers, but he pushed back, peering over her shoulder.

“Sorry, Alice,” he whispered. He looked at the dark pool below him, watching Marina’s tail pass by. “Get ready, Marina!”

With all of the strength he could muster, Henry shoved “Alice” off of the platform, but before she fell, she grabbed the axe.

She crashed into the pool, keeping herself a float. She growled at Henry as he walked away from the edge with a grin on his face. She desperately looked into the waves that carried her back and forth, searching for the beast that swam beneath. She held in her cries and paddled towards the small dock that housed the door.

But suddenly, a pair of hands seized her ankles and dragged her undeath the waves.

She tried to scream for help, but the watered-down ink muffled her voice. She lifted the axe--now heavy from the ink--and dug it into the hands of her captor. In response, an ear-splitting, distorted roar came from underneath. The hands pulled away, but Marina revealed the rest of her body instead.

“Alice” gaped at the new physique the famous mermaid took on. She smiled weakly as she brought her axe close to her chest. “It really is you…”

Marina grit her teeth and sped towards the angel, forcing her towards the other side of the pool. “Alice” thrashed about, sluggishly attacking at Marina’s forearms. The mermaid, though, paid no mind to the pain. After all, she fought the _Ink Demon._ An axe wasn’t going to harm her.

Marina rammed the fallen angel into the wall, slowly pushing her up it. “Alice” managed to kick the mermaid in the face, but once again, didn’t let her focus stray away from keeping her locked in her grip.

“You won’t take her away from me!” screamed “Alice,” her voice low and misshapen. “She’s mine! _Mine!”_

Marina growled in irritation and abruptly forced “Alice” back up to the surface. She turned her attention towards the platform, where Henry and Boris were furiously working on flipping the levers.

But she made a fatal mistake, for “Alice” loosened herself from her hands and thrusted the axe into her arm.

Marina howled in pain and dropped “Alice” back into the pool. Ink spilled from the wound, stinging with agony. Marina collapsed into the waves and clutched her arm, grimacing.

“Alice,” both proud and disgusted by her attack, smiled and swam as quickly as possible to the dock that housed the door. She hopped onto it and examined the broken stairway that lead up to the platform. She jumped onto one of the floating pieces of the stairs and glared at Henry.

Yet her fiery stare melted away the second he turned the final lever to the right.

A loud, mechanical noise reverberated throughout the room. Henry gazed upward, scanning for the owner of the noise. He looked down at “Alice,” noticing her horrified stare.

“No…” she uttered, mortified. _“No!”_

Henry ignored her other half’s rage and waved his hands around the room. “Alice, if you can hear me, tell me what we need to do next!”

“Alice” rumbled in agitation as she dug her nails into the top of her head. She eyed Henry, quivering. “L-Look under Boris’ table!” She screamed through her teeth and shook her head. “Shut up, broad! Shut up!”

Henry didn’t waste another second to rush over to the table Boris was strapped on. With the wolf by his side, the old man peered under the table. He spotted a black, leathery object cowering away behind one of the legs in the back. He grabbed it and brought it up to the light, nearly gasping at its sight.

 _The Illusion of Living_ wasn’t something Henry thought would make a comeback, especially down _here,_ of all places.

“There’s more of these things?” questioned Henry as he flipped through the pages. He hurried back over to the platform’s end and showed the book to “Alice” as she tried to reach for the part of the staircase that wasn’t in ruins. “What am I supposed to look for in here?”

“Alice” stared up at Henry, a mixture between a glare and a wince on her face. “There’s a spell at the end! Y-You’ll know it when you see it!”

Her other half came through, revealing herself with an enraged frown on her face. She roared and stomped wildly. “Keep that pretty mouth of yours _shut,_ Alice!” She evil-eyed Henry as she stood on her tip-toes, curling her fingers around the stair that fortunately missed the destruction. “I’ll kill you, Henry! I’ll _kill_ you!”

She tried to bring herself up to the stair, but before she could, Marina snuck out from the pool and grabbed her by the legs. She pushed her back into the ink, tightening her grip around her. She glanced at Henry with a worried look on her face. **“I can’t keep doing this, Henry! We need to get her out** ** _now!”_ **

“I’m working on it!” yelled Henry. He anxiously flipped through the pages, hoping to find the hint the real Alice mentioned.

He arrived at the last two pages of the book, both of them written in neat handwriting. “To Revert” titled the pair, winking at Henry for finding the answer. His eyes fell upon the unique, but cryptic symbols that took up half of the second page. Little words representing their pronunciations lied underneath, but Henry remained confused. He inhaled deeply and shook his head.

“Jumping like that isn’t gonna make any sense,” he told himself. “Just gotta start at the beginning…” He looked at the top of the first page and squinted at the words. “‘Place sacrifices on pentagram and keep them there. Turn levers to the left and recite chant. Ink will flow after the first Enochian sentence is said.’” He stared at the funnel above him and at the levers. He rose a brow as he processed the information. “What the hell?”

 **“Henry!”** called Marina as she held back a fighting “Alice.” She smacked the mermaid across the face with the axe. She yelped and swam on her back. **“Are you ready? This is getting out of hand!”**

Henry looked at the pages with doubt. “I-I think so, but I can’t promise you that this will work!”

 **“Only one way to find out!”** exclaimed Marina. **“What do you need me to do?”**

“Bring her onto the pentagram and keep her there!” he ordered.

Marina dove back into the waters, appearing moments later by the broken staircase. She leapt onto it and forced “Alice” down on the pentagram. Boris ran over and held the wrathful angel down by her shoulders.

“Let me go, let me go!” she demanded, flailing around. She attempted to hit Boris with the axe, but Marina knocked it out of her hand. Henry, kicked it out of her reach and stood at the back of the pentagram circle.

“Okay, after I say the first sentence, you two need to step away from her,” explained Henry.

 **“What’s this going to do to her?”** asked Marina, looking back and forth between “Alice” and Henry.

“We’re doing to opposite of what she does to be keep herself beautiful,” stated Henry. “I...I don’t know how it’s gonna end, but it’s gotta turn things back to the way they were before these two merged together.”

Marina winced. **“This better work.”**

Henry managed a smile. “I’ll try my best.”

Marina flashed a small grin and nodded her head. **“Go for it, Henry.”**

The room fell silent. Even “Alice’s” cries for help were hushed. She watched Henry hold the book up to his face and inhale deeply.

“Save...me…” she whispered, terrified.

Henry sighed and stared at the angel. "God, _please_ make this work." He bit his lip and opened his mouth to speak.  _"Pi_ _vilelom dana_ _dazi_...um, _ninane_ _tal vesinam wezad pi rolem vena.”_

The sound of turning gears grew and the pentagram sparkled a deep red. Marina and Boris let go of “Alice” and watched with astonishment and fear in their eyes.

“Alice” tried to stand up, but the wisps of light that sparkled from the pentagrams circumference raveled themselves around her ankles and anchored her back down. She gawked at them and strived to push against their abnormal strength.

“Don’t do this, don’t do this!” she shrieked. “I-I’m your angel! Don’t do this to your angel!”

 _“Namahal pim tal pil jalaris nanoso calo vinom pim jezoni rapani,”_ continued Henry, ignoring the angel’s pleads.

The pentagram’s light grew and grew, forcing Boris and Marina to shield their eyes. An inky crack marked “Alice’s” face and intensified. She screeched and hunched over as her entire body melted. Her halo shifted over to her right and her left side morphed into thick, plain ink.

The funnel above the angel hissed as steam poured from its pipes. Ink snaked down from the tube and moved on its own. It touched “Alice’s” distorted face and snuck into the crack, pushing the falling sides away from one another.

Marina held in her urge to cry at the sight. She turned her gaze away and fell back into the pool, letting her tears fall.

This would have never happened if she went with Alice on the horrible, horrible day…

 _“Varacil pil nilanimas calo vinom pim da nadas rolem jilam!”_ boomed Henry, motioning his hand towards the angel. _“Varacil pil nilanimas."_

The funnel above shook and wheezed as a waterfall of ink splashed onto “Alice.” She lifted her hand into the air and screamed, two voices joining together in their cry. Her body split down the middle, and two halves pulled apart from one another. Four hands reached out on both sides, weakly grabbing for something to hold.

 _“Varacil pil nilanimas!”_ roared Henry once more. He closed the book and stumbled backwards as a shimmering, red light consumed the room. He gasped and covered his eyes with his forearms.

“Alice’s” bawls faded out, leaving the room in total quietude, but as the peace slowly came back, a saintly voice destroyed the evil that resided within.

“Thank you.”

Henry and Boris unveiled their eyes. They blinked and stared at the sigil on the floor, blurry in their vision. Henry threw the book down and took the axe. He ran over to Boris, keeping his guard up as he watched something emerge from the puddle of ink.

The pentagram’s light died out and the extra ink snaked off of the platform and back into the pool. Two, shivering figures laid on the horrible sigil beneath them, their backs turned to one another. The one to the right, though, summoned her courage and pushed herself off of the ground.

Her halo--now uncloyed from her other’s touch--brightened the room with its pure, sparkling light. Her black lips curled into a smile of relief as she stared at her rescuers. She pushed her fluffy hair behind her shoulder as tears streamed down her round cheeks, full of jubilee. With a genuine laugh, she ran into Henry and Boris’ arms, beaming.

“Oh, Henry, Boris, I missed you!” she exclaimed. “Thank you...thank you so, so much!”

“Eh, don’t just thank us, Angel,” smiled Henry. He jutted his thumb behind him. “There’s someone else you need to see.”

The three departed from the hug, and Henry and Boris stepped away from the exit of the platform. Alice, her eyes glimmering with more tears, stepped towards the end and peered down in the pool.

Slowly from the waves, Marina appeared, still in her grotesque form. She hung onto the edge and gently pulled her upper body onto the platform as Alice took a step backward. She locked eyes with the angel as her tears hid themselves behind the layer of ink on her face.

“Marina…” whispered Alice. She clutched her heart and laughed. _“Marina!”_

 **“Alice!”** cried Marina.

Alice chuckled through her tears as she fell into Marina’s arms, squeezing her tight. She caressed the back of her long, white hair and buried her face on the side of her neck.

“Oh, my stars…” breathed Alice. “Marina, I missed you so _much.”_

Marina pulled back from the hug and beamed at Alice. She stroked the side of her face. **“I’ve been waiting to hold you again for years...** ** _years.”_ **

Alice cupped Marina’s melting face in her hands. “And I’ve been waiting to kiss you for so long!”

Marina blushed, grinning. **“Oh...I-I don’t think you want to kiss** **_this_ ** **ugly mug.”**

“Marina, I could care less!” declared Alice. “You saved my life, and I don’t care what you look like! You’re still my pearl.”

Marina, enticed by Alice’s love, smiled wide and leaned closer to her. **“Thank you.”**

“No, love, thank _you,”_ spoke Alice, softly.

For years, the lovers waited to gaze into each other’s eyes.

For years, the lovers waited to hold each other in their arms.

For years, the lovers waited to speak the words, “I love you.”

And here they were, kissing away the pain and strife they were forced through.

A single kiss was all it took for Alice Angel and Marina Mermaid to ignore the scars that tainted their souls. Sure, they would never go away, but they had each other, and that’s all that mattered.

The sea was once again united with the sky.

As Marina and Alice still embraced, the other, forgotten figure that departed from the fusion tried to push itself off of the ground, groaning in pain. It glared at the four that stood before it with its empty eye sockets and sunken-in face. It snarled lightly and made its way over to the rest of them, leaving an inky, slimy trail behind.

Henry, noticing the disturbing sound that approached him, whirled around and stared in horror at the abomination. He quickly grabbed the axe and pointed it at the creature. It stopped in its tracks, but reached a weak hand out to him.

“H-Henry...give her back to...to me,” it croaked, waving its limp hand towards Alice. “I...I want her. I _need_ her.”

Henry winced and shook his head. “Susie...this isn’t what you want,” He took a glance at the couple behind him. “You don’t want to kill this for them again.”

“I d-didn’t kill anything!” cried the malformed Susie. She touched Henry’s ankle, as if to grab him and drag him down into her despair. “I was...was _meant_ t-to be her. She’s _mine.”_

“She’s not anyone’s toy,” said Henry, dryly. He kicked Susie’s hand off of him and held the axe away from her reach. He bit the bottom of his lip and averted his stare. “I’m sorry, Susie. I’m sorry of what happened to you, but...but you can’t take her back again. It wasn’t healthy for her to be with you.”

“I can m-make us stars again...Alice,” said Susie as she managed to point her finger at Alice. “Please...c-come back to me.”

Marina held Alice close to her in a protective manner. **“Don’t you** **_dare_ ** **come near her.”**

Alice bit the inside of her cheek as she stepped closer into Marina’s arms. “I don’t want to be with you again, Susie.”

Susie’s open maw curved into frown. She brought her hands to her face and sobbed quietly. “I just...I just wanted t-to be _beautiful_ again, Alice! D-Don’t you understand?”

“Susie, don’t,” said Henry, coldly. He towered over the inky figure. “Alice isn’t yours. Leave her alone.”

Susie held her stare as she scuttled away from the animator. She grasped her neck and wailed, shaking her head wildly. “I...I...I…”

“I’m sorry, Susie,” whispered Henry, “but this has been going on for too long.”

He stepped away from the befallen Susie and turned towards Marina. He nodded his head towards the door.

Marina bit her lip and descended towards the pool, holding Alice close to her. She placed the angel onto the dock and carried both Henry and Boris over. She dragged herself onto the wood and sighed. She held her arms and shivered, watching the ink fall right off of her.

 **“Give...give me** a moment,” she said as she reverted to her normal form. She bit her cheek as her tail shrunk back to its original size and her eyes returned to their friendly shape.

“Marina, are you alright?” asked Alice, pacing towards her.

Marina gazed at her girlfriend and nodded her head wearily. “Yeah...just tired is all.”

“I’ll help you, love,” offered Alice. She scooped her up into her arms, yet couldn’t help but notice all of the wounds that decorated her body. “Oh...oh, Marina.”

Marina followed Alice’s stare. Her lips formed a thin line as she rested her head on her shoulder. “Shh...don’t worry about it now.”

“But...but I did this to you,” gasped Alice, on the verge of tears.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” reassured Marina, holding Alice’s cheek. “I’ll...I’ll tell you all about it when we get back, okay? Please, don’t fret over these. I’m fine.”

Alice looked deeply into her lover’s eyes and let out a shaky breath. She nodded her head. “Okay…”

Henry, Boris, and Alice walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Henry let the toons go into the elevator first as he looked back at the door, straining to hear Susie’s sobs. He let a tear sneak out of his eye and hurried back to the elevator, not daring to turn back again.

Unfortunately, not _everyone_ could be saved from the horrors of Joey Drew Studios.

* * *

 

Henry stared out into the Dead Sea as he let the axe hang loosely from his grip. He sighed and shook his head. “I forgot I had to swim all the way here.”

“No wonder your clothes are drenched,” remarked Alice as she readjusted Marina in her arms. “How did you guys get here in the first place?”

“Boat,” replied Marina. “Actually, I should probably get that. Could you put me down for a second, love?”

Alice nodded her head and brought Marina close to the ink. She slipped out of her hands and dove into the waves, heading towards the bend.

Henry bit the bottom of his lip as he sat the axe on his shoulder. “The second we get on that boat, we’re heading back to Marina’s with no stops whatsoever.”

While Boris eagerly nodded his head, Alice rose her eyebrows in surprise. “Is that where you’ve been staying after...after the elevator crashed?”

“Yup,” answered Henry. “Marina’s cove is probably the safest place in the entire studio.”

“Can’t argue with that,” agreed Alice, slumping. She glanced at her halo and straightened it. “Did you two run into trouble on your way here?”

“Yeah, and it was the worst,” mumbled Henry. “First, we had to fight through a bunch of fish things and then...then…”

Alice frowned. “He found you, didn’t he?”

Henry nodded his head glumly. “Marina said that nobody bothered her when she came through here, but because I was with her at the time, I practically invited everyone to come get us, including Bendy.”

“How did you escape him, though?” questioned Alice. She looked around the river. “Last time I checked, Level S didn’t have any Little Miracle Stations.”

Henry chuckled wearily. “You can ask Marina about that one.”

Boris perked his head up and grinned. He tugged on Henry’s sleeve and pointed towards the curve at the river. Henry looked his way and smiled.

“Speak of the devil,” he said.

Marina approached the staircase and turned the boat towards Henry, Boris, and Alice. “Hop on in. Hopefully it’s not too messy.”

Alice and Boris stepped in, but quickly drew their feet back at the sight of the ink puddles and footprints. They flinched and stared at each other with disgust.

Henry looked over their shoulders and slumped. “Marina, what happened to the inside of this thing?”

Marina craned her neck and spotted the inky prints all over the sides and seats. She sighed and pinched the space in between her brows. “I may have had a fight with Bendy…”

As the three jumped into their seats, Alice gasped and rushed over to the bow. _“What?”_

Marina tugged on the rope and pulled the boat behind her as she swam. “Yeah, it was...quite the battle.”

“How the hell did you fight _Bendy?”_ asked Henry, sharing the same expression as Alice.

“Pentagram magic,” replied Marina, simply. She giggled awkwardly. “But, um, that’s not the only thing we made a mess of.”

As she steered the boat out of the river, Marina swiped her hand towards the several dents and ink splats on the walls. Henry, Boris, and Alice goggled at the sights.

“Oh, my sweet, heavenly days,” muttered Alice. “Marina...I _love_ you.”

The mermaid laughed. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Must’ve been one hell of a fight,” commented Henry, his eyes glued to the broken walls.

“It was,” said Marina, darkly. “He’s...he’s definitely changed.”

Henry pushed his hair away from his eyes and looked behind him. He rested his chin on his hand and wistfully watched the Dead Sea disappear back into the foggy darkness.

But before the waves became nothing more than black, blurry shapes, he noticed an interesting, moving mark that resided on a wall that wasn’t destroyed.

His heart skipped a beat just by looking at the familiar shadow that stood through what he now realized was a portal.

He didn’t try to swim after the traveling boat or let out a battle cry; he just stood there, not even a smile on his face. He stared at Henry for a heart wrenching minute, squeezing his fist. He turned his back on him and fell back into his portal.

Henry placed his hand over his heart and quickly turned away from the back of the boat. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed.

Alice looked at Henry and noticed his sudden stress. “Are you alright, Henry?”

Henry stared at the angel and faked a smile. “Yeah, I’m good…”

 

**END OF PART TWO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the translations of the Enochian sentences Henry's speaks:  
> 1\. "I invoke all the magic to create what I once was."  
> 2\. "Return me to my former glory and make me whole again."  
> 3\. "Awaken my holiness and make me a star once more."


	32. (Un)Likely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some good ol' fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY HAPPY MCFREAKING NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope you had an amazing holiday!  
> Part 3 has begun, but for our little mermaid and angel, we gotta keep praying that they'll make it out okay!  
> Here's a music suggestion to start off your reading (there's another one later on, too!): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10j8s4Pi0PY  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**PART 3**

 

**1963**

Alice slowly opened her eyes, nearly shocking herself at the sight of the tan ceiling. She clutched her chest and sighed, pushing herself up to a sitting position.

She was so familiar with seeing an endless void in front of her, so familiar to Susie’s voice inside her own head, so familiar to the ink that hugged her ankles to keep her from controlling the fractious body of the fallen angel.

Fortunately, she only woke up to a distant melody wheezing out of an old phonograph and Marina’s soft arm wrapped around her.

Alice let her fingers fall on the comforter beneath her, basking in its warm embrace. She turned over on her side and gazed at Marina, sleeping soundly as her shoulders gently rose up and down.

 _Stars,_ she missed her. No wonder her heart ached every day in that wretched jail cell with Susie. Marina was the light of her life, her pearl, her _lover._

Although she was reunited once again with Marina, Boris, and Henry, her heart still quivered. And she knew _exactly_ why.

Well, at least she was safe...for now.

Alice sighed quietly and wrapped her arm around Marina, snuggling closer to her. She stroked her pearly white hair and smiled, a sense of security falling over her like a blanket.

Marina shifted her arm over Alice and opened her eyes. She blinked and saw her angel. She grinned and pulled her closer. “Hello, love.”

Alice laughed and kissed Marina. “Did you sleep alright?”

“Yeah,” replied the mermaid. She sat upright and pulled her cart towards her.

“Where are you going?” asked Alice, reaching her hand towards her.

Marina stopped and smiled. “I’m just going to see what Henry and the others are doing, love.” Her eyes fell upon the scars both her and Alice bared. “I...I suppose you want to talk, don’t you? About everything?”

Alice gingerly nodded her head, but summoned a smile to her lips. “It can wait, though.” She fiddled with her thumbs. “When you’re done seeing them, maybe we could just...swim together in the little moat you have outside?”

Marina giggled and kissed Alice on the forehead. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, dear.”

Alice, content with the idea, closed her eyes and sighed wistfully. She lied back down and placed her hands underneath the her pillow. Marina slid into her tank and brushed the hair out of the angel’s eyes.

“I’ll be right back, love,” she whispered. “Rest for a little bit more, okay? You need it.”

“Mhm,” mumbled Alice as she drifted back off into sleep.

Marina beamed and drove her cart out into the main room of the sanctuary. She saw several of the lost souls resting on the timeworn couch to her left and Henry, Boris, and Wally playing cards to her right. She smiled and wheeled herself over.

Wally eyed Boris suspiciously. “You betta not be lookin’ at my cards, dog.” He jutted his thumb at him while looking at Henry. “You ever beat ‘im before?”

“It’s been ties so far,” chuckled Henry. He drew a card from the dwindling pile in the center of the table. “Okay, Boris, you’re turn.”

Boris grinned and held up three fingers. He sat his cards down and formed a makeshift heart with his hands towards Wally, who grudgingly looked through his stash in reply. His jaw dropped as he pulled a card out. He glared at Boris and slammed the catalyst to the wolf’s victory right in front of him.

“How didja know that, Boris?” growled Wally. He waved his cards like a fan in front of Henry. “He’s cheatin’, Stein. I can feel it in my bones!”

Henry laughed, shaking his head. “Nah, he’s just real good.”

“More like a real good _cheater,”_ muttered Wally. “Tell me, what was the last score between you two?”

“23 to 23,” replied Henry, idly shuffling his cards. “It was a game of poker and it took us a few hours to finish it.”

“23 to 23!” exclaimed Wally, dumbfounded. He glanced back and forth between Boris and the animator. “Ya _sure_ he wasn’t cheatin’? He could easily do that.”

Henry smiled. “And how so?”

“For starters, he could have a loaded deck made perfectly for him!” declared Wally. “Those things really exist, y’know.”

“Believe me, Wally, I would’ve known if Boris was cheating,” smirked Henry. He picked up a card out of his deck and examined it. “He’s an expert at these games, but so am I.” He winked. “Back when I was a teen, everyone called me the ‘Hijackin’ Henry’ because I was so damn good at cards.”

“Eh, I wouldn’t be surprised if you actually did cheat a few times, though,” uttered Wally. “Maybe you even taught Boris a few tricks.”

Henry placed his elbow on the back of the chair, wagging his finger at Wally with a playful grin on his face. “That’s too cold for you to say that to me, Wally.”

Wally groaned, annoyed. “Sure, old man.” He looked at Boris and lazily motioned his hand towards his cards. “Alright, mutt, how many books ya got?”

Boris grinned and revealed seven books, each card gained fairly during the eight rounds they all played together. Wally let out a dramatic gasp and leaned in close to Boris, jabbing his finger into his chest.

“How. Dare. You.”

Boris snickered quietly and pushed back from the table, pride glimmering through his eyes. Wally collapsed in his chair and dropped his cards, showing the lonely one book he collected. He woefully shook his head, and Marina wouldn’t have been surprised if he burst into tears like Bendy and Boris did in their cartoons.

“This is worse than losin’ my damn legs…” he spoke faintly.

Boris patted him on the back as a way of comfort. Henry rolled his eyes, but he kept his smile on. “Is it really, though?”

“Damn right it is,” murmured Wally, frowning deeply. “If ya win a game of cards, then you’re the king o’ the world, but if ya lose?” He slapped himself in the chest. “You’re a loser.”

Henry stood up and laughed. “Nothing wrong with losing a couple games here and there, Wally.” He noticed Marina watching them and faced her, his smile breaking ever-so slightly.

Marina read his expression like a page in a book easily. Even _she_ couldn’t forgive herself for inveighing the poor man.

She plastered a smile on her face. “Are you alright, Henry?”

 _Of course he’s not alright, you idiot!_ screamed her mind. _You smacked him in the face verbally after what you said yesterday. I’m pretty sure he’s going to throw you to Bendy now._

Henry bit the inside of his cheek as he scratched the back of his neck. He walked closer to her and nodded his head towards the left room. “Can we...talk?”

Marina’s smile dropped. She nodded her head, as if she committed a guilty crime and was about to be put on trial. She drove over to the spacious room, Henry following behind her.

The two wandered into the empty room, the only details inhabiting it were more drawings and messages on the walls by the lost souls. Henry gnawed at the bottom of his lip as he walked towards the center of the room, his back turned to Marina.

Marina knew _exactly_ what Henry was going to say.

Sure, lying to the toons wasn’t the best way to go around a situation like this, but that was in the _past._ Henry couldn’t have known that the studio would have literally become hell in the future.

Marina winced. “You don’t have to apologize, you know.”

Henry whirled around, surprised by Marina’s guess. His shock quickly faded into sorrow. “I was being a...for lack of a better term, a douche, Marina.”

Marina laughed lightly. “No, you weren’t. I kept trying to get you to talk when you were clearly annoyed.” She twirled her hair around her finger as she reminisced on the awkward, albeit terrifying moment. “I mean, we _were_ confronted by Bendy at the time…”

“That shouldn’t be an excuse, though,” said Henry, pushing off the attempt at bringing comedy into the memory. “I could’ve have told you all, I _should’ve_ told you all.”

“Henry…” whimpered Marina.

The animator knelt down to Marina. “But now, I’m gonna tell you. I’m gonna tell you _why_ I never came back, even though I should have.” He closed his eyes for a moment, his eyebrows curved upward in rue. “That night at the party...Joey told me to never come back.”

Marina’s eyes widened. _“What?”_

Henry nodded his head, keeping his eyes glued to the floorboards. “He didn’t even provide an...an explanation. Just told me to get out. And if I _did_ show up, he said I would regret it.”

Marina clasped her mouth. “Oh, stars...Henry, why didn’t you say something to us?”

“I didn’t want you four getting into this,” answered Henry. He sighed. “But, I guess that would’ve helped and maybe, it would’ve stopped...” He looked around the room and swept his arm through the air. _“This_ from happening.” He pinched the space in between his brows. “And I sure as hell didn’t want you guys to think that Joey was an extremely bad person.”

Marina’s hands drifted into the ink beneath her tank as she stared at Henry. “So, _that’s_ why you lied. To protect us, in a weird way.”

“Yeah, pretty much,” shrugged Henry, “but I also didn’t want Joey hurting you all instead if I came back right from war. He does stuff like that, and it's just plain wrong.”

Marina’s woeful frown lifted, a series of mixed emotions written all over her face. “But Bendy took it the wrong way. He thought...he thought you just left us for a malicious reason.”

“That’s one way to put it,” agreed Henry. “I still should have told him, though.”

Marina placed a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder. “Hey, we’ll find a way to turn him back, just like you told me. And then, you can tell him everything you wanted to.” She gazed into the ink below her. “Once the anger is out of him, I’m sure he’ll listen to every word that you say. You _did_ create him after all, and you’re certainly not like Joey.”

Henry smiled and patted Marina’s elbow in a fatherly manner. “Thanks, Mermaid. You’ve got a thing with words, you know? And I don’t think it’s just from reading a bunch of books.”

Marina grinned from ear to ear. “Thanks, Henry.” She pulled him into a hug. “We’re all glad you’re back…”

Henry returned the loving gesture. “Ignoring all the other stuff I’ve had to deal with...I’m glad, too.”

He departed from the hug, but his jubilee died out as he looked at Marina's tail. "You told me before that...that Joey--" He licked his dry lips and shook his head lightly "--that he hurt you." Melancholy washed over his face. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Marina held her stare. She sighed and held her wrist from shaking. "I think...Bendy, once he's back to his normal self, should tell you." She winced. "He has more experience than the rest of us, I guess."

Stopping the now painful conversation from progressing any further, Alice poked her head out from the doorway. “Marina?”

Marina twisted around and waved her in. “Come on in, love.”

Alice walked into the room, blushing. “I-I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?”

Henry shook his head. “No, you’re good, Angel.”

The angel smiled and looked at her lover. “Are you ready?”

Marina nodded her head. “Let’s go.” She glanced at Henry and grinned. “Thank you, Henry.”

Henry stood up and smiled. “No problem, Marina.”

Alice grabbed ahold of the tank’s handle and pushed Marina out of the room. The two exchanged smiles with Boris and Wally as Alice opened the metal gate. They ducked underneath it and stood at the edge of the glistening, black moat.

Marina looked at Alice, her eyes smiling. “You’re going to love this.”

“I know I will,” said Alice, gleefully.

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXRKEOzAAKM) _

Marina pushed herself out of her tank and lowered herself into the ink, Alice copying her. She held onto the mermaid as they descended underneath the surface, surrounding themselves in the dark, but welcoming moat.

Marina placed her hands on Alice’s back as she twirled her, her tail swishing the ink around them. Alice giggled and gracefully kicked her legs back and forth, her dress like an anemone floating with the current in elegant motions. She twirled into Marina’s arms and the two burst into jovial laughter.

Alice rested her head on Marina’s shoulder. “Marina, you don’t know how much I’ve missed you.”

“It’s the same way with me,” smiled Marina. She held Alice closer and guided her under the bridge of the moat. The two glided down to the bottom and slowly danced, their fingers intertwined with one another’s.

Marina looked at the dust of the stars that twinkled bright in Alice’s eyes. “What did you want to talk about, dear?”

Alice fluttered her long lashes, her joy suddenly fading. She leaned closer to Marina, her lips twisted into a worried frown.

“I...” she began. She locked her gaze with Marina. “Do you...forgive me?”

Marina tilted her head in confusion and let out a chuckle. “Of course I do, silly. Why are you apologizing?”

Alice’s arms went numb. Her hands floated away from Marina’s as she kept herself anchored to the floor, staring out into the distance with such lonely eyes. “I’ve done so many horrible things."

Marina briskly swam back towards her, curling her fingers around Alice’s hand. “Honey, no, you haven’t. I can make an entire list right now of all the wonderful things you’ve done.”

“Marina, please don’t deny it,” muttered Alice.

“Deny what? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Yes, I _have.”_

“What, then?”

Alice swallowed hard and looked at Marina straight in the eyes, the reflection of the lights from above glimmering on her skin. “I...I _abandoned_ you, I almost _killed_ you when you came to Level Nine, I mocked you wh-when Henry first saw me, I tried to cut you o-open with...with the axe when we were fighting, I-”

“Whoa, there’s no need to repeat all of them,” rushed in Marina, grabbing her hands. She rubbed her thumbs on the top of them. “Alice, I can assure you that you saved people when you left to rescue. If anything, that’s something to _celebrate.”_ She paused for a moment, shoving away the memory of her sobbing in the dark without her angel. “And when I came down to your level, I _knew_ that wasn’t you trying to hurt me. I could tell you were in there somewhere.”

“But I didn’t stop her,” argued Alice, the tears flooding out of her eyes at a fast pace. “I didn’t even _try._ I-I just sat there! I pouted, I didn’t do anything!”

“But in the end, you helped us get you out! _That’s_ something!”

“I could’ve had control if I tried hard enough, but I was so weak. I couldn’t do it.”

“Alice-”

“She was always there! I didn’t try hard enough.”

“Alice, please-”

“And I hurt you in the end, too! I could’ve killed you, _slaughtered_ you!”

_“Alice!”_

The angel opened her mouth to speak, but closed it the second Marina held her cheeks. She let her inky tears fall from her eyes and float up to the surface as she gazed at her lover.

“Alice, Susie didn’t let you control anything at all,” said Marina. “You can’t blame yourself for her actions. I can’t even begin to comprehend how tiring it must have been just to...to _live_ in that body with her. Please don’t say it was your fault.”

“B-But...I still hurt you,” blubbered Alice. She ran her fingers across the scars on Marina’s arms and neck. “I w-was in that moment. I-I knew what...what I was doing.” She pointed at herself. “I don’t d-deserve to be an angel! I don’t deserve t-to be forgiven!”

“Alice, don’t say that!” cried Marina on the verge of tears. She embraced the angel, refusing to let her go. “You aren’t Susie. Her mistakes aren’t on your hands. _Please_ remember that.

“You’re an angel, and don’t you ever, _ever_ forget that you’ve helped people, including me.”

Alice, eyes wet with tears, wrapped her arms around the mermaid. “E-Everything used to be so...so wonderful.” She looked up. _“I_ used to be wonderful.”

“But you still are,” whispered Marina. “Just because our cartoons aren’t airing anymore doesn’t make you any less talented or amazing, Alice.”

Alice let out a laugh infused with a hiccup. “I-I love you so much, Marina. I really, really do.”

Marina chuckled and wrapped her arms tighter around the angel. “I love you, too, and I’ll do anything to make you feel safe and sound.”

Alice giggled and sat her hands on Marina’s neck. She placed her lips on Marina’s, the mysteries of the sea speaking to her once again. They held each other tightly, not daring to let go, as if the horrors of the studio would creep up on them at any given moment and tear each other away as it did those frightening years ago.

As Alice and Marina separated from their passionate kiss, Alice buried her head into the mermaid’s neck again. She didn’t speak a single word. She just rested there, humming the song she sang on that distant day Marina settled into life.

_Oh, Miss Angel, oh Alice Angel, I can’t keep my eyes off of you._

_Why did you fly down from above?_

_You’ve swept me into a daze, and now I’m sure I’ve been swayed._

_You’re sweet, oh-so sweet. How could I ever be with you?_

_How could I ever be with you?_

_Here I am below, wishing you’d come home,_

_I am grounded on this earth, but there you are, in the clouds._

_Pull me in your arms, you angel, oh you, angel,_

_Come to me, sweet harmony, let me meet my destiny in your love._

_Let me meet my destiny in your love._

Alice smiled to herself, her tears drying away. Marina noticed and touched her black, silky hair.

At this moment, both Alice and Marina realized that their love for each other would never stop; when you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes, even when people try to keep you away from each other, even when people tease you for it. Even when people call you _crazy._ Even then. _Especially_ then.

Love can be a cure-all to the ailments of the world, and it definitely cured Alice and Marina’s injured hearts.

They had each other, and that’s all they needed.


	33. Why (Not) Join the Fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Aiko's doing, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello! We're creeping closer to taking on the bastard who caused this mess, and no, I don't think you should blame Bendy for all of it.  
> There's a music suggestion later on, so be sure to give it a listen!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated!

**1963**

Aiko twirled the pencil around with her fingers, resting her chin in her free hand. She tucked her black hair behind her ear and sat her leg over the other. She hummed a little jingle to herself, swinging her foot from side to side. She glanced at the radio as Henry rambled on about his newest adventures in the pits of Joey Drew Studios.

“But we managed to get her away from Susie,” he spoke. “It was crazy, but she’s safe now.”

“I’m sure Marina’s happy about that,” grinned Aiko. She always had the feeling the two lovebirds would end up together. She couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of Marina waiting a few years to confess her true feelings for the angel.

Aiko could feel Henry’s smile through the receiver. “Yeah, she definitely is. I’m happy that they’re together again.”

“Now what about Boris?” asked Aiko. “He’s alright, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, I saved him,” replied Henry. “Susie didn’t do anything to him just yet, but you could tell he was frightened.”

Aiko scoffed. “I’d be, too. If my old coworker tried digging an axe into me, I’d freak.” She sighed and felt a frown creep across her face. “But it’s just so _weird_ hearing about Susie now. She’d _never_ do something like that. Not the Susie _I_ know.”

“I don’t know,” answered Henry. He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. “I think there’s something that you and I don’t know, Aiko.”

Aiko perked her head up, laying the pencil down. “What do you mean? There’s a _bunch_ of stuff we still don’t know.”

“Pushing Joey’s crazy magic aside, what if something happened with the crew that lead to Susie wanting to be Alice?” he questioned. “I mean, that’s not just something you do out of the blue when you’re turned into ink. I already told you about Norman, Sammy, and the rest of the crew. They never said or did stuff like Susie.”

Aiko nodded her head. “That’s a good point, but what would we even look up? I sure as hell don’t want you searching the studio for answers when you already had a fight yesterday.”

Aiko could sense Henry’s frown. “I know…” Silence filled the air as he searched his brain for an idea. In a quiet voice, he said, “Oh, that’s it.”

“What?” asked Aiko.

“I can’t do something, but _you_ can,” he responded. “Maybe you can find one of the episodes that aired a little bit after you left. There’s probably clues or something that Joey hid in them.”

Aiko rose her eyebrows in surprise, finally relieved that she could do something to help Henry and the toons. “There’s that one channel on the TV that plays old 30’s cartoons. I wouldn’t be surprised if they aired the newer episodes.”

“I’d wait til the very end,” said Henry, “see if there’s new cast members or something that we never knew about.”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” said Aiko. She pushed herself out of the chair and eyed the door. “I’m gonna do that right now actually. I’ll call you if I find anything.”

“Okay,” spoke Henry. A sense of hope sparkled through his voice. “See you later, Aiko.”

Aiko smiled. “Be safe out there.”

“73 and 88.”

“73 and 88.”

The receiver fell into quietude, not anomalous at all to the former voice actor. With the press of a button, the small light turned off. Aiko stepped towards the door, but stopped. She glanced back at the ham radio, disturbed.

She didn’t couldn’t explain why, but there was a storm brewing for Henry and the toons in that God-forsaken studio. It was so occult, so mysterious...but she knew it would encounter them soon.

And God, did she pray in her mind in that moment where she exchanged stares with the silent ham radio. Henry would need it, Alice would need it, Marina would need it, Boris would need it, and dare she say _Bendy_ would need it.

A pray could save their lives from whatever Joey Drew had for his final performance.

Aiko shook her head and walked out of the room, leaving its sudden abnormal atmosphere. She rushed down the steps and into the living room. Against the light blue wall sat the 12-inch TV on the polished, wooden stand. It stared blankly at the leather couch and small coffee table in front of it, bored out of its damn mind. Aiko went over to it and turned it on, fresh static covering its screen, accompanied by the wretched shushing sound.

Aiko bit her lip as she toyed with the antenna and dial above the power button. The static receded, and in return, the TV played an episode of _Rawhide._

Aiko rose a brow. _“This_ is what you watch in your free time, Henry?” She shrugged and she slowly turned the dial below the first. “For an animator, you have bad taste in TV shows.”

The channels changed as the dial clicked. Aiko’s eyes caught episodes of _The Andy Griffith Show, My Three Sons, Bonanza, Have Gun--Will Travel,_ and, _The Flintstones._ She rolled her eyes at the two other cowboy-themed shows she passed by. It was already done to death.

But the second she flipped after _The Flintstones,_ a black-and-white title card appeared before her eyes, a familiar, grinning demon behind the text that read, “Joey Drew Studios Presents in Sillyvision...”

Aiko did it; she found the reruns of the Bendy cartoon.

She jumped to her feet and threw herself onto the couch, her childlike wonder glimmering through her eyes. She hadn’t been this excited for a Bendy cartoon since 1927, and she would’ve been 22, living in America at the time. Too old to watch cartoons didn’t even exist with the lovable demon’s show.

The Joey Drew Studios text faded out, and replacing it was, “Bendy, Alice Angel, and Marina Mermaid in: The Sailin’ Angel.” “Directed and written by Joey Drew” sat underneath.

The title card dissolved into a spotlight on Bendy and Alice, riding the ocean’s waves on a wooden sailboat. In cursive letters just above the boat’s bottom was the name “S.S. Angel.” Aiko giggled at the sight.

Bendy peered through his telescope and faced the audience, the glass enlarging his eye. He pulled the telescope away and smiled at the viewers.

Alice straightened the captain’s hat perched on top of her head. She placed her hands above her eyes and squinted out into the sea. “Alright, Bendy, let’s find that mermaid you keep telling me about!”

Bendy nodded his head in agreement and tucked the telescope behind his back. “Aye, aye, captain!”

An upbeat song lead by two violins and a drum started. Alice and Bendy swayed their hips to the beat. The two sung together as they tapped their feet.

_“Oh, the sea, the sea, the lovely, ol’ sea!_

_What a wonderful place for you and me!_

_With its fishies in the water,_

_And its seashells in the sand,_

_It’s oughta be better than the big, wide land!”_

Aiko’s smile fell slightly, more disturbed than frightened. She squinted at Alice, confused by her voice.

 _That_ wasn’t Alice. Her voice...it wasn’t horrible, but it didn’t fit her character. Alice’s _real_ voice was bubbly and sweet, the way Susie Campbell _always_ did it. _This_ one, though, was a poor parody of it. It was forced beyond belief.

That couldn’t have been, Susie, right? She would never try such a dangerous risk with her beloved character. Even Alice wouldn’t do it. She never voiced herself anyhow.

Either way, that was _not_ Alice Angel. 

Alice and Bendy giggled as the song continued its instrumental version. They danced for a while longer until hypnotizing, melodious singing broke through, represented by goofy-looking music notes. Bendy was the first to stop and he cupped his hand around his imaginary ear. Alice noticed and looked back and forth, searching for the singer.

“Gee, who’s singing that beautiful song?” she questioned.

Bendy brought out his telescope again and looked towards the ship’s bow. He gasped and pointed his finger ahead. “There, there!”

The scene cut to the view of the telescope, and there on a rock in the sea sat Marina Mermaid, combing her hair with a golden brush. She swayed her tail back and forth in the water, smiling to herself as she sung a lyricless melody.

Without even needing to hear her speak or sing a full song, Aiko _knew_ that that was Marina voicing herself. There was a slight difference in their singing voices when it came to starring as the mermaid herself; they both had elegant, almost opera-like voices, yet Aiko’s sounded more...human, per se.

Bendy put his telescope down and beamed. “It’s Marina Mermaid, Alice! We gotta go see her!”

Alice gasped in awe and nodded her head. She hurried over to the bow and stood on her tip-toes, grinning as the ship approached the rock. Marina stopped combing her hair and looked over. She grinned and waved her hand.

“Bendy, oh, Bendy!” she exclaimed.

The boat parked right behind the rock. Bendy let the anchor fall into the waves as he fished out a raft. He threw it into the water and jumped on. Alice gracefully leapt into the air and floated down, glee written all over her face.

Aiko couldn’t focus on the rest episode now that she discovered Alice’s major change. She knew Susie like the back of her hand; the woman would _never_ let anyone take Alice, both the living angel and the role, away from her. It sounded selfish, but she was the only one who could pull the character off. No one else couldn’t.

But somehow...someone else _did._

Who stripped Susie of her wings? How did Alice react to such changes? Did _she_ even know? Were the two even _told_ of this?

There was no doubt about it; Susie was replaced, but Aiko didn’t know with  _who._

Aiko was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realize the episode came to a close.

Marina, Bendy, and Alice stood together (well, Marina sat on another rock, but it was on a beach now), arms wrapped around each other. They sang a reprise of the first song, nodding their heads in a euphoric manner.

Aiko, surprisingly glad that the episode was over, sighed and awaited the credits. Surely _that_ would explain who voiced who.

Suddenly, Bendy looked at the TV screen. The music dropped, and Alice and Marina froze. Bendy chuckled in a circuitous manner. Aiko stared at the screen in confusion and disbelief. She hopped off of the couch and moved her hand towards the first dial.

“Maybe the signal died or something…” she muttered under her breath.

“Or maybe you’re just blindly helpin’ a traitor, Miss Aiko!”

Aiko’s blood went cold at the sound of the shrill, joyous voice. She drew her hand away from the dial and gawked at the TV screen. She scooched over to the center of it, her mouth ajar in fright.

Bendy stepped closer as the corners of the screen grew black. A spotlight focused only on him, his smile no longer warm and gleeful.

“Gee, if only ya weren’t workin’ with that traitor, then maybe it wouldn’t have come to these terms!” he exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips. He strolled towards the left. “If ya weren’t, maybe you could come back and see yer old pals again, especially Marina!” He snickered. “Sweet stars above, Aiko! She really, really, _really_ misses ya. You're all she ever talks about!” He fluttered his eyes and pursed his lips, mocking Marina. “Oh, golly, I wish Aiko was back here with me! I miss her so, so much!”

Aiko shook her head, flabbergasted. “I-I know she does, but she’s safe. She's fine.” She couldn't  _believe_ she was talking to the TV.

Bendy burst into laughter, slapping his kneecap. _“Safe!_ The lady thinks the mermaid’s safe down 'ere!” He glared at the screen, his smile twitching. “Well, I dunno what you’ve heard from _him,_ but there ain’t a safe spot in this whole, damn studio.”

Aiko couldn’t respond. No matter how much she opened her mouth to speak, no word formed. It was as if the little devil used some evil magic on her to keep her from talking.

“But, there’s still time to repent, Miss Aiko,” said Bendy, darkly. He turned his hand towards her, dark circles appearing under his eyes. “If ya come back and help return things to the way they were before, then maybe I’ll leave the old man and the rest of ‘em alone.”

Aiko swallowed and pushed herself into the coffee table. She yelped and rubbed her back. She lifted her head and nearly fainted at the sight on the TV.

It was _not_ an illusion. It was just as real as the sun shining through the lace curtains and the table her back touched.

Bendy’s gloved hand, slowly transforming into dripping claws, reached through the screen.

“Come on, Aiko! Come join the fun!”

Sweat rivered down from Aiko’s forehead as she sat on the floor, paralyzed with fear. A tear snuck out of her right eye, her pupils the size of tiny beads. Her fingers and legs shook violently. Her throat turned into the dryness of sandpaper as the terrifying hand curled itself around the edge of the TV.

 _Get up, you coward!_ demanded her mind. _You survived being homeless, yet you’re afraid of a cartoon? Get back on your feet!_ _  
_

Aiko felt a wave of energy return to her body. She hopped to her feet and spotted the wire connected to the outlet near the TV. As Bendy reached his other hand through the screen, she dashed towards the wire.

She glanced back at the TV just as Bendy poked his head out, his face covered in ink except for his wicked smile. She held back her screams and grabbed ahold of the wire.

“Everyone’s havin’ fun back at the studio, Aiko!” cheered Bendy, his voice bubbling with ink. “Marina, Alice, Boris, Susie, Norman, Sammy, and so many more! You don’t wanna miss out on this, do ya?

 **“You’re not gonna leave us again,** **_are ya?”_ **

She could’ve sworn she heard the faint cries for help of Alice and Marina, nearly forced down by Bendy’s wild cackling. The distorted music of the episode’s song didn’t help ease the terrorizing atmosphere, either.

Aiko stared at the demon, her eyes wide. She shook her head and grit her teeth. “Y-You’re not the demon  _I_ know!”

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mK-RHP2S3PY) _

She yanked the cord away from the outlet. Bendy shrieked and roared in fury for a quick second until the TV shut off. The abrupt horror hushed the entire room, except for Aiko’s rapid breathing.

She scooted away from the cord, clasping her hand over her mouth. She inhaled and exhaled, repeating the motions over and over again until her heart slowed to its original, steady pace. She stood up on her quaking legs and looked at the TV, now dead. She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, placing her hands on the cold wood of the counter top.

“Th-That wasn’t a...that wasn’t a dream,” she whispered. “That was...that was _real.”_

She _had_ to tell Henry, but would he even believe her? Sure, he’s seen the abomination of his past creation, a fallen angel with a lurid taste for beauty, and many more monsters of ink, but that was in the studio. The magic, both pleasant and creepy, stayed _inside._ It never left.

But here it was, in Henry Stein’s TV, in Henry Stein’s living room, in Henry Stein’s house and haunting Aiko Fujiwara.

Through her act of trying to calm herself, Aiko noticed that she never saw the credits of the episode. She gasped and looked back at the TV, biting at the bottom of her lip.

“Dammit,” she hissed. She sighed and frowned. “Well, what the hell am I supposed to do now?”

 _Are you seriously going to throw in the towel?_ asked her mind, unamused. _I’m sure you’ll find_ something _if you stop letting that demon get to you._

Aiko licked her lips and slowly walked towards the door. “Yeah...yeah, I’ll go to the library, see what...see what they have there.”

She slipped on her caramel loafers and took both the house and her car keys off of the key rack. She opened the door and stepped out into the spring afternoon, locking the door behind her. She glanced at the house with a worried expression and darted over to her red buick sitting by the sidewalk. She unlocked the door and sat in the driver’s seat, starting up the car. Gripping the steering wheel tight, she drove down the street, staring at the house behind her through the side mirror.

_Come join the fun, Aiko._

_Come back to your old home._

_Marina misses you._

**_You don’t wanna miss out._ **

* * *

 

Aiko had plenty of experiences with libraries in her life, but the public library just on Willow Street was practically the great library of Alexandria; name a book and it was bound to have it.

But it wasn’t just the books the library had; there were newspaper articles, TV and movie scripts, posters, and a variety of other resources that came from all across history. Did you want to see a poster Théophile Steinlen made that wasn’t popular to the public? The library had it. What about a script of an episode from _I Love Lucy?_ The library had it. Or a newspaper article written by _The Daily Telegraph_ during World War I? The library had it.

So now, Aiko stood in the lobby on the library, still in awe of how beautiful it was.

The polished, wooden floor contained interesting shapes within its architecture, spreading all the way around the entire building. Sunlight shined through the windows above, bringing light to the dusty bookshelves on the left and right. School kids, middle-aged adults, and other erudite lovers sat in desks and couches, flipping through their books and newspaper as the quietude embraced them. Library workers strolled through the aisles, pushing carts full of books. They exchanged smiles with those who looked up from their reading and continued with their work.

The wall of the library caved inward to the center of the room. There, a wide desk with several chairs and blocky computers behind it. A woman dressed in purple was the only inhabitant there, her eyes soaking up each and every word of her book.

Aiko smiled. Thank God someone she knew and liked was here to push her mind away from the vile situation she was in minutes ago.

She walked up to the desk and smiled. “Olivia?”

The librarian as she looked up from _The Haunted of the Dark._ She saw Aiko and beamed. “Oh, Aiko!” She sat the book down and stood up from her chair, resting her elbows on the raised part of the desk. “It’s so good to see you. How have you been?”

“Oh, I’ve been doing just fine,” smiled Aiko. “How are you?”

 _Actually, I just encountered a demon I used to know back at the studio who tried to kill me through a TV, so I’m in a weird mindset right now,_ commented her mind. She wished she could say that aloud, but she didn’t want to spook Olivia.

“I’m doing well, thank you!” chuckled Olivia. She pushed her glasses back on the bridge of her nose and tilted her head, her afro bouncing slightly. “Is there something I can help you with today?”

Aiko had to admit it; she had a crush on Miss Olivia. Would she ever ask her out? Probably, if she wasn’t worrying about Henry and the toons back at the horrible, horrible studio. Perhaps once this tomfoolery was dead, she’d ask her out on a date to the cafe and down several lattes to forget the nightmares of Bendy trying to snatch her through the TV screen.

“Actually, I was wondering if you had any...um, info on the Bendy cartoons,” she said. “I’m trying to find out the crew list of the show during 1934.”

Olivia’s eyes lit up, starstruck. “Oh, you were in that show, weren’t you?”

Aiko nodded her head, blushing. “I was.”

Olivia walked around her desk and patted Aiko on the shoulder with a warm smile. “I think we have something like that up on the second floor. Follow me.”

The two women passed through the rows of desks and bookshelves. They approached the marvelous, large steps and went up them.

“I remember watching the old cartoon with my sisters,” spoke Olivia, pulling out a ring of keys from the pocket of her dress pants. She giggled. “They both liked the wolf, but I can’t remember his name.”

“Boris,” replied Aiko.

“Yeah! That was it,” said Olivia.

 _Yeah, well, he’s gonna need all of the love he can get after being strapped to a table to have his organs be ripped out,_ grumbled Aiko’s mind.

“Now, you voiced the mermaid, didn’t you?” questioned Olivia as the two reached the top of the steps and turned right into a long hallway.

“I did,” answered Aiko. “Marina Mermaid was her name.”

“Right!” grinned Olivia. “She was my personal favorite.”

Aiko laughed. She couldn’t wait to tell Marina that her crush loved her.

The ladies came to the end of the hallway. Olivia found a golden key and walked towards a door to the left. She pushed the key through the lock and twisted it. A satisfying _click!_ resounded and Olivia opened the door. She turned on the light and let Aiko through.

Two small desks sat together in the center of the compact room. Filing cabinets in alphabetical order stood in the back of the room. Famous TV and movie posters decorated the grey walls. Dust motes floated around, searching for anything they could drop themselves on.

“This is one of the research rooms we have,” explained Olivia as she walked towards the filing cabinets. “Specifically, it houses resources about American entertainment.” She opened the first cabinet and scanned the yellow files. “You said you needed the crew list of the cartoon during the end of its run, right?”

“Yeah,” answered Aiko. “I left before I could see the last episodes, and I wanted to see if...anything changed.”

“Ah, I see,” spoke Olivia. She drew out a file labeled “B” and brought it over to the desk closest to the door. “I overhear some kids every now and then talk about how the studio is haunted.”

_It sure is, pal!_

Aiko faked a laugh. “Oh, that’s just rumors. It’s only abandoned. Nothing bad going on in there now.”

 _Real funny, Aiko! It’s not like your friend and your_ cartoons that were brought to life by dark magic _aren’t trying to stay alive down there right now! Nope! Not at all!_

“I assumed so,” giggled Olivia. She opened the file and studied the papers she passed through. She gasped quietly and removed a stack of papers--all different in size and shape. She closed the file and spread them out in front of Aiko.

“This is everything we have on the Bendy cartoon,” she stated. She slid the first three pages up. “These three are about the animation process.” She pointed to the two posters, “The Dancing Demon” and, “Sent From Above” the ones that sat before Aiko. “These are the posters, but I’m sure you know that.” She motioned her hand to the rest. “And all of these are from a biography some guy did a while back.”

“Wait, a biography?” asked Aiko, surprised. She squinted at one of the pages. “Who would write a biography on the studio?”

“You didn’t know?” asked Olivia, shocked. “There was a bunch of drama about what happened to the studio right after it locked its doors. It got a lot of conspiracy theorists cranking out suspicions.”

Aiko shouldn’t have been baffled, but she couldn’t help it. Joey caused enough chaos in the studio, so it was bound to leak out into the town at any given moment.

“Huh…” muttered Aiko. She forced a smile. “Thanks, Olivia. I really appreciate it.”

Olivia smiled, a sense of love radiating from it. “Of course! Let me know if you need help with anything.”

She turned towards the door and left, the door clicking back into place behind her. Aiko dropped her smile and focused on the five pages at the end of the line of papers. She sped through them until she found the word “Cast” on the third page. She smirked and picked it up.

“‘The voice actors of the Bendy cartoon didn’t consist of many people, but two famous cast members did raise the show into fame,’” read Aiko, softly. “‘Aiko Fujiwara, the voice of Marina Mermaid, and Susie Campbell, voice of Alice Angel, held the show together with their phenomenal singing and acting.’” She rose an eyebrow, disturbed that someone took the time to find all of this information out.

She skimmed through the lengthy pages of Susie and Aiko’s character choices for the mermaid and angel (which were ridiculously long and annoying in detail), but stopped at the final paragraph of the page.

 _“Yet Joey Drew made an interesting decision in 1934, the final year of the show,”_ said the text. _“Susie Campbell, the woman who gave life to Alice Angel, was replaced.”_

Aiko frowned ruefully and shook her head. She had known it all along.

 _“Fans of the cartoon would have known right away during the summer of 1934 that Alice Angel’s voice had changed slightly,”_ described the text. _“Word leaked out, and soon, the public discovered that Ms. Campbell was thrown out. Instead, Allison Pendle, only 24 at the time, took the role of the angel and voiced her, but only for two months before the studio mysterious fell into silence.”_

Allison Pendle...Aiko never heard that name before. Was she as sweet and caring as Susie or the complete opposite?

Either way, Aiko had what she needed; the rise and fall of Susie’s fame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that Bendy doesn't talk in the cartoons that we've seen on theMeatly's channel, but I wanted to add speech for him in the episode shown in this chapter because I thought it fit better for this.  
> And I'm not sure if some of you caught this before in Chapter 22, but Henry didn't take the Angel Path in Part 2, hence why he has the tommy gun. This also explains why he didn't hear Susie talk about Allison. Just thought I'd clear that up. ;D


	34. There is (No) Victory Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belief can help you get your friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY I'M NOT DEAD  
> My apologies for taking so long for writing this chapter. It took me a while to figure out what was going to happen, so that's why it took me almost two weeks to write this. I can assure you that I have the next chapter fully planned, though!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

“So...he lied to us to keep us safe?” asked Alice, quietly.

Marina nodded her head. “I know it doesn’t sound right, but after all we’ve been through, I think it’s safe to say that if Henry _did_ tell us what happened between him and Joey that night, things would be a lot worse.”

Alice rested her head on Marina’s shoulder, biting her lip. “Joey’s shown his true colors, then.”

Marina sighed. “I think he always did, we just didn’t recognize it at first.”

Alice held Marina’s hand as she gazed into the moat’s ink. “I can’t believe we didn’t notice, though.” She looked into her lover’s eyes, wincing. “We should’ve stopped him once he started dragging Bendy with him to do his magic rituals.”

Marina bit her lip and bowed her head. “I know.” She closed her eyes, as if she was trying to shut out a horrible memory. “We should’ve escaped when we had the chance.”

“But we wouldn’t want to leave people behind,” mentioned Alice, squeezing Marina’s hand tighter. “I...I don’t even want to know how bad this place would’ve turned out if we left, too.”

“Shh…” soothed Marina, caressing Alice’s hair. “Don’t think about stuff like that.” She let out a shaky breath. “We’re here...we’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

The two sat in silence, replaying Henry’s story in their minds over and over and over. They held each other close, not daring to let go like they did those years ago. They let the quietude embrace them, silently pleading to be saved.

As Alice Angel and Marina Mermaid comforted one another from the reoccuring horrors of their memories, Henry Stein sat in the bedroom, staring at the posters taped on the wall. He picked at the dry ink stuck to his skin, the dark circles and wrinkles under his eyes deeper than before.

Sure, he was already ancient (well, according to the toons), but he was certain that running about in this hell hole of a studio made him feel older. It probably cut him off of a few years, too.

“Jesus…” he muttered, lifting his calloused and bruised hand up to his face. He dropped it and closed his eyes for a moment, his unkempt eyebrows turned upward in soft despair. “What went wrong, Joey?”

Knocking Henry out of his thoughts, the sound of sloppy footsteps approached the room. He craned his neck and saw Wally poking his head around the corner.

“Hey, Henry?” he asked. He walked into the room, jutting his thumb behind him. “Miss Aiko’s on the radio again. She wants to speak to ya.”

Henry squinted at the janitor, intrigued. “We just talked a while ago. What does she want?”

Wally shrugged. “She says it’s important.”

Henry stood up and followed Wally into the kitchen. He sat himself down in the chair by the radio. He brought the microphone close to him, a worried look on his face.

“Aiko? Are you still here?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here,” she replied, retaining her fear. “Listen, Henry, there’s a bunch of things I need to tell you.”

“Did you find out what happened to Susie before the studio shut down?” questioned Henry.

“Yeah, and it turns out she was replaced by some girl named Allison Pendel,” she answered. “She started voicing Alice a few weeks before everything went to shit. Found it in a biography some wacko did while you and I were gone.” He could almost feel her wagging her finger at him. “But it doesn’t end there. There’s _so_ much stuff that happened while we were gone.”

Henry, eyes wide, looked at Wally behind him. “Did you know about this?”

“Yeah,” replied the janitor. “I never got to know Allison that well, but her an' Sammy always hung out together. Didn’t see Susie that much either during that.”

“God…” whispered Henry, aghast. He shook his head and faced the radio again. “Okay, so what else did you find?”

“Well, Joey was put on trial a couple of times,” she mentioned, disgusted. “Judged for mistreating his employees and poor wages, but did he go to jail for it? Nope!”

Henry groaned and hid his eyes with his hands. “Of course.” Joey _always_ found ways to avoid the consequences.

“And there’s also some conspiracy theories about the studio,” added Aiko. “I was kinda shocked to hear about that, but now that I think about it, I shouldn’t be. That place is a _beacon_ of misfortune.”

Henry scoffed. “No kidding.” He uncovered his eyes. “Anything else?”

“No, but...but something else happened before I left to find out the information,” answered Aiko. She let out a weak laugh, almost hysterical. “God, I don’t know if you’ll even believe me when I tell you this.”

“How crazy can it be?” He chuckled. “Aiko, you gotta remind yourself that I’ve been running away from a seven foot demon all this time. I think I’ll believe you.”

Aiko huffed. “Alright, but...but it’s _really_ weird, Henry.” She inhaled her strength. “W-When I was watching the episode...Bendy _talked_ to me.”

Henry exchanged a look of surprise with Wally. “Like he saw you watching him?”

“Yeah, tried to come out of the TV, too,” explained Aiko. “I-I know that sounds really odd, but it happened. Right in front of my eyes.”

Henry blinked, disturbed. “Really?”

“Y-Yup,” replied Aiko. “He said I was...I was blindly helping a traitor. He was talking about _you.”_

“How the hell is that possible?” came in Wally. “Th-There’s no way he could’ve done that. He’s in the studio, not in a TV.”

“I’m pretty sure that it was magic,” said Aiko, forcing back her fear. “I don’t give a shit on how he did, but he did it.” She shuddered. “Has he ever done that before?”

“No, not even with the projectors around here,” answered Henry. He looked back at Wally. “He’s probably getting stronger,”

“Please, Henry, get him back as soon as you can,” begged Aiko, quietly. “He’s slipping, and it’s all because of Joey. I _know_ it.”

“I will, I will,” reassured Henry. He bit his lip. “I’ll get everyone out. I promise.” He clenched his fists. “Look, I think this is going to be the last time we’ll be able to talk. We can’t keep staying here and avoiding all of this. Hell, I still need to find Joey.”

“I get it,” said Aiko. “Just...just be careful, okay? Don’t you _dare_ die on me or the toons.”

Henry nodded his head. “I won’t.”

“Hurry,” whispered Aiko, terrified. “73 and 88.” She hung up before he could reply.

He sighed and turned off the radio. He frowned solemnly, pushing the microphone away from him. “73 and 88…”

Wally watched the old animator get out of his chair. He bit the inside of his cheek and placed his hand on his shoulder. “You alright, Stein?”

Henry turned around, his lips a thin line on his face. “I don’t think so.” He tilted his gaze down to the floor. “We need to get Bendy back and leave this place for good.” He made his way for the exit. “And I’m planning on bringing all of you with me.”

Wally drooped, shaking his head. “Henry, I know you wanna be the good guy, but...ya can’t save everyone.” He pointed at himself. “And specifically, I’m talkin’ ‘bout me.”

Henry froze. He whirled around, baffled. “What are you saying? You’re coming with us, too.”

“Henry, I’m half _ink,”_ countered Wally. He looked around the room and leaned in closer to Henry. “Even if I wanted to come with you guys, I couldn’t. It’s hard enough for me to live.”

“Don’t say things like that,” commanded Henry, coldly. “We...we can get you out. We just have to be-”

“Henry, just listen to me for a second.” He licked his dry lips. “I-I don’t have much time left. When...when the machine got me, I knew I wouldn’t ever get to see the sun again. It forced me down ‘ere forever, just like Sammy an' Susie an' Norman. We’re better off just staying here until we’re free.”

Henry grabbed ahold of the boy’s shoulders, his eyes shining with regret. “No, I’m not leaving _anyone._ I...I can get you back to the way you were before. You can see your family-”

“Oh, will you just stop it?” shouted Wally. He pushed the animator off of him. “Will ya just let me do this for you all? I don’t _want_ to go back up. There’s no point in doin’ so when I’m about to die!”

“You’re not going to die,” snarled Henry. “W-We can save you.”

“But I don’t _wanna_ be saved,” spoke Wally. He pressed his hands against the temples of his forehead. “For the love of God, Henry, just let me go. I’ve been sufferin’ in this shitty body for years an’ I really can’t take it anymore.” He slowly brought his malformed hand close to Henry. “Look at this thing. Do ya really think people wanna see this when they pass me by on the sidewalk? Do ya really think my own _family_ wants to see me like this?”

Henry’s words got caught in his throat. He looked up at the ceiling, suppressing his tears. He stared back at the janitor, his bottom lip quivering. “But, Wally…”

“I’m beggin’ ya, Henry,” said Wally, woefully, “just leave me ‘ere, okay? It’ll be better for all of ya.” He smiled to himself. “An’ when I do see the big man upstairs, I’m sure I’ll see Susie an’ Sammy an’ Norman...an’-an’ Grant an’ T-Thomas a-an’...” He covered his eyes as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Henry pulled him into a hug, letting his tears pool out of his eyes. “Wally, please, just…” He shook his head, losing his sentence.

Wally departed from the hug, his cheeks and eyes shiny with tears. “I know it’s tough, but if ya don’t let me stay 'ere, I dunno if I’ll ever forgive ya.” He sniffled. “Sammy an’ the rest of ‘em would’ve wanted the same thing.”

Henry wiped his eyes and inhaled deeply, collecting himself. “Are...are you sure?”

Wally grinned. “For once in my life, I’m sure of it.” His smile faded away as he looked at the floor. “But...I have a favor to ask of ya.”

“Of course,” said Henry. “Wh-What is it, Wally?”

Wally motioned him towards the portrait of Bendy, Boris, Marina, and Alice in the back of the kitchen. He gently pulled it off of the nails it hung on, revealing a hidden space. Reaching into the darkness, he drew out an object and placed the picture back on the nails. He turned around and showed Henry the mysterious item.

It was one of the axes Henry had used multiple times throughout the studio. He scrutinized it, trying to bring out its cheap quality (he still wouldn’t forgive the one that broke before he encountered Bendy in the music department).

“Don’t be fooled, Stein,” warned Wally, handing the axe to Henry. “This gal is the real deal. It won’t break on ya.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I found that back down in the infirmary a while ago. It was too precious to just be thrown in the chest back in the bedroom. I feel like Mr. Fain used it at some point before he turned.”

Henry ran his fingers across the cool steel, watching his reflection that sparkled in the light. He looked at Wally and smiled. “Thank you, Wally.”

“I ain’t done yet,” said Wally, darkly.

Henry’s smile fell. He gulped. “Right...your favor.”

Wally placed his hand on the axe’s handle, a fire burning in his eyes. He looked at Henry, his anger rising.

“You use this axe and kill that bastard upstairs.”

Henry’s grip on the axe tightened. He, too, felt Wally’s rage.

He felt Susie, Sammy’s, and Norman’s vexation.

He felt Alice and Marina’s fury.

And most importantly, he felt Bendy’s _wrath._

He didn’t _want_ to come to killing terms with Joey, but who knew what the madman had up his sleeves? He obviously didn’t care when he cut off Marina’s tail or tortured Bendy into a never-ending madness. He didn’t care about anyone.

At that moment, Henry realized that it wasn’t just Bendy who would “set them free” as predicted on the cryptic messages; it was him, too.

Who knew a creator, so hated by all that resided in this hellish temple, would release them from their pain?

Henry nodded his head as he rested the axe on his shoulder. “I’ve broken a ton of promises in the past, but this is one that I _will_ keep.”

Wally’s resentment dissolved into a blend of pride and surprise. He laughed and patted Henry on the back as the two walked out of the kitchen. “Thank you, Henry. You’re really savin’ us all now.”

Henry flashed a small smile. He made his way towards the bedroom where Boris was resting, but his eyes caught the open gate. He turned around and approached it. He looked out and saw Marina and Alice sitting close to the moat’s edge. His smile returned to his face as he walked up to them.

“Hey, you two,” he greeted.

Marina jumped and whirled around, dumbfound. She sighed in relief the second she saw Henry’s face. “Oh, my stars, don’t scare me like that!”

Alice burst into laughter as she pushed herself off of the ground. “Good to see you too, Henry.”

“Yeah, sure,” he beamed.

Marina hopped into her tank as Alice grabbed the handle. She looked at Henry, tilting her head. “Did you need something?”

Henry’s jubilee plummeted. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah...we all gotta talk.”

Alice and Marina looked at one another, worried. Despite this, they nodded their heads and followed Henry back into the sanctuary. They arrived in the bedroom, where Boris slept on one of the cots. His chest rose and fell as his foot twitched occasionally.

Alice walked over and shook the wolf lightly. “Wake up, Boris. Henry wants to talk.”

Boris opened his eyes and rubbed them. He licked his chops and sluggishly pushed himself off of the cot. Alice lead him over to Marina and Henry. They sat on the floor, watching the animator.

“So, what’s going on?” asked Marina.

Henry looked at each toon, an unknown chill running up his spine. He kept his eyes glued to his axe. He gathered his courage and spoke: “We’re getting out of here now.”

Alice, Marina, and Boris exchanged fearful looks with one another. Alice glanced back at Henry, her eyes wide with shock. “You...you seriously want to go through with this?”

Henry nodded his head, determined. “We can’t stay here any longer. We need to get Bendy back and leave.”

“But what about Joey?” asked Marina. “Don’t you still need to see him?”

Henry opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He scratched the side of his head and turned his back on the toons. He crossed his arms, thinking.

Alice pursed her lips. “Henry, normally I’d say to get out of here the second we get the chance, but...I really think you should confront Joey.”

“Alice, you can’t be serious!” exclaimed Marina, bewildered. “He’ll try and kill him. There’s no telling _what_ he’ll do!”

“No, she has a point,” commented Henry, pivoting back around. “I came here to talk to him after all. The least I can do is exchange a few words.”

“But what happens after that?” questioned Marina. “He’s not going to let you go easily.”

Henry eyed the axe in his hand. He let out a sigh through his gritted teeth. “There’s...there’s only one way to avoid that.”

Marina, Boris, and Alice stared at the axe. Boris’ ears lowered as he watched with exhausted, downcast eyes.

Alice’s halo dimmed slightly as she clutched her chest. “You’re really going to do it?”

“It has to be done,” murmured Henry. “He’s hurt you guys so much.”

Marina glanced at her tail and shuddered. “It’s...it’s the only option we’ve got left. If we let him live, then he’s just going to find more people to injure.”

Alice saw Marina’s gaze on her tail. She pulled the mermaid closer to her. “Yeah...” She looked at Henry. “But Bendy’s the first person we have to take care of, so we should plan that first.”

“Right,” agreed Henry, “but how?”

Alice stood up and brushed off her dress. “Well, we’d definitely have to use magic to revert him back.” She tapped her chin, puzzled. “But I have no clue what we’d do with that.”

Marina thought for a moment. Abruptly, her eyes lit up. “I know what we can do.” She pointed at Henry. “But we’re going to need you, Henry.”

Henry rose his eyebrows. “In what way?”

“You’re the catalyst to Bendy’s anger,” explained Marina. “If we can get him on a pentagram and have you in the same room, it might just change him back. That's how Bendy described the rituals with Joey, so it might work.”

“But how am I important in this?” asked Henry. “There’s gotta be more than just me standing beside him while he’s trying to kill me.”

“You need to tell him the truth, that’s what,” joined in Alice. “He still thinks that you lied to us out of spite. By trapping him in the room, you can tell him what _really_ happened. And, hopefully, his anger will fade out and he’ll have no more use of being the Ink Demon.”

Henry bit his tongue as he processed the plan. He idly rubbed his thumb across the axe’s black handle. “I guess that sounds reasonable.” He glanced at the angel. “But _where_ are we going to trap him? And how?”

Alice looked at the ceiling. “We’ll have to go upstairs.”

“How far up are we talking about?” asked Marina, uneasy.

“Near the music department,” replied Alice. “I don’t know the exact level, but it has a few rooms where we can trap him.”

Henry turned his gaze upward. “And I’m assuming that you want me to make a bunch of noise until he shows up?”

“Exactly,” answered Alice. “Just let him chase you around for a little bit and then you’ll lead him into whatever room we choose.”

Henry crossed his arms, unamused. “Are you _sure_ this is going to work?”

“It has to,” said Alice, harshly. She looked at Boris and Marina, despair written on her face. “We want our best friend back.”

Henry couldn’t say no. He wanted Bendy back, too. This plan was their only hope at rescuing him after all. They would _make_ it work.

“Okay…” said Henry, gingerly. “We’ll get Bendy back.”

The toons’ sorrow lifted. They smiled at each other and hurried out of the bedroom. Henry walked after them, his wish to leave the studio growing at a faster rate.

The second the animator arrived back in the main room, he saw Marina embracing the lost souls She gave them pats on the head and held their disfigured hands.

“Be good, all of you,” she said, motherly, “and be safe, okay?”

"Thank you, Protector," spoke one of them, ghostly. "Deeper than the abyss."

Marina winced. "Deeper than the abyss..."

The humane abominations nodded their heads and limped towards the bedroom. They stood in the doorway, watching everyone intently.

Henry walked towards the gateway. Boris and Alice joined his sides, but Marina stood in the center of the room, her eyes glued to Wally as he sat in the chair by the table.

“Wait, Wally, you aren’t coming with us?” she asked, rolling up to the janitor.

Wally pushed himself out of his seat and shook his head, a wave of melancholy hitting him. “I’m sorry, Miss Mermaid, but...but I gotta stay ‘ere.”

Marina gasped. “B-But don’t you wanna see the surface?”

Wally kneeled down to Marina’s cart and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Look, Marina, I’m becomin’ nothin’ but ink. I don’t have a lot of time left.”

“Don’t say that…” whispered Marina, a tear sneaking out of her eye.

“It’s the truth, though,” said Wally. “I gotta stay down ‘ere an’ make sure nothin’ tries to come after you guys while you’re escapin’.” He slowly pulled his hand away from Marina. “My future is nothin’ but feathers an’ tar. I wanna make these final moments mean somethin’, though.”

Marina wanted to object and drag him up to the surface no matter what, but the way his eyes glimmered with persistence, the way he begged to be left behind...she just couldn’t.

 _This_ is what Wally Franks wanted, and she wasn’t going to take that away from him.

Boris and Alice approached the janitor. They, including Marina, embraced him, letting their tears fall. Wally laughed and held onto all of them, joy washing over him.

“We love you, Wally,” spoke Alice. “Don’t you ever forget that.”

Wally smirked. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget that or you wacky toons.”

Alice, Marina, and Boris smiled as they drifted away from Wally. They stood in the gateway, waving goodbye to Wally and the friendly searchers. They returned the gesture and watched the four walk away as the gate closed.

Wally felt tears stream down his face. He touched his cheek and held in his cries. He shook his head wildly.

“Please...please keep ‘em safe.”


	35. The Demon You (Don't) Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may have been the big, bad Ink Demon, but you're still the charming, little devil we all know deep down inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOooh we're getting to the Extreme Angsty(tm) stuff now, guys. This chapter is quite long, but let's hope that in the end, everything turns out okay!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

Marina looked behind her, watching the entrance of her sanctuary die out in the darkness. She frowned and turned her head back to the front, the dim lights guiding her, Alice, Henry, and Boris back to the elevator. She pulled her tail close to her and felt the seed of fear plant in her stomach.

She definitely was not ready to confront the Ink Demon, and she was sure that the others felt the same way.

“We’re here,” spoke Henry, calling Marina back from her fright.

The elevator opened its metal doors. Henry stepped in first, Boris, Alice, and Marina following in afterwards. The doors closed and Henry pushed the button just below the one depicted with a music note. He frowned and stepped back, the gears of the elevator making sounds of distress as the box moved upward.

Alice looked above her, anxious. “You don’t think the elevator is going to fall again, do you?”

Henry’s eyes went wide. He chuckled awkwardly. “God, I hope not.”

Boris’ shoulders tensed as he cowered in the corner, wildly looking around. Henry noticed and laughed lightly. “It’s okay, Boris. Nothing bad is gonna happen again.”

Marina wheeled herself over and offered her hand to the wolf. He took it hesitantly, distress still on his face. Marina guided him over to Henry and gave him a weak smile. Henry copied her and held Boris close to him.

“Don’t worry, buddy,” he soothed. “Even if this thing _does_ crash, we won’t let anyone get you.”

Alice nodded her head, wincing. “We’ll protect you, Boris. It’s alright.”

Boris sheepishly took in the reassurance, but a part of him _knew_ that chaos was on its way. Sure, he was with his best pals, but there was a bigger storm heading their way, and he was _terrified._

The four sat in silence, holding their breaths as the elevator continued its slow climb up the levels. Henry half-expected “Alice” to shout through the speakers, demanding him to bring Boris back to her.

Yet nothing happened. Instead, the elevator stopped at the level it was supposed to and opened its doors.

Henry and the toons let out sighs of relief. They looked at each other and laughed, embarrassed. At least they were all on the same page.

Henry stepped out into the darkness first, a trail of candles being the only guide through the hallway. He squinted and saw several pipes snaking around the side of the walls, ink rushing through them. The hellish liquid--that he was extremely annoyed with now--dripped from the ceiling, creating puddles on the wooden floor. A trail of Bendy’s posters littered said floor, creating a path into the lightless hall.

Henry gulped. He hadn’t been so scared before until now. The realization hit him like a hurdle of rocks; he was actually going to _confront_ the beast who had been chasing him since he turned on the Ink Machine.

Lord help him.

Boris, Alice, and Marina stood on Henry’s sides. At a snail’s pace, they traversed into the darkness, the candles’ flames flickering slightly as they passed by. They approached a hole in the wall that had unfortunately become yet another offering table. The words “We were abandoned” decorated the empty space above the stones, bowls, and destroyed Bendy toys. A cassette recorder sat beside them as another candle illuminated its dusty surface.

Henry stopped and stared at the corner. He walked towards it, an aura of proclivity radiating from the recorder. He picked it up and blew off the dust. He pressed the play button and brought the recorder close to his ear.

“I-I don’t know how to feel about this,” spoke a disturbed voice from the cassette. “I was told that no one was voicing her. _Mr. Drew_ told me that, but then Susie comes walking in, ready to sing until Sammy drops the news on her.”

Alice walked over, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. She didn’t speak, but instead listened to the unknown owner of the voice tell their story.

“I feel so _guilty,”_ confessed the voice, “but it’s not my fault, right? Mr. Drew _lied._ He said that I could be the voice Alice Angel always needed, but she already had one.” They hiccuped softly. “I don’t know if I can do this. I mean...I guess I’ll have to keep a smile on for now, but this is wrong and I have no clue on what to do. I don’t want to upset Mr. Drew or anything. I can’t lose this job now.” They paused for a moment. “I’m...I’m so sorry, Susie. Please forgive me. I’m not Alice, I’m not her gatekeeper. _You_ are.”

The recorder stopped, leaving Alice and Henry speechless. The animator faced the angel first, pointing at the recorder in hand. Alice frowned and took the recorder out of Henry’s hands. She placed it back on the table. She whirled around and briskly grabbed ahold of Marina’s cart.

“Wait, Alice,” called Henry. “Who was that?”

Alice dug her fingers into the handle, biting the inside of her cheek. “You wouldn’t know her. She came after you left.”

“Alice, he should at least know, though,” spoke Marina, quietly.

Alice stared at Henry, her hands quivering. She grimaced and looked out into the hallway. “That...that was Allison Pendle.”

_Yeah, and it turns out she was replaced by some girl named Allison Pendel. She started voicing Alice a few weeks before everything went to shit._

Aiko had done her research correctly. That name tied it all together.

Allison Pendle...quite a gal.

“Aiko was right,” whispered Henry. “Susie got replaced…”

“Aiko?” asked Marina, curious. “How did _she_ know?”

Henry wandered through the hall, now comfortable with the darkness. “She called me a little bit before we left, saying how she did some research and found out. We were kinda confused as to why Susie wanted to be Alice and everything.”

Alice let out a weary chuckle. “Henry, you could’ve just asked me. I _was_ fused with her for a few years after all.”

“Alice…” mumbled Marina, “I think it’s still too early to joke about that.”

Alice leaned down and giggled, planting a kiss on Marina’s rosy cheek. “Okay, I’ll stop.”

“I guess you’re right,” smirked Henry. He slumped. “Susie didn’t take that whole thing well, huh?”

“No,” replied Alice, glumly. “That was really the last time I ever saw her. I didn’t see her again until I found her by the first Ink Machine.”

“But what happened to Allison?” asked Henry. “Did...did she die?”

“None of us know,” sighed Alice. “She just disappeared from us. We don’t know if she’s dead or ink or like Susie and the rest of them.”

Henry switched his gaze back to the front, processing the short stardom of Allison Pendle. Why was he surprised that Joey would do such a thing like that? He clearly didn’t have any problem leading on Susie and then kicking her to the curb, so why would his relationship with Allison be any different?

As the corridor stretched further into the dark, Henry spotted inky footprints along the Bendy posters. To pair with that, a four-fingered hand print marked the walls in random spots. Marina, Alice, and Boris caught sight and felt a shiver crawl up their spines.

“He was here,” muttered Marina. “I’m starting to think that he could be waiting for us.”

Henry huffed. “I guess we’ll have to see.”

“You’re going to be extra careful around him, right?” questioned Alice, uneasily. “I don’t have the faintest idea of what part of the studio we’re in right now, and because of this, he could easily try to kill you.”

“But this is just below the music department,” added Henry. “I know this place expanded after I left, but there’s bound to be _something_ around here that I remember.”

Boris, distant from the conversation, stared out ahead of him. His ears perked up at a door, marked with more hand prints. He tugged at Henry’s arms and pointed at the door, grinning.

Henry followed Boris’ direction and also felt a smile creep across his face. “Thank God. I was getting tired of walking in the dark.”

The door was so close now, as was their plan. Just get through the door, and the rest of the puzzle pieces would fall into place. In and out, quick as a coney.

Or so they thought.

“I can’t let you…” whispered a ghastly voice.

The four froze in their tracks. They looked to the right of the corridor where a hidden space laid and saw a giant shadow mark the visible part of the wall. They stepped backward, their eyes wide with fear.

“You won’t...make it out,” spoke the voice again. “Henry...Alice…”

Henry and Alice exchanged looks of horror. They turned their gazes back to the front, forcing up the rest of their dwindling courage.

The shadow pulled itself out from the corner and unveiled its monstrous form; its elongated, inky neck wobbled back and forth like the body of a snake. Its long, greasy hair matched the color of its skin, magically moving on its own. Its hands contained only four fingers, all of them different in size. A white cartoony eye appeared from the black canvas of its face along with a gaping mouth akin to the searchers’. A dirtied halo protruded from the center of its forehead and curled into the back. Instead of legs, the creature bared thick, disgusting tentacles, constantly dripping with ink. A microphone and small speaker jutted out from its chest, bobbing up and down as it moved closer to Henry and the toons.

They all couldn’t believe their eyes.

 _This_ was just another horrible mistake Joey had made.

Alice stared at the halo on the monster’s head. She covered her mouth in shock as her whole body quaked. “Oh...oh, stars.”

Marina quickly grabbed Alice’s free hand. “Don’t look it at, love. Don’t look.”

“W-Why?” muttered Alice, disturbed. “Why would he d-do this to her?”

“Alice…” spoke the creature, leaning towards her and Marina. “Do...not be afraid.”

Henry placed his axe out in front of the couple, restraining his want to scream. “Don’t come near them.”

“Henry, don’t be harsh towards her,” said Alice. She released her grip of Marina’s hand and approached the creature. “I know who she is.”

The creature tilted its head as it brought its hands towards Alice’s face. “Alice…”

Henry, already hearing the voice beforehand, didn’t need an explanation from the toons to find out who it was.

He was staring at the mutated shell of Alice’s second voice actor, Allison Pendle.

“God,” was all Henry could manage. “How the hell did this happen?”

“Joey,” grumbled Alice. “I’m sure _he_ was the one behind this.”

Boris frowned as dismay washed over him. If only he brought Allison with him on that tragic day, he could’ve saved her from this painful form she took on now. If only…

Allison looked at Henry, her head turning at an abnormal and creepy rate. “Creator…”

Henry’s blood went cold. God, she even _knew_ what he was. How many lies did Joey spread for even a monster to remember who he once was?

Allison brought a deformed finger to Henry’s cheek. She stroked it, her frown progressively turning into a smile. “You will...you will save us?”

Henry’s grip on the axe tightened as the creature brought its head closer to his, the stench of burnt ink shooting up his nose. “I’ll try.”

Allison still goggled at the animator as her fingers curled around his thick neck. “But...liar.”

Henry briskly swatted the fingers away from him, raising his axe. “I’m not going to hurt you, Allison.” The axe in his hands shook. “Just don’t hurt me.”

Marina looked over the beast’s shoulder, her eyes on the door. “Allison, will you let us through, please?”

Allison turned her attention towards the mermaid, her head twisting at a 90 degree angle. She backed up and pressed her hands against the door. “Gatekeeper…”

Alice and Henry gawked at each other, connecting Allison’s role to what she said in her recording. Alice, a death grip on Marina’s tank, passed by the sluggish creature, heading towards the door.

“Keep going,” she muttered under her breath. “Just leave her alone.”

Henry stared at the deformed Allison for a long moment until Boris grabbed his arm and dragged him underneath the abomination. She lazily watched them, but realized that her intruders were leaving.

“No…” she said, a hint of sadness on her tongue. Her hands dropped to the floor and slithered towards Henry’s ankles. “You...can’t.”

The slimy fingers wrapped around Henry’s right ankle. He shrieked and kicked them off, a whimper escaping from Allison’s maw. He pushed Boris ahead, the axe out in front of him. “No, Allison. Don’t try to stop us.”

Allison’s neck drooped as she tried to grab at Henry. “Don’t...no.”

Alice threw open the door and shoved Marina and Boris through, restraining her tears. She snatched Henry by the back of his shirt collar and forced him through the doorway. “I’m sorry, Allison.” She let a tear travel down the curve of her cheek. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you.”

Before Allison could crawl closer to the door, Alice shut it behind her, choking on her cries. She brushed her incoming tears away, ignoring the knocking on the door behind her.

She didn’t realize that all eyes were on her when she perked her head back up.

Henry, Marina, and Boris watched her with worried expressions. Marina rolled up to her and held her face in her hands. She gave her a kiss on the lips and held her hand.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she whispered.

Alice nodded her head and placed her hands back on the handle. “Yeah...let’s keep going.”

“Are you sure?” asked Henry.

“I’m positive,” she lied.

A shadow of nervousness passed over Henry’s face. He nodded his head and progressed forward, the toons right behind him.

The four traveled through yet another hallway, wider than the previous one (and definitely in worst shape than everything else). Destroyed trophy stands containing jaded awards stood behind the dying protection of the shattered glass. Ruined pictures of the studio’s crew hung on rusting nails, decaying at the wooden frames. A punch card station sat lifeless on the side, its metal surface crushed as if someone had literally punched it. Small waterfalls of ink fell from the ceiling above, creating tiny pools on the floor.

Marina, fearful of the area around her, searched for a door to find. She looked ahead and saw one just barely open. She pointed at it. “We should go in there.”

Henry, Boris, and Alice looked at the door and hurried over, their fear also getting the best of them. Henry rushed through, closing the door after Boris, Alice, and Marina darted in. He wiped the sweat from his brow and inspected the room.

It was mostly empty, except for a few shelves full of inkwells and candles. A chest with only a box of matches and a dead Bendy clock sat in the corner. The message, “He will set us free,” was the centerpiece of the room, basking in its unholiness on the back wall.

“Well...we better get started,” spoke Alice, unemotional. She glanced at the inkwells on the shelves and walked over to them. She grabbed two of them and looked at the floor in the middle of the room. “This better work.”

“I’m sure it will,” said Marina, forcing herself to be optimistic. She looked at Henry. “We just need to draw him over here.”

Boris plucked the candles from their homes and tucked them underneath his arms. He gave Henry a downhearted frown, knowing well of what his job consisted of. Henry noticed and threw a mask of hope over his pessimism.

“I’ll be alright,” he said. “I’ve outrun him before, and I’m sure I can do it again.”

“Are you sure, though?” asked Marina, weary. “He’s going to put up a fight, no matter what.”

“I know he will, but I promise you that I’ll be okay,” said Henry. He looked at the door. “He can’t keep playing this game.”

“We’ll start making the pentagram, but I don’t know how long it’s going to take,” explained Alice, dipping her finger into one of the inkwells. “This needs to be the best one yet if we’re going to change him back.”

Marina looked over at her lover, high-strung. “It’s going to hurt me, isn’t it?”

Alice nodded her head, frowning. “I’m sorry, love, but this is the only way to do it.”

The mermaid shook her head, waving her hand. “No, I-I understand. I don’t care what it takes. I just want Bendy back.”

Alice and Boris nodded their heads in agreement. The angel looked at Henry and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t try to tick him off too much, alright?” she spoke, trying to lighten the mood.

Henry forced a laugh as he turned towards the door, his hand reaching for the black knob. “I’ll try not to.”

“Seriously, Henry, don’t get yourself killed out there,” warned Marina as Boris handed her two candles. “He won’t enjoy seeing your face again after all of this.”

Henry felt the comedic atmosphere fade away. His face darkened and he nodded his head as he turned the doorknob. “I know.”

He opened the door and stepped out into the open. Alice gave him a warm smile as she closed the barrier behind him. He backed away and heard the faint _click_ of the door.

There was no backing out of this now.

Henry doubtfully looked down the short hallway ahead of him. He sighed. “There is _no_ way that this is safe.”

Despite his urge to flee and hide, he brought up the rest of his bravery and headed down the hall. He held the axe with both of his hands and stomped his feet on the creaky floorboards. He knocked his axe onto the walls as he passed by and hummed the ancient cartoon’s theme song. He snapped his thumb along to the beat, his humming transforming into words.

 _“He’s the lil’ darlin’ who came from the fiery bottom below,”_ sung Henry, out of tune. _“He can tap his feet to any melody that you know!”_

He saw a Bendy cutout peeking out from around the corner. With a frown on his face, he chopped it down, the broken pieces falling to the floor much louder than he expected. He bit the bottom of his lip and continued faking his joy as he sang the song.

 _“With Boris the Wolf, Alice Angel, and Marina Mermaid,”_ he caroled, _“you’ll always have a hoot with Bendy! Bendy the Dancing Demon!”_

He whistled the rest of the melody, mocking a tap dance as he strolled through the corridors. He refused to look at the cryptic messages that decorated the walls or the remains of Butcher Gang members. He didn’t even care to notice the dying searchers that tried to lure him in with their painful groans. He was too busy falling into his false sense of happiness.

Henry found himself at a dead end, withered posters of the episodes being the only part of life left. His whistling stopped.

The lines of ink spread throughout the room, and instantly, Henry’s heartbeat sped up. He twirled around and already saw the notorious, black portal forming at the end of the hall. He placed the axe out in front of him and waited, sweat beading down from his forehead.

A pair of hands, one decorated with a ripped glove and the other not, reached out from the portal. He pulled himself through, stepping out slowly with his twisted and malformed foot. He appeared more misshapen and devilish than he ever had before with his twisted grin and giant horns.

He really _was_ the demon of hell, wasn’t he?

He spotted Henry the second the portal behind him disappeared. He chuckled and flexed his claws. His soft laughter quickly merged into hysterical cackling, and then into a resounding roar.

Henry took several steps back, trying his best to keep ahold of the axe. Bits of his courage slipped away from his grasp as the demon strided towards him, a thirst for blood on his face.

He snickered and breathed heavily. He hunched over and slammed his fist into the wall, denting it with splotches of ink. He let out a hoarse laugh and stretched his grin.

 **“I can’t** **_wait_ ** **to drag ya down to the flames with me."**

* * *

 

Ink dried at the corners and bottom of his mouth, his teeth lightly stained with the hellish liquid. His right eye was a bloody red, and yet he was unfazed by it. Blood and ink dripped off of his now gray beard, his famous mustache gone. His left hand, hidden by the protection of a white glove, twitched and shook, the veins underneath his pale skin an immutable black. His cheeks, once plump and rosy, sunk into his face, almost resembling that of a walking corpse. What use to be his cream sweater transformed into a bloody horror show, shielding the soft color with its grotesque appearance. His black pants matched with the ink that slid to the floor as he meandered down the hall, dragging a broken axe behind him.

He squinted at the end of the hall, his vision cornered by hues of red and black. He let out a shaky sigh and stumbled out into the open, glancing up at the sign that awaited him.

_“She’s the Sweetheart of the Sea!”_

Disgusting.

His smacked the side of the axe into his clammy palm and wandered up to the gate. A smirk creeped across his face as he brought his fist to the sheet of metal. He knocked on it, and awaited an answer.

The sound of quiet conversations and sloppy footsteps joined in along with a voice. “Shh, keep it down, will ya?”

He drew his hand away from the gate and hid the axe behind his back. “It’s Henry,” he said, mocking the voice of his friend.

“Henry?” asked the voice from the other side, loudly. It laughed. “A-Are ya guys back already?”

“Mhm,” he replied. “Let us in, will you? We’re all pretty tired.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m comin'!” exclaimed the voice.

The metal gate rose and revealed the janitor he both hated and loved at the same time. His new body didn’t shock him, nor did the legless, inky creatures that hid behind him.

“Oh, Henry, thank God you’re okay,” spoke the janitor, smiling. “We were so-” He stopped, his eyes suddenly adjusting to the stranger before him. “You’re...you’re not Henry.”

He laughed and stepped into the sanctuary, the crowd of lost souls behind the janitor shrinking in on themselves. The janitor stepped back, his fingers curled into fists.

“Come on, Wally,” he urged. “You really don’t remember your old boss?”

Wally froze and examined the man. His jaw dropped. “J-Joey?”

Joey chuckled as he nodded his head. “You got it, son.”

Wally so desperately wanted to embrace him and plead to him to stop this nonsense, but there was no way he would comply. As he looked back at the lost souls that shook with fear, he realized that he wouldn’t let this beast of a man touch him or them.

Wally rose his fists in front of his face, scowling. “Now you betta just back on outta here, Joey.” He looked down at the searchers. “We don’t want ya here.”

“Now, now, there’s no need for any of that,” said Joey in a calm tone. “I just wanted to talk.”

“Like _hell_ ya do,” growled Wally. He pointed behind Joey. “I know you have an axe behind your back. Ya can’t fool me.”

Joey blinked and brought out the weapon. He let out a weak laugh and touched the axe’s broken end. “Alright, you got me, but I’m serious here, Wally; I’m not gonna hurt you. I just need to ask you a few questions.”

“Get _outta_ here, Drew,” snarled Wally, getting into the man’s face. “Do ya really think that I wouldn’t know what you’ve done to this place after all these years? Huh?”

Joey’s forced smile settled into a disappointed frown. “You’re making this more difficult than it has to be, Wally.” He shrugged. “I guess you always were like that.”

“How many times am I gonna have to say this?” grumbled Wally. “I hate actin’ like this, but I’m warnin’ ya, Drew.”

Joey eyed the janitor and then his axe. He sighed. “Me, too, Wally.”

With an abrupt, powerful force, he slammed the butt of the axe into Wally’s chest. The janitor wheezed and crashed to the ground. The lost souls screeched and fled, some of them out into the open of the studio, others behind the furniture.

Joey stepped up to the fallen Wally, his axe pointed at one of souls. “You all better move along or this is gonna get more dirty than it has to be.”

A few of the souls jerked their heads up and growled. They stomped up to Joey, but like a giant among petty mortals, he dug the axe into their heads, one-by-one.

Ink splattered the floorboards as they flopped to the ground, their corpses slowly sinking into the cracks. Joey wiped the liquid from his axe on his sweater and placed his foot on Wally’s chest, who was heartbroken and paralyzed with shock.

“I didn’t want to do that, Wally, but you left me no choice,” said Joey, dryly. “Now, you’re gonna have to tell me where Henry and his little gang are.”

Wally obediently nodded as small tears snuck out of his eyes. “They...they all w-went t-to find...to find B-Bendy. Upper levels, I-I think.”

Joey slumped, biting at the bottom of his lip. He plastered a smile. “See? That wasn’t so hard.”

“Y-You’re gonna kill ‘em!” shrieked Wally. “Don’t you _dare_ lay a finger on ‘em!”

“Well, unless Bendy does the work for me,” commented Joey, “but who knows? I’ll see how Henry reacts.”

“N-No, don’t...don’t do this, Joey!” begged Wally. “I-If you kill ‘em, I’ll make s-sure there’s...there’s a special pl-place in...in hell for ya!”

Joey pushed his foot deeper into Wally’s chest. “You’re slipping, Wally.” He motioned his hand towards Wally. “You don’t have a lot of time left. You can’t stop me, even if you wanted to.”

He rose the axe high into the air, a wicked smirk growing across his lips. He continued digging his heel into Wally’s chest as his right eye flooded with a lurid, black blood. “Do you have anything else to say?”

Wally gawked at him, terrified. Sweat dribbled from his forehead and mixed into his tears that rushed down his cheeks. He slowly opened his mouth to speak, his cold fingers lapping over the puddles of ink beside him. His heart beat rapidly and his shoulders quaked.

He was ready, he supposed, for his final moment.

“Y-You’re a fuckin’ maniac."


	36. In the Hearts of Men (and Demons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I have done.  
> I'm turning myself into a demon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M NOT DEAD DO NOT WORRY  
> There's a music suggestion later on, so give it a listen if you'd like to!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

Henry didn’t dare to look back. The jumbled, manic laughter and stomping feet reassured him that the Ink Demon was still chasing after him. He couldn’t help but feel like this would be the moment where he would die by his own creation’s hands.

He stumbled towards the end of the hallway and took a sharp turn to the left. He watched an inky web spread across the walls, draining the color from them. In the small corridors on the sides bloomed a group of searchers from the floorboards. They pulled themselves towards him. He continued running, nearly tripping over himself.

The demon appeared from behind, his little army of searchers at his feet. He roared and limped towards Henry, his speed quite fast for his twisted, disfigured foot. **“I’ll roast ya in the blazes, Henry!”**

Henry spotted the door Alice, Marina, and Boris hid behind and sighed in relief. He reached his hand out to it, ready to curl his fingers around the cool knob, but before he could, a waterfall of ink came down, bringing several, broken boards along with it. The debris crashed to the ground and, as it always was with Henry’s luck, blocked the door.

He stopped and cursed under his breath. He squeezed his axe tight and whirled around, the Ink Demon and the searchers closing in on him.

 **“There’s nowhere to run now,** **_errand boy,”_ ** snarled the devil. **“I’ve let ya get away too many times, but that’s gonna change in about five seconds!"**

“Bendy…” whispered Henry. He bit his lip and shook his head. “No, I’m...I’m gonna get you back.”

 **“You wanna say that a little louder, traitor?”** grinned the Ink Demon. His ominous smile grew.  **“Just wanna make sure I hear what ya have to say before I kick ya into hell.”**

Henry looked up at the demon, wincing. He took a step forward, pushing down his fear. “I’m going to get you back.”

The demon gawked at his creator for a moment until he burst into laughter, clutching his chest. He hit the wall with his fist, scaring the searchers beneath him. **“What a joke!”** He slammed his other hand onto the right side of the wall, digging his claws into the wood. **“You’re not takin’ me** ** _anywhere.”_**

Before the demon could charge towards him, Henry darted forth and whacked his axe into the creature’s face. He muttered an apology and hopped over the searchers, his legs burning from the constant running.

The Ink Demon howled with agony, covering the side of his face with his hand. He growled and kicked the searchers out of his way. **“You get back 'ere, Henry!”** He sprinted after him, hungry for bloodshed.

Henry ran straight down the hallway, his lungs burning. He whirled around, watching the Ink Demon sprint after him. He gasped and looked ahead, noticing the fork in the road. He took another left, praying for a miracle.

“Guys, let's go!” he shouted. He hoped  _one_ of them would hear him.

In response, the demon behind him cackled. **“No one’s ‘ere to help ya now, old man!”**

Henry grit his teeth. He looked through the smoky corridor he ran through and spotted the hidden Little Miracles Station in an abnormal hole in the wall. He dashed towards it and threw open its door. He hurried in and sat on the chair, clamping his hand over his mouth.

The lines of ink darkened as the demon’s footsteps reached Henry’s ears. He crouched down and readjusted the axe in his hands. He swallowed hard and licked his dry, cracked lips.

The Ink Demon arrived by the station, but did not look into the window. He snarled and wobbled over to the side of the wall, breathing heavily. **“Where...where didja go, ya sick freak?”** He covered his mouth and leaned down, coughing up ink. He sighed and wiped his mouth, shivering.

Henry could tell that the poor demon was exhausted. He desperately wanted to ask the hellish creature that was trying to kill him if he was alright, but there was no way _that_ was possible.

The Ink Demon clutched the side of the Little Miracles Station for support, oblivious to Henry’s hiding spot. **“I’ll...I’ll getcha, old man. Don’t even think that you’ll...you’ll escape** **_this_ ** **time.”** He stumbled away from the box, letting out a shaky breath. His wet footsteps faded out as he went down the hall, leaving Henry alone in the station.

He opened the door slightly and poked his head out, frowning. He cautiously stepped out into the hallway and glanced at the disgusting pool of ink and footsteps. He inhaled deeply and followed them.

He looked down the hallway shrouded in darkness the Ink Demon supposedly traveled through, but could not find any signs of the said beast. He held his axe close to him and gingerly continued forth.

“Bendy, I-I'm not here to hurt you," he said.

A cloud of steam rose from the vents beneath Henry’s feet. He coughed and skimmed his hand across the wall as a guide, the cold webs of ink clinging to his fingertips. He quickly jerked his hand back, rubbing the liquid in between his thumb and index finger. He looked deeper into the dark and saw a yellowish light flickering on and off, illuminating a floating, twisted smile.

Henry stepped forth, holding out his hand. “I just want to help you."

The rest of the creature’s body shined in the light. He lifted his claw, flexing his fingers. **“You’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever seen."** **  
**

Henry, his fright getting the best of him, took a few steps backwards. He kept his hand out. “I know, but that’s not going to stop me from saving you.”

The demon growled, marching closer to the animator. **“I don’t need to be** **_saved.”_ **

“Yes, you do,” countered Henry. “We can help you get out.”

 **“No!”** screamed the Ink Demon. **“I don’t need to be saved by some stupid**   ** _traitor!”_ **

As the wrath consumed him, the demon flung himself at Henry. He missed him by mere inches. He whirled around and almost pierced the old man’s chest if it weren’t for the sudden act of using the axe as a shield.

Henry pushed back on the Ink Demon’s powerful force, struggling. The demon bellowed in anger and rose his free claw high in the air, aiming at Henry’s neck.

 **“Die already!”** he shrieked, shaking the axe.  **"I want you _dead!"_**

Henry dug the heel of his foot into the demon’s twisted one. He kept a tight grip on the axe’s handle and shoved him backwards. The demon yelped and tumbled to the floor. Henry pointed his weapon at the fallen beast, sweat dripping down from his forehead.

He knew he made a terrible mistake fighting back.

The Ink Demon stared at his creator, his baffled expression sinking into a terrible form of rage. He hopped back to his feet and screamed, charging once again at Henry.

**“I'll _kill_ you, Henry Stein!"**

_“No!”_

The Ink Demon stopped in his tracks and turned around, a scowl on his face. He squinted through the steamy darkness. **“Who’s there?”**

A holy light glimmered through the haze, and a figure entered the hallway from the shadows. A halo hovered over her round face, her lips drawn into a frown. She motioned a hand towards Henry, bravery shining through her eyes.

“Leave him alone, Bendy,” she demanded.

The Ink Demon snickered and walked over to the angel, towering over her. He leaned in close to her face. **“An’ what do** **_you_ ** **plan on doin’ about it, Angel?”** He brought his hand close. **“You wanna join Susie and be a big, bad brat again while I screw up yer face?”**

She sighed. “Even when you’re a seven foot monster, you _still_ act like a jerk.” She shook her head. “I'm sorry, but I'm also not.”

_Smack!_

The Ink Demon covered his cheek, too surprised to fight back. Alice held back her grin and ran over to Henry. She snatched his wrist, dragging him out of the hall.

 **“Alice…”** whispered the demon from behind. He growled and hit the wall, the wood shattering into splinters. **“Alice Angel, you’ll** **_pay for that!”_ **

Alice burst into laughter as Henry joined her side. “I can’t take him seriously sometimes!”

“He’s gonna kill _both_ of us now!” shouted Henry, horrified for his life. “Do you know what you just did?”

“Of course!” she exclaimed. “I saved you from death!”

Henry sighed and looked forward, watching the group of searchers he saw previously gather at the end of the hall. “How did you even get here?”

“After we heard the crash, we knew you were in trouble,” explained Alice. “Marina and Boris helped push a few of the planks out of the way, so I managed to get you just in time.”

Henry swung his axe at the incoming searchers, ink splattering the walls. He grabbed Alice’s hand and hopped over the puddles. The angel looked over her shoulder, a blend of fear and excitement coursing through her veins at the sight of the Ink Demon stampeding towards her and Henry.

“Oh, he really _is_ mad, isn’t he?” she remarked as Henry pulled her around the corner. "Now I know how you felt when you were doing Susie's chores."

“You really like pissing him off, don’t you?” asked Henry.

“Only when he’s being rude,” she smiled, uneasily.

 **“You’re** **_both_ ** **comin’ to hell with me!”** bellowed the Ink Demon.

Henry and Alice picked up their pace, jumping over pools of ink and Bendy cutouts as they made their way back to the room. They arrived at the hallway with the debris once again, some of it pushed towards the side to create a small path. The two ran through, the sharp pieces of wood scraping the lower halves of their legs. Alice opened the door and pushed Henry through,.

Marina and Boris watched Alice and Henry hurry into the room, closing the door behind them. Marina drove up to them, her eyes glued to the door.

“Is he coming?” she asked.

To answer her question, the sounds of deafening footsteps, roars, and breaking boards slipped into the room. Alice grabbed the handle of Marina's tank and ran backwards to the corner of the room, Boris beside them.

Henry sprinted towards the back of the now finished pentagram and threw his axe to Boris. “Hopefully it won’t come to this, but if he attacks, you better be ready to defend yourselves.”

“You’re going to face him off without any weapon?” asked Marina, terrified. “Henry, you have too much faith in him! He’ll kill you.”

“Not if this magic thing works,” he replied. “Besides, I think if I have a weapon with me, he’s not going to trust me.” He pushed up his ink-stained sleeves and stared at the door, anticipating the demon’s entrance.

The entire door rattled, ink trails crawling up the wall from underneath its crack. **“Where are ya, Henry?”**

“Oh, stars, he really _is_ here,” uttered Marina.

The door shook again, footsteps just outside it. A giggle came from behind it. **“Are ya hidin’ in ‘ere?”**

“Heavenly Father, please protect us, please protect us,” prayed Alice.

Ink rained down from the ceiling above as the beast scratched at the door on the other side. **“I ain’t waitin’ for ya anymore, Henry!**

 **“I’ll rip ya to** **_shreds!”_ **

The demon burst into the room, frustrated and enraged. The door collapsed to the ground, painted with ink. He didn’t bother to notice the other toons, for his focus was only on Henry. A cry of fury escaped his jaws as he stomped towards the animator, his fingers curled into fists.

 **“I’ll rip every bone outta yer body!"** he taunted.

Before he could reach a hand out to the animator, the demon froze. He looked down at his deformed feet, finally realizing what lied beneath him. He gasped and tried to pull one of his legs away, but a soft, red light shined from the pentagram’s lines. It quickly anchored them back down.

In a fit of panic, he scanned the room, hoping to find something to release him from the evil magic.

Henry noticed the demon’s fright. “Bendy, it’s okay. We’re not gonna h-”

 **“How** **_could_ ** **you?”** he interrupted. He pointed accusingly at the pentagram. **“Th-This was a trap! Ya** ** _tricked_ ** **me!”**

“It’s for your own good, Bendy!” shouted Alice from behind.

The Ink Demon glowered at the angel. **“Wh-Why should I listen to some poor excuse for an angel and an animator?”**

Alice didn’t flinch at the threat. She took a step forward, the pentagram’s light rising. “You need to change back or you'll keep hurting."

Wisps of the maroon light stroked the Ink Demon’s feet. His legs quivered as the ink melted off of them. He managed to step back, his body entirely numb. He stared at Henry, visible tears streaming down his face.

 **“You’re...you’re gonna leave me again!”** he cried as his legs gave out underneath him. He screamed, holding the sides of his horns. **“Y-You’re gonna leave us with him an’...an’ we’re all just gonna** **_die!"_**

Marina covered her mouth, tears in her eyes. Alice held her close. Boris’ ears fell, a strong sense of pity for his best friend overcoming him.

The beast looked at Henry, a cartoon-y eye peering at him from the melting ink on his face. **“Wh-Why, Henry? Why didn’t...why didn’t ya come back for us?”**

“Because I was stupid, Bendy,” replied Henry, quietly. He walked up to the circle and held the demon’s face within his hands.

A bright light burst from the surrounding candles’ flames and swallowed the room whole as the Ink Demon’s screeched in agony. Henry kept his soft grip on the beast’s face, ignoring the thick ink that washed over his calloused hands. Alice, Marina, and Boris couldn’t pull their eyes away from the blinding sparkle. They held their breaths, worried for their friend.

 **“H-Henry?”** asked the demon as he made out a figure in the light.

“I’m still here, buddy,” reassured Henry, placing his hands on his shoulders. “I’m not leaving you this time.”

Through the light, Henry saw the demon’s face wash over with rue. His smile, ironically full of dismay and regret, deepened as he brought his quivering hands towards the animator. Henry wiped the demon’s messy face, unveiling the other eye.

“Now _this_ is the little devil I know,” he smiled.

The Ink Demon’s hands drew away from Henry as he collapsed to the ground, crying his heart out. Henry took a step back, his heart aching from the sight. He closed his eyes, letting the sobs of his creation fill his ears.

 **“Don’t…”** spoke the demon, **“don’t** l-leave me again.”

The red light mixed in with the white. It exploded into twinkling specks. The candles’ wavering flames died out, smoke rising from the burnt wicks. The scent of ink and dust hung in the air.

In the center of the summoning circle, ink slid off of a small figure. It left nothing behind except for a small, shivering demon. He hunched over and hugged his chest. He hiccuped and sobbed, his whole body shaking. He covered his already hidden face with his clean, gloved hands and wailed quietly to himself.

Henry, overcome with grief, walked up to the edge of the circle and stared at the demon. Guilt ate at his heart. He knelt down, his hands hovering over the little devil.

The devil looked up, his eyes glossy with tears. “You’re...you’re th-the biggest traitor...the biggest tr-traitor I know."

Without thinking, Henry pulled him into his arms and squeezed him tight.

The demon’s sobs came to a stop. He looked at the animator and cried louder. He weakly punched at his chest. “I-I-I hate you! I hate you!”

In response, Henry held him closer as tears, too, rivered down his face. “I know…”

“Y-Ya left...ya left m-me, Henry,” continued the demon. “I w-was so...so a-alone.”

“I know…” repeated Henry. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Marina, Alice, and Boris rushed over, mouths agape with shock. They joined the embrace, offering their hands to Bendy. He looked at them, more tears collecting at the corners of his eyes.

“G-Guys?” He departed from Henry’s arms and looked at his friends’ faces. “You’re...all 'ere?”

Alice wrapped her arms around Bendy, smiling. “Of course we are, you big jerk.”

Marina grabbed Bendy’s shoulder, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. “Do you know how worried we were about you?”

Boris stood behind the devil, a jovial smile on his face. Bendy looked up, his eyes wide with surprise. He wiggled out of Alice’s harms and hugged his friend’s legs. “B-Boris?”

The wolf patted the demon on the head, relieved. He knelt down and shot him a crooked grin.

Bendy scrutinized his friend for a moment. Suspicious, he took a step back. His smile faded slightly.

“I-I know I don’t deserve an apology, but you could at _least_ say somethin’, pal,” he said, softly. He opened his arms out wide. “C-C’mon, Borey. Don’tcha wanna...talk?”

Boris’ smile dropped. He looked at the floor, wincing. Bendy, too, grimaced and glanced wildly between Alice, Marina, and Henry. “Wh-What’s wrong with ‘im? Why can’t he talk?”

Marina rolled up to the demon’s side, her expression devoid of emotion. “Bendy, that’s...that’s not the real Boris.”

Bendy goggled at the mermaid and forced a chuckle. “K-Kinda rude to play a trick on me after everythin' that’s happened, Marina.”

“It’s not a joke, Bend,” joined in Alice. She placed her hand on Bendy’s back. “The real Boris was...was…”

“Killed,” finished Marina, defeated.

Bendy locked eyes with Boris, his heart pounding. He took a step back, shaking his head. “No...i-it can’t be.”

Boris whined and reached for Bendy, but he smacked his hand away. Bendy hurried towards the door, bewildered and afraid. “Y-You’re lyin’! You’re _all_ lyin’ to me!”

“Bendy, wait!” cried Henry.

But it was too late; Bendy ran out of the room, the _click clack_ of his footsteps growing faint. Henry sighed and made his way to the door.

“I’ll bring him back,” he said.

“I’m sorry, Henry,” spoke Alice. She embraced Boris, shaking her head. “We should’ve known he was going to act like this.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” He managed a smile. “I’ll be back. You three just stay here.”

The three toons nodded their heads. Henry left the room, leaving the door open. Alice sighed and wrapped her arms around both Boris and Marina.

“At least he’s here now…” she said, distantly.

* * *

 

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_kIn-QGpBU&t=7s) _

“Bendy?” asked Henry to the silent hallways. He carefully stepped over the cutouts and searched for any sign of the demon.

He walked towards the dead end Bendy previously trapped him in. He saw a door to his side, slightly ajar. He faced it and peeked through the crack. He bit his lip and knocked on it.

“Bendy?” he asked again.

There was no response. Henry winced and slowly walked in. He closed the door and saw the little devil sitting up against a shelf in a compact room. He hid his face within his arms. He hiccuped softly as droplets of ink fell from his horns.

Henry walked up to Bendy and sat down beside him. He placed a fatherly arm over his back.

Bendy’s head immediately perked up. He stared at Henry and moved away from him. “G-Get out.”

“I’m not here to scold you or anything,” spoke Henry. “I just wanna talk.”

“An’ by talk, you mean make up more lies,” grumbled Bendy. He squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t wanna talk to a traitor.”

Henry bit the inside of his cheek. “That’s understandable for you to say that...but will it change your mind if I tell you _exactly_ what happened?”

Bendy opened his eyes. He turned towards Henry, curious, yet desperate. He hesitantly nodded his head and pushed himself back over.

Henry rested his hands on his lap and sighed, the painful memories of what the studio once was resurfacing. “Do you remember that one party we had before I left? I think it was the last one."

“Yeah, kinda,” replied Bendy. He scratched the side of his head. “I...I think I got drunk or somethin’.”

Henry chuckled. “Yeah, you did. It was pretty funny.”

Bendy grinned for a moment, but it soon fell. He turned his gaze to the empty wall. “But what _about_ the party?”

Henry's lips formed a thin line across his face. “I found Joey that night practicing more of his ritual stuff and...well, things got heated.”

“You told him you were quittin'?” asked Bendy, quietly.

Henry nodded. “He didn’t take it well.” He tilted his head downward. “I got tired of all of the stuff he was doing. I had to get out of there, and when I told him I needed this break...he said I could never come back.”

Bendy’s widow's peak lowered, confused. “He never told us _that_ part.”

Henry scoffed. “I’m not surprised.”

Bendy stood up, puzzled. “But...but you _knew_ what he was doin’, so why didn’t ya come back and stop 'im?”

Henry locked eyes with the demon, taken aback by his comment. He crossed his arms. “I was...afraid. Afraid what everyone would think of me if I came back."

“Oh, okay, so you only care about yourself, huh?” mumbled Bendy. “Figures.”

Henry rose his brows, startled. “No, I wouldn’t think something like that."

“This is comin’ from the guy who told everybody else that he was leavin’ except for _me,”_ muttered Bendy, frowning. “Why should I believe you?”

Guilt flooded Henry. “Bendy, I wanted to tell you but, I...I didn’t know how.”

“Oh, don’t give me that!” snapped Bendy. “You told Alice an’ Marina an’ Boris an’ almost everybody else, but God forbid ya tell _me,_ yer own creation! Ya don’t care about me at all!”

“Bendy, that’s not true,” countered Henry.

“Then why leave me in the dark?” snarled the demon. “Why tell everyone else except for me? An’ don’t you _dare_ say that you wanted to protect me, ‘cuz ya didn’t.” His scowl grew. “Instead, ya _hurt_ me. None of this would’ve happened if it weren’t for _you!”_

Henry felt his stomach drop. Bendy was allowed to be furious, and yes, maybe he was a bit hysterical at the moment, but he was right; he _did_ just leave the poor toon without a word. 

“After ya left, everyone didn’t even care about me!” continued Bendy. “Sure, Marina an’ the others comforted me, but how was I supposed to tell ‘em how I really felt without soundin' like a spoiled brat?” He sniffled. “ _No one_ cared about me anymore. Ya don’t even know how many times I wanted to throw a fit so people would notice me for once!”

The little demon’s cheeks were stained with tears as they rolled down his face. Henry, taken aback by Bendy’s anger, bit his bottom lip and averted his stare. “Bendy...I don't think Marina, Boris, and Alice didn't care for you anymore. They were just confused. And...I'm sorry, I didn't know how bad it was for you.”

“How could ya _not_ know?” retorted Bendy. “Ya think that after b-bein’...bein’ chased by an angry demon would make ya realize that you did somethin’ wrong?”

Henry froze. His shoulders tensed as he realized how hurt Bendy truly was. He placed a hand over his face. “God, I’m such an idiot.”

“Finally, you admit it!” exclaimed Bendy, furiously. “Took ya 30 years to notice!”

Henry let out a weak laugh. “You’re right, you’re right.”

Bendy giggled and plopped himself back on the floor. It died out as he rested his chin in his hands. He continued looking at the blank wall, lethargy showing through. “I guess I can’t blame ya for everythin', though…”

Henry tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Bendy looked at his hands, sullen. “Some of my anger is gone, but I’m just startin’ to see how evil of a guy I was.”

Tears crashed onto Bendy’s white gloves. Henry briskly turned the demon towards him, clutching his shoulders.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he soothed. “You’re not the Ink Demon anymore. You’re not gonna hurt anyone.”

“B-But I hurt so many,” whimpered Bendy. He covered one of his eyes. “I-I’m horrible, Henry. I don’t deserve to be forgiven for what I’ve done.” He clasped his hand over his mouth. “I almost k-killed you an’ Marina an’ Alice an’-”

“You didn’t kill us though, Bend,” spoke Henry. He brushed away Bendy’s tears. “It’s clear that you want to amend what you’ve done, and that’s good! You want to help put things back together.”

“B-But what if Alice and the others don’t forgive me?” asked Bendy. He shuddered. “I know I don’t deserve forgiveness, but...but they’re my only friends.”

“I’m sure they will, Bendy,” said Henry. “They know that wasn’t really you.”

“They’re gonna see me as J-J-Joey, though!” wailed Bendy. “I’m...I’m just like him!”

“No, you’re not,” opposed Henry, calmly. “You _know_ what you did wrong. Joey doesn’t.” He smiled. “Believe me, you’re nothing like him. You’re _better_ than him.

"You’re _you.”_

Bendy looked into the eyes of his creator and sniffled. He grinned and buried his face into his chest, hugging him. “Th-Thanks, Henry.” The remaining tears slipped out of his eyes. “I-I’m sorry for all that I’ve done. I love you.”

Henry caressed the back of the demon’s head. “I forgive you, Bend.” A smile curled across his lips. “I love you, too.”


	37. Thy Kingdom Come (Un)Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He thinks he's a god, but little does he know that he made one instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: there is a slight mention of body horror at the beginning of this chapter. Reader discretion is advised.  
> Greetings, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! Sorry for the lack of updates, but I'm back again, so it's all good.  
> I just got on and checked how this fic was doing and I realized that the views for this bad boy is a little bit over 1,000 views! I wanted to thank you, dear reader, for taking the time to read this fic, despite the amount of typos that still lie in the chapters (and said typos should be edited soon). Seeing you guys leave nice comments, kudos, and bookmarks just brighten my day. Thank you so much!  
> There's a music suggestion later on. Why not give it a listen (it's kinda long, so stop it whenever you please)?  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

“Huh...interesting.”

He didn’t expect it to last all these years. Hell, he didn’t even think it would still be in the chest. He assumed he used it before, but here it was, staring right back at him with its glossy shine as if it was freshly cut off.

He plucked it out of the chest and brought it up to the light. He skimmed his finger across the cut at the top, the dry, flaky bits of ink sticking to his skin. He pursed his lips and slung the appendage over his shoulder, the transparent, white end  smacking his back. He closed the chest with his foot and walked over to the side of the door.

“You think it would’ve melted into a puddle or something, but nope,” he spoke aloud. He looked at the body beneath his feet and chuckled. He waved the appendage in front the corpse’s cloudy, lifeless eyes. “I should’ve used this thing a long time ago, Wally. You should’ve told me to.”

Ink dribbled from his open mouth, his lips dry and cracked. His left eye socket full of the hateful, thick liquid continued to course down the curve of his cheek like lava flowing down a volcano’s side. His trademark hat drooped to the side, ready to fall off. The lower half of his body seeped into the cracks of the wood below him.

He frowned and grabbed the limp wrist. He pulled the body over to the door and quickly threw it open while keeping the tail tucked in between his armpit. “Seriously, you all could have told me something a while ago, but you didn’t. You left me to do _all_ of the work.”

His eyes fell upon the “Little Devil Darlin’” poster in the back of the room. He blinked and stood up straight. The grip on the tail and the wrist collapsed, falling from his hands. He clenched his fists, a wave of mixed emotions lapping over him.

“You left me to do all of the work…”

* * *

Bendy refused to leave the arms of Henry as he walked back to the room. He buried his face into the old man’s chest, his eyes swollen with tears. He stifled a hiccup and readjusted his legs.

Henry glanced down at the little devil and laughed lightly. He flexed his tired fingers as he walked. “I don’t wanna sound rude, Bend, but you’re making my arms hurt.”

“Too bad,” muttered the demon. “I ain’t leavin’.”

Henry sighed softly. He stopped and tried to gently push Bendy off of him. “C’mon, you gotta walk now.”

Bendy kept his arms wrapped around the animator’s neck. “You can try all ya want, but I’m not gonna let go.”

Henry used his other hand to pry Bendy’s fingers off of his neck. Bendy grunted as he used all of his strength to stay on.

“I won’t let ya do this, ya old coot,” he grumbled, keeping his fingers locked around Henry.

“Kid, I can’t keep carrying you around,” countered Henry. He pulled off one of the demon’s hands. “If anything, _you_ should be carrying _me.”_ _  
_

Bendy looked up at Henry, disgusted. Unknowingly, he let his other hand fall. “If ya think I’m gonna carry yer sorry butt, you’re dead wrong.”

Henry laughed and rubbed his arms as he stood up. “I’ve been running around this place for a while. It’d be grand if someone could carry me around like a princess.”

“Weirdo,” mumbled Bendy, turning his back on the animator. He headed down the hallway, Henry following behind.

Bendy craned his neck for a moment, watching Henry. A genuine sense of guilt passed through his eyes just before he faced forward once more. “Do...do ya really think they’ll forgive me?”

Henry joined the devil’s side and couldn’t help but let a worried expression settle on his face. “Bend, we talked about this.”

“I know, but...but what if they change their minds?” he asked, stopping suddenly.

Henry looked down on Bendy. He bit his lip and knelt down. “They know you didn’t mean all of that stuff, kid. They love you.”

“Don’t lie to me like that, Henry,” spoke Bendy, quietly. He brushed a tear away from his eye before it could fall. “I _knew_ what I was doin’. I mean, my anger controlled most of me, but it...it was still _me.”_

Henry opened his mouth to speak, but could not find any words that _weren’t_ sugarcoated. His shoulders slumped. Bendy noticed, an ink droplet falling from the tip of his widow's peak.

“You finally get it, don’tcha?” he asked, sullenly.

Henry looked at his creation, crestfallen. “Bendy, I…” He paused, collecting his words. “You know what you did wrong and you’re here to apologize for it. And because of that, I’m pretty sure Alice, Marina, and Boris will forgive you.” He wiped the running droplet of ink from Bendy’s face. “You’re their best friend, after all.”

Bendy, touched by Henry’s genuine comment, beamed and hugged him. “Thanks, Henry. You’re pretty good at this advice thing.”

“No problem, Bend,” smiled Henry.

The little devil, now full of courage, headed down the hall. He stopped at the door and twisted the doorknob. He froze for a quick moment, recollecting his strength. He opened the door and went inside. Henry walked in after him, waiting to see what would unfold.

Bendy stood in the doorway, watching Alice, Marina, and Boris sit by the circumference of the summoning circle. Alice was the first to notice the demon, her eyes lighting up at the sight. She scrambled to her feet and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug.

“We care about you, you know,” she whispered.

Bendy laughed and nodded his head. “I know, I know.”

Marina and Boris rushed over, wrapping their arms around Alice and Bendy. The demon looked up and grinned.

“Can’t get enough of huggin’ me, can ya?” he asked.

“Of course not!” exclaimed Marina. “This is the first time in _years,_ Bend. We’re going to get back all of the hugs we missed!”

The four burst into laughter, the unbreakable care for each other falling over them. They squeezed Bendy tighter, not daring to let go of him. He felt needles crawl up his arms as he chuckled.

“Sorry, guys, but I think I’m gonna have to get outta here,” he said. He waved his hand. “I can’t feel my limbs anymore.”

“Oops, sorry about that,” apologized Alice, smiling.

The angel, mermaid, and wolf released the demon as he wiggled out of their grasps. His smile faltered as he locked eyes with each of his friends.

“Look, I wanted to...to apologize for everythin’ I did to you guys,” he spoke, softly. “I know I’ve been angry an’ all, but that shouldn’t excuse me for hurtin' you.”

Marina shook her head. “Bendy, we know you didn’t mean-”

“No, don’t lie to me like that, Mermaid,” interrupted Bendy. He stared at the several, ugly marks on her shoulders. “Ya can’t hide those scars from me. I _know_ I hurt you.”

Marina’s covered her shoulder, wincing. “Bendy, I know you didn’t mean all of that…”

Bendy scoffed. “Marina, I shoved a piece of wood into yer shoulder while shoutin’ all of those horrible things at ya. I _know_ what I did wrong.”

“But it wasn’t _you,”_ countered Marina. “That wasn’t...that wasn’t you.”

“An’ don’t you see what I’ve done to you, too, Angel?” continued Bendy, directing his attention towards Alice. “I almost dragged you an’ Susie down into the puddles again. I could’ve killed ya.”

“Bendy-” started Alice.

“A-An’ Boris!” shouted Bendy. He sniffled. “Y-Ya can’t even talk. None of this would’ve happened if...if I just d-didn’t give into Joey.”

Boris’ ears dropped as he looked down at his best friend. He clutched his chest and averted his stare, his eyes glossy.

“Bendy, Boris not being able to talk wasn’t your fault,” stepped in Alice. She reached for Marina’s hand. “I...I can take responsibility for hurting him, but the clones being made is all Joey.” Her woeful expression grew. “And the real Boris’ death is all on Sammy’s hands…”

“See? Nothin’ is the same anymore,” snapped Bendy. He thrusted his thumb into his chest. “It all leads back to _me._ I could’ve stopped myself, but I didn’t! I...I was a big baby, j-just like Joey said!”

“Whoa, Bend, you’re not what Joey says you are,” joined in Henry, his hands hovering over the demon’s shivering shoulders.

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_4172474669&feature=iv&src_vid=TG1pRNQAByI&v=JxrWrF9VaQg) _

Bendy looked at his creator, and then his friends. He let out a distressed laugh. “Wh-Why are you guys tryin’ to defend me? I ain't a hero! I’m a _murderer!”_ He took a step back, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. “Th-The whole studio would’ve b-been...been better off without me!”

“Bendy, there is no way in _hell_ that is true!” exclaimed Marina. The exasperation on her face faded into rue. “Let’s...let’s talk this out, okay? No more running away.”

Bendy allowed the tears to flow from his eyes. He gulped and nodded his head like a frightened, lost child. He slowly opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

Marina let out a shaky breath and followed after the demon, feeling the stares of her friends on her back. She closed the door behind her, her eyes glued to the mortified Bendy.

“Bendy, you’re not the same person you were while you were the Ink Demon,” she said, motherly.

“It was st-still...still _me,”_ snarled Bendy through his tears, “an’ I-I hated every minute of it, but I still did it.”

“That means you’re sorry for what you’ve done, then,” said Marina, grabbing Bendy’s hands. She gave them a gentle squeeze. “I didn’t mean to make it sound like you were excused from...from all of the stuff you did back there, but you’re certainly not the monster Joey wanted you to be. You’re _you_ now.”

Bendy gazed into the mermaid’s caring eyes. His quaked with fear and shook his head, fat tears streaming down his cheeks. His hands fell from Marina’s grasp as he collapsed to the floor, hiding his face.

“I tr-tried, Marina,” he shuddered, “I tried so...s-so hard to stay myself, but I-I couldn’t.” He looked up and saw a “The Dancing Demon” poster. He glared at Joey’s name underneath the large, bold text. “He...he had all of the control!”

Marina quickly pulled her eyes away from the name. “And...he didn’t tell you what he was really doing, did he?”

“N-Nothin’.” He poked at his chest. “He got me, M-Marina. He made m-me into the...the monster that he wanted to be. I-I was just his...his lab rat.” He hid his eyes within his hands as he sobbed. Marina slipped out of her cart and embraced him, caressing the back of his head.

“I j-just want this to be over!” he wailed. “I’m so tired!”

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” comforted Marina. She pulled back for a moment, cupping her hands around the demon’s face. “Look at me, Bendy. Look at me.”

Bendy lifted his head, his eyes wet with tears. He brought one of his hands up towards Marina’s, touching it lightly.

“I will never, ever, _ever_ let anything bad happen to you again,” she promised, revenge resting on her tongue. “Alice, Boris, and Henry can swear on it, too. Whatever Joey wants to do to you, we won’t let him. I won’t let him take you away again. We’re going to fix this.” A tear escaped her eye. “We’re here for you.”

Bendy fell back into her hug, his cries dying out. Marina held him close, rocking him back and forth. She glared at the name on the poster in front of her, the wrath she felt during her time in the Dead Sea rising back to the surface.

That man put her lover through so much pain.

That man’s greed swallowed talented and wonderful people whole.

That man pushed away one of the smartest people she knew.

That man stole a creation and drove him into the pool of mindless anger.

And by God, she would make that abomination  _pay._

Bendy slowly departed from Marina’s arms. He wiped his eyes and managed a smile. “I g-gotta stop cryin’ all the time.”

Marina pulled her eyes away from the poster and placed her hand on Bendy’s arm. “There’s nothing wrong with crying. Don’t ever think that crying is a sign of weakness, Bendy.”

Bendy giggled, making his way back to the door. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Marina smiled as she slid back into her tank. “This will all be over soon. Don’t you worry.”

The little demon nodded his head and wiped away his tears. He grabbed a hold of the doorknob and opened it, letting in Marina first. He inhaled deeply and closed it as he walked in.

Henry, Boris, and Alice all sat on the floor, expressions grim. As they heard the sound of Bendy’s footsteps and Marina’s cart, they looked up at the door, the disheartened feelings washing away from their faces. Alice and Boris hopped to their feet and embraced both Bendy and Marina once more.

“We’re here for you, Bendy,” whispered Alice, melancholic. “Please don’t forget that.”

Bendy chuckled. “No need to get sentimental on me, Angel.”

Alice pushed back, rolling her eyes playfully. “I’m not sentimental, just worried for you is all.”

A tired smile grew across Henry’s lips as he stood up. He opened his arms for Bendy as he approached him. The demon grinned and fell back into his arms.

“You’re you now, buddy,” muttered Henry to Bendy.

“Thanks, old man,” spoke the demon. He unraveled himself from Henry’s warm arms and sighed, relieved. “Well...I guess we should find a way to get outta here now that I’m back to normal.”

“Actually, I don’t think we’re done here yet,” mentioned Henry, glumly. “I still need to find Joey.”

Bendy groaned and threw his hands up in the air. “I was hopin’ that my denial would trick ya, but you’re too set on findin’ that hack, aren’tcha?”

“He was one of the reasons why I came back, though,” remarked Henry. He looked at his calloused hand. “Besides, I’ve got a score to settle with him.”

Alice blinked, shocked. “You're really set on this, aren't you?"

Marina growled, idly rubbing the end of her tail. “He doesn’t deserve to justify what he’s done.”

Boris nodded his head in agreement at Marina’s statement. He bared his teeth, a low whistle escaping from him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna let him get away with this without some sort of punishment,” reassured Henry, understanding the toons’ hatred for the vile man.

“An’ this punishment better be killin’ 'im,” said Bendy, darkly.

Henry’s fingers curled around the axe’s handle. “I...I guess so.”

“Well, if ya don’t figure out once you find ‘im, then I’ll do it myself,” said the demon, angrily. "He thinks _he's_ a god, but little does he know that he made one instead."

“We’re not gonna kill anybody yet, Bendy,” reprimanded Alice. “After all, we still need to find out where he’s camping.”

“Gee, if only he didn’t run off after throwin’ everythin’ into chaos,” said Bendy, sarcastically. He placed a hand on his hip. “Who knows where in the studio he is? I doubt he’s just gonna magically appear in front of us.”

“Sammy mentioned a sanctuary that he had in one his tapes back in the music department,” recalled Henry, “but I don’t think Joey made one when I was still here.”

“Well, you know Joey; he doesn’t tell anyone anything,” grumbled Alice. Her frown deepened. “Besides, where would it even be? There’s no way it could be further down.”

Henry’s eyes searched the room, begging for some sort of random miracle to shine down upon them. Suddenly, a light bulb flipped on in his head as an idea bloomed forth. He gazed at the ceiling, determination coursing through his veins.

“Up."

The four toons shot him confused stares. Bendy looked back and forth between the old man and the ceiling. “You wanna trot that thought by us again, Henry?”

“Up,” he repeated, hope glimmering in his eyes. “Maybe it was in front of me the whole, damn time.”

“What are you talking about?” questioned Marina, puzzled. “Did you see it somewhere?”

“No, but I think I might have an idea as to where it could be,” answered Henry. “Somewhere hidden on the main floor...I just don't know where exactly."

Alice crossed his arms, deep in thought. “There’s got to be _some_ similarity between the sanctuaries. I doubt Sammy would’ve made it different if he was inspired by Joey.”

“So...then you’d have to turn on the projector,” said Bendy, perking his head up.

Alice rose an eyebrow, slightly surprised. “You knew what Sammy was doing?”

“Of course I knew,” replied Bendy, grudgingly. “Word got around fast when everybody heard that Sammy was interruptin' orchestra rehearsals. He was even talkin' 'bout worshippin' a god.” His face darkened. “Little did I know that that god was actually _me.”_

“Anyways,” cut in Henry, quickly, “maybe there’s some code we have to use to open up Joey’s place, like turning on the projector and playing the instruments with Sammy’s.”

“Are you _sure_ you want to base an entire plan around that, though?” asked Marina, worried. “What if this doesn’t work out?”

“Even if it doesn’t, Joey will still want me,” answered Henry, coldly. “He’s probably already noticed that we're here.”

“And that Bendy's not roaming around anymore,” added Alice. She slumped. “I just have no clue on how he’s going to lure us closer to him.”

“Forget how he’s gonna bait us, we need to figure out how we’re gonna open up his stupid place,” grumbled Bendy. He faced Henry, irritated. “Have you even thought of that yet, old man?”

“No...not yet,” spoke Henry, hesitantly, “but I’ll think of something.”

“‘I’ll think of somethin’,’ he says!” shouted Bendy, waving his hands wildly at Henry. He glowered. “That’s gonna get ya killed real quick. If ya don’t know how to get into Joey’ sanctuary, then how are you even gonna survive?”

“I’m sure we’ll find a way, we just have to look,” reassured Henry, realizing the faults in his underdeveloped plan. He scratched the side of his chin, frowning. “There’s gotta be _something_ Joey left for us to find.”

The toons sighed and turned their gazes up to the ceiling. This time, Marina grabbed Alice’s hand, locking her fingers around her lover’s. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she watched a small ink droplet fall from the cracks above.

If they ever did find Joey Drew, she knew that it would only end in dismay.


	38. (In)Sipid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death comes for all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there are several descriptions of dead bodies in this chapter. Reader discretion is advised.  
> Hi yes hello I am not dead.  
> I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I just finished my school's musical and getting over a cold, so we should be back on the weekly update.   
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

Henry poked his head out of the door, his eyes scanning for any danger. He let out a sigh of relief and scurried out, dragging Bendy behind him. He squeezed his creation’s hand tight, as well as his axe. He looked behind him and nodded his head.

Alice quickly pushed Marina’s cart out through the door, Boris following behind them. His ears perked up in alert as he slowly brought his gloved hands to his face. Alice, noticing his fright, brought him closer to her as a way of comfort. She looked down the hall, struggling to retain her fear.

“Let’s just get out of here,” she muttered.

Bendy looked at the angel, puzzled. “Angel, no one’s gonna come after us.”

Alice frowned. “I don’t wanna take any chances. _Someone_ is going to notice that there’s no Ink Demon soon.”

Bendy chuckled lightly, unknowingly stepping closer to Henry. “You...you worry too much, Alice.”

Henry walked down the destroyed hallway, glancing at the broken trophy cases and portraits he passed by before. He looked ahead, locking eyes with the exit door. He stopped, lifting his axe slightly in front of him.

Bendy, too, stopped. He looked at Henry’s hand and tried tugging it forward. “C’mon, old man. We gotta keep goin’.”

“Hold on a second,” whispered Henry. He looked at Alice, Boris, and Marina. “You think she’s still in there?”

Alice’s eyes went wide. She exchanged shocked expressions with Marina. “I...I forgot about her.”

“Is there another way to go around?” asked Marina, looking over Henry.

“I don’t know,” he replied, worried. He turned his view to the way he came. “This studio got too damn big for me to remember where ]anything is.”

Bendy stared at the door, intrigued. He let go of Henry’s hand and wandered over to it. “You guys talkin’ 'bout...'bout Allison?”

Alice bit her lip, slowly nodding her head. “Yeah…”

Bendy chuckled awkwardly and jutted his thumb at the door. “I-I’m sure we’ll be alright. Just in an’ out. We’ll be okay.”

Marina looked behind her, wincing. “We don’t have much of a choice anyway.”

Bendy walked towards the door, his palms clammy. “I’m sure we’ll be alright. She’s...she’s probably not even there right now.”

Henry let out a shaky breath and headed towards the door. He wrapped his fingers around the knob. “Only one way to find out.”

He twisted the knob and gingerly opened the door. He stepped out into the hazy darkness, holding his axe tight. He searched for any intruders, only to find nothing.

“It’s okay, guys,” he said. He took another step forward. “I don’t think she’s here.”

Bendy, Boris, Alice, and Marina rushed through the door and into the hallway, close to one another.

Bendy immediately grabbed Henry’s hand.  “Yeah...sh-she ain’t here right now,” he reassured himself. 

Alice squeezed Marina’s shoulder as she pushed the cart forward with her free hand. “I don’t like this silence.” She glanced behind her back. “She couldn’t have just left, could she?”

“No clue,” mumbled Henry, focused on the path ahead. He squinted through the dark. “Guess we just gotta keep on our toes still.”

The group continued down the hall at a snail’s pace, jumping at the sound of ink dripping to the floor and creaks from the ceiling. The corridor’s lights dimmed as the steam from the vents under their feet accumulated into a giant cloud.

Bendy didn't dare to let go of Henry’s hand. He checked behind him, keeping a careful eye on his friends. His heart beat as fast as a hummingbird’s wings as they approached the corner of the hall. Terror loomed over him, and he came to a stop. He jerked Henry back before he could turn.

Henry glanced down at his creation, confused. “What’s wrong, Bend?”

Bendy kept his wide eyes glued to the corner. “I-I don’t wanna go down that way.” He lightly poked at himself in the chest. “I’ve got a bad feelin’ 'bout it.”

Henry managed a smile and patted the little demon on the head. “If you want me to go ahead and make sure nothing’s there, I can.”

Bendy turned his gaze to Henry, his grey eyes mediating to the unknown fear that surrounded the very hallway he stood in. He hesitantly released the old man’s hand and nodded his head. “O-Okay…”

Henry smiled once more and turned towards the end of the hall. He placed his axe out in front of him and stepped forth, his bravery and dismay battling inside him. He inhaled sharply and stared at the corner, biting his cheek. He let go of his breath and quickly turned around the edge, anticipating some monster to jump out and snatch him up.

But that didn’t happen. Instead, the familiar hallway illuminated by candles greeted him. He chuckled to himself, embarrassed by his own fear. He put his foot out and started making his way down the hall.

“It’s alright, guys,” he called. “There’s noth-”

He stopped. His foot smacked against a sticky, wet mass on the floor.  His leg went cold as the slimy liquid clung to his sole. He briskly drew his foot away and dropped his eyes to the floor, intrigued.

He wished he hadn’t looked.

It took him only mere moments to realize what he was gawking at before the horror consumed him.

“Sweet Jesus!” he cried.

He stumbled backwards, the wave of dread hitting him like it never had before. He held the axe close as his heart thumped out of his chest. Sweat dribbled down his forehead while he forced the bile back down. He gulped, his throat burning.

In this hellhole of a studio, Henry Stein should’ve known that anything was possible, but he didn’t expect a monstrosity such as what laid before him to happen.

“Henry?” called Bendy. “I-Is everythin’ okay?”

Henry struggled to pull his eyes away from the sight. He glanced at Bendy and the other toons to his right, breathing heavily.

Alice stood at Bendy’s side, anxious. “Henry, what’s wrong?”

Henry shook his head, looking at the abomination before him. “I...I don’t know if you guys wanna see this."

“What is it?” questioned Bendy, taking a step closer.

Before Henry could object, the toons stepped into the hall and followed his eyes to where he was looking. They, too, fell into the pit of fright as they goggled at the horrific scene that presented itself in front of everyone.

Most of her body sunk into the floorboards, staining the wood black. Her neck, severed from her chest, spilled ink with hints of red in it. Four posters of the main characters blanketed her head. Her halo lied in pieces around her. Her own limbs sat against the wall, limp and dead. Her microphone, shattered into bizarre shards of metal, decorated her tentacles. A sharp piece of wood pierced her chest, an unknown intestine dangling off of it.

Alice felt the air leave her lungs as she stared at the sight. The strength in her legs left her, and she collapsed to the ground. Marina, though terrified herself, held her lover close, her hands shaking horribly. Boris cowered behind Henry, his eyes wide with fear.

Bendy, more composed than the others, knelt down and examined the posters covering the poor creature’s face. Disturbed, he slowly peeled each one off of the monster. He gently sat them down next to him.

Henry gathered his courage and walked over to Bendy. He looked at the dirtied posters, noting the detailed positions they appeared in.

“Oh...oh, stars,” whispered Alice, mortified. “H-How did this even...even happen?”

Bendy stripped the final poster from the body, only to be shocked by a headless stub of the neck. He screamed and pushed himself away, slamming his back into Marina’s tank. The mermaid quickly threw her arms over him, caressing him.

“Wh-What the hell happened to her?” gasped Bendy, pointing a finger at the body.

Henry changed his focus back and forth between the mutilated corpse and posters. He looked at the wall to his left, taking note of the ripped pieces of paper and tape that still hung on the wood. He stared at the posters, the “Little Devil Darlin’,” “Sheep Songs,” “Sent From Above,” and “Mermaid Melodies” episodes on them.

Henry may have been dumb enough to turn on the Ink Machine and leave his own creations to rot in Joey Drew Studios, but he certainly wasn’t a bigger fool to pass by the fact that these posters covering poor Allison Pendle’s body weren’t there just for decoration.

Marina watched Henry as his terror faded into realization. She gave Bendy and Alice a final squeeze before she rolled over to him. She peered at the posters and Allison’s neck, deep in thought.

“Who would’ve done this?” she asked, her eyes skimming over the timeworn posters.

Henry picked up the “Little Devil Darlin’” poster, running his fingers over the ink that withered it. “I’ve got a few guesses, but what  _I_ wanna know is how the hell someone was able to take her down while we weren’t noticing.”

Marina looked back into the hallway her and the group came from. “Maybe while we were finding Bendy?”

“Could be,” uttered Henry, sitting the poster down, “but why take only her head? Why cover it up like _this?”_

Alice walked up behind Henry, squinting at the posters. “You think the layout means something?”

“I don’t know,” answered Henry, puzzled. “I mean, they _were_ put in a weird order.” He slammed the palm of his hand into the first one in the line. “‘Little Devil Darlin’, ‘Sheep Songs,’ ‘Sent From Above,’ and then ‘Mermaid Melodies…”

“I’m pretty sure it means somethin’, Henry,” piped up Bendy. He turned his focus to the wall where the posters once hung. “If they weren't ripped off, then they wouldn’t have been laid out like that.”

Henry let Bendy’s comment sink in. He sighed as he stood up, wiping the ink on his pants. “Then I’m pretty sure I know who did it then.”

Bendy winced. “Is it that obvious?”

Henry nodded. “It’s gotta be Joey.”

Bendy, Boris, Alice, and Marina exchanged tired looks. They slumped, knowing the culprit well.

“We should’ve known from the start,” mumbled Alice. She looked down the candle-lit hall. “Well...what now?”

Henry maneuvered around Allison’s corpse, avoiding the inky puddles around her. “I say we go back to Marina’s place and think of a plan.”

“Wait, you _really_ wanna pick a fight with Joey?” asked Bendy, flabbergasted. He ran over to Henry. Alice, Marina, and Boris hurried behind.

“We _have_ to, Bendy,” said Henry, coldly. “He’s got a lot of questions to answer, too.”

“B-But that’s gonna lead ya straight into his death trap!” countered Bendy, concerned. He picked up his pace to stay by Henry’s side.

“That’s why we’re gonna make a plan,” spoke Henry. He slowed down as the candles’ lights faded in and out. He spotted the elevator box a few feet in front of him. “The only thing that matters the most right now is getting out of here alive.”

With the toons right behind him, Henry made it to the elevator. He pushed the call button, and the doors opened. They stepped inside and watched the metal gates close. The box creaked as it traversed back into the abyss below.

* * *

 

The elevator stopped, and its rickety doors slid open. Henry and the toons smiled in relief at the sight of the welcoming sign that directed them back to Marina’s sanctuary. They walked out of the box and walked down the hall.

Bendy held onto Henry’s hand once more as they all traveled down the path, but as he walked, he caught sight of inky footprints, nearly too dark to see in the poor light. He stepped on one as he passed, but alas, it was already dry. He followed the trail leading out into the open of Marina’s palace.

“Are ya seein’ this, Henry?” asked Bendy, eyes locked on the footprints.

Henry looked down at Bendy and suddenly found the footprints beside him. His stomach dropped to his feet at the sight. “What the hell?”

Bendy squinted at his friends. “You guys seein’ this, too?”

Alice, Boris, and Marina glanced down at the floor. Their placid expressions quickly morphed into surprise.

“Footprints?” asked Alice.

Marina looked ahead, the footprints leading into her sanctuary. The second the group stepped into the light of the large room, she saw the metal gate wide open, and the footprints leading right into it.

“No…” she spoke under her breath.

The group stopped, all eyes focused on the tracks. Marina took control of her cart and wheeled herself over to the gateway. She looked around, worry bubbling up inside her.

“Wally wouldn’t forget to close this, right?” she asked, nervous. She glanced at her friends for an answer, but received none. She bit her lip and faced the front room. “I’m...I’m going in to make sure everything’s alright. You all should stay here.”

“Be careful, love,” warned Alice.

Marina nodded her head and drove into the entrance. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she looked about, grateful that everything was where it was left before.

Unfortunately, she was too oblivious to notice the corpses that littered the floor until her wheel squeaked from the ink beneath.

She stopped. She slowly turned her gaze down to the floor, looking at the deformed, squished head that her wheel sat above. She let the disgusting, horrifying view sink in. She brought a hand to it and clasped it over the shape of the dent. She drew her hand back, the thick ink oozing off of her glove. She struggled to breathe as tears flooded out of her eyes.

She couldn’t believe what she saw.

“Marina, is it safe to come in yet?” asked Bendy’s voice.

Marina didn’t reply. She kept her eyes on the disintegrating corpse.

“Marina?”

Bendy’s footsteps reached Marina from behind, along with Alice and Boris’. A soft hand touched Marina’s shoulder, but she didn’t bother to pry her eyes away.

“Gee, Mermaid, what’s gotten into ya?” asked Bendy. He pulled his hand away and began to make his way in front of Marina. “You tryin’ to-”

His foot made contact with the liquid beneath him. He stopped and looked beneath him. He brought his foot up, the ink sticking to him. A broken hand lied just below, one of its fingers chopped off.

He stepped backward at a steady pace. He looked at Marina, her eyes wet with tears. “Wh-Who are these guys, Mermaid?”

“They’re...they’re _dead,”_ she croaked. She cupped her hands over one of the lost souls’ heads. “He...he k-killed them. _All_ of them.”

“Marina, is everything alright?” called Alice.

Bendy glanced over his shoulder, watching Alice, Boris, and Henry emerge from the side of the gate. He shook his head and waved her over.

Alice shot the demon a look of confusion as she approached them. She turned towards Marina and almost placed her hand on her back before she saw the degenerating bodies that surrounded her. She gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

Henry and Boris’ eyes shined with bewilderment as they looked over the bodies. Henry knelt down to one of them, running his fingers over the cracks and dents in their skulls.

“Not again…” he whispered.

“I-It _was_ Joey!” screeched Marina. She jerked her head towards the gate. “How did...how did h-he even get in here?”

Henry looked up, more terror dawning upon him. With heart-crushing anticipation keeping him on his toes, he hopped to his knees and sprinted into the kitchen. He wildly looked about. “Wally? Are you here?”

Marina’s eyes went wide. “W-Wally?”

Henry rushed out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. “Wally? Come on out, no one’s gonna hurt you.”

Alice hurried to Marina’s side as she sobbed her heart out. “Oh, God…” she muttered. “O-Oh, God.”

Henry jogged back into the main room, staring at the empty one to his left. He placed a hand on his sweaty forehead, disheartened. “There’s...there’s no way.”

“J-Joey took him!” cried Marina, tears rivering down her cheeks. “H-He killed everyone...everyone in th-this whole place!”

“Now let’s not jump to-” began Henry.

“Oh, come on, old man,” broke in Bendy. “It’s pretty clear that Joey killed him.” His face darkened. “Definitely took him, too.”

Henry closed his mouth, his words stolen from him. He rested his axe over his shoulder as he stared at the lost ones that grew into inky puddles by each, passing minute.

And at the start, he thought _Bendy_ was the true monster.

“The second time...the second _time,”_ grumbled Bendy. “We turn our backs for one second and the dumb coot upstairs decides to play a stupid game of chess with us!”

Marina wiped the tears from her eyes. “H-How did he even get in here?”

“Who cares?” snarled Bendy, ink dripping from his widow's peak. “He killed everyone in ‘ere, and I don’t care _what_ it takes. We’re gonna serve that man what he _deserves.”_

Alice, weary of Bendy’s burst of rage, placed her hand on Marina’s shoulder. “Bendy, I understand you want to get this over with now, but this is something that _seriously_ needs to be thought through.”

“What, an’ let him keep on killin’ people?” snapped Bendy. He waved his hand around the room. “I don’t care what I said about thinkin’ this through before, he deserves to _die.”_ He clenched his fists. “Wally’s prob’ly dead right now because we’re not doin’ anythin’ to save ‘im. We’re just lettin’ Joey keep gettin’ what he wants!”

“But...but if we don’t make a plan, we’ll end up dead, too,” joined in Marina. She sniffled, her bottom lip quivering. “I’m just as heartbroken as you are about...about Wally, but I’m sure him and everyone else who fell to Joey wouldn’t want us to just stroll on in and get ourselves killed.”

Bendy looked Marina straight in the eyes, his anger fizzing out. He harrumphed and crossed his arms. “Fine, whatever, but we better think of somethin’ quick.”

Alice stared at Henry, pleading for a solution. “You have an ideas, Henry?”

Henry looked at his creations, frowning. He scratched the back of his neck, muddled. “I don’t really know. I’m still trying to piece together of what we saw upstairs.”

“With the posters?” questioned Alice.

“Yeah, they gotta have _something_ to do with Joey,” responded Henry. “He was always into hiding little details. He wouldn’t leave those there for no reason.” He stood for a moment in thought before a light bulb flickered on in his head. “Wait a minute…”

The toons’ heads immediately turned towards Henry. “What, did you think of somethin’ already?” asked Bendy.

"Just like with Sammy's code with the instruments..." spoke Henry. "Joey's has got to be the same, except with the episode order." He looked at the gateway, determination coursing through his veins. “Nowhere else to go but up, I suppose.”

Bendy peered down the hall, his fingers twitching with excitement and fear. He frowned as his eyes burned with hatred for a certain, deceiving creator.

“Then up we go,” he spat.


	39. And God Will (Never) Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it, old friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We're back at it again with that Sad Shit (tm).  
> please believe me when i say that happiness is coming soon  
> There's a music suggestion later on. Why not give it a listen?  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

“Don’t look back, love.”

No matter how difficult it was to restrain the urge to gaze at her home, Marina covered her eyes as Alice held her hand. She chained back her sobs and looked forward, knowing that her sanctuary was growing distant behind her.

 _How ironic,_ she thought, _it was a sanctuary, but the people I loved weren’t safe after all._

How ironic indeed, but no irony was needed when a monster disguised as a human lurked in the shadows, waiting to bring another poor lamb to the slaughter.

Nothing was safe in the crypt of Joey Drew Studios.

Marina let out a shaky breath as she pulled her hand away from her face. She stared into the darkness, occasionally glancing at her cutouts as she passed by. She saw the elevator in the distance, somewhat obscured by Henry, Boris, and Bendy’s bodies.

“Alice…” she whispered.

The angel looked down at the mermaid. “What is it?”

Marina squeezed Alice’s hand tighter. “I’m...I’m scared.”

Alice bit her lip, rubbing her thumb across Marina’s glove. “I am, too...but we’re together, and that’s all that matters.” She managed a smile. “You’re safe with me, love.”

Marina nodded her head, forcing her tears back. “Thank you.”

Henry glanced behind him, pointing at the elevator. “We’re almost there, guys.” He whipped his head back around. “Be prepared for anything once we get to the music department.”

Bendy grunted. “I swear, if we see Lawrence, I might just have to punch ‘im right in the face.” Boris shivered in reply.

Henry sighed, patting the wolf on the back. “Hopefully we won’t even see him.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I would _gladly_ let Bendy punch that creep.”

Bendy snickered. “Gee, thanks, Angel.”

The group of misfits stood at elevator’s door. Henry pushed the button, and the metal gate opened at his command. They hurried inside and watched the floor around them grow smaller and smaller as the box carried them back up to the higher levels of the studio.

Bendy looked up at Henry, watching him stare at the moving walls. “Hey, you remember the order the posters were in, right, old man?”

Henry smiled at the little devil. “Don’t worry, I got it; it was your first episode, then Boris’, then Alice’s, and then Marina’s.”

Bendy harrumphed. “Alright, I’m trustin’ ya, but if you’re wrong, I’ll give ya one hell of a slap.”

“C’mon, Bendy, have some faith in Henry,” scolded Alice, lightly.

Bendy giggled, a mischievous grin on his face. “Sorry, sorry.” He glanced at Henry. “But do ya have any idea what they mean? Like...how are we supposed to physically put them in as a key to get to Joey?”

Henry crossed his arms, deep in thought. “I’m pretty sure it has something to do with the physical copies of the episodes. If it’s anything like Sammy’s sanctuary, then I think we’re gonna have to play each one in a certain order on projectors or something.”

“Ooh, you’re smart,” smirked Alice. “I don’t think any of us would have thought of that.”

Henry shrugged, grinning. “I guess traveling around here gave me a few clues to piece the puzzle together.”

The elevator continued its climb up to the top floor it could reach. It passed by other levels, their lights sneaking into the box. Henry looked upward, noticing a bright, familiar light just a few feet away.

“Looks like we’re almost there,” he remarked.

Boris, knowing the level well, whimpered quietly and inched closer to Marina. The mermaid noticed and grabbed his hand, biting her lip.

“It’s okay, Boris,” she soothed. “He’s...he’s not going to hurt you again.”

The elevator jerked to a stop, wheezing in exhaustion. Its doors opened, revealing yet another door to cross through. Henry stepped out first and opened it, a wave of realization hitting him. He walked out further into the room the wooden door had unveiled, Bendy, Boris, Alice, and Marina following behind.

“Didn’t think I’d even come back here…” whispered Henry.

The vault was in the same condition it was left in before; barrels huddled in groups against the walls, the can of bacon soup Boris kicked sat alone by itself on the floor, and the board that kept Bendy from barging in still blocked the door.

Boris stood by Henry’s side, soaking in the room’s memories. He watched the dust motes float pass him with an unemotional glaze across his eyes,

It was hard to forget the place where he was both murdered and saw his own friend try to claw his way through the door.

“Well...here we are,” spoke Henry, breaking the silence. “Can’t believe that door bar hasn’t budged.”

Bendy let out a weak scoff. “I ain’t surprised.”

Henry bit the inside of his cheek as he stared at the demon. “You remember that part?”

“Of _course_ I remember, old man,” grumbled Bendy. “I may have been some...some oaf, but I remember everythin’ that’s happened.”

Henry scratched the back of his head, looking at the door. “Sorry, that was a dumb question.”

Bendy walked further into the vault, glancing around. “Don’t tell me you an’ Boris lived in this dump.”

Boris’ mood lightened. He ran over to Bendy, his ears perked up. The devil noticed and giggled.

“Nah, you have better tastes, ol’ pal,” he remarked with a sly grin.

Henry sighed. “I can hear you, you know.”

“Oh, I know, Stein,” winked Bendy. He waved his hand over as he walked down. “Now let’s get goin’, guys. I wanna get outta this place as soon as possible.”

The demon pushed the board back to its normal position and opened the door. He looked down the dark, yellowish hallway, the stench of burning ink creeping around him. He shivered and looked at Henry.

“Ya better get yer axe ready, Henry,” he said. He looked at the hallway again. “I ain’t likin’ the looks of this place.”

“Already planning on it,” said Henry, twirling his axe around. “I’ll go out first.”

Cautiously, he tiptoed out of the vault and into the familiar hallway. He inhaled deeply and trekked further down. He looked to his left into another hall, but found no dangers ahead. He sighed and motioned Bendy and the others to join him.

They journeyed through the maze, Henry recalling of the memory where Bendy tried to chase him not too long ago. Bendy felt the sharp sting of guilt hit his heart as he walked by the animator.

As the group made their way to the end of the hallway, Henry suddenly stopped. He glanced around, frowning.

Bendy looked up, annoyed. “What are ya doin’? Don’t ya know the way?”

“I must’ve forgot…” admitted Henry. He chuckled awkwardly. “I didn’t think we’d come back here, so I guess I just let the route out of here slip from my mind.”

Bendy growled, shaking his head. “I’m gonna punt ya right into hell, old man!”

“Oh, it’s not that big of a deal, Bendy,” spoke Alice, grabbing the little devil by his bow tie before he could do something rash. “It’s understandable that Henry forgot. We’ll find the way.”

Bendy scanned the dark corridor, spotting a small pool to his left and a dead end blocked by wood to his right. He walked towards the left, his eyes brightening. “It’s this way, you guys!”

Henry, Boris, Alice, and Marina trotted after Bendy as he lead the way. They stepped over large shards of wood and puddles of thick ink as they passed.

“I don’t understand how ya forgot about this, Henry,” said Bendy with a smirk. “It was only one turn. How could ya forget?”

“Bendy, you gotta remind yourself that I’ve been trying to save my hide in these past hours,” said Henry as he looked around the corridor. “I don’t have to time to remember stuff like this.”

Bendy snorted. “Alright, sure, old man.”

The gang reached the end of the maze, back at the fork that split off into the haunted pool of ink and the hallway leading into Sammy’s ritual room. Though the others began to climb over the broken planks in the short hall, Bendy stopped and eyed the pool. He faced it, watching the inky waves hit the door just ahead. He almost headed back to catch up with his friends, but a shiny blob of mass touched the bottom of the door. It caught his eyes. He froze and saw it descend back into the pool.

“What was that?” he asked to the silence. He stepped closer into the pool, the ink clinging to his ankles.

“C’mon, Bendy,” commanded Alice, looking behind her back.

“Wait a second, Angel,” replied Bendy, holding his hand up. He squinted at the pool. “I think I see somethin’...”

Alice groaned. “This better not be some prank.”

“No, no, it ain’t,” he reassured, looking at the angel for a quick second. “There’s just...somethin’ movin’.”

Alice walked over and stood at Bendy’s side, examining the pool. She rose an eyebrow as she searched for a moment. “I don’t see anything, Bend.”

“No, ya gotta look harder,” said Bendy. “It’s not blendin’ in well with the rest of the ink. Ya can’t miss it.”

Marina soon joined Alice and Bendy, looking back and forth between them and the pool. “What are you guys doing?”

“Look at the pool, Mermaid,” demanded Bendy. A droplet of ink rivered down his face from his horn. “There’s somethin’ in there.”

“Wait, I-I think I see it,” spoke Alice, anxiously. She pointed to the upper left corner.

Bendy and Marina turned their gazes to where Alice was pointing. Their eyes widened in shock as they saw a rubbery, black mass emerge from the pool. They took several steps back, horrified.

He lifted his head up into the air, chunks of his chin falling into the ink. He slowly looked at them, his maw slightly ajar. He dove into the pool, one handing helping him swim and the other holding onto his notorious mask. He dug his fingers onto the wooden shore and pulled himself up. His legs, short stumps now, dragged across the floor as he used his hands to guide him. He locked eyes with Bendy, his mouth forming into a grin.

“M-My Lord,” he spoke. With shaking hands, he placed his mask over his face. He laughed softly and rose his hand towards Bendy. “I-It’s so...so good to see you again.”

Bendy kicked the monster’s hand away. “If you touch me, Lawrence, I won’t hesitate to smash ya into a pulp again.”

Sammy froze, but then turned his gaze towards Alice. He snickered and reached for her foot. “Susie...y-you’re back to...to normal now.”

Alice, face as hard as stone, clenched her fists. “I’m not Susie.”

Marina rolled her cart closer to the angel, ready to attack at any moment. “Back off, Sammy.”

The prophet twisted his head towards the mermaid, recognizing her. He wheezed as he pointed a melting finger at her. “You...yes, I-I know you wouldn’t hesitate.” He dragged his body towards her. “The abyss...the abyss changed you, didn’t it?”

Bendy growled and kicked at Sammy’s ribs. “Go find somewhere else to play your dumb prophet game, Lawrence. Nobody wants to deal with ya.”

“Bendy, what are you doing?” called Henry’s voice.

Bendy didn’t reply. He kept his eyes on Sammy, his left eye nearly covered with ink. “Why are ya still here, huh? Don’t ya have anythin’ better to do?”

“B-But, my...my Lo-,” croaked Sammy.

“Oh, enough with this ‘Lord’ shtick, Lawrence,” snapped Bendy. He turned his back on him. “Go rot in some other part of the studio. You’ve caused us enough trouble already.”

Henry and Boris found the other toons and picked up their paces. Boris was the first to spot Sammy out of the two of them. He stumbled backwards, his fear getting the best of him.

Henry took a few seconds to see that Sammy was just beneath his feet. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for the old music director. “Sammy...”

Sammy watched as Henry towered over him. His head lazily swung back and forth. “It’s...it’s you.”

“What are you doing here?” asked Henry.

Sammy straightened his mask, peering at Henry. “Wh-Why do...you wish to know, creator?”

“Because he wants to know, ya jerk,” snarled Bendy.

Sammy looked back and forth between Bendy and Henry. He chuckled, dropping his head. “I...I saw him.”

“Saw who?” asked Henry.

“Joey, obviously,” answered Bendy, coldly. “What was he doin’, Lawrence?”

Sammy lifted his hands up to the ceiling. “Th-The appendages, yes...he h-held them in...in his own, f-filthy hands. H-He must...he _always_ must k-keep the machine...well-fed.”

Marina gasped. “Then...Allison’s head-”

“Yes, he...he had it t-tucked under his...his arm,” finished Sammy, lifting one of his arms. Through the hole in his mask, a smile appeared. “I-It must be satiated or...or he won’t b-be joyful anymore.”

“That’s probably why Wally’s corpse wasn’t in Marina’s place,” remarked Alice. 

“Guess we gotta get movin’,” said Bendy. He glared at Sammy. “An’ I’m guessin’ you didn’t do nothin’ to stop ‘im, did ya? Not for yer own Lord?”

“O-Oh, I did, my Lord!” exclaimed Sammy. “I-I fought...I fought…”

“Oh, who cares?” grunted Bendy. He walked towards the hall. “Let’s just get outta here.”

Boris, Alice, and Marina ran towards their friend, too spooked to look at Sammy anymore. Henry, however, shot the decaying man a final glance before he left. The prophet snickered and rested his head on the floor.

“Sheep, sheep, sheep...” he whispered.

Henry caught up with the toons, his hands clammy from sweat. He wiped them on his pants and readjusted his axe. “Well, that certainly was something.”

“No kiddin’,” mumbled Bendy, “but at least that explains what Joey’s been doin’ all this time.”

“But why is he feeding the Ink Machine?” asked Marina. “Why use body parts for that?”

“I’ll ask him once I see him,” responded Henry, dryly. He stopped and looked upward, noticing the square-like hole in the ceiling. Lines of light hit his skin as the cogs in his head turned while he thought. “How are we gonna get up there, though?”

Bendy followed Henry’s gaze. He sighed. “Dang, I forgot that there’s really no way back up to the main floor.” He idly fixed his bow tie. “Well, not any way that _we_ know about.”

Henry rose his eyebrows, an idea popping into his mind. “Maybe…”

Bendy looked at the old man, and then at the open space above him. He frowned. “Henry, are ya kiddin’ me right now?”

“I haven’t even said anything yet, Bend,” chuckled Henry, keeping his eyes on the open space. His smile fell. “But...it might just work. Wherever that hole leads, it’s gotta be back upstairs at the entrance.”

Alice immediately crossed her arms, irritated. She jutted her thumb at Marina. “Hate to remind you, Henry, but we’ve got a mermaid in a tank here. There’s no way we’re going to make her climb all the way up to the top.”

Henry’s trance died as he looked down at Marina sitting in her tank. He smacked his palm against his forehead. “Oh, dammit. I’m sorry, Marina. I didn’t realize.”

“No, it’s okay” said Marina. She looked at the hallway behind her. “It may be the only option we have left.”

Alice gasped. “Marina, you can’t be serious, too!”

“Yeah, Mermaid, ya need _legs_ to climb up there,” added Bendy.

Marina pushed herself out of her tank, the watered-down ink sliding off of her glistening tail. “You don’t necessarily need legs to climb.”

“Uh, ya kinda do, girlie,” remarked Bendy.

“Well...your _hands_ do most of the work,” corrected Marina, blushing. She grinned. “Besides, you guys managed just fine with crossing the Dead Sea, so why not give _me_ a chance?”

Bendy sighed, slumping. He grabbed the mermaid’s arm, helping her out. “You _sure_ you wanna do this?”

“There’s nowhere else to go,” replied Marina. “At least _this_  has something we can all grab onto.”

Alice held Marina’s other arm, wincing. “Promise me you won’t fall, alright?”

Marina giggled. “I’ll try my best.” She kissed the angel. “I’ll keep a hold on.”

Alice’s worry faded out, her hope replacing it. “Okay, I trust you.”

The demon and angel helped the mermaid up to a kneeling position. Henry plucked her out of their arms and rose her high into the air.

“Can you grab onto one of those planks, Marina?” asked Henry.

Marina wrapped her fingers around the edge of the board. She tugged on it lightly, testing its strength. “Yeah, I got it.” She placed her other hand onto the plank. “I think I can pull myself up.”

“Be careful, love,” fretted Alice, her hand over her heart as she watched.

Henry slowly released his grip on the mermaid’s waist as she used all of the energy she had to swing herself onto the board. She wobbled a bit before she regained her balance. She laughed and patted the wood.

“I’m okay!” she exclaimed.

“Oh, thank the stars,” breathed Alice. She cleaned off her dress and looked up. “I’ll go next.”

Henry picked up Alice and lifted her towards the board. She scurried onto it, following Marina as she climbed higher and higher.

Boris, thankfully, did not need Henry’s help, proving it by jumping into the air and grabbing the board’s edge. He swung himself up, his smile bursting with excitement. Henry smiled at the sight and turned his gaze down towards Bendy.

“Need me to lift you up, buddy?” he asked the demon.

Bendy shot the animator an irritated look. “You better not tell anybody else that I needed help for this.”

Henry laughed. “Wasn’t planning on it anyway.”

Bendy smirked and hopped into Henry’s arms. He rose him high into the air, watching him latch onto the board. As Bendy quickly climbed up to the second, stable board, Henry stuck his axe into the crook of his arm and pulled his old body onto the first board. He looked up at the toons above him, envying their energy. He let out an exhausted sigh and started to climb, despite the aches from his joints.

“Henry, why didn’t ya just climb up here the first time you saw it?” asked Bendy, perched on one of the highest boards.

“Well…” spoke Henry, catching his breath, “I was planning on getting you guys first."

Bendy blinked. “Wait, really?”

“Yup,” replied Henry, reaching for the next board. “I wasn’t gonna leave you guys behind like I did before.”

“Aw, Henry,” swooned Alice as she helped push Marina onto the board above her. “You’ve got a heart of gold, you know that?”

“Thanks, Angel,” grinned Henry.

Bendy felt a small smile creep across his face. He hid it before Henry or Alice could notice. He spotted the final board close to the exit and jumped up to it like a child on the monkey bars. He wrapped his fingers around the end of the exit and hauled himself up. The second his feet touched the wood above, he squealed with delight and looked down at his friends.

“I made it!” he cheered.

“Good...good for you, Bend,” wheezed Henry. He touched his back. “I don’t...ever want to do this again.”

Marina giggled weakly. “I agree with you wholeheartedly, Henry.”

Boris and Alice were the next two to make it out of the hole. The angel grabbed the mermaid’s wrists and pulled her out. Boris patiently waited for Henry to make it to final board and dragged him out. He dropped his axe and collapsed to the floor, clutching his chest.

“That...that was difficult,” he said, breathing heavily.

Marina patted him on the shoulder as a way of comfort, but her eyes fell upon the sight in front of her. “I think that’s just the start of the difficulty, I’m afraid…”

Henry looked up, goggling at the sturdy boards that blocked him and the others from the familiar room he had seen before; the pub.

Bendy walked up to the boards, peering through the cracks. “Wow, we really _did_ find another way.”

Henry pushed himself off of the ground and grabbed his axe. “Guess we better cut them down.”

Bendy stood back as Henry lowered the axe down on the boards. The pathway cleared, releasing a cloud of dust into their faces. Henry coughed as he made his way out into the brighter light of the pub.

“Wish I had this when I was still here,” he murmured.

Bendy and Boris walked out in awe as they looked around the pub. Alice, holding Marina in her arms, gazed at the vintage clutter that decorated the chairs and tables.

“Sometimes I forget that this place even existed,” she said, quietly.

“Same here,” agreed Bendy. He placed his hands on his hips. “Well, enough lookin’ around. Let’s find out where that traitor is.”

“Is it safe up there, though?” asked Marina.

Henry walked to the end of the steps in the corner of the room. He stared at the door, frowning. “Only one way to find out.”

“Be careful, Henry,” warned Alice.

Henry walked up the steps and reached the door. He pushed it open and poked his head out, searching for any sign of trouble. Only the eerie quietude of the hallway greeted him. He reeled back into the pub and nodded his head. “It’s all safe out here.”

Bendy, Boris, and Alice--with Marina in tow--sprinted up the steps and rushed out the door. Henry sighed and walked after them.

“Come on out, Joey!” called Bendy as he paced around the hall. “I promise I won’t hurt ya _that_ bad!”

“Bendy, keep your voice down!” hissed Alice. “Do you want something to come after you?”

“Who’s gonna come after us, Alice?” asked Bendy, harshly. “Joey’s hidin’ from us. He _knows_ we’re 'ere, an’ he wants us to come to him.”

Alice held Marina closer to her. “We still shouldn’t draw attention to ourselves.”

Henry watched the ink lines on the wall wiggle back and forth. Thick ink brushed against his ankles from the Ink Machine room, making its way down the hall. He stepped back, disgusted.

“What the hell has Joey been doing while we’ve been down there?” he murmured.

“Good question!” exclaimed Bendy. He cracked his knuckles, his smile twitching. “Why don’t we find out by givin’ the guy a beatin’?”

“We’ll have to wait for that,” said Henry, staring down the left hallway. “For now, we gotta find out how to get to him.” He waded through the ink as he walked down. “There’s a screen in the main workroom with a running projector. We can try our plan there.”

The toons followed Henry through the inky hallway and into the entrance room. A wave of nostalgia hit them all as they gazed at the timeworn drawing tables and posters. They spotted the hole that Henry unfortunately fell through on the very first part of his journey and his work desk not too far away.

“Alright, let’s get to work,” said Henry. He walked over to the projector surrounded by the same semicircle of chairs he had seen countless times before. He looked at the flashing wall of light, biting the inside of his cheek.

“There were a few reels of the episodes in that old closet near the theater,” he said, “I think a few projectors, too.”

“Boris an’ I can get those,” offered Bendy as walked over to Henry. He squinted at the projector. “Is this _really_ gonna work, Henry?”

“I don’t know,” admitted Henry. “I guess we’ll find out.”

Henry huffed and waved Boris over. “C’mon, big guy. Let’s go find some episodes.”

Boris smiled and ran over to his friend. The two giggled and walked down the hall. Henry rested his arm on the projector, looking at the wall where a white square flashed.

“God, I didn’t realize how old this place was until now,” he uttered. He ran his finger across the projector’s surface, collecting the dust. “What was Joey thinking of keeping this place running all these years?”

Alice sat on the ground, sitting her head on Marina’s shoulder. “Part of me thinks that he didn’t know what to do with us after you left, so he kept the place open.”

Marina winced. “I don’t know...I guess he really didn’t care about the show’s success since he was so busy with the whole magic thing. The studio was the only place he could perform it anyhow."

“Yeah, I suppose so,” said Henry. He sighed, shaking his head. “God, Joey...what happened to you?”

“You’ll probably find out once you talk to him,” said Marina. She frowned. “You really think he’s going to be compliant with you?”

“I have no clue,” replied Henry. “I don’t know if he’ll kill me the second he sees me or if he’ll act like nothing ever happened.”

“Well, he hasn’t sent anything else after you yet, so I think it’s obvious that he wants to talk to you,” remarked Alice.

Henry nodded his head. “Yeah, you raise a good point there.” He tapped his fingers against the projector’s side. “Let’s just hope he wants to solve this age-long argument like an adult and not some immature kid.”

“We got ‘em!” shouted Bendy’s voice from the hall.

Henry, Alice, and Marina fixed their gazes onto Bendy and Boris. They carried four reels of episodes and projectors in their hands, struggling to keep them from falling to the ground. They hurried over to the chairs circled around the first projector and gently sat them down.

Bendy dusted off his hands and smiled proudly. “They’re all in good shape! I’m sure it’ll run smoothly.”

Alice clicked her tongue as she pushed herself off of the ground. “Don’t be so sure of yourself, Bend. These reels have been rotting in that closet for years now.”

“Hey, I just wanna be optimistic,” remarked Bendy, wagging his finger. He looked at the projectors. “Now, how are we gonna do this?”

Henry picked up the episode reel with the label “Lil’ Devil” on it. “I think we need to put each episode into the order the posters showed us.”

“So, we turn on the next one after the first plays for a little bit?” clarified Alice as she turned on one of the projectors and aimed it at a blank space on the wall.

“I think so, but don’t wait too long,” said the animator. The reel in his hands hovered over the slot in the projector. “I’ll put this one in first, then it’ll be the ‘Sheep Songs’ one.”

Boris eagerly picked up the other projector and the reel with his designated episode. He flipped it on, pointing it at the ceiling.

“If this is just like Sammy’s sanctuary, then where is the door to Joey going to open?” asked Marina, sitting the projector and reel in her lap.

“Somewhere around here, I’m guessing,” answered Henry. He rubbed his palms together, determined. “Are you guys ready?”

“As ready as we’ll ever be,” smiled Alice.

Henry grinned and slid the reel into the projector. The gears in the old relic sputtered as they took in the new inhabitant. Suddenly, the white screen revealed the title card for the episode.

“Alright, Boris, your turn,” said Henry.

Boris pushed the reel into his projector. He stared at the ceiling and watched the title card for his episode come to life. Alice quickly shoved her reel into the projector, the blinding light turning into yet another episode opening. Marina followed the same movements as the others did and smiled at the sight of her episode flashing on the wooden wall.

The sounds of each episode overlapped each other, harmonizing poorly like a choir of demons. One of the screens flashed white for a quick second before returning back to the episode, skipping over a portion. The music of “Sent From Above” and “Little Devil Darlin’” fought for dominance, the pianos, tubas, and clarinets clashing against one another.

Bendy grit his teeth, annoyed. “Music to my ears."

“Is something supposed to happen?” asked Marina.

“Hopefully,” answered Henry, wincing. He looked around the work room. “I’m not seeing anything leading to Joey, though.”

Luck had never been fond of Henry during his travels through Joey Drew Studios, but at this moment, it decided to befriend him at least once; all of the projectors suddenly turned off. The sounds diminished, and Henry and the toons were free from their disastrous noise. The first projector, though, once again turned on, yet remained only on a white screen. The wall in front of it creaked as it turned in on itself, divulging the group’s eyes to the occult staircase behind it.

Henry’s jaw dropped open at the sight. “It worked.” He chuckled, his palm against his forehead. “It...it really worked.”

“Oh, stars,” whispered Marina, her hands clasped over her chest. "He  _has_ to be down there."

Henry’s laughter stopped. He watched the shadows creep up and down the walls of the staircase. He swallowed as his shoulders tensed. “I gotta go down.”

Bendy, horrified, gasped. “No way! Y-Ya can’t go in there alone!”

“I have to, Bend,” countered Henry. He knelt down to the demon’s height and placed his hands on his quivering shoulders. “I’ll be fine. I won’t be in there for long.”

“Ya better not,” whimpered Bendy. “If you’re gonna for even a minute over, I’ll...I’ll kill him myself.”

“Just wait for me, okay?” He glanced down at the axe beside him and picked it up. He looked at Marina and placed it in her hands. “You mind keeping this for now, Mermaid?”

Marina gazed at the ink-covered blade, her hands trembling. She looked at Henry, her grip slowly tightening over the handle. “Yeah, I got it.” She shivered. “Good luck…”

Henry offered an optimistic smile as he placed a foot on the creaky stair. “Thanks.” He turned back around and allowed the darkness to swallow him. He heard the panel close behind him, the last bits of light dying out.

There was no turning back now.

With one hand on the wall, Henry guided himself down the staircase as the candles around him wavered. More posters of the episodes he and Joey worked on were painted over by the same message as the staircase descended deeper into the abyss; “Dreams do come true.”

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_XYweNu3oQ) _

Henry frowned at the sight. He shook his head and picked up his pace. As he approached the bottom of the steps, he saw a warm, golden light. The sound of a muffled radio swam towards his ears. Intrigued, he hurried down to the last step, locking eyes with a closed door, the cleanest one he had seen ever since he entered the studio.

But that detail wasn’t the only part that took Henry by surprise; a sign bolted into the door read, “Office of Joey Drew.”

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  _This_ was his new, hidden office.

After all this time, he had finally done it. He found his old friend.

Henry inhaled deeply and slowly walked to the door. He lifted his hand towards the knob, but stopped.

 _You’re the biggest fool in the world, Henry!_ cackled his mind. _You can’t hide under that cool face of yours. Who knows what the big guy is gonna do to you the second you go in there? He might just kill you! He might just rip you! Why not? Gotta do it sometime, y’know? Can’t screw around with you forever._

Henry growled and dug his palm into his forehead. “Shut up.”

 _Oh, but you know I’m right!_ teased the voice in his mind. _Well, I can’t change your mind. Go on in, see what he has to say. See what part he’ll rip from your old, fat body first! He’ll probably throw you into the Ink Machine! Gotta do it sometime!_

Henry covered his eyes as sweat beaded down from his chin. “I don’t care what you have to say.”

 _What, can’t take some serious talk, old man?_ snickered his mind. _Alright, alright, I digress, but don’t say I didn’t warn you! You have fun in there and see if you get out safe and sound!_

Henry gnawed at the bottom of his dry lip as his mind cleared away from the confusion and hysteria. He sighed and flexed his fingers, his hand still hovering over the knob.

“Gotta do it sometime…” he muttered to himself.

His calloused fingers curled around the smooth knob. His lips formed a thin line as he pushed open the door, creaking with age. He stepped into the glowing room. He let the door close itself, not disturbing the serenity that soaked the office.

The radio sung Cab Calloway’s “St. James Infirmary”, an inkwell sitting close to it. A cutout of Bendy, Alice, Marina, and Boris--the first one he had ever seen during his adventure--rested against the wall in the corner. Not a single ink spot dirtied the walls, only paper awards, posters, and crew pictures decorated them. A glass case containing trophies sat in the corner. An end table with a bottle of scotch and a few shot glasses stood to the left of the room. Bookcases hid the right wall, the books’ spines rotting away. A maroon, circular rug laid in front of the oak desk, its chair tucked neatly in behind it. A variety of trinkets--more inkwells, pens, small notebooks, and little statues of Bendy, just to name a few--made the surface of the desk their home.

A man, no older than the animator himself, had his back turned to Henry as he poured a crystal clear drink into a glass. He hummed along to “St. James Infirmary”, swirling the liquid about in the cup. He turned around, only taking mere seconds to see who stood before him. His jaw almost dropped at the sight.

Henry swallowed and took a step forward. “Joey?”

The man, his eyes glued to Henry, sat his drink down and walked around his desk. His shock morphed into genuine happiness. His chipper smile grew as he held out his arms.

“Welcome home, Henry.”


	40. I Hope You're (Never) Satsified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, let's just talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA! We've already hit over 100,000 words for this fan fic! Geez, this is the most I've ever written. Thanks for sticking around, guys!  
> Unfortunately, it turns out that I won't be making any more posters. The other two won't pop up when you try to click on them, so I guess I'll be deleting them :(. However, if you've got any fanart or questions about "Angel's Mermaid," feel free to submit your stuff to my tumblr @ crabschip!  
> Also there's a music suggestion later on, so be sure to give it a listen!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

Henry blinked, too baffled to believe his own eyes. He took a step forward. “Joey?”

The man, too clean and too joyful to be seen as the monster who killed his workers, chuckled and walked up to Henry. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “It sure is, buddy.”

Henry tensed up. “How...what the-”

Joey burst into laughter, patting Henry’s shoulder. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions, pal. Don’t worry, I expected so.” He walked over to the little counter behind his desk. “Can I get you a drink? Maybe some scotch or gin?”

Henry, still flabbergasted, kept his eyes on Joey. “No...I’m good.”

“You sure?” asked Joey, craning his neck. “You’re not the type to pass up a nice glass of scotch.”

“I’m...I’m trying to lay off of the alcohol,” stuttered Henry. He couldn’t help but scan his old friend from head to toe, noticing his trimmed beard, ink-free clothes, strange pair of white gloves, and portly face.

This _couldn’t_ have been the man that brought the studio into ruins, could it?

“Alright,” shrugged Joey. He poured the clear drink into his shot glass and sat it back on the counter. He turned around and fell into his chair. He downed the drink, but continued holding the glass in his hand. He eyed Henry, a warm expression all over his face. “Before you start interrogating me, I just want to...apologize for what I said before you left those years ago.”

Henry’s eyes went wide. He scratched the back of his head. “Oh, uh, you didn’t have to apologize, Joey.”

“No, it was definitely needed,” countered Joey, waving his hand about. “I said some rude things to you that day, and I haven’t stopped thinking about them since.” He chuckled. “But I was hoping that the letter would help you realize that I wanted to talk.” He motioned his hand to the chair in front of his desk. “So, let’s talk.”

Henry hid his wince and cautiously sat in the wooden chair. “You gonna answer every question I ask?”

“I’ll try my best, Stein,” smiled Joey. He nodded his head. “Go for it.”

Henry hesitated for a long moment as he gathered his words. The anger he kept bottled up in him for so many years finally erupted. His fingers curled into fists and he slammed them into the desk. Joey jumped slightly, disturbed.

“What the _hell,_ Joey?” He looked wildly around the room. “What the hell have you been _doing?”_

“Whoa, calm down there, Stein,” soothed Joey.

Henry forced out a laugh, jutting his thumb into his chest. “You really think I’m gonna calm down? After what _you_ put me through?” He arose from his seat. “A part of me actually thought I’d be able to see you once I got your letter, but instead, I fall down through a trapdoor in your studio and uncover all of these secrets you've held from everyone!”

“Henry, please,” spoke Joey, dryly. He folded his hands across his lap. “You have every right to be angry at me, but...will you just listen to what I have to say?”

“What, and let you defend all of the shit you did to Bendy and the others?” snapped Henry. He couldn’t believe the fury rising off of his tongue.

“It’s not like that,” countered Joey. “Please, will you let me talk? I promise I’ll explain myself.”

Henry’s anger settled down as he stared at Joey. He released his fists and sat back down in his chair. “Fine.”

“Thank you,” said Joey. He leaned forward. “Where do you want me to start?”

Henry bit the inside of his cheek. “After...after I left. Don’t leave a single thing out.”

“Alright,” said Joey. He gazed at the Bendy posters around his room. “When you quit, the business started going downhill. Our golden age was coming to a close. People didn’t care about Bendy, Boris, Alice, or Marina anymore. The next, big thing was on its way anyhow.” He stood up from his seat and began to stroll around his desk, Henry’s eyes on him. “Then I thought to myself, ‘This isn’t what I want! I still want what’s for the best of my show!’”

Henry couldn’t help but growl at Joey’s remark. He had been right all along; Joey truly didn’t care about Henry’s contribution to the show. He just took everything he wanted without giving a care in the world.

“So, I looked into magic,” continued Joey. He smiled. “I _knew_ magic was out there, Stein. If I was going to make my dreams come true, then I had to do the impossible, and that was to use magic.”

“You’ve been doing that _before_ I left, though,” muttered Henry. “Hell, that’s how you brought the toons to life. Through the first Ink Machine.”

“Well, that was just a few practices,” said Joey, shrugging. “I _really_ started to get into it right when Bendy...offered to help me out with my rituals.”

Henry rose an eyebrow. “He _offered?”_

Joey’s chipper smile didn’t budge. “Yup, and boy, I discovered so many things that I could do with the little fella.” He walked over to one of the bookcases and pulled out _The Illusion of Living._ He flipped through the withered pages, his eyes brightening. “The first time we practiced, the magic got a hold of the ink. It was like it had a mind of its own.” He closed the book, his excitement rising. “But it didn’t stop there; it practically _knew_ that Bendy was the star of the show and it just... _stuck_ to him. It was under his control now.”

A chill ran down Henry's spine as he watched Joey babble on and on about his tests. The monster beneath that human mask was starting to unveil itself.

“I’m guessing he turned into... _that_ after a few more tests?” inquired Henry, darkly.

Joey stopped. He chuckled weakly, stroking his beard. “Well, I wasn’t planning on him to do that. I don’t know how it happened, but one day, he just sort of...broke. Got all angry and wrecked the whole place.”

“I think he had a good reason to,” uttered Henry.

“Henry, he killed a good amount of people,” spoke Joey, a bit terrified himself. “I was lucky enough to hide out down in this secret office of mine, but the others?” He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “He’s not the little devil I used to know.”

“Bullshit,” snarled Henry. “Yeah, he may have killed a few people, but at least he’s sorry about it.” He wagged his finger at Joey. “You, on the other hand, are acting like you didn’t hurt a soul in this place.”

Joey blinked, shocked. He let out a weary laugh. “Now, now, I may have had to make a few...sacrifices, but it was for the good of stardom.”

“There is no way in _hell_ you’re justifying the fact that you turned everyone here into ink or killed them, Joey,” hissed Henry. “Take Sammy, for instance. Do you realize that he had a future ahead of him? He was gonna go places! But look at him now; he’s gone mad and his only consolation in this hellhole of yours is Bendy.”

Joey bit his lip, turning his back on Henry. “That grump didn’t have any hope in making it out in the real world.”

“Then I’m sure you’ll say the same thing about Susie,” spat Henry. “Don’t think I didn’t hear what she had to say in her recordings.” He shook his head. “And don’t even get me started on Allison, either. I _know_ what you did to those poor girls, Joey.”

“I’ll say it again and again,” grumbled Joey, “it was for the good of this company.”

“Oh, alright!” shouted Henry, throwing his hands up in the air. “So turning Norman into a walking projector was for the good of the company? And cutting off Marina’s tail, too?”

Joey froze. He slowly faced Henry, the warmth from his eyes gone. “How do you know about that?”

“Oh, I know _all_ of your little lies now,” grunted Henry.

Joey looked at the floor, flabbergasted and angered. A speck of ink bled through his white glove. He quickly hid his left hand behind his back. “I...I thought she was gone.”

“Well, you were wrong,” said Henry, hotly. “What the hell did you need her tail for anyway?”

Joey inhaled deeply, collecting his cool stature. He glanced at Henry out of the corner of his eye. “The magic I conducted needed a host. To put it in simple terms, it needed to carry itself throughout the studio. That’s the reason the Ink Machine got an upgrade, but it couldn’t run on just ink.” He pulled out a drawer from his desk and fished out an old set of blueprints. He spread them out with his free hand, revealing the construction of the second Ink Machine. “It needed more. That’s why I had to cut off Marina’s tail to start.” He scoffed. “It obviously grew back, though. She was just being a baby at the time.”

Henry gawked at Joey, horrified by his dismissive talk of Marina. “How can you say something like that, especially when you had to kill Wally and Allison for it, too?”

“Allison and Wally were past being saved,” replied Joey, coldly. “Death was the only way to release them from their pain.”

“And just use them for your stupid machine?” thundered Henry. “They had _lives,_ Joey! They wouldn’t have ended up like that if you didn’t give into this magic bullcrap!”

“You’d rather have my dreams be crushed then?” asked Joey, furiously. “I’m trying to save this company and I’m not going to let _anyone_ get in my way, goddammit!”

Henry’s rage suddenly dropped into disappointment. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t have change.”

Joey pinched the space in between his brows, closing his eyes. “I wanted to let you into this world, Henry, not force you out. _This_ isn’t how I wanted you to react. That letter was supposed to fill you with astonishment, so was the studio, but I guess I failed at that.”

“You expected me to be calm about all of this?” asked Henry, dumbfounded. “Do...do you honestly think I didn’t hear the recordings or what the toons had to say?” He stomped his foot. “Do you really think I’m _that_ stupid?”

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijMk0258Iho) _

Joey opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t realize that his left hand was soaking in ink. He glanced down at it, shocked. Henry followed his gaze, goggling at the black liquid that plopped to the floor. Him and Joey stared at each other, both equally horrified.

“What the hell did you do to yourself, Joey?” asked Henry, quietly.

The white in Joey’s sclera’s drowned in black. An ink droplet rivered down from his nostril. He brushed it away, leaving a black smear. He bit his lip and sighed.

“Guess there’s no point in hiding it anymore,” he mumbled, ripping off the white gloves. He shoved his distorted hands in front of Henry, black lines starting from the tips of his fingers and sneaking past his sleeves. His veins were inflamed with ink, as if they were ready to pop out of his own skin.

Henry took a step back, slightly mortified. “What...what have you been doing to yourself?”

“If I wanted my dreams to come true, then that meant I had to live to see them come to life,” explained Joey, sharply. “Cheating death was the only option, so I did the same thing I did to Bendy years ago.”

“You used your rituals on yourself?” questioned Henry. “Did...did it work?”

Joey snickered. “It sure did, pal.” His smile instantly died. “But I couldn’t do anything I wanted, not with Bendy lurking around and acting like the king of this place.” He fell into his chair, clearly comfortable. “I just worked on the Ink Machine and waited around until you showed up to deal with him. Better than getting myself killed out there.”

Henry frowned. “So, you used me to get rid of him?” He crossed his arms. “Why am I surprised?”

“I know it sounds selfish, but it was the only way,” spoke Joey. “You didn’t, though. You didn’t get rid of him like I planned on you to do.”

“So, now what?” asked Henry, his wrath rising up again. “You gonna try and do the job yourself?”

“No, that can wait,” replied Joey. He stood up from his chair and searched through the drawers in his desk. “It’s very clear that you don’t want to bask in the presence of my world, Henry, and I certainly can’t let someone like you ruin my dreams for this place.” He drew out a revolver, shining in the light of the room. “I can’t even begin to think what it would be like if you spoiled the news for everyone outside of this studio, so there’s only one thing I can do.” He aimed the gun at Henry’s chest.

“I’ll miss you, Henry.”

Henry froze. He bowed his head, his perseverance now gone.

He escaped death many times before, but he knew he couldn’t escape it now, not when his friend was behind the trigger.

Fate couldn’t be so easily reversed...unless a demonic being twisted it around instead.

 **“Don’t you** **_dare!"_**

Joey shot the gun, and Henry almost believed that a bullet swam through his skin, but he looked up and saw the Ink Demon standing before him. His mouth gaped open, watching the ink in Bendy’s body consume the bullet that nearly went through.

Who knew that a demon could save a human?

Quivering ink lines danced around the walls as said ink splashed to the ground. Joey dropped the gun, horrified at the sight of Bendy.

“B-Bend…” was all he could manage. “What...what the hell are you doing here?”

 **“Don’t play dumb with me, Drew!”** roared Bendy. **“I** **_knew_ ** **you were up to somethin’ fishy!”**

“This is a personal matter, Bendy,” spoke Joey. “Y-You get on out of here.”

Bendy burst into laughter as he plucked Henry off of the ground and slung him over his shoulder. **“What a funny joke! Too bad I don’t care that much to listen to ya!”**

Joey’s eyes spilled with ink as he walked in front of his desk. He pointed at Henry, gritting his teeth. “Put him down _now,_ Bendy.”

“Hold on a second, Bend," piped up Henry. "Sit me down."

 **"Are ya nuts?"**  asked Bendy.  **"He's just gonna kill ya!"**

"Don't worry," smiled Henry. He glanced at Joey. "After all, he just wants to talk, right?"

Bendy immediately caught on to Henry's tiny plan. He snickered and placed the old man on the ground. Henry cracked his knuckles as he walked up to Joey.

"I promised Aiko I'd do this, so I better do it now," he mumbled.

_Whack!_

Joey crashed into his desk, clutching his jaw. He groaned in pain as Henry chuckled in delight. He hurried back to Bendy with a spring in his step.

"I've been waiting to do that for a  _long_ time," he grinned.

 **"Good job, old man!"** cheered Bendy.

"Who...who in the  _hell_ do you think you are, Sallows?" barked Joey.

 **"A better person than _you_ are, that's for sure!" **squealed Bendy. As he readjusted Henry on his shoulder, he stomped up to Joey and grabbed him by his neck. He lifted him high into the air, laughing.

 **"Good to know that I'm still stronger than you, ya old coot,"** he grinned.

"Bendy, I don't think this is a good time to keep pissing him off," warned Henry. Using his foot, he pointed at Joey. "Don't you see what he's doing?"

Bendy looked long and hard at the struggling Joey and noticed the black lines that crawled up his neck. He glanced at his fingers that transformed into claws. He made a sound of disgust and dropped him.

 **“Wh-What have ya been doin’ this whole time, Drew?”** questioned the Ink Demon. He stumbled backwards. **“Were ya...were ya tryin’ to become just like me?”**

“You’re little game has gone on for too long, Bendy,” whispered Joey, hoarsely. “You shouldn’t push your own creator aside like trash.”

Bendy grabbed Henry again and blindly reached for the doorkob. **“Last time I checked, I’m pretty sure Henry over 'ere created me, but say whatever ya want.”** He giggled and whirled around to the steps. **“See ya in hell, Drew!”**

Without waiting for another second, Bendy sprinted up the stairs, despite his deformed feet. Henry watched ink spill from Joey’s office, wincing as he heard a monstrous rumble.

“Oh, God, he’s worse than I thought,” spoke Henry, deathly afraid.

 **“An’ you all thought that** **_I_ ** **was the bad guy!”** shrieked Bendy.


	41. Keep-a Knockin' (But You Can't Come In)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come back tomorrow night, try again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: so I just realized that I made the biggest error I could in the last chapter? I wrote in Henry's axe even though he never had it with him in the first place because he gave it to Marina? So if you want to reread that chapter, go ahead?? Because I am an idiot?? Thank you?  
> Anyways, wow, that new Chapter 4 trailer, huh? I remember this was around the time I found out about BATIM, and I can feel those warm emotions returning to me again. But hey, you're probably wondering how it's going to play in this fic, aren't you? Unfortunately, Chapter 4 won't be making an appearance in this because not only is this fic almost over, but there's really no where else to put it within this story. If there's little details that I can throw in before this ends, I might do that, but I can't make any promises.  
> There's a music suggestion later on, so be sure to give it a listen!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

Bendy stumbled out from the stairway, crashing to the floor. Henry flew out of his hands, but managed to push himself off of the ground quickly. He gawked at the stairs, the sound of rushing ink reaching his ears.

“What happened in there?” shouted Alice from behind.

Henry whirled around. Alice ran towards him, Marina in her hands. Boris rushed over to Bendy and helped him up, wincing at the sight.

“Did you see Joey?” asked Marina, frightened.

“Yup,” breathed Henry. He looked behind him. “And I think he’s about ready to kill us.”

“I should’ve known he’d resort to that,” growled Alice. “Well, we’re not gonna back down either. We came here to kill him, so let's do it already. God knows he's tried to kill  _us_ a bunch of times."

 **“I think that’s a horrible idea, Angel,”** spoke Bendy, flexing his fingers. **“Before we left, he started to turn into somethin’ fierce, probably more dangerous than me.”** He frowned. **“We better find some place to hide.”**

“Seriously? You’re going to just run away?” asked Alice. “We can fight him off! We at least have-”

An ominous chuckle came from behind Bendy and Boris, cutting Alice off. Henry and the toons slowly turned their stares to the top of the stairwell. Thick ink moved like writhing, filthy slugs as it climbed up the stairs and into the workroom. A pair of sharp claws, much bigger than Bendy’s, grabbed the edges of the walls and dragged their nails across the aging wood. The stairs creaked, one of them shattering into splinters. From the shadows appeared an abomination, its black eyes blooming with a godlike anger. The light of the dusty room shined on a familiar smile, tainted with ink and blood. Its clothes had become one with the slimy skin, and its beard was nothing more than clumps of dirtied hair.

It fully brought itself into the presence of the room, raining down waterfalls of ink from above more than Bendy ever could. Its horns scratched at the ceiling, twisting in different directions. It towered over Henry and the gang, a deep, gurgling noise escaping its thin, dry lips.

Bendy tugged Boris away from the beast, giggling uneasily. **“You...you really** **_did_ ** **become me, didn’t ya, Drew?”**

The foul beast howled with laughter, clutching his stomach. He peered at each of his victims before him, the ink above him slithering off of his skin like water on rubber. **“You’ve brought me a full feast, Henry.”** He tilted his head to the side as he stared at Alice. **“Oh, Henry didn’t tell me that** **_you’d_ ** **be here, Susie.”**

“I'm _not_ Susie,” hissed Alice, taking a step back. “I’m...I’m _Alice Angel.”_

Joey snickered, licking his horrifying teeth. **“That’s what Susie said too, dear.”** He looked at Marina. **“It’s been too long, Marina. How have you been?”** **  
**

Marina pointed the axe at the hellish Joey, not a slipper of fear written on her face. “You take another step forward and I’ll cut off that smile of yours just like you did with my _tail.”_

Joey let out a hearty laugh, bashing his fist into the wall. **“Finally got some sass in you, huh? Guess you’re not the baby I knew after all.”**

 **“Keep that teasin’ up and see what she’ll do to ya, Drew,”** smirked Bendy. **“She’ll give ya one helluva fight, an’ I know that.”**

Joey’s smile twitched. He glowered at Bendy, slowly stomping up to him. **“I’ll do whatever I want to do, Bend. This is _my_ studio after all.”**

Bendy forced out a laugh, his smile stretching. **“Am I supposed to be scared of ya?”** He grabbed the demonic man’s shirt collar (or, what was _left_ of his shirt collar) and leaned in close to his face. **“Everybody knows damn well that** **_I’m_ ** **the king of this studio, an’ if you’re gonna try to kick me off of my throne, you better think twice, old man.”**

Joey’s smile fully dropped. He growled like a rabies-fueled animal and tackled Bendy to the floor without hesitation. Henry, Alice, Boris, and Marina stepped backwards, shocked at the sudden fight.

The studio was now the center of the Titanomachy.

Bendy took the chance to look at his bewildered friends while he kept Joey anchored to the ground. **“Y-You guys gotta find some place to hide!”**

“We’re not leaving you!” shouted Henry. He searched for a nearby weapon he could use. He spotted the projector beside him and seized it from its stand. He rushed over to the fallen Joey and slammed the wooden object into his head. The beast cried out and shoved Bendy off of him.

Using her free hand, Alice grabbed Boris’ wrist and tugged him along to the hallway behind them. “Come on, Boris! We need to hide!”

Boris stopped, pulling his hand back. He stared at Joey and Bendy, fighting the wrathful creator. He shook his head, bearing his canine teeth.

Alice blinked, surprised by such courage the usually sheepish wolf was displaying. “You...you want to fight?”

Boris nodded his head, slowly walking towards the battle. He froze again, and quickly turned around, pushing Alice towards the hall.

The angel grimaced. “Don’t get hurt out there, Boris. _Please.”_

Boris managed a promising smile. He lifted his hands away from Alice’s back and hurried to Bendy and Henry’s aid. Alice readjusted Marina in her arms and fled from the fight, closing in on the blocked doorway that lead upstairs.

“Could you get that down, love?” asked Alice to Marina, nervously looking back and forth between the doorway and the fight.

“Yeah, hold me tight,” replied Marina.

Alice tightened her grip on Marina’s body while she chopped down the rotting wood. Alice climbed through the opening and ran up the steps, tears collecting at the corners of her eyes. Marina tucked the axe in the crook of her neck, accidentally digging her nails into the angel’s skin as she held on for dear life.

Alice and Marina never went upstairs when the studio was still thriving. Forbidden, actually. _Too dangerous!_ exclaimed Joey, too many times to count. What was up here? Who was hiding? Where were they going?

Alice didn’t care, but she knew one detail; before the studio went to hell in a handbasket, Joey installed the Little Miracle Stations all around.

 _Bang, bang, bang!_ went the hammer on the nail.

 _Brush, brush, brush!_ went the ink on the wood.

 _Here you go, Alice!_ he smiled. _Just for_ you.

She watched it all happen; her own cage for people to repent, for people to hide. It was the best way to get the magic going in Joey's eyes.

He thought ahead; he knew the studio was going to fall into the hands of a demon soon, so he put one everywhere, just not on the main floor. Too conspicuous. He covered up the stations’ true purpose as a silly fable: “To give you a nice place to chat with your angel! She’s always listening.”

What a coward’s lie.

Through the wave of darkness they went, trampling over broken boards and slipping on ink puddles. Bendy’s cutouts surprisingly gave them a sense of security, his little eyes keeping watch on the shadows behind them. Alice’s halo illuminated the path, a hallway ahead of them. Although tiny rooms emptied out on the sides, the hall continued to wind down through the top level of the studio.

“Alice, down there!” commanded Marina, pointing a finger down the wooden jungle.

Alice sprinted towards the end and made out a rectangular outline in the dark. Near another open room sat a Little Miracles Station, one she had assumed would be up here. She twirled around several times, checking the area around her. She opened the door and threw herself inside, hugging Marina. She sat on the chair, clasping a hand over her mouth. Marina shivered, squeezing Alice’s arm.

“I-I don’t wanna go back,” quivered Alice. “N-Not again...not th-the voices.”

“I won’t let them take you,” whispered Marina, her eyes glued to the slit in the door. “Not while I’m here.”

* * *

 

Boris threw the reels of footage at the limping beast like frisbees, piecing together his crumbling bravery. He stepped backwards, reaching for more ammo on the chairs behind him.

Bendy grabbed Joey’s horns and took reign, swinging him around as if he were a rag doll. He threw him to the floor, his smile glistening with pride and destruction.

Joey let out a deafening battlecry, the animation desks and chairs rattling under the sheer force. He wrapped his claws around Bendy’s biceps and kicked him in the stomach. In a raging fit, he fetched the projector’s stand and broke it in half, casting the blunt part to the ground and twirling the sharp piece in his hands. He evil-eyed Bendy, his growls turning into hysterical giggles.

Henry, forced to the ground moments before, got back to his feet at a snail’s pace, his legs screaming in pain. Panicking, he watched Joey walked towards Bendy, the stick in his hand akin to a sword. He gasped and lurched forth, his left hand curled into a fist.

Joey aimed the razorlike stick at Bendy’s chest. Laughing, he thrusted the blade into the demon, ink gushing out everywhere.

Bendy yelped, slamming his hands onto the sides of the wood. **“I’ll...I’ll** **_kill_ ** **ya, Joey! Th-Thats-”** He stopped, coughing up a pool of ink. He wiped his mouth, and shoved the blade out of his body, holding back his screams. **“That’s a** **_promise!”_ **

Henry, now close to the wide work table, grabbed a chair and broke it over Joey’s large head. The beast whined and fell to the ground, but a wicked smile formed across his lips. He smeared his palm against the floor, the ink swaying back and forth as it rose.

 **“You all...have seemed to f-forgotten something,”** he chuckled. He pointing a broken finger at the short hallway by Henry’s old desk. **“M-Magic, my friends...is what will make m-my dreams come true.”**

Henry, Boris, and Bendy quickly looked at the hall, their eyes catching the doorway now ridden of boards. To their horror, fat ink puddles arose from the cracks in the floor. Heads and arms protruded from the liquid, a choir of unholy moans filling the room. While more gathered, they creeped towards the fight. The others, smelling the scent of life above them, squirmed towards the stairs ahead.

Bendy snarled as he stood up, sealing his giant wound with his gloved hand. **“I-I ain’t lettin’ you...you guys get to ‘em. Not...not now.”**

The searchers noticed Bendy’s march towards them and picked up their pace, a feature quite fractious to the weakened Ink Demon. He roared and aggrandized the rest of his strength to catch up to them.

Henry and Boris frowned, switching their glares back to Joey. Henry snatched the wooden pole from the ground and stabbed it in Joey’s foot. Another round of screams escaped the monster’s frightening mouth. He hit the wall behind him, not caring that the ink and blood from his wound was creating a pond beneath him.

“Boris, y-you doing okay?” asked Henry, taking a second to look at the wolf.

Boris nodded his head, another round of reels and pieces of wood tucked under his arm.

“Good,” spoke Henry. He looked back at Joey and the searchers circling him. He caught his breath, his veins flowing with adrenaline and fright. “Good…”

* * *

 

They watched the pools form into the hideous things, their noodle-like arms wiggling around as they attempted to lock their fingers around the box’s corners. They wailed softly, their signature song of death.

Alice smacked her palms together and muttered a prayer of mercy. “Oh Father above, pr-protect us...please, I-I beg of you. _Please,_ F-Father.”

They couldn’t die now, not when freedom was within their reach.

She couldn’t die on Marina. She _refused._

The searchers banged on the station’s door, wailing. One head peeked through the window, scanning for its victims inside. It descended down, joining its friends on their goal to bust down the door.

“S-Save us...anyone, _please,”_ sobbed Alice.

The wall in front of the booth washed over with inky lines, waving about like foam on the sea. Alice buried her head in Marina’s shoulder, tears plopping onto her skin. The mermaid placed a hand over her lover’s head, her grasp on the axe slipping.

“Oh, stars, I-I don’t want to die,” uttered Alice, her voice dripping with dismay.

The sound of wet footsteps came from the left of the station. Alice and Marina froze, their hearts skipping a beat. The angel’s halo dimmed and lowered, touching the back of her head. The mermaid chewed at the inside of her cheek as a bead of ink ran down from her forehead.

The searchers stopped knocking on the door. They shared rumbles of interest with one another before they shrieked in the lowest note they could make. Alice perked her head up and gazed through the window. She watched the searchers dissolve back into their unmoving forms, sinking into the floor.

Rugged, loud breathing reached Marina and Alice’s ears, joined in with a round of gasps. Alice immediately sat back on the seat and held Marina. The footsteps grew, stomping on the weak floorboards.

Alice closed her eyes, whimpering. “Y-You can’t...you can’t s-see us.”

Marina stared at the angel, cupping her hand around her cheek. “A-Alice, listen to me, if he finds out in here, I-I want you to stay inside.”

Alice’s eyes widened. “N-No! You’ll get killed!”

The grumbling beast approaching the station and coughed, letting out a weary sigh. Alice gasped, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I-I _have_ to, Alice,” spoke Marina, quietly. “Let m-me do this for you.”

“I don’t w-want you to...to make the same mistake,” whispered Alice. “I-I left you before. I know how horrible of a-a decision that is!”

 **“Alice, M-Marina…”** broke in the creature’s voice. **“I’m...I’m here.”**

Alice felt her inky blood go cold. She embraced Marina. “I-I’m not letting go.”

A deafening crash shook the box. The lovers shrieked, paralyzed with fear.

“O-Oh, God,” breathed Alice. “He’s right there...he’s right there.”

 **“Marina...anybody, please,”** begged the voice. **“I-It’s me…”**

Marina recognized the voice. She inched towards the window and looked out of it. She watched a behemoth she knew well stumble down the hall. He lost his balance and slammed his head against the wall. He cried out in pain as he dug his fingers into his torso, ink spilling out from the space in between his fingers. He collapsed to the ground, screaming through his gritted teeth.

“I-It’s Bendy!” reported Marina, terrified. She reached her hand for the door, but Alice snatched it away.

“It could be a trap!” warned Alice. She shook her head wildly. _“Please_ don’t go out there, Marina!”

“It’s not Joey, Alice,” reassured Marina, urgently. She gently unhooked Alice’s grip on her wrist. “I’ll be fine. Just...just stay inside.”

She quickly planted a kiss on Alice’s lips and opened the door. She dragged herself across the floor and hoisted Bendy up against the wall.

“Bend, it’s okay,” soothed Marina. She scanned the poor beast, noticing his lurid injuries. She couldn’t help but cry. “I-I’m here, I’m here.”

Bendy turned his gaze towards the mermaid as ink dripped down from his strained smile. **“M-Marina, he’s...he’s comin’.”**

Marina hugged the demon tight. “I-I know.”

 **“You gotta...you gotta hide,”** croaked Bendy.

“I-I know.”

**“Wh-Why aren’t you...goin’?”**

“Because I want to protect you, Bendy.”

The hallway fell into the hands of darkness. Bendy and Marina whipped their heads to the left, only to see Joey standing just a few feet away from them. He shot them his sickening, gleeful smile as he wandered up to them. He scratched his nails against the wall.

Bendy quickly faced Marina, grabbing her shoulders. **“Y-You gotta get outta here! Take...take Alice with ya!”** He tried to stand up. **“I’ll...I’ll take care of ‘im.”**

Marina pushed Bendy back down, smiling through her tears. “You’ve done enough fighting, Bend.

“Marina, _no!”_ screeched Alice. She tumbled out of the Little Miracles Station and grabbed her lover. “He’s going to kill both of you!”

Through watery eyes, Marina looked back and forth between Alice, Bendy, and the approaching Joey. She bowed her head and enveloped Alice into a warm hug.

“I-I’m sorry, Alice,” she apologized, “but you need to let me protect you now.” She stared at Bendy and lightly pushed Alice to him. “Please, take care of her, Bendy.”

The Ink Demon placed a protective arm over Alice as she struggled to flee from his grasp. “Don’t do this, Marina!” she sobbed.

Marina pointed the axe at Joey as he slowly made his way to her. He cackled and rose his claws high into the air. Marina grit her teeth and brought the sharp blade down on the monster’s feet. He screamed in agony and fell to the floor, the ink from above descending upon him.

Marina hacked away at the beast’s legs, ink flying into her face. She craned her neck, eyes wide with fear. “Go! Get out of here!”

Bendy summoned his remaining strength and cradled Alice in his arms. **“We gotta go, Angel!”**

Alice’s arms flailed about. “No, let me go, let me go!”

Joey growled and smacked the mermaid away from him. Marina hit the wall to her right. Her back felt as if she had been hit with a thousand rocks.

Joey wobbled as he got back on his feet. **“No...no mermaid is going to treat** **_me_ ** **like that.”**

Marina stared up at the filthy creature, her lips drawn into a scowl. “I’ll k-kill you, Drew.”

Joey snarled and snatched the poor mermaid by her neck. The air escaped her lungs as her tail whipped around. Bendy stopped, mid-way to escaping. He twirled around, horrified. Alice screamed and desperately reached for Marina.

“Don’t touch her!” she yelled.

Bendy’s rage bubbled up to the top of his throat. He held Alice close and charged towards Joey, roaring in fury.

 **“I’ll...I'll bring ya down to hell with me, Joey!”** he boomed.

He pushed his creator down, scratching at his face. Marina crashed, hitting her head hard against the wood. With shaking, bruised hands, she pulled the axe close to her and dragged her injured body across the floor.

“B-Bendy, please!” she cried. “Get...get out of here!”

Bendy pushed himself away from Joey, his fingertips drenched in ink. He stared at Marina, catching his breath.

 **“You’re the biggest fool I-I’ve ever met, Marina,”** he shuddered.

“Marina, don’t!” begged Alice. “You d-don’t have to do this!”

Marina winced and glared at Joey. She waved her hands above her. “I-I’m the one you want, Joey! Not Bendy, not Alice, not Henry, _nobody!_

“You want _me!”_

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hAJBDZe21w) _

Ink spilled out from Joey’s mouth as he hopped back to his feet. He punched Bendy out of his way and marched up to Marina. He wrapped his fingers around her tail and held her up, like a fisherman and his catch of the day. He flashed a toothy grin at Bendy and Alice while a dark portal, surrounded by a hateful aura, formed beneath his feet.

 **“See you in the lighter side of hell, Bend,”** he smirked.

Before the portal swallowed Joey whole, Marina chucked the axe towards Bendy’s feet. Her tears zoomed down into the portal beneath her head as she reached out to her friend and lover.

“I-I’ll come back, I swear,” she said. “I love you, Alice.”

 _“No!”_ wailed Alice. She wiggled out of Bendy’s grip and flung herself towards the portal.

But it was too late; Joey had already fled with Marina in tow.

The angel covered her mouth as she dropped to her knees. She choked on her sobs, burying her face within her hands.

This couldn’t be happening. This _had_ to be a bad dream, it _had_ to.

“M-Marina…” she spoke to the floor. She hid her eyes behind her hands. “No! Please...c-come back! Come back!”

Bendy, clutching his cheek, watched his friend mourn. He sniffled, shaking his head. **“You’re too kind, Mermaid…”**

Alice curled herself into a ball, her cries falling into soft whimpers. She coughed, her fingers trembling. She patted at the area where the portal had been as her halo drooped.

“I’ll...I’ll kill you, J-Joey Drew,” she whispered, darkly. She pushed her bangs upward as she trekked further down the cave of despair. She picked up the axe and held it tight. “I-I want her back...I want her back.”

Bendy started to walk towards the crestfallen angel, but stopped at the sound of footprints coming from behind. Taking a defensive stance, he faced the end of the hallway, only to see Henry and Boris, covered in scars, bruises, and ink. He gasped and stood up straight. His surprise quickly washed over with woe.

 **“You guys are late,”** he mumbled.

Henry stopped in the middle of the corridor. He looked over the Ink Demon and saw Alice lying on the floor, crying quietly to himself. He saw the ink splatters on the floors and walls, his mouth ajar. He scurried forth, glancing around the hall.

“Wh-Where’s Marina?” he asked, anxious.

Bendy looked at Alice for a moment, and then sighed. **“Joey took her…”**

Boris and Henry’s expressions faded into horror. “You can’t be serious,” spoke Henry.

 **“I ain’t jokin’,”** grunted Bendy. He crossed his arms. **“She ain’t dead, though. He only took her is all.”** He lazily fixed his shabby bowtie. **“I have no idea** **_where,_ ** **but...but I know she ain’t dead.”**

Boris immediately ran to Alice’s side and helped her off of the floor. He wrapped her into a tight hug, his eyes, too, glossing over with tears.

Henry scratched at the back of his neck, puzzled. “God...I didn’t think it’d get this bad.”

 **“Henry, we gotta get Marina back,”** demanded Bendy. **“We ain’t leavin’** **_anybody_ ** **behind, except for Joey. He deserves it.”**

“I know,” spoke Henry. He stared at the angel, his heartache growing at the sight of her small, sullen appearance. He slowly walked up to her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay, Alice?”

Alice didn’t turn her gaze to Henry. Instead, her eyes continued to stare at the wall beside her as she drifted further into the subconsciousness of denial and despair.

“I...I just want her back,” she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“I just want Marina back.”


	42. I Did(n't) Know Where I Was Running To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just gotta take matters into your own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, sorry for the late post and the short chapter, but don't worry! Things are going to get crazy in the last, few chapters here soon.  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

“Please, Henry, say something. Anything.”

The room circuitously fell into silence as Aiko waited a response from the ham radio. She tapped the microphone, impatient.

“Come on, I know you can’t be dead, I just know it,” she muttered, worried. She bit her lip, leaning closer to the receiver.

It was obvious that Henry wasn’t there to pick up the signal. No matter how many times she tried to call, he just wouldn’t answer. After another two days, she thought he’d at _least_ give her some sort of breakdown of the situation before leaving again, but that never happened.

Where was Henry now? One with the ink? Beaten to a pulp? It drove her mad just thinking about it.

Aiko growled and turned off the radio. She knocked the microphone over in a spout of rage and pulled at her hair.

“Goddammit, Stein!” shouted Aiko. “I _knew_ it was a bad idea for you to go back. I just knew it!”

She pushed herself out of the chair and plopped onto Henry’s bed, grumbling curses. She shook her head, giving up hope.

“What am I supposed to do now?” she whined. She looked up from her sorrow, frowning. “I can’t call the cops. They won’t believe a word…” She buried her face in her hands. “Why is this so damn difficult?”

 _Get up!_ demanded her thoughts. _All you ever_ do _is whine and complain! Think harder. There’s gotta be some way to save him and the toons!_

Aiko sat up, pouting. “Am I just supposed to waltz on in and get myself killed, too?”

She hopped off of the bed and looked out the window, watching the morning fog roll in. A few cars drove down the road, their lights spying through the grey. Aiko rested her chin in her hands, deep in thought.

“Do I even have a choice?” she whispered, stuck in a trance as the fog swept across the front lawn. “Would I even get out alive?”

There was only one way to find out, and that was to go to the studio itself.

As if it had a mind of its own, Aiko’s body pushed away from the window and exited Henry’s bedroom. She sighed, walking down the stairs and into the living room. She stopped for a moment, glaring the haunted TV. She shivered, but continued towards a door to her left. She opened it, stepping into the bleak garage. She froze, looking around.

“Oh, God,” she muttered, “I'm...I'm just as big of an idiot as he is.”

She never thought she’d look through her old coworker’s garage to find a weapon in order to save him from a demonic studio.

The cement floor was cold to the touch as Aiko placed her bare feet onto them. On her tiptoes, she searched the sides of the garage, spotting screwdrivers, an ancient golf club, and a cracked baseball bat. She snatched a raggedy, army backpack from a coat hanger on the wall and opened it. She hastily opened toolboxes, tossing as many lighters she could find into her newly obtained backpack.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a sledgehammer, all alone near the garage door. Curious, she strode towards it, drawn to it like a moth to a golden flame. She wrapped her fingers around the cool handle and lifted it, slowly twirling it around.

“Henry, why the hell do you have something like this?” she asked to the quietude. She frowned. “Well, better than the bat and club…” She hurried out of the garage and back into the house, closing the door behind her. She slumped and walked towards the front door. She sat the sledgehammer down for a moment as she tied on her shoes. She looked out the window, grimacing.

“God, I’m really doing this. I’m _really_ doing this.”

* * *

 

Bendy watched Alice sit on the floor. He wiped the remaining ink from his eye and scuttled over, frowning ruefully. He touched the angel’s shoulder gently, jutting his thumb towards the exit.

“We should head back down, Alice,” he spoke, softly. “We’ll...we’ll find a way to get ‘er back.”

Alice didn’t speak a word. She kept her glossy eyes focused on the space where the portal had been, the axe loose in her hands. Bendy winced and stood by her side, holding his hand out.

“I really am sorry,” he apologized, quietly. “I should’ve...done somethin’.”

Alice’s head slowly rose. She stared at Bendy’s hand. “It’s not your fault, Bend.” Without any reaction, the tears rivered down from her eyes. “I-It’s not your fault.”

Bendy kneeled and embraced Alice. “Hey, it’s okay, Angel. It’s okay.”

Alice wailed, covering her face with her hands. “I-I just want her back. Is...is that too m-much to ask?”

“No, not at all,” soothed Bendy. He placed his hands on her shoulders. “Listen to me, Angel. We _will_ get ‘er back, an’ I’m gonna make sure Drew regrets everythin’ he’s ever done, okay?”

“B-But what if she’s already dead?” asked Alice, sniffling.

“She won’t be,” reassured Bendy. “Alice, I...I really don’t think you understand how strong she is. She’s _tough._ She ain’t gonna let that jerk take ‘er down easily.”

Alice nodded her head, biting her lip. “Okay...okay.”

Bendy stood up and held out his hand again. “Don’t worry, we’ll all get outta ‘ere.”

Alice gingerly took Bendy’s hand. The little devil helped her to her feet and guided her down the hall.

“I’m sure Henry already has a plan goin’,” smiled Bendy. He arrived at the steps and carefully lead Alice down them. His smile dropped slightly. “Well, I _hope_ he does.”

Alice bowed her head, crestfallen. She couldn’t find the words to speak as she descended back into the main room. She quivered, holding Bendy’s hand tight.

The toons entered the workroom, the walls decorated in ink. Henry and Boris stood by the empty projector stand, exhausted. Bendy growled and released Alice’s hand.

“I know this place went up in the dumps years ago, but he could’ve at _least_ tried to keep it tidy up ‘ere,” he grumbled. He straightened his bowtie as he approached Henry and Boris. “Alright, Henry, you have a plan?”

Henry’s eyes widened. He furrowed his brows and shook his head. “The best thing we can do right now is...just wait, I guess.”

Bendy gasped, shocked. “Are ya serious, Stein?” He waved his hands around, furious. “We can’t just _wait!_ We don’t even know how long she’ll be able to defend herself!”

“But we have no idea where she is,” countered Henry. He pointed at his injured face. “We’re all beat up after dealing with him. We need to rest.”

“What, an’ let Marina  _die?”_ snapped Bendy. “We don’t have the time to think about ourselves, old man! We need to find her _now.”_ He glanced at Alice. “What do you think about this, Alice?”

Alice looked up, her lips parted. She brought her hands close to her heart as tears pooled out of her eyes. “I...I just want her back.”

“See?” retorted Bendy to Henry. “She wants to go now, too! You gonna break her heart by stallin’?”

“That’s not what I’m trying to do, Bend,” said Henry, irritated.

“Then what _are_ ya tryin’ to do?” snarled Bendy. His frown grew. “All my life, I’ve been one of the most selfish people you could’ve ever laid yer eyes on, but I’m gonna end that by gettin’ Marina back _now.”_

“This isn’t about being selfish,” said Henry, “it’s about getting ourselves ready to take on Joey again. Do you honestly think Marina would want us marching on in to save her while we’re still hurt?”

Bendy opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. He stomped his foot and crossed his arms. “I doubt she’s gonna think that when we save her.”

As Henry and Bendy argued on and on, Alice stepped backwards, wincing. She drew her arms close to her, uncomfortable.

She hated how the two fought. Yes, Bendy rose a valid point of hurrying to save Marina, but Henry knew how battles like these worked. She didn’t know _who_ was right.

But then again, couldn’t she just...go on her own? She had suffered through worse. She could journey back down into the abyss again to find Marina. She didn’t have the time to hear the toon and animator argue.

Could she _really_ do it?

She tuned out of Bendy and Henry’s ramblings. She turned towards the right and wandered down the hall.

Boris, nearly falling asleep to the sound of Bendy and Henry’s grumbles, lazily watched the angel walk away. Reality slapped the energy back into him, and he jerked his head up. He scrambled towards Henry and tugged on his arm.

“Bendy, do you _really_ want to go back down to the lowest floors of this hell after trying to take down Joey?” asked Henry, agitated. He glanced at Boris. “Hold on a second, buddy.”

“Yeah, I would!” shouted Bendy. “For the sake of my friends, I’ll do-” He stopped. He whirled around, looking at the spot where Alice once stood. The anger dissipated. “Alice?”

Boris, frightened, stood in front of the two and quickly pointed his finger towards the hallway. Bendy and Henry followed his finger, the realization hitting them.

“Oh…” whispered Bendy. Fear overcame him. “Oh, no, Alice!” He sprinted after her trail. “Alice, come back! Ya don’t know what you’re doin’!”

Henry and Boris shared horrified looks. They jogged after the demon, sweat (and ink) beading down their foreheads.

Alice Angel wouldn’t stand a _chance_ against Joey Drew.


	43. (Re)Create the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT HERE IT IS  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

Marina watched with eyes aflame as the monster reverted back to his human cage. A single drop of ink rivered down from her hair line, sneaking its way around the bridge of her nose. She clenched her fists, the wrath she was acquainted with boiling inside her soul.

He brushed off the remaining ink on his arms and sighed. He glanced at the mermaid, a small smile curling across his lips. “Sorry you had to see that, sweetheart.”

“Call me that again and I’ll rip out your own heart, Joey,” snarled Marina. “I’m not here to befriend you.”

Stars _,_ she really wanted to beat him to a pulp.

“Sheesh, still sassy after that fight, huh?” remarked Joey with a grin. He shrugged, turning his gaze to the funnel above him. “Well, no worries. I’ve got better things to do once this whole mess is mopped up.”

Marina wiped the ink droplet away from her nose, glaring at Joey. “You shouldn’t act like you’re going to get out of here alive.”

Joey stuffed his left hand into his pocket, using the other to flick off the dried bits of ink from his beard. His jolliness submerged into a cold hatred. “That’s quite the statement you’re making there, Marina.”

The mermaid nodded her head. “It is, but I know it’s true.” A small stream of ink fell from her nostril. “I don’t understand how you thought that we _wouldn’t_ fight back after everything you’ve done to us.” Her eyes fell upon the mass of bloated ink beside her, a pipe sitting on top of it. She winced. “After everything you’ve done to _her.”_

Joey glanced at the inky carcass and sighed. “Sacrifices had to be made to get me to where I am today.” He eyed the mermaid. “Besides, if I’m not here to make you guys famous again, then how are you gonna survive?”

“That’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told,” hissed Marina. “You didn’t try to become a god just to...to bring us back to stardom. You did it for yourself, and _only_ yourself.”

Joey chuckled. “Really? Even though we’ve been through so much, you’re going to rule me off as a liar?”

Marina scoffed. “I thought the messages Sammy wrote would’ve made that clear for you.”

Joey pursed his lips and kneeled down to Marina’s height. He smiled, shaking his head. “You know, we _could_ try to work things out if you weren’t so bratty right now.” He placed his hand on her shoulder. “You wouldn’t have to worry about your life on the line.”

Marina growled and ripped Joey’s hand off of her. “You’re _horrible.”_

Joey rubbed his wrist, not batting an eye. He stood up and clicked his tongue. “Well, at least I can say that I tried to make things up with you.”

Marina’s hands quivered. She grit her teeth and held them close to her chest. Her heart beat rapidly as she stared at the pentagram that was inches away. Her fingers twitched violently and her headache intensified.

For once, she enjoyed the pain the pentagram’s magic brought.

Joey looked down on Marina, noticing her state. He followed her stare to the pentagram and grinned. “Oh, you’re too sly, Marina. Too, too sly.”

Marina looked up at Joey, surprised. “Wh-What are you talking about?”

Joey snickered as he fished out a handkerchief from his pocket. He spit into it, the saliva black. He whistled to himself as he cleaned the floor free of the pentagram.

Marina shrieked. “No, stop!” She lurched forth, tugging on Joey’s arm. “Don’t you _dare!”_

Joey shoved the mermaid off of him. He continued to whistle, ridding the floorboards of the ink. As the pentagram faded away, Marina’s aching stopped. She touched her forehead, breathing heavily.

“I...I can’t _wait_ to see you suffer,” she spoke, hotly.

Joey tucked the handkerchief into his pocket and dusted his hands off.  His smile remained on his face, twitching ever-so slightly. “Alright, Marina, I’ve been kind enough to not ask any questions, but my patience is just about up.” He fully faced her, his expression dark. "How were you able to do that?"

Marina averted her gaze. “I’m not speaking to a traitor anymore.”

Joey’s lips formed a thin line as he walked over to the melted corpse beside the mermaid. He pulled the pipe away from the liquid and smacked it into his other hand. “You know what I’m capable of, Marina.” He pointed the pipe at her. “If you don’t start talking, I’ll find a way to cut that pretty, little tail off of you again.”

Marina screamed through her teeth and snatched Joey’s wrist. “Then I’ll drown you in the _sea!”_

A fire burned in Joey’s eyes. Enraged, he whacked her across the face with the pipe. She shrieked, shivering as she sat on the ground.

Joey combed a fallen strand of hair back into place, irritated. “I didn’t want to do that, Marina.”

“You...you are _so_ bad at lying,” she whispered, her voice hoarse. She coughed, caressing her neck. “I’m not going to tell you _anything.”_

“There’s no one here to protect you,” remarked Joey. “You either tell me what you were about to do or I’ll find some way to feed you to the machine.” He leaned down, twirling the pipe in his hands. “Do we have a deal?”

Marina swallowed, finding her words. She refused to let her tears fall. She bowed her head and forced out a laugh. “I’ll be honest with you, I’m _still_ baffled about it.” She stared at the monster of a man, her eyes glimmering with revenge. “I guess to put it in simple terms...I-I know what I’m doing.”

Joey rose an eyebrow. “Marina, dear, that’s not making any sense.”

“I know,” she said. She giggled. “My anger...it’s a catalyst for something bigger. Just like Bendy.”

Joey froze. He smiled uneasily. “You aren’t Bendy.”

“Oh, but I _am,”_ she said. “He may have lost control, but _I_ still had it.” She glanced upward. “But now he knows. He knows how to handle it.”

Joey bit his lip, looking at his hands. “So, you just released all of that bottled-up anger like he did?”

“I suppose,” croaked Marina. “I suppose…”

An arrow of fear pierced Joey’s heart. He couldn’t _believe_ that his own creation found a way to release their own demonic energy. He didn’t think it would happen with _two_ of his cartoons.

What terrible information.

Joey faked a smile. “Well, that’s just dandy, isn’t it?”

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” questioned Marina. “Stop trying to hide it, Joey.”

Joey’s smile dropped. He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. “You may have something to help you, but don’t forget who’s in charge here.” He turned his back on the mermaid and made his way to the end of the platform. He stopped in his tracks. He searched the wide cavern, his eyes wide with anger.

“Goddammit…” he muttered under his breath. "I should've taken care of them before I left."

“What’s wrong, Joey?” asked Marina, sweetly. “Did you realize that you aren’t a god anymore?”

Joey smirked. “No, just forgot something is all.”

Marina’s cheeky grin disappeared. She dragged herself towards him, mortified. “No, don’t go after them, _please.”_

Joey loomed over Marina, his eyes devoid of life. He smiled, showing his blackened teeth. He slammed his palms on the floor beneath him. “Sorry, sweetheart, but I’ve got a few things to chuck in the trash before I can do anything else.” His smile grew. “I’m trusting that you’ll behave while I’m gone.”

A murky portal appeared under his feet. He descended, leaving no traces behind.

Marina pulled herself over, banging her fist on where the portal was. “Get back here, you sick freak! I-I’ll end you for good!” Knowing that her actions were futile, she pushed herself away. She sat her head on her tail, rueful.

“No...please,” she begged, quietly. “Don’t hurt them...stars, don’t hurt them.”

Her wrath returned, igniting her determination. She craned her neck to look across the lake, spotting the colossal pipe that lead into the Dead Sea. She bared her teeth, her fury leading the way.

“No…” she snarled. “I’m not going to let him get away...not now.”

She faced the empty space where the pentagram once was. She then looked at the blob of ink, lifeless and unmoving. She clawed her way over and dipped her fingers into the mass.

“Oh, stars,” she uttered, on the brink of tears, “Susie, I’m...I’m sorry.”

With the ink still wet on her fingers, Marina redrew the huge pentagram. Each stroke brought more pain to her body, but instead of screaming out in agony, she smiled in relief.

“I’m coming, Alice,” she said. “I-I’m not letting go just yet.”

She connected the final line of the pentacle with the other corner. She beamed, proud of her work. Ink fell from her mouth and her smooth skin collected at the edge of her elbow, crashing to the ground.

She sat herself in the middle of the sigil, the black liquid rising from its circumference. She hugged herself, easing the pain.

“I-I have to do this,” she encouraged herself. “For **them.”**

* * *

 

Alice rushed down the steps and into the old pub. She could hear footsteps behind her. She picked up her pace and sprinted over to the drop back down into the music department.

“Alice, _wait!”_ cried Bendy’s voice. “Don’t just leave us!”

Alice stepped closer to the pit. She sat down and placed her feet into it, tucking the axe under her armpit. She lowered herself in, reaching for the nearest wooden plank with her foot.

“Alice!” called Bendy’s voice. “Where are ya?”

The footsteps approached the pit. Alice froze and looked up, seeing Henry, Bendy, and Boris gawking at her.

“Alice, wh-what are ya doin’?” asked Bendy, shocked. He held out his hand. “C’mon, you’re gonna get yerself hurt.”

“No, I-I’m doing this by myself,” resisted Alice. “If you aren’t going to help me, then I’ll do it _alone.”_

“Alice, you have noidea what you’re doing,” scolded Henry. “You can’t just run up to Joey and expect to survive. We need to do this together.”

Tears gathered at the corners of Alice’s shiny eyes. “I-I can take him-”

“No, ya can’t, Angel,” said Bendy. “You even know it yerself.”

Alice stopped. Her bottom lip quivered as tears pooled out of her eyes. “B-But we’re wasting _time!”_

Henry slumped. “I know, which is why we’re going now, but we can’t do it without you.”

Alice slowly withdrew her foot away from the board. She goggled at Henry. “Wh-Why did you change your mind?”

“Because...I know how much she means to you,” spoke Henry, gently. “You were right, we can’t waste time anymore. We gotta save her because this may be the only chance we have.”

Alice managed a smile and nodded her head. “Thank you, Henry. Th-Thank you so much.”

Henry smiled. “Of course.” He looked over Alice. “But...I guess this is the only way we can go back down.”

Bendy growled. “Whatever happened to those elevators, huh? Did he get rid of those while he was busy sacrificin’ people?”

“Probably,” grumbled Henry. “This looks like the only to go, though.”

Bendy threw his head back in annoyance. “But we just got back up! I don’t wanna go all the way down again!”

Boris peered over the edge. He looked at Bendy, watching a trail of ink slide down from his widowspeak. An idea sparkled in his mind, his eyes wide with excitement. He patted Bendy’s shoulder.

“Not now, Borey,” mumbled Bendy. “I’m tryin’ to think.”

Boris whined and shook him. The demon looked up at him, frowning.

“What?” he asked.

Boris threw his hands up in the air, standing on his tiptoes. He waved his arms about, nodding his head to see if Bendy caught on.

Instead, the little devil tilted his head in confusion. “Ya wanna play charades or somethin’, buddy?”

Boris slouched and lazily nodded his head. He tapped his chin as he thought. Anxiously, he curled his fingers and rose them high. He growled and stomped around.

Bendy snickered. “Boris, what are ya even doin’?”

Henry helped Alice out from the pit, his eyes glued on the wolf. “I think he’s trying to tell us something.”

Boris pointed at Bendy, and then at himself. His snarl grew as he pretended to punch the wall.

Bendy squinted at his friend. “Are you makin’ fun of me?”

Boris shook his head. He pointed to the wall and drew an imaginary circle. He walked towards it in a goofy stance. He stopped and jutted his thumb towards it.

“You want us to go through the wall?” questioned Alice, nonplussed.

Boris shook his head once more. He grabbed Bendy and held him high in the air. He motioned him over to the wall and pretended to jump into it.

Bendy gasped. “Wait a second, I know what he’s talkin’ about!” He wiggled out of the wolf’s hands and hopped to the ground. His eyes sparkled with joy. “A portal! He wants us to make a portal!” He turned towards Boris. “You’re a genius, ol’ pal!”

Boris blushed, waving one hand at Bendy and the clutching his cheek with the other. Henry stared at the wall, and then at Bendy.

“But how are we supposed to make a portal?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“Me, duh,” teased Bendy. He pulled up his gloves and tightened his bowtie. “I can’t believe I didn’t do this while we were in the music department! Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

“Wait, Bend,” broke in Alice. “We don’t know where Marina is. How are we supposed to find her if we don't know where Joey took her?”

Bendy blinked. He chuckled, idly wiping the ink drop from his face. “Ah, y’see...I didn’t think of that part.”

“We could check her sanctuary,” recommended Henry.

“That would be a good start,” agreed Alice. She gnawed at the inside of her cheek. “Let’s hope she’s there, though.”

“Alright!” cheered Bendy. He cracked his knuckles. “You guys might wanna get outta here for a second.” His pride faltered slightly. “I don’t wanna hurt any of you.”

“Sure, Bend,” said Alice. She walked out of the compact room, Henry and Boris following behind.

Bendy sat down, his eyes to the floor. His elbows touched the cold wood. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Even if I don’t wanna, I have to,” he whispered to himself. “Just gotta...find that anger is all. Yeah, just gotta find it…”

_Do you remember the time when he didn’t say goodbye to him?_

_Do you remember the time when he cut off her tail?_

_Do you remember the time when he made clones of him?_

_Do you remember the time when he replaced her without letting her know?_

_Do you remember the time when he installed that ungodly machine?_

_Do you?_

_Do you remember?_

_You_ should.

_Bring forth your anger. Let it consume you for this final battle._

_You’ll want it._

_You’ll_ need _it._

_One, last time._

Bendy roared, the area around him covered in an inky web. He stood up, his legs shaking under the great strength he obtained. He chuckled, his voice distorted and demonic. He slammed his fist into the side of the wall, dragging his razorlike claws across the wood. He let out the breath he had been holding and stepped out into the open.

Alice, Henry, and Boris huddle close together, a mixture of horror and awe written on their faces. Bendy stared at them and laughed, his arms out wide.

 **“Aw, come on, guys,”** he grinned. **“Ya know I ain’t gonna hurt my best buds.”**

Boris and Alice giggled and ran into Bendy’s arms. He plucked them off of the ground and swung them, their laughter unionizing. He placed them back on the ground, his hands on his hips.

 **“Okay, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”** he suggested, an aura of arrogance and glee surrounding him.

Henry walked up to the Ink Demon and nodded his head with a smile on his face. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

Bendy howled with laughter and embraced the old animator. **“C’mon, ya can’t resist me! Even when I’m an inky abomination!”**

Henry smiled and nodded his head. “Yeah, you can say that.” He departed from the hug, slowly freeing himself from the wet ink that dirtied his arms.

Bendy walked towards the nearest wall. He snapped his thumb, a portal forming by his command. He faced Henry, Alice, and Boris, motioning his hand towards the gateway.

**“Next stop, Marina Mermaid’s sanctuary!”**


	44. Where Do You Think You're Going (Marina)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven's not ready for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ: okay besides writing a 15-page chapter, the reason why this took me forever to post is because I edited this entire fan fic. Most of the grammar errors and plot wholes should be cleared, so if you want to go reread it, go for it, however; I do recommend you reread Chapters 3 and 16 because those are the ones that have better details to the story.  
> Anyways, please enjoy this long chapter! As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

With Alice on his shoulders and Henry and Boris in his arms, Bendy stumbled out of the portal. He caught his footing before he fell face-flat into the floor. He chuckled uneasily and knelt down. Henry and Boris wiggled out of his grasp and Alice hopped to the ground, brushing off her dress. She faced the open entranceway of Marina’s sanctuary, biting her lip.

“Marina?” she called, her hands cupped around her mouth. “Marina, are you here?” She readjusted the axe in her hands and entered the abandoned home. She avoided the melting carcasses as she searched for her lover.

Bendy strolled into the sanctuary, eyeing the corpses of the inky humans. He shivered and followed after Alice. **“I’m gonna be honest with ya, Angel, but I don’t think she’s 'ere** **.”**

Alice wandered into the bedroom, shifting the axe onto her shoulder. “Then where would she be? Joey couldn’t have taken her far.”

“But maybe he did,” spoke Henry, entering the room with Boris beside him. He looked at the floor. “We gotta keep reminding ourselves that we’re not dealing with the old Joey anymore. He’s gonna do anything to get what he wants now.”

Alice sat down by one of the mattresses, stroking it. “There must be _something_ that hinted at where he went.”

Bendy slumped, playing with his ratty bowtie. **“I remember Sammy said somethin’ ‘bout Joey feedin’ the Ink Machine. Maybe he went there.”**

Alice’s jaw dropped slightly. She looked at the demon, terrified. “Bendy, are you saying that he wants to feed her to the _machine?”_

 **“I-I don’t know, I was just thinkin’ ‘bout what he said,”** replied Bendy, quickly. **“I mean, that’s what** **_Sammy_ ** **told us. That guy’s got rocks for brains.”**

Alice winced. “I don’t know. He may have lost his mind, but he knows the studio like the back of his hand.”

“Well, if it makes it for any consolation, I don’t think Joey would take Marina one floor away from us,” offered Henry. “He’s too smart to do something like that.”

Alice sighed and nodded her head. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She dropped the axe. “But where else would he go? She’s obviously not here.”

Bendy tapped the side of his horn as he thought. **“Joey said he’d see me in the ‘lighter side of hell’ before he left. Maybe that's a clue or somethin'.”**

Henry cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “The song?”

 **“No, no,”** answered Bendy. He meandered around the room, frowning. **“Well, kinda, but I don’t think that’s what he meant.”**

“Then what _did_ he mean?” questioned Henry. “There’s more to it. He wouldn’t just say it to taunt you.”

Alice perked her head up. She whirled around and scrambled to her feet. “He said it for a reason…” She faced the demon. “Bendy, what episode was that from?”

Bendy tapped his foot as he recalled. **“Uh…’Lil’ Devil Darlin’,’ I think.”**

“That’s the first episode we ever made,” reminicised Henry. He hummed the jingle with a distraught expression on his face.

 **_“I’m looking for the lighter side of hell,”_ ** sung Bendy, quietly. **_“Don’t know where I’m going but it’s better than all else.”_ **

_“Maybe I’ll meet Mr. Satan,”_ chimed in Alice, _“I heard he’s got friends awaitin’...”_

 **_“Waitin', oh waitin', for me,”_ ** continued Bendy. He smiled to herself. **_“The lighter side of hell is a fresh start for me.”_ **

_“It’s all I’ve got since I’ve been free.”_

**_“Down, down, down to the flames I go.”_ **

_“It’s nice down here, from what I’ve known.”_

As Bendy whistled the rest of the song, Alice froze in place. She turned towards the demon, her eyes alight with realization. “Wait, stop for a second, Bend.”

The Ink Demon ceased his whistling. He glanced at the angel. **“What?”**

“Say that ‘waiting’ part again,” said Alice.

 **“Uh, ‘waitin', oh waitin', for me,’”** said Bendy, **“‘the lighter side of hell is a fresh start for me.’”**

“‘It’s all I’ve got since I’ve been free,’” spoke Alice, “‘down, down, down to the flames I go. It’s nice down here, from what I’ve known.’”  Her eyes widened. “That’s it.” She pushed her hair behind her back. “It really _was_ in the song.”

“You figured it out already?” asked Henry, who was watching the two sing their lovely duet.

Alice picked up the axe. “The start. The start of the machine. _That’s_ the lighter side of hell.”

“You mean back on the main floor?” asked Henry, jutting his thumb towards the ceiling. “But I thought we already ruled that off as a place where Joey wouldn’t take Marina.”

“No, not there,” clarified Alice. She tapped the floor with the tip of her boot. “Below…”

Henry, Bendy, and Boris looked down, the connection between the song lyric and the real studio hitting their minds. They all looked up at each other, surprised.

“He’s talking about where the machine starts…” whispered Henry. “It’s where Susie was before.”

Alice nodded her head. “That _has_ to be where Marina is. Why else would he say that to Bend?”

Bendy grumbled. **“I don’t remember** **_that_ ** **bein’ apart of the studio.”**

“It’s where Susie took us after the elevator crash,” explained Alice, darkly. “It makes sense as to why Joey would call it the ‘lighter side of hell.’”

Bendy shrugged. **“Eh, not really, but we’ll take the wacko’s word anyway.”** He turned his gaze towards the entrance of the sanctuary. **“But I hope you guys realize that there’s no way I can take us there. I don’t have a damn idea as to where this dumb place is.”**

Henry glanced at the gateway. “Guess we’ll have to take the boat then.”

Bendy, taken aback, threw his hands up in the air. **“Are ya** **_serious?_ ** **You wanna ride** ** _that_ ** **thing?”**

“It’s the only way we’ll get across,” said Henry, dryly.

Before he made his way back to the entrance, the floor beneath his feet started to quake. He stopped and exchanged a befuddled look with his friends. Soon, a low rumble joined in with the tiny earthquake.

Alice stumbled towards the wall and looked around. “Wh-What is that?”

The rumble grew into a distant roar, shaking the lanterns. Bendy collapsed to the floor on his broken foot. Instead of throwing an enraged fit, he stared out into the open gateway, baffled.

 **“I think I got a good idea of who it might be,”** he muttered.

“Who?” repeated Henry. “How do you know that it might not be a...a thing?”

Bendy looked at the old animator, and through the melting ink, Henry saw the worried expression on the beast’s face.

“Oh…” spoke Henry, quietly. “I kinda forgot she could do that.”

“That’s Marina?” questioned Alice, anxiously. She clutched her hands close to her chest. “Oh, stars, then we gotta go. Wh-What if she’s in danger?”

Bendy struggled to regain his footing. Boris rushed over and helped his friend up. He held his arm tight, quivering slightly.

Bendy growled. **“Guess we have no choice** **_but_ ** **to take the boat.”** He shook his head. **“I can’t believe we gotta go back to that crummy ocean again…”**

Alice walked towards Henry and handed him the axe, her eyes focused on the entranceway. “Nowhere else to go but down.”

Henry, his gaze also on the gateway, blindly took his axe and tightened his grip around the handle. He furrowed his brows in cold anger. “Let’s get her back.”

Bendy let out a proud laugh and limped towards the gate, Boris trotting after him. Henry followed with Alice by his side.

 **“Ooh, I can’t** **_wait_ ** **to tear that old man piece-by-piece!”** exclaimed Bendy. **“I’m gonna give ‘im an extra beatin’ after everythin’ he’s done to us!”**

Leaving the sanctuary for good, the furious group of four marched down the hall. Bendy’s inky aura intensified at each step, his anger sprouting into a tree of wrath. Henry’s heart pulsed with fury as the grip on his axe tightened. Boris puffed up his chest courageously and stomped by Bendy’s side.

Alice, however, meekly followed behind. The holy light radiating from her halo dimmed as her fear grew inside her.

There were so many possibilities that could happen the second they all sailed into the Dead Sea; Marina could be dead, Joey could be there, or worse, the monster of a man could be using her lover as his own puppet.

So many horrifying opportunities for Joey Drew, yet Alice Angel knew none of them.

Henry, Bendy, Boris, and Alice arrived at the dock, the boat floating beside it. Bendy threw himself in, digging his claws into the bow. Alice and Boris gingerly stepped inside, taking a short glance at the hallway behind them.

 **“He’s gotta be swimmin’** **_somewhere,”_ ** snarled Bendy. He eyed Henry. **“Ya think he’s good at swimmin’?”**

“No idea,” spoke Henry as he carefully untied the rope from the wooden pole. He casted the withering bondage into the ink and pushed the boat away from the dock. He looked around before slamming his hands against his face.

“Henry, are you okay?” asked Alice.

“I’m a moron,” mumbled Henry. He swiftly motioned his hand towards the black waves. “There’s no way we’ll steer this thing without anything pulling it. We never had an oar...just Marina.”

Bendy sighed loudly, throwing his head back. **“C’mon, Mermaid.”**

Alice looked at the surface of the sea with worry in her eyes. “There has to be _some_ way to steer.” She stared at Henry. “Could we get someone to tug us across?”

Henry frowned. “That might be our only option.”

Bendy collapsed to the ground, crossing his arms and leaning against the boat lazily. **“Well, before you wackos get any ideas, I sure as hell ain’t swimmin’.”**

Alice sighed. “Bendy…”

Henry bit his lip and turned his gaze to Boris. “What about you, buddy? Would you be okay with pulling us across?”

 **“He can’t swim, old man,”** spoke Bendy for Boris. **“Don’tcha remember in the episode where I tried to get ‘im in the pool, but he refused?”**

“Oh, I remember that,” spoke Alice. She offered a smile to the wolf. “It’s alright, Boris. No one is going to make you swim.”

Boris nodded his head, though his fright was still there. He looked down at the waves, quivering slightly.

 **“Why don’t we make Henry do it?”** grinned Bendy.

Alice placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow in disappointment. “Really? You want to make the poor man swim through ink after everything he’s been through?”

“I mean, I _could,”_ suggested Henry.

“Oh, no, we’re not putting you in there,” argued Alice, raising her hand at Henry.

 **“Well, what about** **_you,_ ** **Angel?”** growled Bendy, rising to his feet. **“I haven’t heard** **_you_ ** **volunteer.”**

Alice’s pale face filled with grey blush. “I-I’m not a good swimmer.”

 **“Baloney!”** declared Bendy. **“I’m sure you’ve swam with Marina before on yer little dates.”**

“M-Maybe I have,” stuttered Alice, “but that’s when I knew I was safe!” She waved her hands around the boat. “Don’t you have any idea where we are? We could get killed in an instant.”

“That won’t happen, Alice,” reassured Henry. “We’ll make sure nothing hurts you.”

Alice slumped, straightening her halo. She glowered at Bendy, pouting. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” She jabbed her finger into the demon’s chest. “I’m sure you’ve swam plenty of times before, too.”

Bendy shrugged, mischief lurking under his smile. **“Alright, maybe, but I just don’t feel like swimmin’ right now.”**

Alice rolled her eyes as she slowly climbed over the side of the boat. She splashed into the ink and paddled towards the rope. She pulled it towards her, testing her strength. Her lips formed a thin line. “Don’t expect me to be good. I don’t do this as often as Marina.”

“Go easy on yourself, Alice,” warned Henry. “I don’t want you hurting yourself or anything.”

Alice beamed. “Thank you, Henry.” She shot a fiery glare at Bendy. “At least _someone_ is thanking me.”

Bendy slapped the side of the boat, chuckling. **“Sorry, Angel. Thanks for gettin’ yer dress dirty for this.”**

Despite her annoyance, Alice couldn’t help but giggle. With the boat behind her, she dragged Bendy, Boris, and Henry across the Dead Sea. The foul smell of rotting carcasses and the fetor of ink snuck into Alice’s nose. She winced and buried her face within her shoulder as she swam through the waves.

Henry stood at the back of the boat, Boris in the front. The two watched for signs of life--both friend and foe--with suspicion in their eyes. Bendy, though, laid on his back and whistled “Hellfire Follies,” one leg over the other. He bopped his foot to the beat, tapping his fingers together.

Henry glanced over his shoulder to look at the wolf. “You see anything yet, Boris?”

Boris shook his head in response. He held his hand over his eyes, squinting at the sea. Henry smiled and shifted his watchful eyes back to the sea behind the boat. He rested the axe on the side and continued his search.

Bendy’s whistling slowly came to a halt. He sat up and looked around, the ink picking up speed as it ran down from his horns. **“Why’s it so quiet?”**

“Probably because we have you with us now,” remarked Henry, not daring to pry his eyes away from the sea. “Nobody’s gonna want to mess with you again.”

 **“Yeah, but it’s** **_too_ ** **quiet,”** spoke Bendy, hesitantly standing up. **“It...it shouldn’t be like this.”**

The boat swam by the giant dent left by the leviathan. While the others were too focused to look at it, Bendy stared long and hard at the injury in the wall, refusing to acknowledge the terrible memories that came with it.

Henry looked over his shoulder and saw the fork. "Take a right, Alice."

“O-Okay…” She maneuvered the boat towards the right.

Boris was the first to hear a strange sound in the air. His eats rose the second the sound became a low moan. Like a deer in headlights, he darted over to the side, idly patting Bendy’s arm.

Bendy turned towards his friend. **“What’s wrong, Borey?”**

Boris wildly pointed a finger at the left side of the sea. Bendy looked ahead, and he, too, began to hear the eerie moan.

Keeping his eyes glued to the other river, Bendy tugged on the rope. **“Alice, stop for a second.”**

The angel released the rope and clung onto the boat. She caught her breath and looked up at Bendy. “Something...wrong?”

Henry stood at Boris’ side, looking back and forth between him and Bendy. “What’s going-”

 **“Shh,”** hissed Bendy. He lowered his head, listening for the sound.

“H-Henry?” called the voice, distressed. “Henry...please, h-help me.”

Alice gawked at the other river. “Is...is that-”

“Henry, i-it wasn’t me, I...I swear,” interrupted the voice. “Pl-Please, I need...I need help.”

Bendy growled and grabbed Henry by the shoulders, shocking him. **“Alice, start goin'.”**

“Hold on a second,” said Henry. He pried Bendy’s fingers off and faced him. “I’m not gonna let him hurt any of you, I promise.”

 **“I** **_knew_ ** **you were gonna do this, Henry!”** snapped Bendy. **“It’s clearly a trap. You’ll** **_die.”_ **

Boris whimpered and nodded his head. He anxiously glanced at the river and pulled on Henry’s elbow. He shook his head, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Henry patted the wolf on the head. “I’ll be okay, guys. I...I just wanna see what he’s doing.”

“Henry, are you sure?” asked Alice from below. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Henry snatched his axe and sat it over his shoulder. “Guess we’ll have to test it.”

Bendy snarled. **“You really** **_are_ ** **the biggest idiot in the world.”**

Alice drove the boat out of the right river and into the left. As she inched closer to the upcoming room, her feet touched the shallow bottom. She docked the boat close to the room and scrambled back into it. Her, Boris, and Bendy watched Henry jump into the ink and wade towards the viewing room.

Henry stopped, holding his axe with both hands. He looked at the trio of toons behind him, troubled. “You guys...you guys should probably get away from here.”

 **“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me,”** grumbled Bendy.

“It’s for the best, Bend,” spoke Alice. She jumped back into the ink and clutched the rope. She stared at Henry for a moment before she pushed the boat away and lead it back out into the open sea.

Henry shook his head and trekked through the murky pool. He stepped onto the dry floorboards and looked around the aging room.

By a destroyed Little Miracles Station in the corner sat a wounded Joey, blood spilling from a gaping hole in the center of his chest. His beard and hair, specked with dried ink, were disheveled. He held a broken gent pipe loosely in one hand. His khakis were soaked with ink and the white button-up underneath his vest was stained in hues of red and black. He stared at Henry with his bloodshot eyes and lifted a shaking finger at him.

“H-Henry…” he croaked, “please, h-help...help me.”

Henry took a step forward, letting out a shaky breath. “Joey, don’t play games with me.”

“I’m not!” he yelled. He wheezed into his arm, the pipe falling from his hands. He wiped his mouth, breathing heavily. “Y-You...you gotta help me.”

“What happened?” asked Henry, monotonous.

Joey held onto the side of the station, laughing wearily. “I...I should’ve never...never w-worked with the...the m-magic.”

Henry’s expression darkened. “You’re _just_  realizing that?”

“I-I thought...I thought I could make my...studio b-better,” said Joey, “but th-the magic got a hold of me.” Screaming through his teeth, he rose to his feet with the help of the station. He rested his head against it, staring at Henry curiously. “I was a-a fool.”

“Joey, what the hell are you talking about?” questioned Henry, irritated.

Joey started to walk towards Henry, but crashed to the ground. He moaned in pain, clutching his stomach. Henry towered over him, the axe shaking in his grip.

Black tears slipped out of Joey’s eyes as he held his hands out. “H-Henry...I’m so...I’m so sorry f-for what I’ve done...to y-you and th-the toons. That...that wasn’t _me.”_

“Bullshit,” barked Henry. “I’m not believing this.”

Joey wrapped his fingers around Henry’s ankle. “I-I swear on it...it w-wasn’t me. It was...it was th-the magic.”

Henry looked into Joey’s crestfallen eyes. He gulped. “Like...like Susie and Alice?”

Joey’s frown twitched. “Y-Yeah...it got me, too.” He lifted one hand towards Henry. “I’m so...so sorry for everything I-I’ve done, Henry. L-Let’s just get out of here.”

No matter how much Henry wanted to doubt Joey, he couldn’t; the horrid wound that marked his chest and the tears streaming down his face was sheer proof enough that the _real_ Joey wasn’t behind all of the trauma in the studio.

Just like Alice and Susie…

Henry gently pulled Joey up and slung his arm around his shoulder. “Okay...okay, let’s go.”

Joey smiled. “Th-Thanks, old pal.”

Henry grinned, readjusting the axe in his hands. “No problem, Drew.” He made his way towards the doorway. “Let’s go home.”

"Yeah, home..." echoed Joey.

As the two stepped into the ink, Henry stood on his tiptoes, searching for the boat. “I’m okay, guys! Let’s go!”

“Henry?” yelled Alice’s voice. “A-Are you sure? Is he gone?”

“No, but-” started Henry.

 **“Get rid of ‘im already, Stein!”** shouted Bendy. **“If ya don’t do it in the next minute, I’ll kill ‘im myself!”**

“No, there’s no need for that,” said Henry. “There’s...there’s a lot of explaining.”

 **“‘A lot of explaining’ my rear!”** retorted Bendy, his voice growing louder as the boat neared the room. **“If he ain’t dead, then that means he’s got more tricks up his sleeve.”**

Henry glanced down at the decaying man. He furrowed his brows in confusion. “I...Joey?”

Joey looked up at Henry with bright eyes. He playfully smacked his friend’s back. He leaned in close to his ear. “I mean...he’s not wrong.”

Henry, knowing the terrible choice he made, scattered away from Joey and dropped him to the floor. He pointed the axe at the fallen man, sweat beading down his forehead.

“I’m such an idiot,” he muttered to himself. “I...I trusted you.”

Joey let out a hoarse laugh, ink spilling from the spaces in between his teeth. Webs of ink stretched across the wound, building itself back together. He wiped his fake tears away, his eyes descending into darkness. He easily stood up and dusted off his chest.

“I was really hoping you’d fall for that, Henry,” he said, casually. “I had to hurt _myself_ just to get it to look real.”

“Henry?” shouted Alice again. “W-We’re coming, don’t do anything rash.”

Henry stepped backwards into the pool, glaring at Joey. “Where’s Marina?”

“Oh, she’s fine, she’s fine,” reassured Joey, the veins in his neck popping out from his skin. “Not gonna hurt her at all.”

“No, you _are,”_ snapped Henry.

“No, I’m not, Stein,” spoke Joey, coldly. “She’s going to help me get this place running again.”

“You mean you’re going to feed her to the machine,” corrected Henry, hotly.

The boat came around the corner. Henry whirled around and was relieved the second he saw Bendy, Alice, and Boris. He hurried towards them, his hands on the side of the boat.

Bendy growled and bared his claws. **“You’ve got a twisted definition of the ‘lighter side of hell,’ Joey.”**

Joey smirked, kneeling down to the edge of the sea and dipping his fingers into the ink. “Ah, didn’t think you’d figure that out.”

Bendy hopped out of the boat, digging his nails into the walls. **“You took away everythin’ we** **_had,_ ** **Drew, so hopefully when I rip yer head off, that won’t be too hard for _you_ to figure out.”**

Joey lurched towards the boat, his body leaking with ink. It was a grotesque and disturbing sight for Henry and the toons, for his limbs grew and malformed horns burst from the sides of his head. He snickered, taking in a sharp breath through his clenched teeth.

“Bendy, Bendy, Bendy…” he said. “You never learn, **do you?”**

The Ink Demon roared and stomped towards Joey. He grabbed him by the neck and threw him at the boat. Alice screeched as the boat hit the back wall. Boris collapsed to the floor, whimpering.

“Bendy, watch what you’re doing!” yelled Alice.

Bendy huffed, charging towards Joey. **“You three, get out and find Marina!”**

Joey looked at the boat, furious. **“That’s not going to happen.”**

Henry briskly slammed the butt of the axe into the bordering wall and pushed the boat away. Alice dove into the ink and fumbled for the rope. She paddled as fast as she could through the sea, the boat in tow.

Joey thundered and punched Bendy clean in the face. He went under the inky waves and swam after the escaping boat.

Bendy hit his head against the wall and fell into the shallow ink. He groaned, rubbing his head. He stood up and went after Joey, his mind foggy.

 **“N-No…”** he whispered. He clutched his stomach and crashed into the wall, puking up thick, gooey ink. He cried out in agony and left a small dent in the wall. He lifted his head, searching for Joey in the ink. **“I...I ain’t lettin’ this happen again.”**

While Bendy recovered from the brutal punch, Alice gasped for air as she guided the boat towards the other river. Henry scanned the waves for any sign of Joey whereas Boris cowered in the corner, one hand clasped over his muzzle.

“D-Do you see him?” asked Alice as she tried to stay above the ink.

“No,” responded Henry. He glanced at the angel. “Be careful, Alice.”

“I can’t promise you that,” she breathed. “I-”

The second Henry looked back, Alice was gone. The rope floated lifelessly on the surface. His eyes went wide and he looked over the side of the boat.

“Alice?” he asked. “Alice, where are you?”

Underneath the raging sea, Alice struggled to extricate herself from the beast. She cried for help, prying the razorlike fingers away from her arms.

“Henry!” she shrieked. “H-Henry!”

 **“Angels don’t belong down here, sweetheart,”** spoke the heinous voice behind her. **“You should know that by now.”**

Alice was face-to-face with the hellish Joey, his grin as wide as a Cheshire Cat’s. She kicked him in the stomach and began to surface, but he was too quick; he snatched her by her fluffy hair and dragged her down. She yelped in pain, clumsily pulling her hair away. With his claws held high, he plunged his claws into her neck. She screamed, her tears rising to the top of the sea.

 **“Say hi to Susie and Allison for me, alright?”** asked Joey, politely. He smiled, and shoved Alice deeper into the abyss. He kicked her further down, delighted in her defeat. With his cackle resounding, he swam up to the surface.

As the ink flowed from her wounds, Alice left the remaining bits of her energy to rot. There was nothing she could do now that Joey left a deep cut on her neck. She was too weak.

She really _did_ fail at her job as an angel, didn’t she?

She should have stayed with Susie in that horrible amalgamation forever. She didn’t deserve to live a free life while her friends above the surface were falling to Joey’s hands.

She especially didn’t deserve Marina.

Stars, this wouldn’t have happened if she just stayed with her the entire time.

She was so selfish, so terrible...

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered. She closed her eyes. “Henry, Boris, Bendy, Marina...I’m so sorry everyone.”

As she descended deeper into the unknown, she spotted a hazy shadow in the distance. It swam closer to her, focusing in on her sight. She saw a tail behind it and a familiar face in front, despite it being covered in ink.

She smiled weakly. “Marina…”

The siren, colossal in size, scooped Alice into her arms and cradled her. She let out a low hiss, her white eyes on Alice.

“I’m glad...I’m glad you’re okay,” spoke Alice, softly. She lifted a hand towards Marina’s face, caressing her cheek. “I...I thought you were-”

 **“Shh, it’s alright,”** whispered the mermaid. She goggled at Alice’s wounds and covered them with her hand. **“I'm sorry. I was too late."**

"Don't apologize," spoke Alice. "You're here...and that's all that matters."

Marina nodded her head solemnly.  **"Will you be okay?"**

“I think so,” replied Alice. She tore off a piece of her bowtie and carefully wrapped it around her neck. She sighed and looked down at Marina's tail, noticing the metal splinters and holes. She winced. “Are _you_ going to be okay?”

Marina nodded her head. **“Mhm.”**

“You’re not good at lying, Marina,” whispered Alice. She glanced up at the shining surface, the boat a few feet away. “P-Promise me you’ll be safe, okay?”

Marina held Alice’s hand close to her face. Through the mask of ink, tears streamed down her face. **“I promise. I’ll promise you everything.”**

Alice grinned and planted a kiss on the mermaid’s forehead. She swung herself over to Marina’s back, stroking her long, flowing hair. She beamed, proud.

“Then let’s take him down for good.”


	45. True Places (Never) Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The great Leviathan that maketh the seas to seethe like boiling pan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ: before you read this chapter, I HIGHLY suggest you read Chapter 3. I got rid of the detail where Marina read the whole dictionary because I thought it was kind of dumb, but I replaced it with her reading Moby Dick instead. You should definitely read it to understand where this chapter will be going.  
> Looks like Moby Dick isn't the only white fish of the sea that terrorizes humans!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

The door gave out under the strength of the sledgehammer. A large hole marked its center, the stench of rotting floorboards and dust dispersed into the outside air.

Aiko coughed, pulling her sledgehammer back. She sighed dramatically and placed one foot through the hole. “C’mon, Henry, did you _really_ have to lock it when you went inside?”

She hesitantly shoved her body through the door’s injury and popped out on the inside of the studio. She stood up and lifted her head, falling into astonishment at the building’s new, inky transformation. She couldn’t see the floor through the murky ink, yet somehow, she still recognized it. Half of her footsteps were here, half of her _time_ was here.

But now? All of it was forgotten through the ink. No wonder Bendy went on a rampage.

Aiko tiptoed forth and saw the gaping drop in front of her. She gasped and stumbled backwards, gripping the sledgehammer tight. She peered into the trap, worried.

“Henry,” she whispered, aghast, “did you fall down there?”

She looked ahead and noticed the scratches and ink splats on the walls in the workroom. She bit her lip and gingerly jumped over the pit. She walked towards the smashed boards, her eyes following the ink trails. She gulped, quivering.

“This...this isn’t right,” she muttered, anxious. She scanned the room, her eyebrows creased in fear. “Henry? Marina? Alice? Anybody here?”

No reply, just the sound of ink dripping and the whistle of a notorious machine.

Aiko slumped. She _knew_ this wasn’t going to be easy.

The sledgehammer hit the floor as she squinted through the yellowish haze. She shook her head and started towards the right hallway.

She came across the mermaid’s old room first, the seashell print on the door disappearing at each passing day. Letting out a shaky sigh, she turned the black knob and poked her head inside. She didn’t dare turn the light on, for she feared of demonic creatures that lived in the shadows. She slammed the door shut and hurried away.

Never in her entire career did Marina Mermaid’s room look so unwelcoming.

She approached the angel’s room next, its door wide open. She stood in the doorway, her mouth ajar.

The left wall was broken, and a splotch of dried ink surrounded it. She assumed the damage was done years ago, but it still seemed so new. The ruined table, the fat footprints, the demolished vase...it was as if this destruction just happened.

“God,” was all Aiko managed. She swallowed hard and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She backed out of the room, overwhelmed by the shocking trip to the past.

She looked down the dark hallway to her left, yet no matter how much she wanted to explore, she knew she would probably puke up the remnants of her breakfast if she did; there was bound to be something more gruesome or heart-wrenching, and she didn’t want to risk it. Instead, she headed out into the large hall and faced the small corridor leading into the Ink Machine’s room.

She peered at the board, recognizing Thomas Connor’s sketchy handwriting. The numbers throughout the weeks made no sense to her. The only detail that stood out the most was the giant 423, a number too gigantic that even _she_ understood was baffling. She licked her dry lips and pried her sight away from the board, hopping over the obnoxious pipe in the center of the short hall.

She rounded the corner, and found herself looking through a barricade of boards. Frustrated, she knocked them down with the sledgehammer one-by-one. Leaving a tiny crawl space for herself, she climbed onto the balcony.

No boards were going to keep her away from Joey's little secret.

She lifted her head and cracked her back. She sighed, more dramatic than the last, and unknowingly stepped into a puddle of fresh ink. She let out a noise of disgust and drew her foot back, the ink sliding off of her sole. She growled through gritted teeth and stepped to the side.

“Gross,” she grunted.

Her revolt was taken away the second her eyes met the mechanical behemoth whose melody swam throughout the halls.

There it was, the Ink Machine in all of its glory. It glimmered in the orange brownish lights of the vast room. Even the ink that dripped from its nozzle and into its basin was elegant.

Aiko couldn’t believe what she was seeing; is _this_ what Joey wanted to see in the update for the first? This...this glorified dishwasher? Yes, it was stellar, but she knew the evil energies that radiated from it. She wouldn’t be so easily fooled.

Unfortunately, she knew just the man who _was_ tricked by its appearance.

Aiko rested the sledgehammer on the side of the lever and leaned against the railing. Her eyes gazed over the scenery, dumbfounded and heartbroken.

She understood now why Henry felt so guilty for leaving; perhaps he _could_ have stopped this chaos if he didn’t leave the toons and the rest of the crew. He could have saved a few souls from falling into Joey’s slimy hands.

But then again, _she_ was obliged to share a part of that mistake, too.

* * *

 

Joey rocked the boat back and forth, his smile too wide for his face. He boomed in excitement and tipped the boat over. Boris and Henry flew from it. They dove into the dark waves, trying to keep afloat.

Joey climbed on top of the boat, breathing heavily. He looked down on his enemies, his teeth tainted with ink. He rose his fist and brought it down on the boat, punching right through its weak wood. He withdrew his arm, smirking. **“I should’ve done this while I was waiting for you to get back from Marina's.”**

“I don’t give a shit about the boat,” growled Henry. He held Boris close to him. “What the hell did you do to Alice?”

Joey cackled, shrugging. **“Had to drag her back to hell** **_somehow.”_ **

Boris bared his teeth, so desperately wanting to take the creator down already. Henry pulled him back by the strap of his overalls, keeping his eyes on Joey.

“You’re _horrible,”_ snarled Henry. “I should’ve warned everyone to get out before you could hurt them.”

 **“Well, guess what, buddy?”** smiled Joey, darkly. **“You quit before you could.”**

Henry lifted the axe out of the ink’s reach, enraged. His legs were getting tired from all of the paddling. His head sunk into the ink for a quick second. He popped back up, his mouth closed tightly. He brushed the watery ink away, glowering at the beast on the boat. “What happened inside here after I left isn’t something to joke about!”

Joey’s smile twitched. **“Either way, you’re still the traitor who left me.”**

Henry neared the boat, grabbing at its side. “But _you’re_ still the man who hurt countless of people.”

Joey inched closer to Henry, reaching out his hand. His fingers slowly wrapped around his thick neck, his nails piercing his skin. He hoisted him into the air, his free hand sneaking towards his axe.

 **“What, did I hit your soft spot or something, Stein?”** teased Joey.

Henry, now realizing the sticky situation he was in, swung his legs wildly about. Boris shrieked and swam over, crawling onto the boat. Joey looked down at the mutt and kicked him back into the waves. He chuckled and snatched the axe out of Henry’s hand. He twirled it around, aiming it at his coworker's head.

 **“Looks like you’ll be joining that laughable excuse for an angel now, Stein,”** he grinned.

“That’s the _stupidest_ threat I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth, Joey.”

The beast froze. Without letting Henry fall from his grip, he turned on his heels. His smile dropped at the sight of Alice Angel rising from the waves, like Aphrodite forming out of the sea foam.

“For a demon, you’d think you’d have better remarks up your sleeves,” she commented with a twinkle in her eye, “but you’re just mocking Henry  _and_ calling me an excuse.” She flipped her black hair to the side, shaking her head in a disappointed manner. “I guess you ran out on all of your inspiration.”

Joey growled and casted Henry into the waves. He chucked the axe at Alice, but a deformed claw shot out from the ink and grabbed it in the nick of time. Joey gasped and took a step back.

 **“Y-You’re no angel!”** he retorted.

Alice smirked, tapping the side of her eye. “Oh, but I _am.”_ She patted the mass she was sitting on. “But you better start saying your prayers now because I’m afraid you won’t get to once she tears you apart.”

 **“What?”** asked Joey, both terrified and angered. **“What are you-”**

 **“‘Hast seen the White Whale?’”** interrupted a thundering voice from the depths.

Henry held onto the boat and looked into the darkness below, spotting the hazy shadow of a tail rise up and down beneath. He shivered and saw Boris not too far away. He motioned him over. Groggily, the wolf paddled forth, his surprise slowly hitting him.

Joey scrambled towards the edge of the boat, but another hand reached out from the waves, keeping the boat still. He fell flat on his rump at the sudden jostle, his jaw gaping open.

A head of a leviathan rose from the sea, her tangled, long hair covering her face. A single, white eye stared right at Joey, along with a toothy frown.

 **“I said, ‘Hast seen the White Whale?’”** asked the monster again, her voice boiling with rage.

The arrow of horror pierced Joey’s heart. He clutched his chest, controlling his unbalanced breathing. **“M-Marina?”**

She lifted the rest of her upper half out from the waves, revealing her appalling wounds. Growling, she dug the axe close to Joey. He let out a small shriek and crawled backwards to the other side.

The great fish pointed a finger at the accused, ink dribbling out of her nose. **“‘Here, then, was this grey-headed, ungodly old man, chasing with curses a Job’s whale round the world, at the head of a crew, too, chiefly made up of mongrel renegades, and castaways, and cannibals – morally enfeebled also, by the incompetence of mere unaided virtue or right-mindedness in Starbuck, the invulnerable jollity of indifference and recklessness in Stubb, and the pervading mediocrity in Flask.’”**

Joey chuckled uneasily. **“S-Say again?”**

The aquatic beast screamed through her teeth and punched another hole in the boat, sending the creator flying into the sea. She grabbed Alice and sat her carefully onto the remains of the boat. She leaned in close, the shine of worry now appearing in her deformed eyes.

 **“Get everyone together and head down there,”** she commanded softly. She turned her gaze to the drifting Joey. **“I’ll deal with him.”**

Alice winced, but nodded her head in compliance. “A-Alright. Stay safe.” She gave her lover a quick kiss on the cheek and dove into the ink. She sped towards Henry and Boris and tugged them over to the other river.

Henry, whilst being dragged by Alice, looked over his shoulder at the leviathan. “Did...did she just recite an entire-”

“Yup,” cut in Alice with a proud smile. Her halo above glimmered in a pure, white light. “Marina’s amazing, isn’t she?”

Henry gazed fondly at the towering beast and slowly nodded his head. “Well...call me Ishmael, I suppose.”

As the trio of cartoons escaped from the impending doom of the sea, Marina approached Joey. She pushed her hair back, unveiling the thick mask of ink on her face. In a sudden sprout of volcanic umbrage, she threw herself into the abyss. Her tail slapped against the surface, sending an upward wave.

Joey looked down into the crashing ink that shoved him back and forth, his sangfroid gone. He laughed horribly and paddled back to the boat.

He glanced down at the waves and saw the shadow of her whale-like appear underneath. He held in his shrieks and hurried towards the boat. A cold hand infringed from the deep. It dug its fingernails into Joey’s calf. He screamed, but before he could fight back, the hand fettered him into the abyss.

Joey, however, was too quick for the mermaid. He threw the fingers off of him. He looked ahead and saw Marina’s beastly face, her mouth formed into a mixture of a frown and a vengeful smile.

She snatched the creator within her claws again and thrusted him into one of the wide pipes. **“I don’t think you answered my question, so I’ll ask again.”** She placed both hands on Joey’s horns, her scathing touch hurting him beyond belief. **“‘Hast seen the White Whale?’”**

Joey, querulous and most definitely ireful, brought his elbows down on the mermaid’s forearms. She turned her head away in pain, but her grip only tightened.

 **“I don’t give a damn about your stupid question, Marina,”** snarled Joey. He tucked in his legs and kicked the mermaid in the stomach. She released her grasp and somersaulted backwards, clutching her stomach.

Joey cracked his knuckles, the ink muffling its nerve-wracking sound. He grinned and drifted closer to Marina. **“I guess those messages all over your sanctuary kind of meant something now that I’m taking a good look at you.”**

Marina bellowed in fury and darted towards Joey. She slammed him into the bordering walls and grabbed him by his horns. **“Good thing I’m living up to them, then!”** Her screams of rage grew. In a blur of agony and hate, she ripped off Joey’s left horn.

Joey yelped and punched the mermaid away from him. He floated there for a good, long moment before he lifted a shaking hand up to his broken horn. He watched the other piece fall into the darkness beneath his feet. Black ink swirled out of the cut and diffused into the rest of the sea.

He brought his hand back, a blank, yet surprised expression on his face.He looked at the leviathan, his eyes wide with wrath. He ran his nails down the wood, leaving lines on them. He cried out in anger and swam towards Marina.

He grabbed her neck and pulled her upwards, strangling her from life. Her tail flapped around wildly as she scratched at Joey’s eyes. The two resurfaced and, finally, Marina pulled Joey’s fingers off of her. She picked him up and chucked him towards the wall. She caressed her neck, drawing back dots of black.

Joey descended back into the waves, his back hurting like all hell. He groaned, sitting the side of his head against the wall. He managed a bloody smile and rose out of the ink.

 **“You’ve...got quite an...an arm there, Mermaid,”** he complimented, dryly.

Marina’s frown deepened. **“Hopefully the next one will kill you for good.”**

Joey shook his head as he laughed. Blindly, he reached behind him, digging his claws into a loose, wooden board. He pulled it out and broke it in two, keeping the sharper one for himself. **“I wouldn’t get so cocky, dear.”** He spun the board around in his hand as he swam closer.

Hast seen the White Whale, Joey Drew?

Oh, he certainly _did._

Marina closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her courage. She inhaled and exhaled, her wrath building up inside.

No more running away, no more shattered promises.

She would end Joey Drew once and for all.

She opened her eyes and let out a battle cry. She zoomed towards Joey, her claws out in front of her.

 **“I’ll** **_kill_ ** **you, Joey!”** she screeched.

Joey awaited the beast, aiming the wood at the center of her chest.

Nothing was going to stop Marina. Absolutely _nothing._

_Stab._

The wooden board went straight through her chest. She came to a halt and locked eyes with Joey.


	46. I Know (Not) All May Be Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be a fight without the Ink Demon, now would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: there's a gruesome fight in this chapter that contains blood and a few broken limbs. Reader discretion is advised.  
> We're nearing the end, folks! Let's hope Joey gets what he deserves, yeah?  
> There's a music suggestion later on, so be sure to give it a listen!  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

Bendy didn’t expect some loser punch to take him down, yet here he was, still kneeling to the ground while the others escaped to the lower parts of the studio’s heart.

He gripped his chest tight and let out a wheeze. He looked at the river, his mouth spilling with ink.

 **“H-Henry…”** he croaked. He fell into a coughing spree and rested his head on the ground. He shivered violently as he clawed at the walls, attempting to get back on his feet. **“I-I’m sorry, Henry.”**

A king among monsters had been demolished by a malevolent man, who was _still_ weaker than him. Could he even call him a man? He didn’t deserve to be called a _human._

He was supposed to be a god, but his immortality, his strength...all taken away by Joey Drew.

He almost descended into darkness if it weren’t for the siren’s screams.

He lifted his head up, woozy, yet disturbed. His heart beat fast and his hands shivered immensely.

 **“Marina?”** he asked to his shadow on the floor. His frown radiated horror. **“M-Marina!”**

There was a reverberating splash. He could see the waves crash into the walls just around the corner of the river. The ink sped down his horns as fear ate him up.

He forgot about the ability Marina and him shared. She was already powerful enough, but she wouldn’t stand a chance against Joey alone.

She could die.

She could drown in the puddles.

She could end up like Norman or Susie, or God, even _Sammy._

He couldn’t let that happen, not while she had a life to live outside of the studio.

Not while she had a _lover._

Bendy placed a steady hand on his chest as he slid up the wall. **“C-C’mon, Bendy. Ya...ya gotta help M-Marina.”** He grunted and nearly cried out as his head thumped with pain. He sucked in the air sharply, but continued rising to his feet.

Within agonizing seconds, Bendy stood, leaning against the wall. He sighed and limped towards the edge of the river. He dipped his feet into the ink and descended. Despite his splitting headache from the punch, he swam against the wall.

As he rounded the corner, he saw the remains of the boat, its shattered boards floating lifelessly with the current. He gasped and rocketed towards the debris. He grabbed onto a board and searched the waves.

 **“B-Boris? Henry?”** he called, worried. **“Angel! Wh-Where are you guys?”**

He dove into the ink, looking around and below him. He saw no sign of his friends, and was unsure whether they escape to safety or not. Shaking his head in fright, he resurfaced and grabbed ahold of his board. He clasped a hand over his mouth, quivering.

 **“Oh, no,”** he whispered, terrified. **“No, they...they can’t be dead.”** He swallowed hard, feeling the lump in his throat. He shuddered and paddled towards the rest of the sea.

 **“No time to freeze up, Bend,”** he warned himself. **“There’s...a-a mermaid to save.”**

His paddle slowed down to a mere drift, allowing the waves to toss him around. He scanned the sea for his friends, yet at the same time, he also fell into a horrified trance. While he watched a pair of blurry shadows move on the horizon, he couldn’t help but think that all of his friends were dead.

He couldn’t help but think his _family_ was dead.

A wide wave of ink crashed into Bendy and shoved him into the other side of the wall. He yelped and plunged into the ink beneath, his board becoming food for the abnormal waves. He popped out moments later and pushed against the wall, breathing heavily.

 _Wasn’t there an episode like this before?_ he thought, distantly. _It was ‘Mermaid Melodies,’ I’m pretty sure. Yeah...I got thrown out into the sea, just like this until...until Marina came. Yeah, she came and saved me. She gave me a buncha treasures, too._ He smiled weakly to himself. _What a nice mermaid._

He would have collapsed into a deep, deep sleep from his lethargy, but the giant crash that echoed throughout the sea awoke him.

He shrieked and burst out from his thoughts. He looked ahead, and the hazy figures took shape in his vision.

His heart skipped a beat. His hands went cold. His legs went limp. He nearly choked on his own spit. He couldn’t _breathe._

The sight unfolding in front of his eyes...it was worse than hearing her scream on the day her tail was cut off.

Marina Mermaid, now in her leviathan form, was pinned to the wall with a piece of wood. It protruded out from her chest, rivulets of ink cascading down her stomach. Her white eyes grew grey as she wearily scratched at the wood. Her tail created the waves that threw Bendy about before. Through her pain, she kept her heated glare on the hellish man in front of her.

Joey stayed above the surface, swirling his arms around. He smiled wickedly at Marina, bits of laughter escaping his mouth. A part of his horn was missing, and a thin line of dark blood trickled down the side of his face.

Bendy gagged. **“Marina!”**

Joey’s head whipped around in less than a second. He lifted his chin up slightly, a fire burning within his black, cold eyes. At a snail’s pace, he swam towards Bendy. He cracked his neck, the sound so inhuman and horrifying.

 **“Well, you came just in time, Bend,”** he greeted. **“I’m so glad-”**

 **“Shut** **_up!”_ ** screeched Bendy. Without waiting for another word, he propelled towards the creator, grabbing him by the waist. He placed his claws on the top of his forehead. He slammed him into the wall on the other side and knocked his head constantly into it.

 **“I hate you, I hate you, I** **_hate you!”_ ** screamed Bendy, tears mixing in with the ink on his face. He gave a quick punch to Joey’s nose and swung himself over behind him. As he bellowed in woe and fiery anger, he pulled back on Joey’s arm. A loud _crunch!_ bloomed, sounding like a fist colliding with a bag of pretzels.

Joey howled and fell from Bendy’s grasp. He managed to keep himself afloat as he cradled his broken arm. It was loose and jelly-like on his shoulder, far from being repaired by the ink flowing through his veins.

Bendy swam to Marina’s side and grabbed the wooden spear. **“D-Don’t move, Mermaid. I-I’m gonna get you outta here, I promise.”**

She glanced lazily at the demon, ink spilling from her mouth and nose. She tried to speak, but no words tumbled out.

Wincing, Bendy withdrew the wood. Marina cried out and sunk into the ink, her hands covering her injury. A fearful noise came from Bendy’s mouth, and he dove into the ink after his friend.

Marina closed her eyes as the abyss took her in. Her tail began to melt, and so did her fury.

 **“M-Marina!”** bawled Bendy. He snatched her wrist and carefully circled around to her backside. From behind, he guided her down to the floor and rested her against the wall. He floated in front of her, his hands placed on her pointy shoulders.

 **“C’mon, Mermaid,”** urged his panicky voice. **“Now ain’t the time to d-die.”**

As if his pleads had reached her through the unconsciousness, Marina opened her eyes. Through the blackness, she saw Bendy right in front of her.

 **“We gotta take Joey down,”** he said, quickly. He grabbed her hands, not realizing she had awakened. **“I-I know you can do it, Mermaid. Let’s get up a-an’ finish this. Ya gotta do it for everyone, f-for** **_Alice.”_ **

**“B-Bendy?”** she asked. The darkness around her vision faded, and she sat up straight. The pain from her chest surged throughout her body. She screamed and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. **“He...he got me, Bendy. He really got me.”**

 **“You’re gonna be okay,”** soothed Bendy, yet even _he_ didn’t sound calm enough for the reassurance to work. He slowly lifted the mermaid from her sitting position. **“Can ya fight?** **_Please_ ** **tell me ya can.”**

Marina bit her lip. **“I...I need th-the pentagram.”**

 **“What?”** asked Bendy. He looked around. **“Th-There’s not one ‘ere, Mermaid. We’re under the ink now.”**

Marina shook her head. **“No...there’s one around here. C-Close by.”** She slowly glided across, her tail hitting the floor. **“I need it, or I’m...I’m n-not going to live.”**

 **“Don’t say that!”** cried Bendy. He rushed over to her side and lead her around, dodging the pipes. He looked up at the surface. **“Wh-Whatever you’re tryin’ to do, ya better do it quick. I don’t know how long that freak up there is gonna stay grounded with his dumb arm.”**

The two monsters skimmed the sea’s floor, looking for the miraculous pentagram. Bendy held onto Marina tight as he pulled her away from blades of wood that jutted out from the ground. Marina sagged, the white ink of her arms collecting at her elbow and dropping in one, large glob. Her tail shrunk, and her teeth were reverting back from their sea monster-esque look.

 **“Bendy…”** she breathed. She looked at her friend beside her. **“I-I don’t-”**

 **“No, you’re gonna make it,”** broke in Bendy, harshly. **“If ya don’t, I...I won’t ever forgive ya.”**

Marina managed a small, pained smile. She turned her gaze back to the front, and her melancholy dissolved into relief. She pointed a dripping finger up ahead. **“Th-There.”**

Bendy squinted through the darkness, spotting the sigil. He gasped and pulled Marina closer to it.

He didn’t expect a pentagram made out of _ink_ to stay intact on the bottom of the sea. It _had_ to be magically anchored. How else would it have lasted?

Bendy sat Marina on the pentagram’s base. He swam backwards, fiddling with his glove. **“Okay, do yer thing, Mermaid.”**

Marina’s chest rose and fell. She bit her lip and tried to focus. After an ephemeral moment, she shot up and shook her head. **“I-I can’t do it!”**

 **“Yes, you can!”** urged Bendy.

 **“No, I can’t!”** wailed Marina. She looked at her hands. **“I-I’m not angry anymore. I’m...I’m** **_scared,_ ** **Bendy! I’m** **_dying!”_ **

Bendy glanced at the surface, watching Joey’s unmoving shadow. He growled and grabbed Marina’s shoulders. **“That’s because he** **_wants_ ** **ya to be scared. Ya can’t let ‘im do that to ya!”**

Tears pooled out of Marina’s eyes. **“B-But-”**

 **“No excuses!”** demanded Bendy. **“We** **_can’t_ ** **let ‘im win, Marina. We’ve already been through enough sufferin’. Ya gotta find that anger again.”**

Marina placed her hands on her temple, anxious. **“I d-don’t know how.”**

 **“How did ya do it when I almost killed ya?”** asked Bendy, the thought of the memory leaving a sour taste in his mouth. **“Ya must’ve been angry enough to turn.”**

 **“I...I…”** stuttered Marina. She lowered her hands and stared at the floor. **“I-I wasn’t really angry at** **_you..._ ** **I was angry at** **_Joey.”_ **

The second the heinous name passed through her lips, her tail had already taken back its ragged shape. Bendy look down at it, and then at Marina. **“Good, good. What else?”**

 **“H-He hurt you, and...and that’s how you turned into the Ink Demon,”** recalled Marina. Her eyes widened. **“You...you were his little experiment.”**

A blend of a grimace and a smirk appeared on Bendy’s face. **“Damn right I was.”**

 **“A-And he hurt** **_Alice,”_ ** snarled Marina. Her elbows had stopped dripping. **“I-If he didn’t lead on Susie like that and build that stupid machine, her and Alice could still be friends.”**

 **_“Yes!”_ ** roared Bendy, proudly.

 **“And he didn’t listen to** **_Henry,_ ** **no matter how many times he tried to help!”** shouted Marina. **“He put all the blame on** **_him.”_ **

**“You** **_got_ ** **it, sister!”** exclaimed Bendy, **“but enough about us...what did he do to** **_you?”_ **

The circumference of the pentagram glimmered through the darkness. In an ombre of red and black, its light shimmied back and forth. Marina’s tail grew, and so did her infamous teeth.

 **“He...he cut off my tail,”** spoke Marina, hatefully. She stared at her fin, and almost fell back into her despair if it weren’t for Bendy’s reassuring squeeze. She looked at her friend, her eyes burning with revenge. **“He made me** **_suffer!”_ **

**“He tried to stop ya from reachin’ yer full potential,”** added Bendy, wagging his finger, **“but we don’t need ‘im! He’s hurt** **_everyone_ ** **in this studio, and we’re gonna give ‘im a taste of his own medicine!”**

Smiling, Marina dug her claws into the wood. The pentagram sparkled and enveloped the beasts in its glow. The hole in Marina’s chest repaired itself with its thick strings of ink. Marina’s hand shot out from the beam and snatched Bendy’s wrist. She sped towards the surface, Bendy cackling behind her.

God’s creations were not meant to Him; they were supposed to remain loyal to Him for the rest of time.

But these beasts, these creatures of His own hands, would forever protect the innocent mortals from His deceit.

The leviathan and behemoth were _reborn._

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywqKhlOFhjU&t=372s) _

The two shot out from the ink, thundering in wrath. They splashed down, sending a furious wave. Marina let out an animalistic hiss as she found Joey cowering away in a corner not too far away.

Stars, she never felt _this_ angry before, but whether she liked it or not, she _had_ to release her inner beast for a while. Until one of the two killed Joey, she would not rest.

Bendy swam closer to Joey, his inky atmosphere painting the walls black. **“How’s that arm of yours, pal?”** **  
**

Joey grit his teeth. He swam after Bendy, his good arm out in front of him. He scratched at Bendy’s chest, but the Ink Demon grabbed his hand and pushed on it. Joey whined and shoved his feet into Bendy’s stomach. He floated away, terror resting in his eyes. He hid his broken arm behind his back, his eyes all over the place.

Marina dove under the waves, her eyes locked on Joey. She frowned, and hid in the shadows. She waited there while Bendy confronted Joey from above.

 **“Alright, Joey, am I still a baby now?”** barked Bendy, raising his hands. **“Am I still** **_weak?”_ **

Joey waved his hand around. He snickered and revealed his other arm; inky needles forced out from the skin. **“Yeah, y-you still are, Bend.”**

Bendy flinched, his smile falling from his face. He clenched his fists. **“I-I thought I broke-”**

 **“You don’t have** **_any_ ** **idea of what you’re messing with,”** said Joey, coldly. The needles wiggled back and forth on his arm. **“Stop acting like you rule the place, Bend.”**

Like a torpedo, Joey swam after Bendy. Before the Ink Demon could react, the creator plunged his tendrils into his chest. Bendy screamed, attempting to throw Joey’s hand off of him.

 **_“S-Stop!”_ ** he boomed. **“Let go of me!”**

Joey laughed, and only continued to shove his needles deeper into Bendy’s chest. Several holes marked his inky body, sprouting the very liquid that made him.

Joey pulled out his arm and readied it for another strike, yet something grabbed his wrists from beneath the waves. He froze and looked down.

Marina arose and swung Joey around. She chucked him into the wall and screeched, her nails ripe with blood. She grabbed Bendy, shielding him.

 **“Are you okay?”** she asked.

Bendy nodded, chuckling. **“J-Just peachy.”** It was probably the delusions that came with the pain, he could have _sworn_ he heard a choir of angels singing throughout the battle.

Marina nodded and dove back into the depths. Bendy swam towards Joey, raising his claws high in the air.

As Joey tumbled from the wall, he left a dent in it. He fell into the waves, but quickly recovered. He screamed and collided with Bendy, their claws flying into their faces.

Joey threw Bendy around and pressed him into the dent he had left in the wall, the splinters poking his back. He strangled him, a razorlike nail scraping his neck.

Bendy struggled and screamed. **“Maybe you should’ve treated us right, then!”** He reached behind him and tugged on a piece of wood. He smacked it at Joey, falling from his grasp.

Joey swam backwards, and Marina appeared from behind him. She grabbed him and dunk him into the ink. She flung him back with her tail, and before he could swim away, she slammed her fists into the temples of his head. He cried out, swaying his head back and forth.

Marina’s dudgeon sparked. **“Joey, ‘hast seen the White Whale?’”**

Joey shook his head and focused on Marina. He growled hysterically and swam after her.

Marina place her hand out in front. **“Answer me, Joey.”**

Joey punched Marina in the throat. She fell back slightly, but snatched at Joey’s right leg. She frowned and pulled him close.

 **“‘Hast seen the White Whale?’”** she squawked.

 **_“No!”_ ** he retorted. His leg wriggled back and forth in her grasp. **“You were** **_always_ ** **trouble, Marina!”**

Marina grumbled and dragged Joey up to the surface. There, Bendy waited, smacking the same spear of wood that Joey used on Marina. He giggled and swam closer.

 **“Oh, I can’t** **_wait_ ** **to tear you apart, Drew,”** he smiled.

He thrusted the wood into Joey’s right leg. He cried, but Marina’s grip on him tightened.

 **“How does it feel, Joey?”** asked Marina, whacking him in the head with her fist.

Joey looked up and smiled, his teeth stained with more blood than ink. **“You’re all going to regret this.”**

He smacked his head against Marina’s chin and brutally extracted the wood from his leg. He whimpered and shoved it into Bendy’s thigh. Before they sunk, he grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the wall. A murky portal appeared, and he grinned.

 **“I should’ve done this before,”** said Joey. He laughed. **“Why do I keep thinking of these things** **_after_ ** **I do them?”**

Marina and Bendy wrestled in Joey’s grip, but they could not flee. Bendy opened his mouth, but Joey leapt into the portal, bringing them in with him.

* * *

 

Henry, Alice, and Boris ran onto the dock. They stared at the platform above the lake of ink. Their eyes then fell onto the destroyed staircase. They all slumped.

“How are we supposed to get up there now?” asked Alice.

Henry scanned the lake for any tool, but alas, found nothing. He frowned. “I have no idea.”

“Well, _one_ of us has to get up there before Joey arrives again,” said Alice, her hands on her hips. “Speaking of that, what are we supposed to do? Do we even have a plan?”

Henry gnawed at his cheek. “I...kinda have something, but it’s not going to be pretty.”

“At least it’s _something,”_ said Alice. Boris nodded his head in agreement.

Henry scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know what Marina is doing to him right now, but I’m sure she’s gonna have him roughed up by the time they get down here.”

Alice gasped, covering her mouth. “Oh, stars, we forgot about _Bendy.”_

Henry and Boris exchanged expressions of shock. Boris’ ears flopped, and he shrunk in on himself.

Henry averted his stare. “Well, maybe he’s helping Marina.”

Alice grimaced. “Yeah...I just hope he’s okay.” She looked at the platform. “For now, we need to find a way up there.”

“Just one person should do the trick,” said Henry. “Once Marina, and maybe Bendy, arrive, we should get the other two up.”

“But how?” asked Alice. “There’s nothing we can climb onto.”

Henry examined the wooden island. “Maybe…”

Alice and Boris stared at him. “Maybe what?” asked the angel.

“Maybe...maybe we can throw someone up there,” finished Henry.

“What?” asked Alice, shocked. “We are _not_ throwing anyone!”

“Wait, wait, just here me out,” said Henry, quickly. He pointed to the end of the staircase. “If we just threw someone onto that part, they could get on. It’s easier that way.”

“Who, though?” questioned Alice.

Henry and Boris looked at each other, and then at the angel. Alice noticed their stares and crossed her arms, annoyed.

“Really?” she asked, peeved.

“You’re smaller than both of, Alice,” said Henry. He chuckled. “Boris and I are too heavy to be thrown.”

Alice held back her laughter and shook her head. “Fine, fine, I’ll do it.” She pouted. “But if I land into the ink, you won’t hear the end of it.”

“Okay, that’s reasonable,” grinned Henry.

Alice stood in front of Henry, perturbed. “How are you going to throw me?”

“Like a football,” teased Henry as he picked her up.

“Henry, I’m serious!” she scolded. “I don’t want to get hurt!”

“Don’t worry, you won’t,” reassured Henry. “You’re not heavy for me to throw you poorly. All you have to do is grab the stair.”

Alice’s lips made a thin line on her face. “Okay…” She looked ahead. “Just do it already.”

Henry stuck his tongue out as he aimed the angel at the platform. He hauled her back and flung her at the platform. Fortunately, she grabbed the end of the stair and pulled herself up. She stood and dusted off her dress. She turned towards Henry and Boris and gave them a thumbs-up.

“I knew you could do it!” exclaimed Henry.

Alice giggled and hurried up the steps. She looked around the platform, and then back at Henry. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Uh…” muttered Henry, confused, “is there a pentagram on there or something?”

Alice looked down and nodded her head. “Yeah...and a bunch of ink, too.”

“I guess you should flip the levers,” suggested Henry. “That should turn on the funnel.”

“Are we going to do the reverse of what you did to Susie?” asked Alice, nearing the first lever.

“I don’t know if it’s going to work the same way on Joey, but it should weaken him,” answered Henry.

Alice pursed her lips. “I’m praying that you _know_ what you’re doing, Henry.” She pulled the first lever and went over to the second.

“I can’t say for sure,” shrugged Henry, “but hey, this studio is full of surprises. Something’s _gotta_ work.”

Alice snorted as she turned the second lever. “I guess that’s a good way to look at things.” She stopped for a moment. “Wait, if this thing is going to drain all of the energy out of Joey, then shouldn’t I get off of this the second I pull the last lever?”

“Oh...yeah, you probably should,” said Henry, worried.

Alice flipped her hair back and pulled on the third lever. Already, the funnel let out a cloud of steam. She shivered. “I’m not liking the quiet, guys.”

Boris eyed the gigantic tunnel on the side of the room. He inched closer to Henry, afraid.

Henry looked upward. “Yeah, I don’t like it, either.” He glanced at the angel. “You might want to hurry, Alice. I don’t want anything sneaking up on us.”

Without complaining, Alice pulled the fourth lever and walked towards the fifth. The cogs above screeched and the rubber pipes danced around as the ink flowed through them. A small river of ink began to flow from the funnel’s mouth.

Boris’ ears shot up. He stared at the center of the platform and quaked. He tugged on Henry’s arm and pointed at the platform.

Henry glanced back and forth between the wolf and the island. “What’s wrong, buddy?”

Boris whimpered and stepped back. He trembled behind Henry, hiding his eyes.

Henry squinted at the center and could see a black fog hover over it. “Alice, turn that final lever _now.”_

Alice was midway into pulling the last lever. She froze and watched a portal form in the center. She gasped.

Joey burst from the gateway, holding Bendy and Marina by their necks instead of their wrists. He walked out and casted the Ink Demon into the lake. Growling, he threw Marina over the platform. He glared at Alice in front of him, who guarded the lever. He laughed and shoved her out of the way.

Consumed by vexation, he ripped off the lever’s handle and dropped it into the lake. Alice screamed.


	47. Could You (at Least) Smile For Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this immortal man would fall to immortal hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO MORE CHAPTERS YALL! BUCKLE UP!  
> There's a music suggestion later on, so give it a listen, why don'tcha?  
> I've got nothing much to say, other than the usual; as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

A loud moan sung throughout the lake as the funnel spewed a waterfall of ink onto Joey. With his hands out wide, he embraced the fall and cackled like a madman.

Alice watched from the sidelines, horrified. She shuddered and ran towards the broken staircase. She searched the lake for Bendy and Marina.

Joey looked at the angel and grinned. He walked out of the waterfall, his entire body covered in more ink. He stomped over and grabbed Alice by the neck while she wasn’t looking. He hoisted her into the air, tightening his grip every time she tried to kick him.

 **“Aw, not so fast, Angel,”** he smirked.  **“You shouldn’t have gotten so cocky before.”**

“Joey, let her go!” shouted Henry from below.

The creator looked down from the staircase and saw Henry. He laughed, and Alice mouthed the word “help” at her friend.

Henry inched closer to the dock, pointing the axe at Joey. “I don’t think you wanna mess with us, Joey.”

 **“And I’m just supposed to listen to a traitor?”** asked Joey. He shook his head, brushing a fake tear from his eye.  **“Like I told her, angels don’t belong down here, and you seem to be acting like one, Stein.”**

Through the pain, Alice growled and grabbed her captor by his beard. “Y-You’re right...I don’t deserve to be down here with a-a freak like  _you!”_

She smacked her head right into Joey’s. He yelped, and she fell from his grasp. She scrambled to her feet and hurried over to what remained of the final lever. Its end was sharp and could easily cut skin, but Alice didn’t care. She could still move it and that’s all that mattered.

The angel carefully, but quickly pulled the lever to the other side. Her hand scraped across the broken end, and a thin, black line formed above the hole in her palm. She bit her lip as the lever clicked into place.

Joey rubbed his head and glared at Alice. He stomped towards her at a slow pace, but just as he got into the center, the shabby pentagram beneath his feet sparkled, and a round of voices rose from it. He gasped and looked down.

The pipes swirled around and around, the ink coursing through them like blood in human veins. The funnel screamed from its vents, shaking with tremendous power.

A drop of ink slipped out from Alice’s hairline. She wiped it away and saw the black stain on her glove. She shrieked and rushed towards the edge of the platform.

Already, the magic hidden in the heart of the Ink Machine was working; Joey tried to chase after Alice, but he collapsed on his knees and felt his strength flee from him.

Without hesitation, Alice jumped into the lake. She scurried onto the dock and watched for her remaining friends.

“Bendy! Marina!” she shouted. “We need you!”

Henry and Boris ran to Alice’s sides and scanned the lake. Henry kept one eye on Joey, the other on the ink.

As Alice, Henry, and Boris shouted into the lake for the others, Marina sunk back into her normal form under the ink. Her body was decorated with bloody scars and bruises. She sat on the wooden floor of the lake and pushed herself up. With her hair in rat’s nest and her gloves ripped, she summoned her remaining strength and swam with the intent of finding Bendy.

“Bendy!” she cried, scouring the ink. _"B_ _endy!”_

It felt like years for Marina, but finally, she found her friend. As if he was frozen in time, he sat there without any movements. The current rose him up in down. Marina made a sound of woe and sped towards him, squeezing his shoulders.

“Come on, Bendy, wake up!” she begged. “Please, please,  _please_ wake up!”

The Ink Demon gasped after a moment of Marina’s pleading. He breathed harshly and grabbed Marina’s hands.

 **“H-How long was I out?”** he asked, terrified.

“I-I don’t know, I just found you,” replied Marina, “but Joey’s still alive. We need to kill him  _now.”_

Bendy nodded his head.  **“Y-Yeah, let’s finish this.”** He looked at his arms, noticing the deep cuts in them. He then looked at Marina, who was in the same state as he was.  **“You okay? Can ya change back?”**

“I don’t think so, but we can do this without me being huge and all.” She looked up. “Do you have a plan?”

Bendy frowned.  **“We gotta weaken him, but I think Henry, Alice, and Boris are already doin’ that.”** He saw the shadow of the funnel above the surface.  **“We might have to take down the pipes to stop the Ink Machine, too.”**

“Are those the ones that connect to the machine?” questioned Marina, glancing at Bendy.

 **“I think so,”** he answered,  **“but I don’t know how we’re gonna cut ‘em off.”**

“We’ll find a way. For now, let’s just help Henry and the others.”

**“R-Right.”**

The two swam back to the top. They found themselves behind the platform. They torpedoed around the island and spotted Henry, Boris, and Alice on the dock.

 _“Alice!”_ screamed Marina.

Alice looked over, and her eyes widened. She beamed and held out her hands. “Marina, Bendy!”

The mermaid and demon hurried over and, with the help of Boris and Alice, tumbled onto the dock. Alice embraced Marina and Bendy, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

“Are you guys okay?” she asked. She looked at their wounds and shrieked. "Oh, my stars, you  _aren't."_

“We’ll be fine, love,” said Marina. She turned her gaze to the platform. “Let’s focus on taking down Joey right now.”

“We turned the levers and it’s doing  _something_ to him," explained Henry, “but what else can we do?”

Bendy rose to his feet and examined the platform.  **“Marina an’ I were just talkin’ ‘bout how we might have to destroy the tubes.”** He nodded his head towards the funnel and its web of pipes.  **“We don’t know how to get up there, though.”**

Alice scrutinized the funnel and looked at Henry. “I might be able to get up there again.” She glanced at Bendy. “You mind giving me a ride up there?”

Bendy grimaced.  **“You sure you wanna do that?”**

“We  _have_ to,” said Alice. She looked at the pipes. “Those lead up to the Ink Machine, don’t they?”

Marina nodded. “They should, and if you're able to cut them, it’ll probably hurt the machine, too.”

Alice glowered at the tubes and pulled her gloves up. She held out a hand to Henry. “Mind if I use your axe”

“Go for it,” spoke Henry as he placed the axe in Alice’s hands. He looked at Bendy. “What do you want the rest of us to do?”

Bendy smirked.  **“I could use a hand in kickin’ the old guy to the curb, if ya don’t mind.”**

Henry chuckled. “We got your back.” He looked at the wolf and the mermaid. “You guys okay with this?”

Marina shivered, but kept a smile on her face. “Seems like we don’t have much of a choice either way.” Boris nodded his head in agreement.

Bendy knelt down, and Alice crawled onto his back. He glanced at Henry.  **“I’ll get Alice up there an’ then I’ll come for you guys.”**

“Be careful, both of you,” warned Marina. “I don’t want to see any of you get hurt, especially while that...that  _thing_ is on.”

Bendy exchanged worried expressions with Marina and Boris.  **“Take yer advice into consideration, too.”** He looked at the fallen Joey.  **“I don’t wanna see what happens to**   ** _us_ ****while we’re up there exposed to that.”**

“I’ll keep you guys safe,” promised Henry. He gave a determined smile. “Now get up there and show him who’s boss.”

 **“With pleasure,”** grinned Bendy. He took several steps back and sprinted across the dock. He leapt into the air and grabbed the end of the staircase. He pulled himself up, Alice holding onto his neck tight. He climbed up the steps and knelt down. Alice slid off and allowed Bendy to hoist her up.

 **“You sure ‘bout this, Angel?”** asked the demon.

“Don’t worry, I already did this once,” reassured Alice, grimly. She looked at the tubes and pointed to one that was lower than the others. “Trying throwing me at that one. I might be able to climb it.”

Bendy grimaced.  **“Don’t screw this up.”**

Alice frowned. “Thanks for the confidence, Bend.”

The demon chuckled.  **“No problem.”**

Bendy’s damaged foot began to sink into the boards. Frightful, he quickly pulled Alice back and threw her into the air. He stumbled backwards, but caught himself before he fell back into the lake.

Alice yelped as she held onto the lowest tube. She swung herself on and gasped for air. She caressed her neck and readjusted the axe in her hands. She looked down at the tube underneath her. She bit her lip, but her fear dissolved into a fiery hatred. Growling, she brought the axe down onto the tube a few inches away from where she was sitting. A sprout of ink bursted from the cut and drenched her. She continued chopping at it until it began to break off. She squealed and scurried towards the other pipes, swinging to-and-fro.

The ink sprayed onto Bendy and Joey. The demon grunted and darted over to the vile creator as fast as he could. He kicked him in the face and grabbed him by the neck. The creator, though, fought back the pentagram's magic. Smiling wickedly, he reached for Bendy's face.

 **"Your...your magic can't hold me down, Bend,"**  he said.

 **"Then _I'll_ hold ya down!" **exclaimed Bendy. He pulled him away from the center and shoved him into the table. 

Joey groaned and lifted his shaking fist towards Bendy, but he dropped it. He coughed, ink dribbling from his lips. He glared at Bendy, a blend of lassitude and resiliency in his eyes. He rose his hands and wrapped them around Bendy’s horn. He managed to throw himself around the demon, slamming his head into the table. Bendy screamed and thrusted his elbows into Joey’s chest. The creator fell to the floor, smearing the pentagram beneath him. He sat there for a moment, catching his breath.

“Bendy!” cried Marina from below.

Bendy gasped and sprinted towards the staircase. He sat on his stomach and held out his hand. “ **H-Hurry up!”**

Boris jumped to the front of the dock and grabbed ahold of Bendy. He pulled on the wolf’s arm and snatched him by the waist. He clumsily threw Boris onto the staircase.

Henry lifted Marina into his arms and stood on his tip toes. He handed the mermaid over to Bendy. He sat her down and then reached for Henry.

Marina looked over her shoulder, watching Joey stumble towards them. “Bendy, quick!”

 **“I’m tryin’!”** snapped Bendy. He threw Henry onto the platform and dragged himself up the stairs.

Henry locked eyes with Joey and rose his fists. "How did the pentagram not keep him down?"

"We don't have the time to figure that out," replied Marina, hotly. "Let's just take him down!"

Henry winced and ran over to Joey. He punched him in the face twice. He jabbed his elbow into his neck, but was quickly caught off-guard as Joey smacked him down to the floor.

Despite the exhaustion that overcame him, Boris bared his sharp teeth and pummeled Joey to the ground. He bit into his shoulder and spit out the distasteful mixture of blood and ink. Joey yelped and pushed Boris off of him. He rose to his feet, covering the bite mark.

Marina pulled herself over to Joey. She dug her nails deep into Joey’s ink skin and crawled on top of him. She cried out in fury and scratched at the back of his neck, leaving nail marks behind.

 **“Get** ** _off_** **of me!”** bellowed Joey.

He swung himself around, but Marina held on tight. She looked above her, watching Alice cut down as many tubes as she could.

“You doing okay, love?” she called. She punched Joey again, her fist drawing back a mass of slimy ink. She shrieked and wiped it back on the creator.

Alice shimmied over to the final tube. She looked down at the fallen tubes, spilling their ink into the lake and onto the platform. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Marina holding onto the bewildered Joey.

“I should be asking  _you_ that!” she answered. Her grip on the tube slipped and she nearly fell off, but she hooked her legs around the tube tighter just in time. She stared at the rubber in front of her and pointed the axe into the air. She glanced at her friends below. She brushed an ink droplet coming from the bottom of her lip. “Get ready, everyone!”

The axe came down on the tube several times before a jet of ink spewed from it. Alice tucked the axe under her armpit and courageously slid down the pipe, ink flying into her face. She closed one eye and grabbed the end of the tube. She looked at the lake and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Lord,  _please_ guide me to safety,” she prayed.

She dropped, twirling around in the air. Just as she descended, she felt as if time slowed down. She watched the pipes break off from the funnel, their movements so slow in her eyes. Creaking, the hunking piece of metal began to fall.

That was when time picked up again.

Alice crashed into the lake. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and swam up to the surface. She coughed, waving her hands wildly. “Everyone, get out of there  _now!”_

Marina heard her screams. She looked up and saw the funnel. She cried and jumped off of Joey. She grabbed Boris’ wrist and pulled him over to the staircase. She looked at Bendy, who was helping Henry to his feet. “Come on! We’re gonna be dead in a second!”

Bendy glanced upward. Fear dropped over him. He threw Henry over his shoulder and jumped off of the platform. Marina dropped off of the staircase, dragging Boris with her.

Joey, lying in the center, turned his gaze upward. He watched the funnel’s shadow consume him. He growled and rose his hand.

But it was too late.

The funnel collapsed onto the platform, sending a deafening  _boom!_ throughout the lake. Dust, splinters, and ink flew into the air. A cloud of steam hovered over the island before dissipating.

Henry and the toons watched in horror. They paddled back to the dock and climbed on top of it. They huddled close to one another, both terrified and relieved.

“Is...is he dead?” whispered Alice, handing Henry his axe.

“I don’t know,” he replied in a low voice. He licked his dry lips. “He...he  _should_ be.”

Bendy stood in front of the group, hands barring them from getting closer.  **“I-I think I should check.”**

Alice grabbed Bendy’s hand. “Oh, no.  _Nobody_ is going up there.” She shook her head. “C’mon, Bend, he can’t be alive. That entire funnel fell on him. He wouldn’t survive that.”

 **“Alice, he spent half of his life tryin’ to become powerful,”** argued Bendy, cross.  **“I don’t think some funnel is gonna kill ‘im** ** _that_** **easily.”** He pulled his hand away and started for the end of the dock.  **“It’s better if I lo-”**

A high-pitched, squeaky noise stopped Bendy in his tracks. Henry and the toons looked at the island and saw the funnel rise. Beneath it was Joey, struggling to lift the funnel off of him with his herculean strength.

Bendy stepped back, horrified.  **“Oh...oh, no.”**

Alice scooped Marina into her arms and stared at Henry. “Let’s go,  _now.”_

“W-We have to kill him, though,” countered Henry, looking back and forth between the angel and Joey. "I made a promise-"

"Henry, if we don't leave, we're  _all_ going to die!" wailed Alice.

Joey screamed and pushed the funnel off of him. It destroyed the rest of the island. With a smile hungry for murder, Joey hopped off of the platform and dove into the lake. Moments later, his hands grabbed the dock and he dragged himself up. He stood up, cocking his head to the side.

 **“Y-You...you all thought you c-could just get away from me l-like that?”** he asked.

The animator and his toons backed up. He placed his axe out in front of him. “Take another step forward and you’re...you’re gonna end up dead, Joey.”

Joey’s giggles transgressed into sickening rounds of laughter. Eyes wide with folie de grandeur, he slammed his fists into the ground. Henry and the toons pushed each other back towards the elevator awaiting them, but a skinny portal bloomed beneath their feet.

Joey rose and grabbed Henry by his graying hair. Along with the toons, the portal forced him down.  **“You all aren’t getting out** ** _that_** **easily!”**

* * *

 

Aiko had been sitting on the balcony for a while now. Fear anchored there, for she didn’t want to see what the rest of the studio looked like. Moving cutouts or demonic, inky entities could kill her. It sounded bizarre, but Henry’s stories knew otherwise.

The sledgehammer rested on its side, slightly poking her in the thigh. She sighed, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. She used the railing to stand up, her back cracking as she did so.

She couldn’t take her eyes off of the machine. It was gorgeous, especially in the yellow light, but she knew there was something so surreptitious and heinous behind its metal shell.

“I wonder if that biography guy ever got to see  _this…”_ she muttered to herself, awestruck. She snorted. “Probably not.”

She looked at the boarded-up doorway and sighed. With nothing better to do, she grabbed her sledgehammer and made it towards the crawl space within the boards.

She would have went back to explore if it weren’t for the sudden whistling of the machine.

She stopped and whirled back around. As she leaned over the rail, the machine blew out puffs of steam. Its tubes shook violently. She examined the mechanical monster, terror growing in her eyes.

On the lower level of the room, a black pool of ink sprung from the floorboards. Aiko gasped and watched an ink-covered beast rise from what appeared to be the portal. It placed one foot out as it scratched at its broken horn. It growled and chucked an old man onto the basin of the machine.

She was befuddled that the old man was Henry Stein.

She gasped loudly and sat a foot into the spaces of the railing.  _“Henry!”_

Henry looked up at the balcony. His jaw dropped. “Aiko?”

Four toons, one much frightening than the other three, emerged from the portal. It disappeared in an instant the second it spit them all out. They gawked at Henry and ran after the beast.

 **“Get** ** _away_** **from him, you freak!”** screeched the tallest out of the three.

Aiko stepped away from the railing as the second beast decked the first, yet there was something about the lean demon that made it seem more loving. She scrutinized every detail it carried; its bowtie, its pointed horns, its white gloves.

She almost passed out as she connected the dots.

That creature was Bendy the Dancing Demon.

She turned her attention towards the other three, overwhelmed with surprise; there stood Boris the Wolf, Alice Angel, and Marina Mermaid. They were painted with ink after what she assumed was a horrendous fight before they arrived. They held each other tight, tears pooling out of their eyes.

But what was that hellish thing standing before Bendy? The thing threw Henry right into the machine? It didn’t look familiar, but then again, it  _did._

Answering Aiko’s question for her in a demonic voice, Bendy cried,  **“I’ll feed ya to the Ink Machine myself, Joey!”**

Aiko wasn’t baffled when her distress came back. She should’ve know it was her old boss. The satanic magic he practiced before she was sent away should have reminded her.

She just didn’t expect him to end up like  _that._

“Boris, Alice, Marina!” she cried, waving a hand towards them.

The trio that cowered behind Bendy turned their heads towards the balcony. Their mouths formed Os at the sight of Aiko. They beamed and waved back.

“A-Aiko!” exclaimed Marina. She glanced at Joey and the machine. Her jubilee died out. “Get out! You shouldn’t be here!”

“Unless you plan on helping us!” shouted Alice.

“I-I don’t know what to do!” fretted Aiko.

Alice was about to speak, but she looked at Bendy. She screamed as Joey strangled him. Enraged, she rushed over to the beast and slammed the heel of her boot into his foot. He cried out and released Bendy from his grasp. He snarled and smacked the angel away, leaving a giant bruise on her cheek.

 _“Alice!”_ screamed Marina. She pulled herself over and helped Alice back to her feet.

Joey snickered and looked at Henry. He jumped onto the basin, rocking the machine. Henry stood up on wobbly legs and aimed the axe at his opponent.

 **“C’mon, Stein, there’s no use in fighting anymore,”** grinned Joey. He grabbed Henry by his chin.  **“You’ll love it here! The machine is all you need.”**

Henry tried to kick at Joey’s knees, but the creator forced him back.

 **“I think I’m done getting tossed around by you now,”** said Joey. He flexed his claws and brought them close to Henry’s neck.  **“Anyways, I hope you’ll say hi to Susie and the others for me. I’d really-”**

“Joey Drew!” thundered Aiko from above.

The creator stopped and slowly looked at the balcony. He saw Aiko, sledgehammer in hand, standing next to the battery station. Angered, she destroyed the lever and smacked one of the batteries out of its home. She then stood on the railing, ireful.

“You touch him and I’ll make sure you have a giant dent in your skull!” she threatened.

Joey loosened his grip on Henry. His smile fell.  **“How did you get in here, Aiko?”**

“Here’s a follow-up question; who gave you the right to mess with everyone in this room?” she shouted. “I  _know_ what you did to them, Drew, and goddammit, I’m not going to forgive you for that!”

Alice helped Bendy to his feet. He rubbed his face and peered up at Aiko. He gasped lightly and shared a small smile with Alice. She nodded her head towards Joey.

“Get him now while he’s still distracted,” she whispered, “but on all that is holy,  _please_ don’t get yourself killed.”

 **“Not gonna happen, Angel,”** smirked Bendy.  **“Just keep Boris an’ yer girlfriend safe for me, alright?”**

Alice blushed. “Of course.”

Bendy let go of Alice’s steady arms and crept over to the edge. He looked over Joey’s wide shoulders and stared at Henry. He pointed a finger at his axe and motioned his hand over to Joey’s back.

Henry caught on immediately and slowly leaned down to his axe. He curled his fingers around it and looked at Joey’s back.

 **“Aiko, you weren’t even here when I started making this place great,”** reprimanded Joey.  **“How would you even know that I was doing anything bad?”**

Aiko forced out a laugh. "That’s the biggest bullshit I’ve ever heard! You kept tormenting your workers even though you _knew_ it was wrong.”

Henry snuck around Joey’s backside and stood up. Gritting his teeth, he drove the axe into Joey and stepped backwards. Joey cried out, stopping his conversation with Aiko.

 **“Goddammit!”** he howled. He reached behind his back, but as he tried to pull out the axe, Bendy flung himself over and sent him to the ground.

As the two beasts fought, Henry shot Aiko a weary thumbs-up. “Th-Thanks, Aiko!”

“Don’t thank me yet,” she shouted back. “I still have another battery to pull out.” She looked at the chains that waved back and forth. “Are you gonna send this thing falling down?”

“Yeah, we’ll go with that,” said Henry, shrugging.

“Hurry up, then!” warned Aiko. “I don’t want you and Bendy flying down with that creep!”

Henry nodded his head and joined Bendy in the beat-up. As Joey laid on his side, he drew back his axe. He smacked the butt of his weapon into Joey’s face.

Bendy looked at Henry for a moment as he gave a quick scratch at Joey’s face.  **“Let’s end this once an’ for all, shall we, old man?”**

Henry nodded, but did not say a word. Bendy took his agreement and caged Joey’s neck within his hands. He thrusted him into the machine’s wall and let him slide down into a sitting position.

Joey’s hideous form began to wear off. His undamaged horn shrunk back into his head and his stature returned to its small shape. His left eye remained a reddish black color while his right was alight with blue. He coughed, a drop of ink trailing down his beard from his mouth. He looked at his hands and wheezed.

“S-So... _this_ is how it...how it has to end,” he croaked. "I'm better th-than this, yet you...you all took me down."

Aiko pulled out the final battery and casted it to the side. She looked up, and the lights flickered ominously. She rushed over to the railing and watched the machine swing like a hammock on a tree.

The machine’s steam created a thick fog in the top part of the room. Its cogs came to a halt, yet its tubes danced endlessly. The chains struggled to keep themselves in balance with one another. From its vents, the machine made eerie, mechanical noises, so abnormal to everyone’s ears, including the toons.

Finally, the great Ink Machine would soon meet its demise.

“It didn’t have to come to this, Joey,” shouted Henry over the whistling of the machine. He loomed over Joey on his left. “But you set yourself up for it.”

Joey laughed, his voice hoarse. “W-We could’ve done great things, Stein.”

Henry shook his head as tears streamed down his rugged face. “No...even if I  _did_ stay, I think things still would’ve ended up as they did now.”

The machine swung from side-to-side, creaking and crying as its pipes continued to give out. Pools of ink formed all over the floor and descended into the void beneath the iron monster. Joey, Bendy, and Henry remained anchored on the basin. Boris, Alice, and Marina watched from the side, their mouths agape.

“Get  _out_ of there!” demanded Alice through her tears.

Henry glanced at his helpless toons. He turned his gaze back to Joey and bit his lip. “I’m sorry, old friend.” He closed his eyes. “I don’t think I’ll ever forgive you for what you’ve done.”

Joey fell into a coughing fit, still smiling. “And there he is, the Stein...the Stein I know well.” He encased Henry’s hand with his. “But...I made this w-with you in mind, so don’t think you aren’t...aren’t gonna come down with me.”

 **“Kill ‘im already, Henry,”** commanded Bendy, grabbing his creator by his shoulder.

The animator quickly pried Joey’s fingers off of him and stumbled backwards. He caught himself before he fell into the abyss. He looked at Bendy and held out his axe.

“I-I think you deserve the honors, kid,” he said, briskly.

Bendy froze. He stared at the axe with shock. After a moment passed, his twisted smile returned and he swiped the axe out of Henry’s hand. The animator stepped out of the way, slamming his foot into Joey’s open palm. He groaned, but kept his twisted grin on his face.

“Do i-it now while you still...still have the chance,” he gasped, happily. He looked up, watching the chains quiver. “I-It won’t be up here any longer.”

Bendy leaned in close to Joey’s face, frowning.  **“I hope you regret every, single moment of your life once you burn in hell.”** He placed his clumped foot on his chest.  **“An’ when _I_ get down there, I’ll make sure ya never forget. You won’t ** ** _ever_** **forget yer dancin’ demon.”**

Joey lifted a hand to Bendy’s cheek and chuckled. “I-I know...but can you do...can you do one th-thing for me?”

Bendy didn’t respond. He straightened his back and aimed the axe right at Joey’s forehead.

Joey’s hand dropped. He sighed distantly and smirked. “Could you at least smile for me? Like...like old times?”

Bendy didn’t budge. As the machine moaned in agony, a wave of memories splashed over him.

Joey Drew was once a man who cared for his creations, who cared for his  _crew._ He used to be so kind to them. He used to appreciate what people had to say.

But that man died, and all that was left was a megalomaniac who deserved to die.

Bendy felt a smile creep across his face.  **“I ain’t smilin’ for you, Drew.”** He laughed, the kind of laugh that made hair stand on end.

**“I’m gonna smile for** **_me!”_ **

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVJr9GWjU5U) _

The axe dug straight into Joey’s head. His eyes rolled back, and blood spilled from the wound. Ink soon rushed out, joining in with the crimson. His mouth dropped slightly as his fingers went cold. His head tilted to the side, and his entire body was limp.

Joey Drew, the creator of all evil in the studio, was now dead.

They were free; Sammy, Susie, Norman, Allison,  _all_ of them.

The Ink Demon set them free.

Bendy huffed and withdrew his hands from the handle. He tilted his head upward, and through the melting ink on his face, a friendly, cartoony eye revealed itself. A tear grew at the corner of this eye and trickled down his face. He stared longingly at Henry.

Henry nodded his head, sniffling. “It had to be done.”

Bendy clasped a hand over his mouth and fell into Henry’s arms, sobbing.  **“I-I can’t believe it.”**

“You did good, buddy,” spoke Henry. “You did good…”

“Hey, guys?” called Aiko from the balcony. “I hate to ruin such a touching moment, but you guys need to get off of there  _now.”_ She held up the other battery. “That thing’s gonna fall now that it’s not powered.”

And just in time, the machine began to rock intensely. Bendy collapsed while Henry held onto the machine’s side, goggling at the darkness beneath his feet.

Boris, Alice, and Marina rushed to the edge of the pit. They screamed, holding out their hands.

“Grab on!” screamed Marina.

Henry neared the end of the basin and held out his hand to Bendy. “Let’s get out of here, Bend. We’ll have time to breathe later.”

Bendy hurried to his feet. Instead of taking Henry’s hand, he lifted him up and sat him over his shoulder. Powered by solace, he jumped over the pit and landed on the ground.

Boris, Alice, and Marina crowded over Bendy and Henry. Before they could offer words of comfort, the chains holding the machine up broke from the ceiling. They whipped around, hitting the walls.

And then, it fell.

Marina watched closely: she saw the chains wiggle around like worms in the dirt; she saw ink spill from the nozzle and into the basin; she saw the cogs spin in a never-ending cycle; she saw the steam fill in the space where the beast had been.

And she saw the Ink Machine, the mother of the chaos, fall into the abyss.

Down, down, down.

She was always deeper than the abyss.


	48. We Should Be Lovers (Instead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice, take my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the last chapter, but we've got one more for the epilogue! Stay tuned, everyone!  
> There's a music suggestion later on, so be sure to give it a listen.  
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

**1963**

They didn’t hear it crash. Despite its size, the Ink Machine didn’t make a sound.

Henry, Aiko, and the toons couldn’t pry their eyes away from the sight. Alice, Marina, and Boris hurried over to Bendy’s side, but their gazes were still glued to the space where the machine had been.

Bendy idly grabbed Marina’s hand for comfort. **“It’s...it’s gone now, ain’t it?”**

Marina nodded her head, a bead of ink dripping down from her forehead. “It should be.”

 **“God,”** whispered Bendy. He looked down at the white ink that molded itself over his fingers. “God.”

Henry watched the tall, lanky demon transform back into his tiny stature. He bit his lip and looked at Aiko on the balcony. “You...you okay, Aiko?”

“I should be asking _you_ that,” said the voice actor with an uneasy grin. She took a step back as she grabbed her sledgehammer. “Let’s just...let’s just get out of here.”

“Agreed,” said Henry. He turned his attention towards Bendy and knelt down to him. “Think you can make it, buddy?”

Alice and Boris helped Bendy up to his feet. He shot the animator a smirk. “Yeah, I’ll be okay.” He looked around the room and saw a door underneath the overlook. He nodded his head towards it. “I think that oughta lead us back up.”

Alice huffed as she scooped Marina into her arms. “Let’s hope so. I’m done with surprises.”

Aiko walked to the doorway. “Meet you up there, Henry!” Without waiting for a reply, she scurried through the hole in the boards.

Henry sighed and walked over to the door. “Let’s go, guys.”

Boris gave Bendy an empathetic smile and guided him towards Henry. Alice kissed Marina as she followed along.

Henry and the toons came across a short hallway with a staircase in front of it. They exchanged looks of relief and rushed towards it. They jumped onto the staircase, and Bendy and Boris nearly tripped on their own feet due to their sheer excitement. Alice slung Marina over her shoulder like a firefighter for a few seconds as she sprinted up the stairs.

“So...who’s gonna...who’s gonna tell Aiko all of this?” asked Bendy as he slowed down to catch his breath.

“Once we get back to my place, we’ll _all_ tell her,” replied Henry, skimming his hand across the wall. “I got to tell her some of the stuff, but I left out a few details.”

 _“Your_ place?” asked Alice. She frowned. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say it so rudely. I just thought that you’d put us somewhere else.”

Henry chuckled. “No, you’re good.” He craned his neck to look at Alice. “And what are you talking about? I’m not putting you guys anywhere else.”

Bendy froze. “Excuse me?”

Henry stopped and looked at his toons. “Yeah, you guys are living with me.”

The four cartoons looked at each other, jaws agape. Marina was the first to look back at Henry. “You’re serious?”

“Where did you expect me to leave you once we all got out?” asked Henry, continuing his climb up the stairs.

“Uh, in some dark alleyway?” questioned Bendy.

Henry’s eyes widened as he glanced at the demon. “God, no. I wouldn’t do that.” He waved his hand at them. “C’mon, you guys. Your my own toons. Of course you’re gonna live with me.”

Bendy laughed awkwardly, touching his head. “Oh, man, this is some weird dream alright.”

Henry spotted a door at the top of the stairs. “It’s not a dream, Bend.”

“But what about the outside world?” questioned Marina, worried. “People aren’t going to like the sight of cartoons living with them. I don’t even know if we _should_ be seen.”

Henry opened the door. “I guess they’ll just have to get use to it, then.”

Bendy, Boris, Alice, and Marina blinked, their fear settling into hope. They walked through, and Henry closed the door behind them.

They arrived back in the small area with the cryptic handwriting on the walls. They walked into the workroom, still in wreck as it was before. The secret pathway to Joey’s occult office, however, was now closed, and the projectors used to open it lied in broken pieces.

Aiko waited for Henry and the toons by the large table. Wincing, she dropped the sledgehammer and ran up to the group. She pulled them into a hug, tears sneaking out of her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Bendy glanced up at Aiko and patted her on the shoulder. “You didn’t do anythin’ wrong, Aiko. It ain’t yer fault.” He smiled. “Besides, ya came an’ helped us out before Drew could do anythin’ real bad. You’re a hero.”

“No, _all_ of you are heroes,” said Aiko through her tears. “I don’t even need to hear the full story to know that you guys did some brilliant stuff.”

Henry and his toons glanced at each other before falling into a laughing fit. Aiko looked at all of them, confused.

“What? What’s so funny?” she asked, releasing her grip on them.

“I guess ‘brilliant’ is one way to describe what we’ve been through,” said Henry.

Aiko growled. “You shouldn’t joke about this. All of you could’ve died!”

“Oh, we know,” beamed Bendy, “but can ya blame us? We’re tired an’ we just wanna go to bed.”

Aiko shook her head and made her way towards the exit. “Well, we can do that once we get back to Henry’s place.” She stopped in her tracks and whirled back around. “Wait…” She glared at Henry. “How are you _not_ starving?”

Henry tilted his head, surprised. “What?”

“Don’t you ‘what’ me!” reprimanded Aiko. She pinched the space in between her brows. “I swear to God, if you tell me you’ve been eating _ink_ to survive, I’ll kill you.”

“The fact that you were aware that I’ve been hungry is pretty astounding,” chuckled Henry, “but no, I’ve been living off of bacon soup.”

 _“God!”_ screamed Aiko, disgusted. She grabbed Henry’s wrist. “That’s it, we’re leaving. I’m making you a full-course meal and you’re going to _like_ it, Stein!”

Marina rested her head in between Bendy and Alice’s shoulders, giggling. “Mom-mode activated.” The others struggled to retain their laughter as they followed after them.

Aiko and Henry were about to jump over the trap door that sent Henry falling at the beginning of his journey, but they both stopped and looked down. They expected to still see the drop, but instead found themselves looking at the floorboards that covered it.

Aiko took a step back. “Huh?”

Henry crouched to the floor and ran his fingers over the wood. “It must’ve propped itself back up once the machine fell or something.”

“How deep did that thing go down?” inquired the voice actor, walking over the space.

“Only to the music department,” replied Henry. He stood up and dusted off his hands. “Glad it didn’t go down any further.”

Aiko looked back at the workroom. “You think you discovered every bit of this place?”

Henry managed a short laugh. “Doubt it. There’s probably more just waiting for-”

“Nope!” barged in Bendy. He pushed through Aiko and Henry, pacing towards the door. “Nope, nope, nope! No, siree! We ain’t comin’ back for more travels. No, no, no, no, no!”

Alice nodded her head as she shifted Marina in her arms. “To protect this family, I’m establishing a law that _no one_ is going to step foot into this studio ever again.”

Henry rose an eyebrow as he laughed. “A law?”

“Yes, a _law,”_ restated Alice, hotly. “If we get another letter that’s telling us to come back here, I’m going to throw it into a fire.”

“As President of the Stein Family, I hereby declare that this law is now in action!” barked Bendy.

Marina shot an uneasy glance at the animator. “Henry, after everything you’ve been through, why would you want to come back here?”

“I didn’t say I wanted to,” answered Henry, scratching at the back of his neck. “It’s just...if I didn’t come back, this whole mystery of where Joey went would’ve never been solved. You guys would still be stuck down here, too.”

“But what else would be in store for us, old man?” asked Bendy, curling his fingers around the doorknob. “Sure, there’s prob’ly some places we never saw while we were all down ‘ere, but who cares? We’re lucky that we got out _alive.”_

Marina looked at the floor, grimacing. “Maybe there’s more people down there…people we couldn't save.”

Bendy, too, stared down. “I...I think death is their best bet outta ‘ere.” He shook his head and wiggled his arms around. “Alright, let’s get goin’. I don’t wanna stay ‘ere another second.”

“Wait, hold on,” spoke Henry. He glanced at a poster of “Little Devil Darlin’” on the wall. He gently pulled it away from its tape. He rolled it up as Aiko and the toons watched him.

“You’re taking a poster?” asked Alice.

Henry nodded. “This place was pretty horrible, but there were a few, good things that came out of it.” His eyes twinkled. “And that was all of you.”

Bendy, Boris, Alice, and Marina exchanged smiles. How wonderful it was to be loved by a creator.

Bendy looked up at the door and twisted the knob. He glanced at his friends. “Ready?”

Everyone nodded their heads. Gingerly, the demon opened the door.

_[(Play music now.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4HEcB5080I) _

A burst of wind blew into the studio. The toons hesitantly stepped out with Aiko behind them. Henry was the last to go out, but before he did, he looked back at the workroom. He bit the inside of his cheek, halfway out the door.

It was a palace made from hellish hands, but there was still something so...welcoming about it. He had to let go, though.

The second he walked out, the door closed behind him. Joey Drew Studios was now silent.

The grey, thin clouds hid the crescent moon. The stars shimmered over the blanket of the night sky. A cool wind passed through, carrying the scent of the remains of barbeques. Two vehicles--a clean, red pickup truck and a black, timeworn mid-sized car--inhabited the lonely parking lot, a street lamp shining down on both of them. A crumpled newspaper rolled across the fading yellow paint.

Bendy’s inky eyes reflected the night’s light. He inhaled the fresh air, digging the sole of his shoe into the asphalt. His light giggles bloomed into jovial rounds of laughter as he ran around the parking lot, twirling around. Boris soon joined him, and the two danced, tears streaming down their faces.

“It’s _beautiful,_ Borey!” cried Bendy, gleefully. “Absolutely beautiful!”

Boris let out a small whistle of joy in response, swinging Bendy around and around. The demon hugged his best friend tight.

Bendy and Boris’ excitement was most certainly contagious and loud, but Alice and Marina didn’t burst into song-and-dance so suddenly.

The angel stepped away from Henry and Aiko, holding the mermaid close. She looked up at the sky, watching the clouds roll away. Her halo’s light matched that of the moon’s; soft, tender, and mysterious. The wind played with her dress, the black cloth clinging to her legs. Her eyes grew glossy with tears.

Marina lifted a single hand into the air, looking at how the light curved across her round fingertips. The wind brushed her pearl white hair. She coughed and realized how sharp the air was to her lungs, unlike the dusty, compact atmosphere of the studio. A smile curled across her lips as her tail swayed back and forth to catch the breeze.

It was all they ever dreamed of.

Alice looked at Marina, her bottom lip quivering. “Marina...we're out.”

Marina stared into Alice’s eyes, laughing. “We did it.”

Alice sobbed, happy beyond belief. Marina rested her forehead against the angel’s cheek, laughing in both jubilee and woe. Alice lowered herself to the ground and hugged her lover, cradling her.

“Oh, my stars, we did it,” she whispered. She sniffled. “We _did_ it!”

“We did it!” repeated Marina, stroking Alice’s soft hair. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

Alice threw her head back as she laughed, cupping her hands around Marina’s cheeks. “I’m so glad we’re _alive!”_

Suddenly, she kissed Marina on the lips as the world slowed down around them. Their pain washed away for a long moment. They ran each other’s fingers through their hair, tears falling down from their chins.

It felt like the first kiss they ever had, yet it was still different. Perhaps it was because they were free or they didn’t need to worry about the threat of death hanging over their heads. Whatever the case was, they were together after everything the studio threw at them.

The sea and sky were one.

The two departed from their kiss, shaking. They gazed into each other’s eyes and interlocked their fingers. They chuckled, and Marina rested her head into the crook of Alice’s head.

“You’re heaven, Alice,” spoke the mermaid. “You’re my heaven.”

“And you’re my sea, Marina,” uttered the angel, her voice so angelic. “What a glistening sea you are…” She looked at Bendy and Boris, grinning. “Let’s go.”

Marina nodded her head, allowing the angel to lift her back up. They stared at the demon and wolf, their smiles growing. Alice ran over, and immediately, Bendy and Boris squeezed her and Marina. The four toons guffawed, shocked by their own exhilaration.

“We really did it, guys!” cheered Bendy. He took a quick glance at the sign above the studio. “We...we did it!”

“Free at last,” breathed Alice.

Henry and Aiko watched from afar. They couldn’t help but smile. They looked at each other and started walking towards their cars.

“I’ve never seen them this happy before,” said Aiko.

“I know,” said Henry. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but he didn’t care. “I’m proud of them.”

Aiko fished out a ring of keys from her pocket and twirled it around her index finger. “I'll see you at your house, okay?”

Henry also pulled out his keys, eyeing his car. “Yeah. I’ll take them with me.”

Aiko unlocked her car and opened the door. She sat herself in the driver’s seat and turned on the vehicle, the engine chugging along. "Be careful.”

Henry gave her a little wave as she drove out of the parking lot. He looked over at his toons and motioned them over. “Come on, guys. Let’s go home.”

Bendy, Boris, Alice, and Marina looked up from their delight. They walked over just as Henry unlocked his car. While Bendy, Marina, and Alice took up the back, Boris situated himself into the passenger seat.

Henry sat himself behind the steering wheel and closed the door. The car came to life as he turned the key. He looked at all of his toons, an exhausted, yet chipper expression on his face. “Ready?”

Bendy nodded his head, his lethargy now showing through. “Yeah...let’s go, old man.”

Henry smiled and turned around. He drove through the parking lot and out into the open road, not a single car in sight.

As Alice drifted off into sleep, Marina wrapped her fingers around her hand. She leaned forward and saw the studio out of the window from Bendy’s side. The darkness of the night swallowed it whole.

Rueful, Marina managed a smile.


	49. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll be okay, honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! This has been quite the journey. Thank you all so much for sticking til the end. I've appreciated all of comments, kudos, and bookmarks. Thank you very much for all of your support!  
> I'm not sure if Marina and the gang will come back, but who knows? If there's more info given to us on the world of Joey Drew Studios after the game is completed, there might be a short story. But for now, Marina and all of her friends are going to say farewell.  
> Thanks for reading "Angel's Mermaid." May you continue to travel through the abyss of wonders!

**1964**

Bendy, Alice, and Marina crowded around Henry, their eyes focused on Boris. Bendy shook his fists lightly up and down, a proud, excited smile on his face. Alice looked intently at the wolf as she held her breath. Marina leaned farther from her wheelchair, her eyes wide with anticipation. Henry didn't budge, his attention focused on Boris' hand gestures.

So close, so close.

“The…” signed Boris, gingerly. He drew back his fingers for a moment, frowning in embarrassment.

“Take your time, buddy,” spoke Henry, softly. “You almost got it.”

“C’mon, Borey,” encouraged Bendy in a whisper.

Alice’s halo sparkled. “We believe in you, Boris.”

“You can do it,” smiled Marina, placing a hand on Henry’s shoulder.

Boris blushed and looked at his hands. He moved his fingers once more. “The...Wolf.” He froze in awe, gawking at his fingers. He looked up at his friends and did the motions again. “Boris the Wolf!”

The four gasped and squealed in delight. Bendy ran over and threw his arms around Boris, laughing so hard that tears came out of his eyes.

“Ya did it, buddy!” he exclaimed, rocking Boris back and forth. “I’m so proud of ya!”

“Thanks,” said Boris, his fingers quick with joy.

Marina drove her wheelchair over to the wolf and hugged him from behind. “Oh, you did wonderful, Boris!”

Alice grabbed Boris’ hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “Now I’m sure that you can learn _anything.”_

Boris chuckled silently, his eyes glossing over with tears. “Thank you.”

Henry laughed and patted the wolf’s shoulder. “Still can’t believe you managed to learn from _me_ of all people, Boris. You caught on fast.”

Bendy smirked at the animator. “For a guy who retaught himself sign language a month ago, ya did good, old man.”

“I mean, we’ve still got a long way to go, but at least he can say a few words now,” said Henry. He scratched at the back of his neck. “I really wish I kept learning, though.”

“Hey, don’t blame yourself,” comforted Alice. “You’re lucky that you actually _know_ some of it. The fact that you managed to remember a little bit is astonishing.”

Henry smiled as he stood up. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Bendy hopped to his feet, flashing Henry a cheeky smile. “So, because we’re celebratin’ Boris’ accomplishment...does that mean we get to eat that cake before dinner?”

Alice rolled her eyes. “Bendy, stop trying to take other people’s victories.”

Marina giggled, tapping at the side of her mouth. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind that.” She looked at the wolf. “Of course, I think it should depend on what Boris wants.”

“Yeah!” exclaimed Bendy. He grabbed Boris’ muzzle while staring at Henry with wide, childish eyes. “You wouldn’t wanna disappoint this amazin’ wolf, now would ya?”

Boris let out a quiet squeal. “It’s okay.”

A smile appeared on Henry’s wrinkled face. He laughed and shook his head. “Fine, fine, we’ll have cake, but don't complain to me when you're bouncing off the walls at midnight.”

“Thank the _stars!”_ rejoiced Bendy. He tugged on Henry’s hands as he lead him towards the kitchen. “You’ve had that cake sittin’ there for _three_ days. We gotta have it now, Henry!”

“We still could’ve waited!” called Alice after the demon. She sighed, but a smirk creeped across her face. She patted Boris on the back as he followed the devil. “That demon and his tricks, I swear…”

Marina watched Boris trot after Bendy, clasping a hand over her heart at the sight. “I’m so proud of him.” Her smile grew. “I’m so proud of both of them.”

Alice stood behind the wheelchair and wrapped her arms around Marina’s neck. “Me, too.” Her eyes wandered off towards the glass doors that lead out to the backyard. “Me, too…”

Marina looked at her lover and tilted her head to the side in curiosity. “Are you alright, honey?”

Alice blinked, the golden light of the lamp glistening in her eyes. She looked so distant, so far away. “It’s just so weird.”

Marina looked back and forth between the angel and the kitchen where Bendy rushed around Henry. She rose her eyebrows. “Eating cake for supper?”

Alice burst into laughter, Marina’s question knocking her out of her daze. “No, but that’s pretty funny.”

Marina chuckled, dark hues of grey covering her pointed nose. She steered herself over to a secluded part of the entrance, guiding Alice with her. She glanced at the short hallway leading into the kitchen, and then at her girlfriend.

“What are you thinking about, love?” she asked, rubbing her thumb in circular motions over Alice’s gloved hand.

The angel knelt down, distress and relief written on her face. “I don’t know...just seeing us all like this is kind of surreal.” She gazed at Marina. “It seems too much like a dream.”

“But it’s not a dream, dear,” soothed Marina, sweetly. She nodded her head towards the kitchen. “Henry cutting that cake is real. Boris learning sign language is real.” She looked at Alice’s hands. “Me being with you is real.”

Alice giggled through her incoming tears. “Sorry, I just get so wound up over stuff like that.”

“Don’t apologize,” smiled Marina. She ran her fingers through the angel’s silky, black hair. “It’s scary, but we aren’t there anymore. We’re safe here with Henry and Bendy and Boris.” She snorted. “And if anyone tries to hurt you, I’ll turn into a giant, hulking whale again.”

Alice laughed, chucking her head back. She skimmed her fingers up and down Marina’s shoulders. “I believe you.”

The mermaid grinned and began to turn her wheelchair around. “Ready to spoil our dinner?”

Alice’s stopped Marina. “Wait, hold on.”

The mermaid whirled back around, patient and polite. Her lips were parted slightly as she stared at Alice, white curls falling into her face.

Alice stood up and inched closer to Marina. She placed her warm hands on her cheeks. “I love you, Marina Mermaid. I love you so much.”

Marina chuckled softly. She leaned closer to Alice, beaming.

“And I love _you,_ Alice Angel.”


End file.
